Dinosaur king Out of time and space
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: Two years after their biggest adventure ended they have to face even worse enemies, fight their fears and friends. Can D-team stay together? How will their new friends handle their secret?
1. I won't cry anymore

Max and Zoe were waving to the losing light in the sky. Tears were running down their faces.

 _"No... I will not cry anymore. He would not want to see me like this."_ Zoe wiped her tears.

Max unlikely couldn't stop, his best friends were disappearing in front of his eyes. They both kept waving until they got tired.

* * *

 **Taylors' house**

Max came into Rex's room. It was so empty. He stood at the door about an hour, then his older brother came to him.

"Kid, what's that face for?" he asked. "Leave me alone, Cole," Max growled.

"C'mon. It's not a great tragedy," Cole laughed. "Say it again when you lose someone..."

"Hey, Rex is feeling better now. He's with his _real_ family."

"Shut up...

"C'mon, little guy..."

Cole threw a basketball at Max's head, it repelled from it. "Can you stop that?" Max snapped.

Cole began to think about how to encourage his little bro. He didn't like this idea, but it was the only choice. "How about playing soccer tomorrow?" Cole asked disgustedly, he hated that game. He was much better with using hands than feet. "You'd do that for me?" Max asked. "Yeah..." _"Or else you'd keep this good mood..."_ Cole thought.

* * *

 **Drakes' house, Next day, Morning**

After Zoe came home, nobody had seen her for a long time. She shut herself in her room and didn't go out.

She made others really worried.

Finally, her older sister decided to talk to her. She heard Zoe crying behind the door. It didn't calm her down. Reese knocked.

"Zoe? Are you awake? Can I go in?" Long time there was no answer. Reese only heard sobs.

"Yeah..."

She opened the door. Her younger sister was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

She knew it. She knew that Zoe was crying all night.

"Are you okay? Aren't you... sad?" Reese asked. "No..." Zoe answered, "why should I be sad? I should be happy for him."

"Do _not_ lie to me. You cried, I've heard you."

"Then why did you ask?" Zoe wondered.

"I hoped you'll be honest. Anyways, I don't want you to be sad. I don't want you to cry," Reese said. "Go away..." Zoe whispered.

"I can't. I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Since when do you care about me?"

"I've always cared about you. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing... I just want everything to _come back_ , I want him to _come back_."

" _Come back_...?" Reese repeated.

Zoe started to cry. "I know how miserable you feel. You have to eat, you haven't eaten for some time, plus you have to be tired after all of that. You just saved the world." "Yeah, but we almost destroyed it..." Zoe sighed between sobs. "I don't want to sleep and I'm not hungry either..." She looked on the floor.

Reese sat on her knees, she hugged her sister. "You're always so headstrong, my royal sister..."

"I'm glad you're here, sis. Thanks..."

* * *

Two years later, the way they live has become normal again, but not for long.

Zoe was lying in her bed, she woke up. She sat down, looking around.

When she saw the clock, she quickly dressed up and ran to the bathroom. Her biggest problem was her hair, she wasn't sure about wearing a ponytail. She was troubled until Reese entered the bathroom.

"Did you oversleep again?" She asked. "Yeah..." Zoe answered.

She looked at her. She stifled a laugh when she saw sister's tousled blond hair.

"Stop it, okay? I think you're looking for these." Reese handed her two yellow elastic bands.

"Thanks!"

She quickly made twin tails. Then she ran back to her room for her bag, then went outside.

She was heading to meeting place. When she saw the brunette with glasses she got faster, but a few meters in front of the girl she tripped and fell to the ground.

"Wow, girl, you're really lucky at this," the girl laughed and helped Zoe on her feet. "Thanks... I... I'm sorry, Sue..." "Sorry for what?" wondered Sue, "you're here on time."

"Really?"

"Nope. But we always wait for Alice. Since Paris' away, you oversleep every day." Zoe looked a little upset. "S-sorry..."

After a few minutes, brown-haired girl with paint on her clothes joined them. "Alice!" "Bros again?" Sue asked. Alice nodded and yawned. "I hope won't fall asleep during our way again," Zoe said. Alice just smiled. "I won't carry you," Sue snapped coldly.

* * *

 **Taylors' house**

At that moment, Max fell from his bed. He heard the laugh of his big brother.

"Cole?"

He stood up.

"Did you know you're sleep talking?" Cole asked, "C'mon, you'll be late for school, kid." "Okay, okay." Max dressed up, then began to search his fanny pack and visor.

"You're looking for something?"

Cole had both things in his hands. He put his hands in the air. It was too high for Max to reach.

"Give me them, Cole!" Max shouted.

"Forget about it. It's fun. "

"Cole!"

It took him some time, but Cole put his little brother's belongings.

* * *

 **North School, Class 3-D**

When Max finally got to his classroom, he heard a laugh. A group of guys was bullying a younger boy. They stole his glasses and laptop. The guy with brown hair hit the boy several times. He was bleeding from the mouth, had wound on his face.

Max couldn't just stand there. "Nicolas, let him go!" he shouted at the guy, "he can't defend himself." "Force me," said Nicolas.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Coward."

He hit the boy again.

That was too much.

Max hit the guy. And again and again and once again. Nicolas just smiled and hit Max in the abdomen. Knocked his face on the floor, stepped on his head. Max couldn't move.

He noticed that everyone was watching him. He couldn't give up so easily. _Suddenly he heard a girl's voice, she said his name. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or if it was real. Her voice gave him power. He knew she'll always be on his side._

Someone pushed Nicolas. Max was able to get up. Brown haired girl standing in front of the young boy. He smiled at her. When he registered he's bleeding, he fainted. They had to take him to the nurse's office.

* * *

 **Nurse's office**

"Ivi!"

Around one year older girl with short blond and brown hair in the office was shaking with fear.

"Ally, Max. What happened?" she asked.

"Nicolas was bullying Justin again and we wanted to help him," said Max. "You guys okay?" She fretted, "Max, you're also bleeding."

"Do not worry, Kyra. I'm fine and fortunately, he didn't hurt Alice."

Kyra signed.

"But I still have to treat you. Let me seal your wounds at least." Kyra took care of Max. "I'm fine..." he murmured.

Suddenly Zoe and Sue came into the office.

Zoe's eyes met Max's after very long time. They stared at each other for several minutes. Their cheeks turned red. Sue coughed and said: "Zoe, you're blushing." They both snapped out of it and looked away from each other.

"Wha... What are you talking about?" Zoe whispered.

"Zoe? What are you doing here?" Max wondered. "I've got Justin's glasses," she said.

"Niki got them from _him_. And Zoe... She wanted to see you."

"N-no... Sue!"

"I don't understand why Nicolas' still bullying him," said Kyra.

"Why school doesn't do anything?" Sue asked. "It is necessary to talk with parents and Nicolas' mom doesn't have time," Zoe said. "Oh C'mon, this little guy has a permanent black eye 'cause of _him_!" "If he does that again..."

"Si..." Justin woke up, he sat down.

"Ivi, how do you feel?

"Kyra? I thought you only help here."

"The nurse couldn't come here today, so I had to come," Kyra explained.

"Sister, Max, thank you." "You're welcome."

"M-my glasses! Where are they? " He nervously looked around. Zoe handed him his precious glasses. "You're my savior, Zoe," he said. When he put them on, he calmed down. "Oh no, the laptop..." "I'm sorry, but we don't have it," said Sue.

"Again?"

"Ivi, I'm sorry, I can't help you," said Kyra, "if I could do anything with Nicolas. I'm sorry..."

"Kyra, you don't have to." "Of course I do. I'm your big sister. In addition, he can hurt Ally anytime and I won't allow that."

The door opened. Cole walked into the room, with Nicolas in his hand. He wasn't so happy. "Guess who I got!" Cole laughed. "Speakin' of the devil..."

"Let me go," he growled, he was bleeding a bit. Kyra treated him. "Kyra, stop!" She wasn't listening. After that, he wanted to leave, but before that, he said: "You're so lucky that sister saved you, brother, I'm an asshole, but I'd never hurt a girl"

"How can you share DNA with _him_ or a house?" Sue wondered, "sometimes I'm glad I'm an only child." "Bullying own younger brother is disgusting," Cole growled.

"It's better for me to stop going to school and home too. I will stay in D-lab until my death. I'll be safe there." "You'll just show him that you're scared of him by this, Justin. You have to fight him," Max said.

"Hey, if he doesn't leave you alone, I'll-" "Cole, don't!" Kyra cried. "Why not?" "Have you ever heard that violence produces more violence?" "So, you let him bullying Justin?" "Of course not. I want to stop him, but- "

"Arguing is _not_ helping us right now, "said Zoe.

"You're right," said Kyra, "Ivi, Max, I'll release you for today." "Well then, I should go to D-lab and help Reese with anything."

"I'll go with you."

* * *

Max and Justin went to D-lab on a hill near the forest.

"Why did you help me?" Justin asked, "I thought we don't like each other." "Why did you think that?" Max wondered. "Nicolas beats me like this every day and you didn't help me a single time."

"I couldn't watch it anymore," Max answered, "and Alice would kill me if I didn't do anything." "But because of that my brother almost killed you. I know that he is able to do it. Do you think that even the worst person can change?"

"We're humans. We make mistakes. And everyone deserves forgiveness."

"Should I forgive him?" Justin asked. "That's your choice," Max answered.

They saw something move among the trees. It looked like a big animal. Justin screamed and hide behind Max. _"No wonder he's making fun of you,"_ Max thought. The animal moved again between the trees. "No... It can't be..." Max knew the animal, he ran into the woods. "Max, are you crazy? You do not know what the animal is. It can hurt you."

"No, I know what it is."

* * *

 **North School, Class 3-D**

Cole got into Zoe's classroom and headed to her. All the girls were watching him.

"My dad just called. Someone rubbered into the lab tonight," he said. "What? Did they stole anything?" Zoe wondered. "Two skeletons, Dilophosaurus and Corythosaurus are gone."

"Why Reese didn't call me?" Zoe asked herself. "She's too busy right now. She's searchin' through the entire lab to make sure everything else is in its place. Strange is that the security system didn't get anything. Whoever rubbered there they had access inside." "But only our families and Justin can..."

"You're forgetting someone."

* * *

 **Sanjo's woods**

Max stopped at a familiar place. Top of trees was cut short, only one of them had a big hole in it.

"Ca... can you... run... slowly...? Why... why... you're chasing that animal...?"

The animal ran behind the trees again, it was so fast. "Why are you hiding?" Max asked.

The animal walked slowly toward him. Blue body with yellow stripes and yellow horns on its head.

"Carnotourus? But you..."

"I'm glad to see you, Ace."

Max wanted to pet him, but Justin stopped him: "Max, wait a moment, two years ago you said that he can't return. I've got a bad feeling."

"Calm down, Jus."

"No, something is not right... And don't call me that!"

"You're quite right, Justin," he heard a voice behind Carnotaurus. Someone in the cape walked towards the boys.

"Long time, no see, don't you think?"

* * *

 **North School, Class 3-D**

"Zoe? Zoe, you hear me?"

Zoe looked at Sue, she talked to her for a while, Zoe didn't perceive.

"Is something wrong?" Sue asked. "N-nothing," Zoe said.

"Girl, you're a really bad liar," Sue laughed.

"I just thought about the rubbery."

"Why? They stole old bones."

"But who could get to the lab? It makes no sense to me. That person..."

Suddenly Zoe's phone rang. "Excuse me..." "Okay."

"Hi, Reese."

"Zoe, please, don't go to the lab," said Reese. "Because of the rub-"

"Stay in a safe place. Zoe, please don't-" Her voice became silent.

"Reese?"

"Zoe." The voice she heard was too familiar. Her blood ran cold. She wanted to hear _his_ voice for so long and now...

"How...?"

"It doesn't matter how, but why. I'm pretty sure you want to see your sister and friends alive."

"No... You can't..."

"You have an hour to get to D-lab, otherwise you leave me no choice..."


	2. I don't have a choice

"Zoe," a familiar voice said.

"How...?" came out of her mouth.

"It doesn't matter how, but why. I'm pretty sure you want to see your sister and friends alive. You have an hour to get to D-lab, otherwise, you leave me no choice..."

Zoe was shaking. "No... This can't be... He would never..."

"Zoe? Zoe, is something happening?" Sue asked.

Zoe tried to run away, but Sue grabbed her hand. "Zoe!"

"I have to go to D-lab... Now!"

"You crazy? Reese told you to not go there," reminded her Sue. "How do you..." Zoe was confused. "I was listening for a moment, okay?" she admitted, "but if she wanted that from you, there has to be a reason." "No, I have to go, else he..."

"Zoe, promise me, **_you won't go there_**."

"No... I..."

"Promise!"

"Sue..." She couldn't think clearly, she was afraid. She couldn't breathe. She had to go to D-lab right now. She could not allow _him_ to hurt them.

"Zoe!"

Sue slapped her. The pain in her cheek woke her up. She looked at Sue that was giving her a sharp look. She could finally breathe. "I promise..."

"Sorry 'bout that... What was that about?" "Really nothing..." "I don't like it, you'll get into the trouble."

She was still shaking, almost couldn't stand because of it. She leaned on Sue. "You should go to Kyra," Sue said, "I'll help you." "No... I'm alright." She still looked so scared, that made Sue more worried.

She headed to the nurse's office and drag Zoe with her.

* * *

 **Nurse's office**

"Is everything else okay, Zo? Don't you have a headache?" Kyra asked. Zoe just shook her head.

"Reese called her while ago," Sue said, "she wanted from Zoe to stay in safe place. I didn't hear more and Zoe refuses to tell me. Then she started to shake."

" _Could something happen to Ree?_ " Kyra thought she was so afraid.

"I don't really know..."

Zoe saw her chance. They both could talk for hours and won't notice a thing. She carefully got out of the room.

* * *

 **D-lab**

It took her long to get to D-lab. She went into the main room, there was no one.

"Reese! Where are you?"

 _No answer_.

"No..."

The worst thought ran through her mind.

 _It was too late._ _He..._

Her hands started to shake, her breath got faster, her blood ran cold. _Was she really too late?_ She called again.

 _No answer_.

She wished to be wrong.

Suddenly the computer turned on. "Zoe!" came out of it. The face of her older sister appeared on a screen.

"Reese, are you okay? What happened?" Zoe asked.

"I'm fine. We're locked. You shouldn't go here. Why you never listen to me?"

"I had to, _he_ would..." she couldn't finish that line.

"Don't you realize it? He wants you."

"Get away now, _he_ can hurt you," another two voices.

"Justin, Max..."

She heard un-human steps. She turned around. The Carnotaurus, that Max and Justin already met, was heading her way. "Ace!" Zoe smiled at him and pet him. It looked he like to see her too.

"Zoe, no..."

"I knew you will come," she heard _the voice_ again. She felt happy but even afraid at the same time.

She saw the boy in a cape, he came to her.

"Why are you doing this? Please, let them go." _He_ was quiet. Zoe wasn't so sure it was _him_ , she had that feeling.

She carefully took off his cape. First, she saw blond hair, then face full of scars and finally, she was looking into beautiful blue eyes.

"Where did you get those scars?" she asked. He looked away. "Stop. We're _friends_."

"Go away..."

Zoe wasn't listening, she came closer. "Don't force me to repeat myself," he growled. "Rex, I want to help. I'm here with you." Zoe took his hands. " **Don't touch me!** " Rex lost control and slapped Zoe. " _You..._ "

"That's enough!" Reese yelled, "hands off of _my little sister_!"

"Why did... Why did you do that?"

"You don't _understand_... I don't have a choice... You don't know, what _they did_..."

 _"They?"_

Even she risked another hit she came even closer. Rex got a little stone plate from his pocket, he touched it. The light blue light came out of the plate, it became a crystal. "I need your crystal." "Wait, what? You mean from the legend of the town? But that's just a legend."

"Is that no? Don't forget I can hurt them."

"If you touch them-" "Do what I want and nothing will happen to them." "Fine. I'll help you."

"Don't listen to him!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Shut up!" Zoe snapped, "I'm trying to help you!"

"Zoe, don't-" Rex turned the computer off. He came closer.

He was too close. He touched her cheek. _Closer_. Their lips were almost touching. Her heart was beating more than usually.

It felt so hot.

She made that one final step forward.

Then someone pulled him away from her. The crystal fell to a ground.

"Sorry, dude, but her first kiss belongs to Kid," smiled Cole, he was holding Rex so he couldn't escape.

"Cole? When did you...? Cole, others are-"

"Don't worry. I've unlocked that room."

They came into the control room.

Reese headed to Rex, she slapped him.

"If you _ever_ touch _her_ again, _I'll make you regret_!" she yelled. She was about to kill him.

"Reese..."

She looked so scary. No one ever saw her like that before, she always kept her anger inside her.

Max caught Rex under his neck.

"How could you?!" he growled, "you hurt her! I thought we were friends." He was about to punch him.

"Max, wait," Justin stopped him, "didn't you say before we are just humans, we make mistakes and everyone deserves forgiveness? Does this mean I should forgive my brother who hates me from the moment I was born and you will not forgive your best friend?"

"Shut up!" Max shouted. "Fight an enemy and forgive a friend is easy, but forgive an enemy and fight a friend is hard for most people," said Reese.

Max hit Rex into his face. "No!" Zoe cried, she hugged Max.

"Let me go!"

"No... Max, let him be..."

"He hurt you!"

"I know, but he's still part of D-team, he's still our friend. Please leave him."

Max and Cole volunteered him. Rex touched the button on the stone plate, Ace turned into a card that flew into Rex's hand. He turned and left.

Zoe kept hugging Max. "Zoe, can you let me go?" he asked her. She obeyed him. Her cheeks got some pink color.

"What was wrong with him?" asked Cole, "and how come he's back?" "I doubt it was really him," said Justin. "It was _him_ ," said Zoe, she touched her cheek.

"Zoe, how do you feel?" Reese asked. "I'm fine," Zoe said.

"If you have listened to me, this _wouldn't_ happen. Why you never listen to me?"

"I was worried about you," Zoe snapped with a cold voice, "but you obviously don't care."

"You've been in unnecessary danger."

"That's true," Cole joined, "if Sue didn't tell me about this you'll be in a big trouble."

"Okay. Next time I won't save you, sis."

"Again? Why are you still acting like a little child?"

"Because I'm not adult like you. I am _not_ you, sister!"


	3. Reunion

"Why you never listen to me?" Reese asked.

"I was worried about you!" Zoe snapped, "but you obviously don't care."

"Again? Why are you still acting like a child?"

"Because I'm not adult like you. I am _not_ you, sister, and I don't wanna be!"

No one said a word.

Reese noticed the light blue crystal lying on the ground, she picked it up. _"I should think about that. Crystals are really important for_ _ **her**_ _. Sooner or later_ _ **she**_ _'ll get rid of the Guardians and then even the_ _ **owners**_ _. I can't allow that, I have to protect_ _ **them**_ _,"_ Reese thought.

"What is the crystal actually for and why did _he_ think Zoe's got one?" Max asked.

"Maybe it has to do something with your stone plates," Cole theorized, "just like that cosmos stones. It has the same color like the crest of his stone. Maybe it can help the little guys, but I'm not sure how... **But it's still Cole Taylor awesome theory!** "

 _"Yeah, the crystal was inside_ _ **his**_ _stone plate,"_ Zoe remembered, but she didn't tell them anything about that. She wasn't sure about how they will react to _him_.

"If we forget the fact you're turning into our dad," Max laughed, "do you really think it can help Chomp in some way?"

"Shut up, kid! And yeah..."

"That is a nice theory, Cole, but you are missing some important facts," said Justin, "two years ago Rex took the cards with him, that means they are not here and even if they were, Max and Zoe cannot use them because the stone plates were destroyed with the cosmos stones." "And how come he summoned Ace?" Cole wondered.

"I'm pretty sure it was just a copy." "No," said Zoe, "it was the real stone."

"But that's impossible... The plates were supposed to destroy cosmos stones and themselves!"

" _Something_ probably recreated them," Reese said. " _Pterosaur_?" "When something is broken it'll stay broken," Justin growled, "destroyed things can't exist again, it's the same as death. You can't bring dead people to life."

"Calm down, four eyes."

"Even if the stone plates were here, we don't have our cards and without them we are useless," said Max. He almost lost even the last tear of hope inside him. For two years his friends were gone, now his best friend is back, but he's evil and they can't stop him.

"Do not say that word again," said mysterious voice.

Everyone looked back. A boy with long black hair approached with long-necked Lufengosaurus next to him. He had hands in pockets of his jeans.

"You know what you saved, you are not _useless_."

"W-what are you? How did you get here?" Justin screamed in a girly voice.

"It doesn't matter now."

He showed them things in his pockets. He was holding two stones plates, one with the yellow crest of lightning and one with green crest of grass. In another hand, he held four cards, two of gray color and other two of orange with the same crests.

"Our cards? How..."

"When they brought your friend here, they took these as well, I managed to steal them."

"Who brought him here?" wondered Cole.

" _The darkness_. He's on their side now, they used his _knowledge_."

The boy handed Max and Zoe the stones and the cards.

"You're the potential owners of the crystal, that's why they chose you."

"Wait, what?"

"Potential owner? What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

"That's what your guardian should explain to you."

"Guardian?"

Nobody knew what he was talking about or _someone knew more than the others._

The boy sighed.

"Person who's close to you, the person that has to protect you. Guardians are responsible for owner's actions, fate, and life. They can also use the power of the crystals just like owners."

"Okay?"

"So Zoe and kid are owners? Why not? I guess when you said 'person who's close to you' you meant that I'm kid's guardian..." Cole said.

The boy sighed again.

"The owner can't be the guardian."

He handed him and Justin something from his back pocket. Another stone plates.

"Beware of black cloak and red hair."

He disappeared, there was no sign of him or his Lufengosaurus.

"This means..." Cole issued.

He touched his stone with a dark symbol of... It looked like a sound. Justin did the same. A gray and yellow light appeared around their bodies.

"Wow?"

"Moment, weren't there seven stone plates?" Justin asked he looked closely at the symbol of the moon on the stone, "lightning, water, fire, wind, grass, earth and the middle one. These stone plates are new and according to their shape that matches those of yours, they are also seven."

"Who cares?" Cole was all cheered up about having the stone plate.

Max and Zoe ran the gray cards across the stones. The cards changed into yellow and green light. The light changed at the floor into two weird beings. Yellow Triceratops started to bite Max's leg. He fell to the ground. "Chomp, stop," he laughed. Zoe hugged green and blue colored Parasaurolophus. "Paris, I miss you so much."

"Aww, cute reunion!"

"Yeah, I'm glad to see them happy again." Cole and Reese just smiled when they saw their little siblings play with their pets.

"I wonder if there are new cards," Justin said, "but who would create them?"

"There have to be some new cards. I didn't wait for so long to get this plate, but not own dinosaur! Wait a minute I got it. Kid, get off the ground. You and Zoe will look for the owners, I'll try to find new cards and Reese and Justin, will you two make a new device for the stones?"

"No. I'd like to learn more about the crystals. Justin, will you create the device?" Reese asked him.

"Moment, I have... I have to create...?" A wide smile appeared on Justin's face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He hugged Reese like she was his big sister.

"Ju-Justin...?" She was blushing and confused for a second, then she smiled at him.

"Okay, we should go, right, Zoe?" Cole asked, "we aren't released from a school like those two."

"Yeah..." she agreed, "we'd rather go back."

"Wait," Max stopped them, "be careful."

"Don't worry, kid."

Cole stood behind her and held her shoulders.

"Nothing will happen to her, I'll protect your _girlfriend._ "

" _Girlfriend?!"_ Max and Reese repeated. His cheeks became red like a tomato. A fire began to burn in her eyes. Cole shook in fear. "I just dug myself a grave," he whispered.

 _"OMG, I'm so dead, I'm so dead... She's gonna kill me in the worst way possible. She's gonna torture me."_

Zoe just gave him a sharp look.

* * *

 **North School**

After half of an hour, they came to school.

Zoe looked at the ground.

"What's up?" Cole asked. "Nothing..."

"I know you feel bad. After two years he comes back and acts like that. Take it positively, at least you're with Paris again."

"Cole, do you hate _him_ for that?" Cole just froze. "Hey... It's not like I hate him... I don't know what to think about him."

* * *

"Zoe!"

Sue called her. She caught her with Alice in front of the classroom.

"What was it that you broke your promise?"

"Nothing important," Zoe quickly lied.

Sue gave her a questioning glare, she knew Zoe was lying.

"Weird," said Sue, "you're looking sad, but your eyes shine with happiness. Did fight with Reese again?" "Yeah..." "No, that's not all."

Zoe looked at the face of her best friend. She couldn't lie to her. "Fine. One of my good friends came back, but it's difficult. _He_..."

Alice noticed stone plate in Zoe's hand. She smiled. Suddenly, she stole it.

"Alice, what are you doing? Give it back!"

Alice ran away from them, Zoe chased her. "What's that?" Sue wondered.

"Nothing... Alice! Although I've got the stone and card and _he's_ back, but it isn't really _him..._ "

"What you're talkin' 'bout?"

"It's really nothing... Alice, give it back!"

Alice came back to Sue.

"Zoe."

"Come on, Al-"

" _Zoe Drake! Talk!_ " Sue shouted, "truth. What's goin' on here? What's your secret?"

"Sue... I..."

"Talk."

"Fine. I'll explain to you after school, okay?"

Sue nodded.


	4. The true enemy

As Zoe promised, after school she told Sue short version of the incident in D-lab, even the events two years ago.

"Max, Rex and I have found these stones that bring the dinosaurs trapped in cards to life. Other cards started to activate all over the world and we had to stop them. After all of that, our parents were kidnapped. We traveled through time to find them. We almost caused the time and space to disappear, then Rex had to return to the future, where he and the dinosaur cards belong. Rex is now somehow back with the cards, but he has joined the darkness."

"You found stones, cards, fought dinosaurs, traveled through time and almost destroyed the world... Girl, I'm not surprised you didn't tell me. This is really crazy... And what about _the darkness_?" Sue asked," what is that suppose to be?" "I don't know," Zoe said, "but it changed _him_. Rex wanted me to go to D-lab, or _he_ would hurt Reese, Justin, and Max. _He_ didn't stay like _he_ was. When I tried to help _him, he_ hit me. And after Cole released the others..." "They wanted revenge?" "It can be said..." "I know how it was."

Sue remembered how Zoe had once eroded her knee because of her. Reese's eyes poured through her, she never forgot, she could only forgive Zoe and seldom when. She was sure Rex paid for it.

She honestly had the desire to avenge too, no one would hit her friend except herself.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Zoe said after a moment. "Maybe I wouldn't believe you, but you didn't have to lie to me. You know how I hate secrets. How did Alice find out?" Sue asked.

"She and Justin realized that Paris is a dinosaur. It wasn't possible to conceal it from them. Justin could easily get the information, and Alice stole one of the cards-" "You don't have to explain it to me," Sue interrupted, "they just know. I'm really worried you kept me out of it. All this is mad, but it explains a lot." She gently pinched her hand. "What are you doing?" Zoe wondered. "I'm assuring myself it's not just a dream," Sue replied.

Zoe put the card on the stone. Paris appeared at their feet. "This can't get any weirder," Sue sighed.

* * *

 **D-lab**

At that time, Justin was about to work on the communicator, but Chomp stole and tasted the blueprint. "Stop it! I need it!" He cried. He chased him across the room. "Come on, let him play," Max laughed. He enjoyed watching the show.

"Why did you have to leave me alone?" Justin murmured as he finally got Chomp with the blueprint. "I don't understand that she left without a single word and left me with you... You two are still acting like children," Justin growled. "I'd like to help you," Max said. "If you were at least-Moment, you what?" "I'll help you."

Max pulled out the blueprint from Justin's hands. Above the scrawl of the small box, he just smiled. "Quit it," Justin said. "I'm sorry..." "Well. Are you suggesting any function?" Justin asked. "The first thing," Max said, "change the design, it doesn't look good at all." "It supposes to be unnoticeable, and they were designed according to those dino-bracers." "I don't know what to add. You can't do a lot of things." " **Stop it!** " Justin growled, " **I've been helping Reese for five years, I'm the fast learner. She left it to me, she believes in me.** " "Calm down, calm down... I didn't mean it..."

* * *

 **School, Art club**

"He returned?" Kyra asked. She was in school art club with Cole and Alice. Cole nodded. "But I have a better message," he laughed, pointing to the stone plate. "Adore, ladies!" "Forget it," Kyra snapped. Alice lifted her two fingers carefully, wishing to alert herself. "What's wrong?" Alice found her older picture. Drawing of a circle composed of seven parts, symbols on them coincided with what Justin said.

The water symbolized four drops around one large, another was a fiery ball, three bright curled lines for the wind, another similar symbol, two green, equally curled lines with a small leaf, two purple mountains, a yellow lightning. The middle one was wearing three gems, red, yellow and blue.

"Well, it's a new stone," Cole said, "Justin was right." Cole looked at his plate, its shape coinciding with the shape of the stone of the wind, earth, and water. "You might get stones too," Cola said. "That would be amazing! Don't you think Ally? You could see T- "Kyra turned to her sister, she didn't even notice her. She dreamy stared at the ceiling. "What do you see there? Lunch? "Cole laughed. "I remembered now," Kyra said, "I have to go to the music club." "I'll go with you... I can't let my girlfriend go alone." " **Ex-** girlfriend," Kyra growled. "Like you have to remind me..." Cole whispered. "Forget it!" Kyra snapped and left.

"Are you thinking of Rex again?" Cole asked, jerking her. She shook her head, blushing. "Come on, everybody sees that. You have a weakness for his blue eyes. You're still nervous around him. "Cole took one of the books from the table. He opened it, showed her pictures of herself with Rex. Her face became even redder.

* * *

 **D-lab an hour later**

Justin had four colored boxes in front of him. "It was hard..." Max took a yellow box with several buttons and a display. "So far, it just works like a stone," Justin said, "the other features would take a long time." "How do I use it?" Max asked. "Do not worry, I will make a manual with Reese." "No, not again..."

Max pressed a random button, Chomp turned into a yellow beam, which flew into Max's hand as a card. He studied the communicator carefully. "How should I swipe the card?" "Through the display," Justin replied. Max obeyed him, Chomp stood on the ground again. "I think the cards would come in, the stack would not have to be separated," Justin said, starting to walk back and forth across the room. "Maybe -what's happening?" He whispered when he heard a beep sound. A map of the city appeared on the big screen, black light flickering at the lake.

"This signal... No way... Reese! We have a problem!"

"Dinosaur ...?" The signal disappeared.

They heard evil female laugh everywhere. **"It's beautiful to be back,"** the voice said enthusiastically. None of them understood. **"Hear me, Greyholt, guardians,"** her voice grew more serious, **"give me crystals. Give me crystals and the owners will live."** The voice paused. The two of them looked around. **"You don't want to see your loved ones dead, right?"** "Who are you?" Max demanded. **"Me?"** She asked, no one else's seemed to hear voice anymore, **"Zepar's my name. I'm also known as the queen of darkness. You probably heard of me in a short story about Sikers Grey's accident."** The voice became silence.

"Zepar? Queen of darkness? Sikers Grey?" Max repeated. "Moment, she talked to you?" Justin wondered. "Yes. She said I had to know her from a story..."

Then Reese entered the room, keeping her poker face even more than usual. "What happened?" She asked. "There was a dinosaur signal, and then we heard a woman's voice," Justin explained. "You too...?" Justin nodded. "She talked to Max at the end, she mentioned the queen of darkness and Sikers Grey."

"Why it did not come to me?" Reese said, "a legend about the founding of the city." "What?" Max and Justin didn't understand. "You've never heard of it?" Reese asked. "No." "I'm a realist," Justin reminded her, "I don't care about nothing without scientific proof."

"Before our city, there was another town, Greyholt. Its founder, Sikers Grey, had magic crystals. It's exactly a hundred years since the power of the fire crystal got out of his hands. He burned the whole town and killed his wife. Desperately trying to bring her to life and return the town to its original state, but despite the unbelievable power of the crystals, none of them could do it. Therefore, he asked for the help of the queen of darkness, Zepar. She wanted to exchange the life of his wife with his daughter, he gave her voluntarily. Because of the incident, the power of the crystals was locked and can be used only by owners and guardians. "

"Voluntarily?" Max repeated incredulously, unable to imagine such a parent. "But it's just a legend," Justin said, "it's stupid. That Rex's crystal is just an ordinary crystal. It has no magic powers." "Ironically, you're the owner, Justin," Max said. "Just because the Lufengosaurus guy says that doesn't mean it's true," Justin growled, "though..." "We should find our guardians," Max suggested. "Why?" Justin wondered, "what are you planning on?" "According to him, our guardians should explain everything to us, and they might know other guardians and owners." "You're not as stupid as it may seem," Justin said quietly. "I just don't know how to find them..." "I guess I was wrong..."

"When he said 'someone close to us', our families came to my mind," said Max. "I think you could find something in the library," Reese said after a long time, "you three go." "Why do we have to go together?" Max and Justin asked. "Meanwhile, I'll make the communicators." "But-" "Go." She stabbed them with a strict look.

* * *

 **Library**

The search in the library tired them both after a while. They sat down at the table with the mountains of books. "Why are we doing this for?" Justin asked.

"I don't know. You're trying to make Reese impressed," Max thought. "Can't you keep silent for a moment?" Justin replied, "I don't understand you believe that."

"Zepar is the queen of darkness to which Rex joined. The crystals are obviously important to her, and we need to find the others before her, otherwise..."

"Otherwise they will be like him."

Max looked away from Justin.

"We won't find anything today," Justin acknowledged, "and never again." He whispered quietly. He started tidying up books. Max looked thoughtfully at the next table. Two girls seated there. One of them he knew very well, the really long blonde hair, his classmate. The short-haired brunette next to her laughed. Max realized that something was jumping on their table, Chomp. Max stood up, running for Chomp. "Hi, Max." "Hello, Niki ... Chomp, can't you stay in one place for a while?"

"Max!" The brunette smiled at him. Max stopped, he knew that dark eyes. After a moment, he said, "Sabi? I didn't recognize you at all. Have you cut your hair?" " Exactly... Long time, no see. What are you doing here?" "Well..." Max paused.

"Max! Would you mind helping me? "Justin shouted. Max shot him a questioning glance. "Please?" Justin growled, "I won't reach the top shelves." "All right." Max headed for Justin.

"Where have we been before?" Sabi asked Niki, "yeah, I know. You and Nicolas." Niki blushed. "No..." she murmured, "there is no he and I..." "Because my brother is a fool," Justin said. "I know he bullies you, but I know him, he's not bad," Niki said. "I know him longer than you. He doesn't have a bit of good in him." "People change, Niki. Sometimes in a way we don't to want to," Sabi said. _"Change in a way we don't want to...?"_ Max looked at the ground. He realized that his best friend had actually changed, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He remembered how one night he rushed into _his_ room and woke _him_ with the report of the meteor, how _he_ chased Ace every night to force him into the bathtub, how they were arguing about Zahrah, how they said their goodbye.

Pain in his leg woke him from deep thoughts. "Chomp..." He lifted him off the ground. "You miss him too?" Max thought it seemed as if Chomp said "Yes".

"I couldn't date him anyway," the conversation continued. "Why not?" Justin asked. "Girls' rules," Sabi replied. "Girls' rules? Kyra, I think, was talking about it. I still do not understand why you can not date him." "Because he's my friend's brother, one of the rules." Are you going to live your life under the rules that a drunk and crazy teenage girl invented a few years ago?" Justin wondered. "First of all, it is successful and it helps." "And secondly, she's really smart," the girls said. "How do you think, if you want to listen to someone you do not know? How about the other rules...?"

 ** _Never date friends' siblings. Never date your sibling's friends. Don't date friends. Don't date your ex of friends or siblings. Don't date a boy that friends are interested in..._**

 _"I understand very well why she believes him, but I can't do it. Not after hurting her ... "_

"That's why I will never get a girlfriend," said a blonde boy with a scar on nose standing near them. "what's going on, Andy? Perhaps you wouldn't want me?" Sabi laughed. Boy Andy blushed and nervously smiled. "I'm just saying that if I do not know the girl and understand her, it's not a good relationship. And if she's blond... Nothing against, Niki... And how is my smartest neighbor?" Andy turned to Justin, registering Justin's injury. "Nicolas strikes back?" He asked. Justin nodded.

Max saw two gray cards at Andy's foot, one with golden edges, the other with white. He picked them up. _Dilophosaurus and Corythosaurus._

* * *

There was the sound of the glass falling to the ground. "I forgive you..." it came out of her mouth. Her heart beat so fast, her breath accelerating, her head pounding. It seemed like a big nightmare. Did she fall asleep? She looked around her. She was awake now. It came as if the room had diminished. She was trembling.

"Ree!" Sounded across D-lab, the door from the main room opened, Kyra in. "Kyra?" "I have a good news!"

"Are we alone...?" she thought and smiled. "Don't even think about that!" Reese cried, she blushed. "Why?" "You know what I think about it." "Oh, come on..." "No." "Ree, plea-." "No." "I'm just so happy! I wanna sing!"

As soon as she opened her mouth again, her beautiful voice sounded through the room.

 _"It's not what, I'm used to_ _Just wanna try you on_ _I'm curious as for you_ _Caught my attention_ _I ki-"_

"Kyra, no!"

"Fine, fine... What's that on the ground?" Kyra noticed something green. Reese picked it up immediately and hid it. Kyra would swear that she saw glistening tears in her eyes for a moment.

"What did you want to me?" Reese asked coldly. "Well... Cole told me what had happened, and right after that, well, it wasn't right after... An hour? An hour and a half..." "Kyra."

"Fine, fine..." Kyra sank into her pockets. She showed her a stone plate with a white symbol.

Then Max's face appeared on the big screen. "Hey, Reese..." "Did you find anything?" She asked. "Nothing about the guardians or the owners," he said disappointedly. "Max, guess what I have!" Kyra shouted, showed a plate. "Great! We got two new cards." "Really?" Max nodded. "Dilophosaurus and Corythosaurus, whose card has the same symbol," he explained. "I'll have my own dinosaur," Kyra said. "We'll be in the lab right now." The screen went blank.

"Cole and I now have the stones, too," Kyra said. "Not just you two, but Justin," Reese told her. "Ivi? Wait, stones have been found by those who know all about it... You may also get a stone and a dinosaur, Ree."

"I don't think so..." "Oh, come on... Of all the people you deserve it the most, I can't imagine how it would go without you." "I'm not a hero..." "Yes, you are! To me, Ivi and especially to Zo."

The door opened.

"Zo, Sue, Paris!" They came into the room. A small dinosaur ran into Kyra's arms. "Wow, that's what it looks like here," Sue said, "why didn't you take me here before?" "Zoe, you didn't let me know you would come again," Reese said coldly. "Sorry..." "Ree ... Don't be so cold at her," Kyra said, "Zo! Look!" She showed them her plate. "What's this crest suppose to be? Metal?" Sue wondered. "Probably yes."

Then, the door opened again. "Ladies, add another name to our team list!" Cole said. He stood between the door with a goofy smile. "Anyone else found a stone?" Zoe asked, "who?" A small brown dinosaur with a white "helmet" on its head, a pachycephalosaurus, answered her. "Tashi, you just messed it up," Cole shouted. "Tashi... So Alice too?" Alice walked into the room with her hand holding a plate with gems. "Ally, that's amazing!" "Wait, Kyra, Sue, you two too?" Cole was interested. "Just Kyra..." "Zoe told you about all this?" Cole asked. Sue nodded. "Do you know Justin will be upset when he finds out?" "So what?"

After a moment the door opened for the last time, and Max entered with Justin and Chomp. Max handed Reese cards. As soon as Kyra saw a card with white edges, she pulled her out of her hands. She closed her eyes, carefully swiping the card across the stone. From the white beam, a white dinosaur was materialized at their feet.

"She's so adorable!" Kyra mumbled, taking her into her arms. "What are these guys at all?" Sue asked. "Paris is Parasaurolophus, Chomp triceratops, Tashi pachycephalosaurus and this Corythosaurus," Zoe explained. "I better remember those names..." "I'll call her... Jessica!" Said Kyra. "Jessica?" sisters repeated, "but that's..." "I know your favorite name, so I'll name her like that. I can't believe that I and the Komatsu group will collect more dinosaur cards with Max, Rex, and Zo."

Max and Zoe paused, staring at the ground. "What's happening?" Kyra asked. "I didn't want to tell you..." Cole said, "Rex betrayed us..." "What?" He would... He wouldn't..." Kyra couldn't get a meaningful sentence. "I also thought that," Zoe said, touching her cheek again. "No!" Kyra cried, "he would never... He would never hurt you!"

"That's not true, Kyra," Max said, "it's not _him_ anymore-" "What was _he_ doing so bad, Max?" Zoe asked. " _He_ has imprisoned us, threatened you, hurt you. Do I have to continue?"

"So what?" Sue put in, "and what did _you_ do? Two years you didn't even talk to each other. Zoe lost not only Paris and Rex but you too. Do you know how she felt? How many nights did she cry? No! No, because you _weren't_ with her when she needed you the most! You left her! Rex just hit her, but you _broke her heart_ _You hurt her more!"_ No one could say anything.

* * *

 **Okay, dinos here's a little bit longer chapter 4. Don't worry fights will be in the next chapter, I promise ;P**

 **And yes, Tashi is the Pachycephalosaurus from the 1st season, I'll explain later why she doesn't have the light on her head (yes, it's a girl).**

 **Please, let me know what you think. See you next time.**


	5. Soul summoning

Her body was trembling with anger, her face becoming redder, tears appeared in her eyes. Her fists were about to punch him.

"You call yourself her friend, but you don't act like that anymore," Sue continued, "nobody will behave like that to my best friend!" "Sue..."

Others still didn't say anything.

"Friends are there for each other! They care about each other and risk everything for them, just like Zoe did. She came here, despite everyone told her it could be dangerous, just to save you. She came here even if it meant to break the promise she gave to her best friend because _she loves you_ , _she loves her friends_."

"Wow, Ice Queen turned into a drama queen," Cole laughed. Everyone gave him a death glare. "Not again, bro..."

"Do you know who told me all of this, Max?" Sue asked, "it was you. You've always been a kind of person that makes friends in every step."

Max turned and headed out. Chomp followed him. "Wait up, kid!" He didn't listen to him. _"What do you think you're going?"_ the voice in his head asked, _"she's asking for a fight. Come on, hurt her..." "Shut up!"_ Max thought.

 _"Hurt... Hurt... Hurt..."_

 _"Stop! I'm maybe an idiot, but I'd never hurt a girl or my friend."_

 _"Your friend? But you already did that and you'll do that once again..."_

Max and Chomp left the room.

"Guys, remind me to never make Sue mad," Cole whispered.

"Sue... Thank you," Zoe said, "but you didn't have to be so strict." "Didn't have to?" Sue repeated, "I just..." She shook her head.

"Are the communicators finished?" Justin asked Reese to change the theme. "Not really," she answered, "there are some things I do, plus create two new ones. I think, tomorrow they'll be complete." "Two? Not three?" Justin wondered and looked at Sue. "I told you he'll be upset," Cole reminded her.

"Why are you here then? How come you know...?"

"I told her," Zoe said, "I couldn't lie to her." "But we agreed on keeping it a secret!" "Wait up, man. You weren't supposed to know that as well. You know that just 'cause you sneaked around the lab, Alice is a thief. And I mentioned that in front of Kyra..."

"Yes! Yes, I understand!"

"Ree, it's too late, you should work on them tomorrow," Kyra said. "It's okay," Reese sure her. "But that means you have to stay awake all night and that is not good for you." "Don't worry." "I'll stay here with you!" Kyra smiled, she looked so determined. "Okay, if you want to." "Yay!" Kyra just cheered.

* * *

 **Near to Komatsus' house**

Alice looked at her little brother. "Sister, do you really agree with Sue?" Justin asked. Alice only nodded.

"B-b-but... You know, what he did, sister. Are you sure? Yes, Rex is still my friend, but... You are right, sister, I do not blame him and Cole neither, we... We just do not want to go against Max and Reese. I am so sorry, sister."

Alice smiled at him, she forgave him.

They suddenly heard a firework. It was behind their neighbor house. Siblings looked at each other. "Andy." Justin sighed. "I go home, okay?"

Alice and Tashi went to the source of firework alone. They saw the blond boy from library Andy and orange animal. Thin body, little claws, sharp teeth. They didn't even notice them. _"Coelophysis..."_ she thought, _"Andy, where the heck did you get it?"_ Then she saw a little plate in his hands. _"No way... Brothe... I have to tell him."_

She and Tashi headed back home, but between the door, someone stood in her way, it was her face, her twin brother.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Nicolas asked with a smirk, "what do you want, sis?" _"Get off of my way, bro!"_ She didn't say anything. "Just tell me, sis. There's no need to worry, right?" Alice opened her mouth but said nothing. She gave him a death glare.

"Sister, sister!" Justin ran to the door. "Sister, I just watched news another fossil disappeared from museums! I don't understand what is happening. Today the Dilophosaurus and the Corythosaurus fossils form D-lab and even the Lufengosaurus fossil from the museum. And now the Compsognathus, the Coelophysis and the Dimetrodon fossils."

 _"Could this really be...?"_ she thought.

* * *

 **Zoe's and Sue's way home**

"You really didn't have to be so strict," Zoe whispered. "Don't tell me you still believe in him," Sue snapped. "Okay, I won't tell you." Zoe smiled.

"Sorry, 'bout that slap before," Sue said. "It's okay. You're an awesome friend, do you know that?"

"What? No... I'm not..."

"Yes, you are. You'd do anything to keep me out of danger even if it means to hurt me."

Sue blushed.

"You are not an Ice Queen, Sue. You've got a big and warm heart."

"You're the best friend I've ever had," Sue laughed.

"I promise, I'll help you anytime you'll need it."

"Please, don't make promises. You know how it went today."

* * *

 **Wadas' sometime later**

Sue removed her glasses right after she returned home and fell into bed, it was late.

"What's up, cousin?" The girl with dark brown hair and glasses was interested, Ema Wada. "Give me peace, Ema," Sue murmured in the pillow. "You know how my dad doesn't like that you're late," Ema reminded her. "I don't care that my uncle's the mayor. I have friends with whom I also want to spend time. Now let me sleep, cousin."

"What do you think," said Ema, turned the light off and left Sue's room. Sue immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Some noise woke her up. She quickly sat down. She saw the shadow near the window. Without glasses, she didn't see it clearly. A half shout came out of her mouth. Shadow came to her. She fainted.

* * *

 **Wadas' house, Morning**

It was a weird dream. Sue woke up and put on her glasses, then noticed something on her bedside table. Stone and card, both with a fire crest. She immediately examined them. _"How could it get here? That_ dream...?" She touched a button on a stone. Her body lit up with red light. "What the... She didn't warn me 'bout this..." She put down a stone and took the card. On the front was a picture of a purple dinosaur. She knew what to do, but she didn't do that. Sue wasn't interested in having a dinosaur pet. She actually liked Paris, but it was something different, plus she can't have a pet, because of her uncle. She should talk to Zoe first.

The door from her room opened. Ema came inside. "I'm supposed to wake you up," she said. Sue noticed that Ema had something in her hand, it was an incredibly similar to stone plate. "What's up? The great mayor Wada wants to be sure that everyone's awake?" "Stop that, Ogata." "Oh C'mon. Cousin, don't be such a coward. You're a teenager, break some rules."

Ema turned and left.

 _"Oh, don't tell she too... Anyway, I've gotta go to breakfast or 'the great mayor Wada' will be really upset with the poor girl living in his big and awesome house. Oh man, I hate rich people's ego..."_

* * *

 **At Komatsus' house, Morning**

"Andy! Andy, Andy, Andy, we have to talk!" Justin cried. He and Alice caught him in front of his house. "What is going on, guys?" he asked. "That stone plate you have and that animal..." "You mean Aaron?" An orange animal jumped on his shoulder. "Yes, we know he's a card you have. Where did you find them?" Justin asked. "After you two were gone, I found them in my bag and Sabi with Niki too," Andy explained. "Sabina Kon and Nicole Saka? Will you tell Sabina to go to D-lab on a hill after school and you too?"

"Okay."

"Sister, will you explain it to Niki?" _"Wait, what?"_ She looked surprised and nervous. _"You know I'm not good at explaining, especially when I don't talk!"_

"You can ask Max or Zoe." _"Or! Are you crazy? They don't talk to each other, I can't just choose between them!"_

"What's with her?"

* * *

 **North school, Morning**

"Zoe! Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, I have an incredible news for you," Sue called her. "What is it?" Zoe wondered. Sue showed her a stone and a card. "Daspletosaurus? How did you find it?"

"I just woke up and it lay next to me. I think Ema's got it too. Hey, is that a device?" Sue pointed to the green box on Zoe's hand. "Yeah. Reese was working on them all night. But we should talk to Ema about that." "Are you kidding me? How _we_?" "She is _your_ cousin." "All right, but only for you," Sue snapped.

* * *

 **North school, Art club, Afterschool**

Alice was all alone. Well, not really, her little Pachycephalosaurus was examining the place.

The doors opened. Alice made a big line across her drawing. _"Oh god... Not again..."_

She turned and saw Max and Niki.

"Sorry, Al... I didn't mean to scare you." Alice just smiled. Tashi ran to Max. "Is that... A real dinosaur?" Niki asked, "Well, that means... You're behind all of that?" "Not really... We'll explain it to you later, okay? You really found them in your bag?"

"Yeah, just like Andy and Sabi, but Sabi doesn't have a card."

Suddenly rock music sounded through the room. "Well, music club is really loud," Niki said. "That is not music club," Max growled.

Alice knew very well where the music is coming from. She picked her phone, the music stopped. "Sister, we have a problem!" A nearly girlish voice came from the other side, "the card of that Dilophosaurus is gone," Justin's voice became normal, "Reese is going to kill me."

"You lost it?" Max asked. "I've been looking for it everywhere..."

"I'm going to the lab," Max said. Alice pointed at herself. "You want to go too?" She nodded. "Okay." "Well, go. You'll explain it later."

* * *

 **D-lab, sometime later**

"What do you mean by 'the card is gone'?" Max snapped. Justin shuddered, hiding behind Alice. She hit Max into his head. "Someone seems to have stolen it," Reese said, "I left Justin alone for a while. When I came back, he panicked." "No one has come in for that time."

 _"Okay, calm down, bro..."_

Justin looked at Alice. "How can I calm down, sister? I lost one of the cards!"

"Justin, stay here for a while and try to look for the card once more. I'll show Max and Alice the communicators," Reese said.

"All right."

They left the room to another one. They walked down the stairs. Cole, Kyra, Andy and their dinos waited for them.

"Finally, kid!" Cole cheered up. "And where Zo is?" Kyra asked. Alice looked surprised. "I'll tell her later," Reese said.

"So, what kind of stone do you have, Andy?" Max asked. "It's the sun. Niki has some purple mountains and Sabi's is a golden star," Andy answered. "A star?"

"Max, Alice, can I have your stones for a minute?" Reese asked. When she had them in her hands, she headed to the different room.

After she came back, she gave them yellow and dark red boxes instead.

"Ree, what did you want?" Kyra asked.

"It is very important that you use the communicators perfectly," she said. "Will you give us manuals again?" Max sighed. "I added one function to your communicators. He should help us." "He?"

Andy turned on his communicator. He touched a little icon, capital J.

"Greetings," a robotic voice came from the communicator. The hologram of the face of a black-haired man with blue eyes and glasses lit up. "I'm finally free. Not really, Reese is very responsible. She kept me as a secret for so long." "Do you realize I can erase you?" Reese asked. "Yes."

"I'd like to introduce you to the helping program, J." "J? Reese, you're really creative," Cole laughed sarcastically. "Do you think my name is funny?" J asked, "you'll be grateful to me because I'll teach you to use your communicator." "If Reese wouldn't help me, there's still Justin."

"I didn't know you can create an AI," Max said. "Are you really wondering?" Kyra asked, "of course Ree was able to create him. She's the smartest person I know." Reese's cheeks got some pink color. "Thanks a lot, Kyra," Justin snapped that just entered the room.

"Ivi... Don't worry, you're the second smartest. And once you'll be as good as Ree, and even better."

"How do you know?" J said, "there's no evidence for that." "I just believe in him." "It is impossible to predict something without scientific calculation," J disagreed. "I don't care about your calculations. I'm sure my little brother is good enough to do that."

"So how long do you think they'll be arguing?" Max asked. "They're both unstoppable robots. I'm betting three of my guitar picks for at least another half an hour," Cole said. "Cole, they are not robots," Justin corrected him. "I bet my pocket knife to stop within ten minutes," Andy said. "Fine."

"Nonsense why you behave like that," J said. Her profile appeared on her communicator's cell, J began to say, "Kyra Lucy Komatsu. Born: 7th of September 1999. Age: 15 years. Zodiac sign: Virgo. Likes: Singing, composing music, taking care of people. Dislikes: Violence, thunderstorms. None of this information explains the current behavior." "I will probably think of that violence," Kyra growled. "More information. Past: In the 10th year of- "

Suddenly, Kyra's communicator faded. "I'm sorry, Kyra. I've given him information about you to adapt to your behavior. I didn't think he could use it against you," Reese said, she was holding the small device. "Don't worry, Ree. Everything's alright"

"The heartless program and Kyra is the worst combination," Justin said. "It's not easy with Kyra's hypersensitivity," Cole said. "Cole, that's what I wanted to avoid," Justin growled.

Andy cleared his throat. "Cole, haven't you forgotten something?" he asked, adjusting his hand. Cole gulped in his pockets, reluctantly giving him three guitar picks.

* * *

 **Nouth Park, Afterschool**

"What are you talking about?" Ema asked. "Sue, will you show her?" "Why me?" Zoe only smiled at her. "Okay, okay..."

Sue crossed the card across the stone. A small Daspletosaurus became from the red beam which the card transformed to. "I know about this," Ema said. She put the card on the stone. A blue dinosaur with yellow spikes on his back materialized from the blue beam. "Ampelosaurus," Zoe said.

"I found it out very quickly, Ellen isn't a normal animal," Ema explained. _"What else did I expect from the mayor's daughter,"_ Sue thought.

"You're behind all of that, aren't you?" Ema asked. "Not really..."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, they turned.

* * *

 **D-lab**

They heard beeping sound from their communicators. "What the...?" Andy looked at his, the small red light blinked at a map.

"A dinosaur!" Cole cheered up. "And what does that mean?" Andy asked. "When you have a stone and a dinosaur, you can teleport to the place where a dinosaur appears," Max explained. "Teleport?"

They ran into the main room. Reese immediately sat at her computer. "It's in the southwest part of our city," she said.

"Okay, I'll go!"

Max headed to the platform. "We can really teleport..." Andy repeated to himself. "Just press the button and you'll be there," Reese sure him, still looking at a monitor.

"Fine."

He ran to Max, then they both pressed a button on their communicators.

A bright light appeared they were gone.

"That's weird," Reese said after a while. "Something's wrong, Ree?"

"There's another signal."

"Another one?" Cole looked at his communicator. "I don't see anything..." He scratched his head.

Reese showed them a map on her monitor. The signal was black, it was city too, but in the totally different place.

"Fine, fine. Ally, let's go."

Sisters went on the platform and pressed a button just like guys before. Nothing happened.

"What...? Our communicators are dead!" Kyra screamed. "You broke them already?" Cole wondered. "Ree, Ivi, I'm so sorry," Kyra whispered, she had tears in her eyes, "I didn't mean to-"

"That wasn't you, Kyra. That signal is not a dinosaur. Your communicators don't even notice that. I'm not sure what it could be, but it's better to stay away from that."

"But, Ree... They're really dead..."

"I'll fix them at any time, don't worry, Kyra." Reese smiled.

"Reese." J appeared on a monitor. "What do _you_ want?" Cole asked.

"There is something you should know about the signal, Reese. One of the communicators is nearby."

As soon as he said that her eyes wide with fear. "No way..." came out of her mouth, "Zoe..."

"No! She's near that thing?" Kyra's voice was trembling. "We are not sure what that is, but the same signal appeared right before we heard Zepar's voice," Justin said. That didn't calm them down.

Cole couldn't just watch his two best friends shaking in fear and his brother's potential girlfriend in danger.

"I'll go." Everyone turned to him. "I've got my scooter here, it won't take me long." "I go with you, Cole," Justin said.

"I can't believe, _she_..." Reese whispered after they left. "Zo will be okay, Ree," Kyra sure her.

 _"I hope you're right, Kyra. Zoe..."_

* * *

 **Southwest of Sanjo city**

They weren't in D-lab anymore, they stood in the city and in front of them was a golden dinosaur with two crests on its head. "A Dilophosaurus..."

Andy was still confused that he teleported. He shook his head, then noticed them. Two girls were standing behind a dinosaur, the blond one was tied up, the brunette held her very long hair.

"Sabi, Niki! What the... What's going on?"

"Sabi's maybe something like Rex now," Max growled, "but it doesn't matter. We still have to fight her." He grabbed Chomp's card.

"No, I'll fight her. You help Niki."

"Are you sure?" Max asked. Andy only nodded. Max obeyed him.

"Okay... Now how to activate the card...?" he asked himself. "Swipe it across the screen," a robotic voice said. "J? Thanks, pal..."

Holding Aaron's card in right hand he swiped the card.

Then a dinosaur appeared. It was smaller than he thought. Something happened, the sky changed its color. It was a combination of colors, a battlefield.

"Alright, Aaron, knock that lizard down!"

Aaron ran into the Dilophosaurus. He was so fast, it couldn't dodge him. It grabbed his tail by its mouth and threw him away. Aaron stood up. Jumped on it, scratched it and bite its neck. It shook him off.

"Niki!" Meanwhile, Max ran to girls. A hopeful smile appeared on Niki's face. Sabi looked him, stopped for a second. She let Niki's hair go. But then she turned back to fight. "Now, attack!" she shouted.

But Andy was faster. He grabbed an orange card. Fortunately, Cole explained to him how this card, a move card, works when they were waiting in D-lab.

" **Atomic** -"

"Aaron! **Kamikaze tackle**!"

He ran with the card just like before.

Aaron threw the Dilophosaurus in the air. When it fell down, he charged forward and slammed it into the back. It hit on of the buildings. It came back to its card.

Andy changed Aaron into a card too.

Max freed Niki.

"You idiot!" Sabi screamed, "you've messed everything up!" It wasn't her voice.

Andy came her. "Sabi..." "Go away!" A knife materialized in her hand. She tried to stab him with anger on her face. He grabbed her hands.

"Sabi, snap out of it! I know you're in there!" Andy growled. "It's too late!" she laughed, "you lost her! She lost every hope inside her!"

"No... Not yet..." Andy remembered something from movies when a girl is controlled by something there's one thing that can wake her up.

He kissed her. Her body shook for a second, he felt it like it was his own. They came closer.

* * *

 **Nouth Park**

"What are you?" Ema shouted to the mysterious boy who had come from nothing to them. Black hair and cloak, dark eyes. "Drack, the servant of darkness," he said coldly, "right now, your friends are fighting my sister, but how I know her, she'll fail. I want to ask you for help."

"Why should we do that? "Sue asked. "You want to prove your friend's innocence, right Zoe?"

"Do you think that's going to happen?" Sue asked, "that's stupid, isn't it, Zoe?" Zoe stared at the ground. "Zoe? Don't tell me..." "Okay, I won't tell you."

"Hey, this guy is bad from the first look. Why would you help him? Listen to your mind for a while and not to a heart. You will only get into the trouble. At least once believe me."

"Sue's right," Ema agreed, "why should you help him?"

Drack came to Zoe. "Why _he_?" She asked. "What is up? Do you have a better offer than him?" "Ye-" "No!" Sue cried, "I won't let you do such a stupid thing."

"What do you think," Drack said, "Mahin." He took a card in his hand, which turned into a light beam from which became a green raptor. "I don't think you have a chance against my Megaraptor." Zoe wanted to send Paris to fight, but the communicator wasn't on her wrist. "Are you looking for something?" Drack asked, her green communicator in his hand.

"We've gotta go, Zoe!" Sue grabbed her friends hands and dragged her away from the dinosaur, but forgot something. Her cousin was still standing in front of the dino. "Ema, no!" She didn't run away, she couldn't. She barely breathed.

"Ema!" Her dinosaur stood in front of her to protect her, but such a squad has no chance against such a thing. The dinosaur was about to attack her, but she still couldn't move. It approached her. It stood in front of her eyes.

"Ema, run away!" They shouted at her.

Dinosaur bowed its head to her. She stared straight into its eyes. She couldn't... She couldn't do anything.

* * *

 **Southwest of Sanjo city**

After it ended, she fainted into his arms.

Black smoke came out of her body. A ginger girl with a card appeared behind her. "Interesting," she said, "I didn't expect such strength. I should start listening to him." "Who are you?" Max asked. "Remember the name Mary, the name of the future princess of darkness, I won't tell you more now. Well, well, Kato." She turned to Andy. "You look just like _him_." "You know him?" Andy asked, noticing that Sabi had begun to wake up. Mary didn't say anything. "Answer me!" Andy shouted, "do you know my father?"

"Of course," Mary answered, "I know four guardians personally." _"Guardians?"_ "They definitely have beautiful memories on me. And now I'll take care of your last memories."

A knife appeared in her hand, Sabi pushed Andy away. The next moment a knife was toward her heart, half a meter away from her. "Sabi!" "Take another step and you'll be Feray's dinner," Mary laughed. The card she held in her other hand changed into a red beam that materialized into a large green dinosaur.

"Carcharadontosaurus..."

"Exactly. Your friend gave her to me. With our power, she's essentially invincible, only he knows her weakness."

"Rex ..."

"He'd do anything for me."

"Max, I don't want to distract you from your conversation, but my life's in danger," Sabi said with a shaking voice. Mary swooped, trying to put the knife in her heart, but ended up in another chest. A black-haired girl with a scar over her right eye appeared in front of Sabi.

"You little-" "Don't hurt anyone anymore ..."

"Well, what do we have here?" Mary asked. The girl had a smaller pouch on her neck. "Aren't these dinosaur cards?" Mary drew a knife from her, cut the string in which she held the pouch. "No!" The girl screamed, reaching for the pouch. "Don't hurt them!"

The girl tried to tear her pouch away from Mary, but she didn't. She had no strength, she fell to the ground. "Poor girl," Mary smiled.

"I won't allow that!"

Max grabbed the pouch. "You won't hurt the dinosaurs!" A black smoke gathered around the pouch. "I will not give up until I save them all even Ace and mostly Rex!" Max's hand brightened and the pouch too. "You're... No, it's not possible," Mary said, "I thought you lost the hope. You were supposed to lose your mind just like the others!" "Hope dies last," the girl said.

Suddenly the pouch burst, the cards spreading in all directions. "What have you done?" Mary screamed, "Feray!"

"Well, here goes nothing," Niki said, "it's just..." She took out a stone and a card from her pockets. Put a card on the button on the stone. From the violet ray became an adult Stegosaurus. The battlefield was back. "What are you going to do now, blonde?" Mary asked. "Attack!" "You can't do more?" Mary laughed.

"Niki, the spikes," Andy told her. "Of course. Attack her legs by your tail!"

Stegosaurus obeyed her. It hit Feray's legs, she fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Nouth Park**

Someone knocked her down. "Hey, you!" a voice shouted. Dinosaur turned its head in its direction, it left.

Ema lay on the cold ground. She heard the horrified screams of people.

"Are you alright?" her savior asked, "Can you hear?" She opened her eyes. She began to realize what had happened, who had saved her. Beautiful, brown eyes, Komatsu's eyes. Justin. "You're Justin? Thank you..." she whispered.

Justin stuttered, blushed and ran behind Cole who came with him. The dinosaur was able to do great damage after a while. Ema glanced around her as she saw the girls, heading quick step to them. "Any idea how to stop this thing?" She asked. "No," Sue shook her head. "We have to do something, otherwise it will destroy the city," Ema worried. "Sue, Ema you can use your dinosaurs," Zoe said. Ema started to finding her stone, but then she saw it in the worst place possible, in Drack's hands. "Haven't you drop something?"

"Hey, give it back!" Cole shouted. "Sue, you're the only one now." Everyone turned to her. She just stared at fire crest. _"I... I can't..."_

Megaraptor started to destroy near buildings.

That was too much. "I won't let him destroy the city," Ema said resolutely, "I won't allow him to destroy my home, I must fight..."

A sort of blue ray ran into her hands, echoing like the sound of water that turned into a card. "My home," as she said it, a blinding glow came out of the card.

Everyone quickly covered their eyes.

When they uncovered them, the Ampelosaurus stood before them in its true form.

"The hell..." murmured Sue.

Megaraptor jumped on Ellen. After it jumped off, she had so many scratches on her. Cole noticed that Ema had the same scratches on her body. Is that because of that weird summoning?

* * *

 **Southwest of Sanjo city**

"You really think this is enough?" Mary asked she was already holding another card, a move card.

"Now, Feray! **Fire cannon**!" Feray shot a ball of fire from her mouth at the Stegosaurus. It just roared in the flames. "No!" Feray with another fireball in her mouth turned to Niki.

"Niki!" Sabi screamed, "no! Not my friend."

She couldn't stand there and watch her friend die. She ran in front of Niki, but she didn't realize what that means for her, she'll die too. No, she couldn't, that girl risked her own life for her and despite that, she is going to die.

 _"No, I won't die. I have to fight."_

The card of Dilophosaurus, until that still was lying on the same spot, flew in her arms. She felt much stronger.

"I'll win against you, Mary!"

The Dilophosaurus appeared again, but on the different side.

"Niki, orange cards." Niki nodded. "Oh come on, don't forget who has got the **Atomic bomb** card," Mary said and showed her card.

"But that wasn't the only card I had," Sabi smirked.

Dilophosaurus was running around Feray, then it spat venom on her. She couldn't move, she was paralyzed.

"Niki, now!" Niki swiped an orange card. Spikes on Stegosaurus' tail glowed and shot off on Feray. She turned into a card, Mary picked it up.

"This is _not_ the end, D-team," she growled and disappeared with the girl.

"Wow, we really did," Andy rejoiced. _"That girl? She saved my life..."_

Andy crossed the cards through the communicators. Aaron jumped into his arms. Both Niki and Sabi tried it too. Stegosaurus and Dilophosaurus were running joyfully around them. "How do you name them?" Max asked. "Well, since he's a stegosaurus... So I know, Stegi." "Star."

"Max, how do we go back?" Andy asked. "Do not worry," a robotic voice said.

* * *

 **Nouth Park**

A gray card Drack was holding became a green beam and then a dinosaur just like the Raptor's card.

"No…" Zoe whispered, she went closer to the dinosaur.

Paris ran against Zoe, knocking her to the ground.

"That's enough!" Sue shouted. "What are you going to do?" Drack asked Sue. She looked at her stone. _"I can't..."_

 _"I promise, I'll help you anytime you'll need it."_ She remembered what Zoe told her before. _"I can't help her..."_ Her hands were shaking.

"Let's see many attacks you can stand," Drack smirked and activated a grass move card. "No!" Three Pteranodons appeared in the sky, flying towards Zoe.

"Stop!" Sue screamed.

* * *

 **D-lab**

Both guys returned. "That was amazing!" Andy cheered up, "we-" He stopped he saw sad faces. "What the... Did someone die?" he asked.

"Yes," Kyra answered overdramatically, "our communicators! And we can't help Zo!"

Max looked at his communicator, another signal. His blood ran cold. "No way... She's there?" "Yes."

"My communicator still works, I'll go there," as soon as he said that, he disappeared in the light. Andy wanted to go as well, but... "What?! No! Mine's dead too!"

* * *

 **Why Sue can't activate her card? Will Zoe be alright? Will Max save her? Can they be friends again?**

 _ **Read next chapter and you'll find out**_ **;P**

 **Tanks** for reading, dinos. Hope you enjoyed


	6. Gotta go fast

A scene in the North Park appeared on a big screen in D-lab. Kyra was the first one who noticed. "No way... Zo!" she screamed. "Oh no... What the... Why we can't we go there?" Andy asked, "and how come we see this? Is this really happening?"

"It looks like yes," Reese said, didn't look away from her monitor. She kept her poker face. "B-but why? Why...?" Kyra had tears in her eyes.

"They want us to see this especially me..."

"Ree..."

Kyra couldn't just watch her friend like that. She gave her a big hug.

"Thanks... Kyra..."

* * *

 **North Park**

"Are you going to just stand there?" Drack asked Sue. She ran to him, but suddenly Max appeared in front of her. She knocked him to the ground. "How did you... I'm going to have a lot of questions." Both of them stood up.

"Zoe!" Max turned to his friend, still lying on the floor. She a bad cut on her arm, she was bleeding, but that wasn't her only wound just the worst one.

"Finally," Drack said, "Mahin." Megaraptor headed to Max. Ellen bit his tail and threw him away.

"What's going on here?" Max asked. "That guy made Paris and Pteranodons attack Zoe," Cole explained. "What?"

They flew again towards her. Max swiped Chomp's card. After he appeared in his battle form, Max activated a move card. " **Lightning strike**!"

Chomp shot lightning from his horns at the Pteranodons, he missed. Chomp ran towards Paris, he hit her with his horns and threw her away. He wanted to attack her again, but Zoe stood in his way. Chomp stopped.

"I won't let you hurt her," she snapped. "She attacked you!"

"You idiot! I've had enough! I'm sick of you, Max! _I hate you!_ You still blame others! Why?"

"Cause I care about you!"

"Since when?" Zoe asked.

* * *

 **D-lab**

 _"Please... Don't say anything you'll regret,"_ Alice thought. Andy entered the room. "Girls, I've got a popcorn!" he said. "Andy, this isn't the best time," Kyra snapped. Her whole body was shaking, her head hurt.

"I'm hungry, okay?" Andy said, "why don't we just walk there to help them?"

Kyra turned to Reese. She still hasn't looked at the screen, still keeping her stone expression. "It'll be better if we'll stay here," Kyra whispered.

* * *

 **North Park**

"You think that hurting my friends means you care about me?"

Chomp use **Lightning strike** again. The attack headed Zoe's way. She fell on her knees, couldn't do anything. _"You really hate me that much?"_ The attack was so close to her, she couldn't dodge it. She closed her eyes.

* * *

 **D-lab**

"No way! He didn't-!" Andy shouted.

"Zo!" Kyra started to crying. "She... She's..."

* * *

 **North Park**

She heard a dinosaur roar. When she opened her eyes, she saw Paris lying in front of her. "No way... Paris, are you alright? It'll be okay, I'm here..."

"You!" Sue shouted at Max, "why did you do that?! You almost killed her!"

 _"No... I didn't want to... I'd never... I didn't activate the card this time... Why did Chomp attack?"_ Max though.

"If that's a fight you want then you're gonna get it," Zoe growled. "Wait, what?" She barely stood up. "Now! Use **Metal wing**!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellen was still fighting Drack's Megaraptor until Ema didn't use her move card. Megaraptor got closed in a vortex of water made by Ellen. He turned into his card. Drack picked it up.

"Hey, you black-haired!" Sue shouted, "no one will do this to my best friend!" "What are you going to do?" he asked. A little Daspletosaurus ran to him, bit his leg and grabbed Zoe's communicator and Ema's stone. With them, in its mouth, it came back to Sue.

* * *

Pteranodons flew up in the sky, then headed back to the ground at Chomp. All three of them hit him.

"Zoe, what are you doing?" Max wondered. "The same thing you did," she answered, "protecting people I care about from someone who hurt them!"

 _"You almost killed her!"_

Max's eyes widen when realized what he has done. If Paris didn't stop the attack, Zoe would be... But he didn't do anything. Chomp attacked by himself, but why?

 _"You were supposed to lose your mind just like the others!"_ he remembered what Mary said to him. _"Lost my mind..."_ then he realized, _"hope..."_

"Again!" Zoe said. "Please, Zoe, stop!" Max shouted. "Why should I do that?" she asked. "Because we're friends," Max answered.

"Yeah, she's your friend and you attacked her first," Sue said.

Max totally ignored her. "Do you remember our oath?" Zoe was silent.

"Do you really want to let all of that hard work, our friendship become dust? Together we can save _him_ , but I can't without you."

"So now you believe him?" she asked. "Someone made me realize what D-team's really about. What do you think?"

"Max, you... I..."

She fell on her knees again, Paris turned into a card. Zoe was holding her arm in the place of the worst cut.

"Zoe!" Sue ran to her. "Are you okay?" She tried to help her to stand up, but Zoe refused. "Let me go..." "Hey, I wanna help you!"

"Go away from me..."

"Hey, girl, it's me, your best friend!"

"I said, go away!" Zoe snapped, she stood up and picked up her cards. "The hell's with?" Sue wondered. Zoe headed away, she left a trace of drops of blood behind her.

"Why did you do that?" angry Sue asked. "What?"

"Why did you attack her?"

"I didn't do anything!" "Yes, you did!"

"Moment, Sue," Justin put in, "Max really didn't do anything. He didn't activate the move card for the second time."

"But..."

* * *

"Hey, Kid?" Cole came to the door of Max's room. "I understand why you reacted like that. You just protected her. You care about her, but you're such a fool that you can't tell her. Bro, the girl tried to kiss you, and you dodged. She gave you a lot of priority over him. She feels the same about you, kid. You're just two of those stupid guys that you're acting like this. I don't claim that I haven't done this a few times, but... I'll only say this once, you're better than me." Cole paused.

Until he spoke again, there was absolute silence.

"C'mon, kid, won't you tell me something?"

Cole opened the door, nobody was there. "A man advises him and he isn't even here. I'm about to kill you, bro."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoe closed herself in her room, sitting on her bed just like two years ago. She was still bleeding. Then she lost one of her friends and now the other. _"I hate you,"_ she kept her words in her head. Her own words made her afraid, she'd never say anything like that before. Max will not talk to her anymore, never again.

 _"He attacked your friends... He's the enemy... You do not need them, you only need strength..."_ a quiet voice said to her.

"Am I already ashamed to hear voices in my head?" She asked herself. _"This doesn't help me,"_ she thought, _"I didn't have to be so strict to Sue, she didn't do anything._ _It was Max's fault-"_

Her deep thoughts were interrupted by knocking on the door. "Zoe? Can I go in? "Reese's voice came from the other side. "No..." Zoe grunted. "Don't worry, I'm not going to talk to you about Max," Reese assured her, "I brought you your communicator." That's true since the fight she didn't have her communicator with her.

She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it, someone hugged her. "Gotcha!" "K-Kyra..." Kyra held her so hard that Zoe was breathing hard. Who would believe that someone as gentle as Kyra could have so much strength? "Kyra, don't smother her," Reese said. Kyra let her go, Zoe cleared her throat. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Zo, are you alright?" Kyra was worried. "Yeah!" Zoe nodded.

Kyra's eyes widen in fear when she noticed it. She grabbed Zoe's hands. "Oh my god..." She saw blood on them. "I covered that cut by them," Zoe explained. "But only by one of them. That isn't just blood from your arm..." Kyra was trembling.

"Let me check your body..." "What...?"

"Believe me..." "Okay..."

Before they went into Zoe's room, Kyra turned to Reese and took Zoe's communicator from her. "It'd be better for you to stay here. I'm sure you don't want to see her hurt..."

* * *

 **Lake**

He was lying on the ground all alone. _"I can't believe she's so mean... I just wanted..."_ He grabbed his hair in the frustration. "She's right, I'm an idiot!" he shouted, "why did I have to punch him?! I'm so sorry! She hates me now, I've messed everything up! I destroyed D-team! I am the bad guy here..."

He stood up and looked into the lake. "It'll be better if I won't be here..."

 _"What am I talking about?! Even we are not a team anymore, that doesn't mean we don't have to save those dinosaurs!"_

* * *

"Oh god..." "Is it really bad?" "No..."

"So, why do you sound so worried?" "I'd be worried even if it was a little scratch..."

She heard behind the door. It didn't calm her down. She knew how bad she's hurt.

"I know what will make you feel better!" She heard Kyra and Paris' voices, they were singing. She knew that song very well, she used to sing it when she was younger.

She knows how it makes Zoe happy. She sighed. _"She grew up so fast..."_ She caught herself smiling after a long time.

"Ree?"

The doors opened. "How is she?" Reese asked. "Better, I guess... She's sleeping," Kyra answered. "You guess?" Reese gave her a strict look, Kyra shook in fear. "I'm so sorry, Ree..."

"It's alright. At least she's okay."

"Yeah... She has terrible wounds all over her body. We can be glad..." Kyra wasn't able to finish that sentence, her voice was trembling. "We can be glad she's alive, I know." Death was the worst theme for a conversation with Kyra, fully knowing that Reese continued: "but Metal wing is one of the best attacks she could have encountered. It could be even worse. She could get hit by the Lightning strike and I don't think..."

"Ree, please stop. I know it hurts you, so please stop..." "Kyra..."

"Just take good care of her, okay?"

"Would I do something else?"

* * *

 **North School, Class 3-D, one week later, morning**

 _"So boring..."_ Sue thought as she came to her desk, _"where the hell is she? She didn't go to school for one week and didn't even let me know. Oh, Zoe... Hope you're alright..."_

Someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her best friend, she was smiling.

"Girl, you're here. I thought you're dead," Sue laughed. Since her friend took it as a joke, she couldn't.

 _"We can be glad she's alive..."_

She heard everything from the conversation and couldn't sleep for days because of it. She knew that others are worried about her.

"Uh... Zoe...?" "Yeah?"

"Nothing..."

Zoe smiled at her, but this time it wasn't honest smile. Sue knows that smile, she hates that smile. She had to watch this fake smile for two years. _"Girl... Don't do this to me..."_ Sue thought, _"I have to find the way to bring her smile back. To make things **come back**... But I need help. I need your help, Max, and Rex."_

* * *

 **Class 4-C**

"Heeey How's my girlf-" " **Don't you dare finish that line, Taylor!** " Kyra snapped.

"Oh, C'mon, Kyra..." "I don't have a mood for you right now."

"Why?" "You know how Zo was hurt..."

"Yeah, but that was a week ago," Cole said. "I just... I don't want to imagine what would..."

"Kyra...?"

She stared at the ground, tears ran down her face. "I... I... Please, don't... No..." She held her head. "Hey, Kyra. Kyra? Hey, girlfriend?" Cole paused, she didn't correct him.

* * *

 **Class 2-A**

 _"I don't understand. How could she activate a card without a stone? And that boy too..."_ Justin stared at his laptop, trying to understand Ema's weird summoning, without even knowing that Sabi did that too.

"How can a human has so much power that is needed to summon a dinosaur?" he asked. "Reese said-" Justin screamed in a surprise. J appeared on laptop's screen. "How did you get into my laptop?" "I installed myself when you connected your communicator," J answered. "You what?"

"Justin! Hey, Komatsu shrimp!" he heard Cole's voice. He ran into Justin's classroom. _"Oh no, what does he what?"_

"Shrimp! Justin... Something's wrong with Kyra!" Cole said, "she mentioned the incident week ago and then she said something like, please, no, stop..."

"Not again..."

* * *

 **Class 3-D, Afterschool**

"We should go somewhere, don't you think, Zoe?" Sue asked her. "Maybe, I... I don't know..."

 _"Maybe? You don't know? Oh hell no, I hate these answers..."_

Suddenly, they heard beeping sound, it came from Zoe's communicator. They looked at it, a map with blinking red light was on the display.

Then, faces of their friends appeared. "Hey, do you guys see that too?" Andy asked. "Yeah," Kyra answered. Cole, Alice, Justin nodded. "Okay, I'll-" "No, I'll go," Zoe said before Max could.

"Won't you need help?" Cole wondered. "No, Sue will be with me." _"Wait, what?"_

"I'll go with them," Kyra said. "Kyra, are you sure?" Justin worried. She only smiled.

* * *

 **D-lab**

"Ree, where is it?" Kyra asked when they get to D-lab. "It's in-" "Germany. Berlin Wall," answered J instead of her.

"And how are we going to get there?" Sue wondered. "First, take this," Reese said and handed her a red communicator. "Thanks..." "And second, you'll teleport there."

"We what? Are you kidding me? How is it possible?"

"Well, it is-" "You shut up!" Sue snapped, "I want a human answer! But no wonder... What else did I expect from Little Genius?"

"Wow, no one has called me like that since high school," Reese said.

"It doesn't matter now, we have to go," Kyra said, "we'll just press the button and be there."

"Okay..."

They went on the platform. Zoe and Kyra pressed the button. They both disappeared. Sue stared at the place they stood just a while ago. Then did the same thing.

* * *

 **Germany, Berlin**

A wall appeared in front of her. "I was there... And now I'm... I'm-Unbelieveble..." She stared at the wall, not understanding how that happened. After a while, she realized, that she's staring at the Berlin Wall.

"Sue?" She noticed that Zoe and Kyra were standing next to her.

"How the hell... Nevermind..."

"Girls, look!" Kyra pointed at the wall. They saw arts on it. Several weird colorful heads. "Wow..." They walked along the wall. So many unique and beautiful arts were on the wall.

They stopped at a blue part and red part. Zoe noticed something on the red part. " **Lo imposible solo tarda un poco más** ," she read, "what is that suppose to mean?" "I dunno," Sue answered, "obviously not German, looks like Spanish. But I don't **spreche español**."

"We can't waste our time here," Zoe said, "we have to find the dinosaur. Where do you think it is?"

"Zo, wait. It's beautiful here. I wonder how is this place called..." "It's the East Side Gallery," J spoke up from Zoe's communicator. "Yeah, I think Ally mentioned it once..."

"The dinosaur is south-nort-we-eas-e-e-e-" J started to stuttering. "What happened to him?"

A compass and a map appeared on Zoe's communicator. A compass was rotating around. There were five lights on a map instead of only one. "Five dinosaurs?" "Five, are you kidding me? How long do you think it'll take us?"

Zoe ran the way J mentioned first.

* * *

They were running around about one hour.

"Hey, girl, wait up for a minute..."

"What's up with you? We have to find dinosaurs," Zoe snapped. "Yeah, but we're tired and Paris with Jessica too," Sue said.

"We can't stop now!"

Zoe looked at her communicator. "It heads our way," she said. "Really?" They looked around but saw nothing.

"It's so close!" "But where? I don't see anything."

"It's gone..."

"What?!" Sue shouted, "how could we miss a giant lizard?!"

"We have to follow it!"

Zoe wanted to run away, but Sue grabbed her hand.

"Forget it, girl." "Let me go!"

Sue slapped her friend. Kyra only gasped.

"Zoe Drake! Listen to me! The hell's wrong with you?"

"Sue?"

"Since he left you're so sad since he returned you're so distant from your friends. I want my best friend back. Please, snap out of it. I don't know what you're up to, but stop with that..."

"Sue..." "I want back that Zoe I know, her honest smile." Zoe suddenly hugged Sue.

"Thank you, Sue!"

"W-what have I done?"

"You saved me..."

"How...?"

"I'm not sure. It was a horrible feeling. Since I heard _his_ voice for the first time, I felt I... I couldn't breathe, I've lost myself and mind, it wasn't really me, it was like someone was telling to left all of you. But you have been that bit of air that kept me alive, Sue..."

"Really me?" Sue asked, Zoe only nodded.

"Yeah, I know that feeling of despair very well, more than the most people," Kyra spoke up. "Kyra, what-" "Nothing," she quickly saved herself, "we still have found those dinos."

"You're right," Sue agreed. "No..." Zoe shook her head, "we should take a rest. Let's go find some cafe and make up our plan." The girls nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" She headed away. "She's back..." Kyra sighed. "Yeah..."

"Hey, C'mon! I won't wait for you!"

 _"She's still bossy, but in her kind of way. I missed you, girl..."_

"Hurry up!"

"Coming!"

* * *

After they were full of food, they came back to the place where they stopped their searching.

"The best schnitzel I've ever eaten," said happily Sue. "I'd agree, but I don't wanna lie," Kyra admitted. "Really?" "Yeah, Ivi's food is much better."

"Wait, he can cook?" "Sure, he's the best!"

"He'd be perfect for my cousin Ema, she sucks at cooking."

The sky changed color. "The hell's that?"

"A battlefield," Zoe answered, "someone has found the dinosaur before us."

"Do you think it's that * _dragon guy_?"

On the other side of the wall, they saw something like a tornado. " **Cyclone**!" Zoe said, "Rex..."

She headed across the bridge with two towers on the other side of the river. She lifted her head, toward the east was still a tornado. Behind the bridge, she disappeared between the buildings, running in a quiet, wide street. She saw a Carnotaurus behind the fence right in front of her, another dinosaur wasn't there. He probably turned it into a card. No... The battlefield was still around her. She immediately jumped across the fence, found herself in a grassy place, then saw it in the grass.

The little gray dinosaur not bigger than a hen lay on the ground. She picked it up. It was injured."So Compsognathus, yeah?" It jerked joyfully with its whipping tail. "That explains why we couldn't find you."

"I waited for you," his voice came, standing behind the Carnotaurus. "How could you know I was coming?" she asked.

"I know you. You would not miss a mission. Let that Compsognathus and let me turn it into a card. We don't have to fight"

"No... You know me. You know that I won't give up without a fight and protect the dinosaurs at all costs. Paris!"

Zoe turned her into a card, crossing it through the communicator display.

An adult Parasaurolophus appeared. "Okay, Paris. Ready?" Paris shook her head.

"What? But we have to fight. I understand that you don't wanna fight Ace after what happened with Chomp, but if he'll win the darkness will get the Compsognathus."

She ran towards Ace, but she missed. She tried that again and again and once again, she missed every time. He was too fast.

After a while she got tired.

"No... We need help..." Zoe whispered. The Compsognathus next to her wanted to join. "No, you can't... It would take him a single hit and he'll turn you into a card. If I just had my move card..."

"Are you looking for something?" Rex asked, holding two move cards, one for grass type and one for a fire type.

"You!" Zoe growled. _"Maybe I should use **Metal wing**... No..."_ She covered a scar on her arm with her hand. _"I can't use them.._ "

Suddenly, a group of four green little dinosaurs jumped at Ace. The Compsognathus jerked with its tail. They scratched and bit him. When they got off of him, a gray light glowed around them, shot white beams at him.

Zoe knew that attack, **Power drain** , it was once used against Chomp.

Ace was after that attack tired. "Ace! No, he has power for one final move." Rex swiped a card. " **Ninja attack**!"

Ace duplicated himself, clones ran around the group, then every single one hit them. The group turned into one card and move card.

"No way..."

Both Rex and Zoe wanted to run for the cards, but something was faster, the gray Compsognathus. It brought the cards to Zoe. "Thanks..." She took them.

"Zoe!" Sue and Kyra finally found her. "Take that Compsognathus and run away," Zoe said, "I'll take care of Rex." "What?"

She looked at her feet. The Compsognathus was gone.

"Looks like we don't have a reason to fight," Rex said, turned Ace to a card and let the move cards go. A wind blew them to girls. Sue grabbed them. He left.

Zoe pressed a button on her communicator, a card from a green beam flew in her hands.

"Don't tell me, that we have to find it again," Sue said. "Okay, I won't tell you," Zoe laughed. Sue just sighed.

* * *

The girls came back on the bridge.

"How come they're five?" Sue asked. "Well, the gray one has its own card."

"But how? I thought there is always one card for one dinosaur."

"There are even two same dinosaurs in separated cards like Saurolophus and more dinosaurs in one card like Deinonychus."

"Sauro-what...? Deiny-what...?" "Nothing."

"And what are these cards for?" Sue waved with three move cards in her hand.

"They're move cards," Zoe answered, "attacks for each element. These are **Nature's blessing, Power drain,** and **Fire bomb**." " **Fire bomb**?" Sue repeated, "you mean my move card." Zoe nodded.

"Cole'll be happy," Kyra spoke up. "What do you mean?" "Their card has the same symbol as Cole's stone!" "So they're really new..."

 _"I'm happy for him,"_ Kyra thought.

"I'm glad we came back here, it's a beautiful bridge," Zoe said. "Yeah. It's the _Oberbaum bridge_. It's supposed to symbolize the reunification of Berlin," Sue explained.

" _Reunification_?" Zoe repeated, "do you think there's any way to reunite D-team?"

"When unification of this city succeed, I don't see a problem with the team, especially until you have such a lighted and determined soul," Sue encouraged her, "you're you now, not that _breathless Zoe_. That feeling of despair is now gone. Girl, you're a life and a heart of D-team. You're the one who has reunited that team."

"Sue..." Zoe smiled, this time it wasn't that fake smile Sue hates, but it still wasn't the one she wanted.

"You're an awesome friend, do you know that, Sue?" Zoe asked.

Sue blushed. "Don't tell me you still think that..." "Yes, I do..."

"Aw, cute friendship!" "Shut up, Kyra!" Sue snapped coldly.

They heard a weird sound, the Compsognathus. It ran to them.

"Here you are!"

"I had no idea they can so small. He's so cute," Kyra laughed. "At least we don't have to look for it... What's that?" Sue asked. "Compsognathus," Zoe answered, "one of the smallest and fastest dinosaurs." "Fast? That would make sense. It fits its element. It'd be cool if it had a move card with an ability of _speed of sound,_ " Sue said.

"How are we gonna call him?" Kyra wondered. "What about Compy?" Zoe said. _"Oh, hell, girl, that's original,"_ Sue thought.

"Maybe Mitch," she said. "Sue, you're a genius!" Kyra cheered up. The Compsognathus jerked once again with his tail.

The sky changed color again. They turned around, Rex and Ace were heading their way.

 _"Oh, hell no..."_

"Okay, so, once again.."

"Zo, wait," Kyra stopped her, "Paris is still tired. Leave this to me." Zoe nodded.

Kyra turned Jessica into a card. "Dino slash! Showtime, Corythosaurus!" She swiped it.

When Jessica appeared, all three girls gasped. "She looks awesome!"

Ace rammed as soon as he saw her. She became card again.

"How did he become so strong?" Zoe wondered. "I guess Jessica is just physically weak," Sue theorized.

"Jess! Gotcha!" Kyra screamed as she caught Jessica's card.

"Well, looks like Paris has to fight again..."

When Sue saw Zoe's sad look, she gave herself a little bit of bravery. She grabbed Daspletosaurus' card.

"Dino slash! Burn, Daspletosaurus!"

Her dinosaur materialized. "I won't let my friends in trouble!"

Daspletosaurus ran towards Ace, it rammed him. "Let's see what you're going to do about this. **Cyclo-** " Rex paused. Something very fast was running around him and Ace, it looked similar to Ace's **Ninja attack**.

"Well, is this what you meant by a speed of sound?" Zoe asked Sue. "Kind of," she answered.

Mitch stopped and jumped at Ace's head. He scratched him, it looked like Mitch was trying to get something from Ace's head. Ace threw him away. He turned into a card. Kyra picked it up.

"Now, grab his tail," Sue shouted. Her Daspletosaurus obeyed her. It threw Ace off the bridge into the river. Ace started to do weird moves.

"The hell's he doing?" Sue asked. "Ace is afraid of water," Zoe explained, seeing her memories of unsuccessfully making Ace like water in front of her eyes.

Daspletosaurus jumped into the river too. The water splashed all the way up to the bridge.

The girls and Rex went to find the way down there.

Meanwhile, Daspletosaurus tried to grabbed Ace's tail by its mouth again, but this time he dodged.

"What's that?" Kyra noticed something on Ace's head, like a very little broken device, sparks came out of it. Zoe used her glasses double up as a camera to take some photos. It was hard because of Ace's moves in the water.

"Fine, let's end this," Sue said. She took a fire move card. "I dunno how successful it can be in the water, but I have to give it a try. **Fire bomb**!"

As she slashed the card, fire generated in Daspletosaurus' mouth, then jumped into the air, fell down and bit Ace in the back. In another moment there was a huge fiery explosion. Ace came back into a card.

"Ace! No!" His card sailed on the surface.

"Ace!"

Rex jumped into the water to take the card.

"Did _I_ do that?" Sue asked, blinking incredulously. Rex got out of the water and walked away. "Why are you standin' here?" Sue shouted At the Daspletosaurus, "he's running away!" Daspletosaurus just snorted, all three felt hot air. Sue realized it was refusing to obey her. She returned it to the card before it started shoot fire again.

"So what now?" she asked, "we have the cards, how are you going to get home?" At her communicator J appeared. "Switch the communicator to reverse mode," he said, started to show them how. Sue turned her communicator off."I have an idea," Kyra smiled.

* * *

 **D-lab**

"What do you mean you were shopping?" Justin screamed as they returned. "Calm down, Ivi." "You should at least let us know when the signal disappeared," he said.

"Justin, when did you become my sister?" Zoe asked. "I think he's still far away from the blond girl in twenties," Sue laughed. Reese sighed, turned and walked away.

"She's gonna kill me, right...?" Sue whispered.

"I hope you have a good excuse," Justin growled. Zoe showed him the Compsognathus cards. When Cole registered the symbol on the cards, he pulled it out of her hands.

He ran one of the cards over the communicator. The almost black beam became a small Compsognathus. He was much smaller than other dinosaurs.

* * *

 **"How dare you came back without a single card?! How is this possible?"** a woman sitting on a throne in front of him asked him. "I... I am sorry..." he whispered. **"If your stupid Carnotaurus fought against them!** **I knew it would be a problem from the very beginning. I should _take care_ of him."**

"No!" he shouted, "he hasn't done anything wrong." His little partner looked up to him. " _I_ am the one who's controlling him. It was _my_ fault!"

 **"If you think so..."** The woman smirked. **"Drack, do what you want."**

He felt electric shock on a back of his head. It paralyzed his whole body. He had a headache, the pain was leveling until it didn't stop.

He fell on his knees, the whole body was trembling.

"This is what happens when you don't obey our queen," Drack said. **"Not so fast, Drack,"** the woman spoke up again, **"you and Mary failed as well, but you weren't far away from our goal."**

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"But, Your Majesty, what about me?" Mary asked.

 **"I will not even comment your results. You lost our cards."**

"But that little girl went to my way and had them," Mary tried to explain, "if there wasn't that boy-"

 **"A boy? What boy?"**

"That spike-haired brunette guy with horns and Triceratops."

 **"THAT BOY?!"** the queen shouted, **" _the boy_ we're looking for? _The boy_ that caused _my fall_? He and his _friends..._ He was supposed to fell into a despair just like that girl! That boy... That _lightning..._ He, that girl and her sister will pay for what they did to _me_!"**

"No... No!" Rex stood up with a determined look in his eyes.

"Wait, Rexy!" Mary turned to him. "Dear, did you forget that they're enemies? Maybe this will make up remember..."

She hugged his neck and kissed him, then even his neck and chest. He didn't do anything.

 **"Fine. I won't hurt them, but next time you have to bring me a dinosaur card."**

Rex nodded.

Zepar smirked again.

* * *

1st thing: *Dragon guy refers to similarities between Drack's name and Czech word "drak" (dragon in English)

2nd thing: KILL THAT GINGER B*TCH

3rd: This is the first time the **Fire bomb** was successful

Hope you enjoyed XD


	7. Rex's choice

_It was a fire around him, he knew what will come next. He didn't want to see that again. He closed his eyes, covered his ears. He didn't want it to happen again._

 _Suddenly someone touched his cheek, they kissed him on it. "No... No..." he repeated, "please, not **them**..."_

"No!" he screamed, he woke up sweating. Ace was licking his face, always doing it when he tried to calm Rex down. He sat down on the bed. He was shaking.

Rex took a deep breath, tried not to think about his dream, about his nightmare. He couldn't, he couldn't forget.

He buried his face in his hands, he was crying. _"Do they even care about me?"_ a quiet voice in his head said. "Stop..." he growled. _"Why? You won't listen to me like you did?"_ the voice asked. "Shut up, Lonely!"

He stood up and got dressed, then looked at the bed. Ace was waiting for him. That wasn't the only thing on it, he saw even a big dinosaur tooth and a little badge in a shape of D.

 _"D-team is all about dangerous stuff."_

 _"Danger is my second name and adventure my third."_

 _"We'll always be friends."_

"Always... They both hate me for that, aren't they, Ace?" he asked his partner. He didn't answer.

"I betrayed them... Reese, Cole, Zoe, Max... I'm the one who caused this..."

"Stop with that," said someone behind him. Rex turned around and saw a taller dark-haired boy with a weird scar across his right eye and little Allosaurus next to him. "Why?" "If she'll find out you're vulnerable, she'll use that against you," he explained.

"You're experienced, right?" "More than you think. So many people had to suffer just because I was weak.

"What do you want?" asked Rex gently after a while. "Come with me," the boy answered, turned and left Rex's room with his Allosaurus. Rex and Ace followed him.

They walked through a dark hall. _Akuno_ , the place where Rex lived since the inc-... Since he came back, was a really dark place. No wonder it was in the underground of Sanjo city.

Behind the last door in a hall, the boy stopped. He locked the door.

"You know about _Akuno chips_ , don't you?" he asked. "Of course, I know about them, Zepar forced me to upgrade them," Rex answered, "but I refused." "That explains the scars on your face," the boy said, "that is one of the reasons why she chose you." "Yeah. Another one is my knowledge of dinosaurs, but the most important reason is Zepar's revenge."

 _ **"The boy that caused my fall? He, that girl and her sister will pay for what they did to me!"**_

"Way too late, buddy..." Rex sighed and touched his cheek.

"Zepar's revenge... She's waited so long to get her power back and you just came and destroyed her. No wonder she's pissed off."

"Cruz, will you protect _her and her dinosaurs_ from Zepar?" Rex requested him. The boy Cruz smiled. "Don't worry, amigo. _She_ saved my life, I owe _her_ a favor. And about _her dinos_?"

Cruz touched a _hexagon_ on his bracelet. Allosaurus turned to a card and flew in his hands.

"I will never hurt them."

"And what about the chips?" Rex asked. " _She_ finished them. They already used them to control Mahin and Feray," Cruz explained.

"How can they torture and abuse dinosaurs like that?" Rex growled. His fists were trembling.

* * *

 **Sanjo city, North School, Art club, Afterschool**

Alice was all alone again, of course with Tashi, drawing a new picture. It was her with a blond boy. She couldn't stop thinking about him, even after what she heard he has done, even after what he caused.

 _"I hate you!"_ Zoe's words cut through her. She couldn't even hear those words. _"Never say something you'll regret... Sometimes is just better to shut up,"_ she thought, _"I'm sorry, Kyra, Justin, bro..."_

Then, she heard a sound, it came out of her brother's laptop. She lent it from him to chat with some girl from some art website.

"that is just adorable" someone with a nick "Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon" commented Alice's art. She immediately answered under a nick "mauselet": " _Tanks_ I'm really glad you like it ;P"

After a while, she got an answer: "You are welcome, I'm glad that the Kyoryu King Fandom is not that dead x3 Kyoryu King forever :D"

The doors opened. Alice's quickly hidden her art. "Hi, Alice." She turned and saw Ema with scars on her body from the fight. Alice waved. "So, how's leading of art club?" Ema asked. Alice shook her head. "Sorry, I left you in a club all alone, but my dad doesn't want me to..." Ema paused.

"Sometimes isn't good having dad mayor. He pisses me off by that."

 _"He only cares about you... You should be glad..."_ Alice wished to say that to her, but she couldn't.

Tashi came to her partner. Alice looked at her. Somehow she knew what Tashi wanted to tell her, just like Justin knew in her case. _"I know he hurt you,"_ Alice thought, _"my wasn't much better, but not all of them are bad, you know, Tashi? He was..."_

"No wonder Sue doesn't like him!" Ema smiled, then she noticed Alice's sad face. "Don't worry, someone will someday join our art club. Don't you want to ask your sister or that blondie you have a crush on?"

Alice blushed. "Don't do like it isn't true, Alice. I knew that from the moment we first met, it's so obvious. You like him."

Suddenly, they heard beeping sound, Alice's communicator. In the exact same moment, Cole called her, his face appeared on her communicator. "Heeey, Alice, my almost sister!" _"Oh god, Cole, please, for your own good, don't say that in front of Kyra..."_

"What does that mean?" Ema asked. "It's a dinosaur signal and we can teleport there," Cole explained, "Alice, shall we go?" Alice nodded. "Okay, I've got my scooter here, it won't take us long to D-lab."

Alice looked at Ema, then she wrote in her notebook: "Would you mind join us?" When Ema read that she just answered: "Sorry, my dad won't allow me to..."

* * *

 **D-lab**

"Where is it, Reese?" Cole asked right after they arrived, "I saw north part of Europe. Tell me it's the home of Heavy Metal!" He was staring at a big screen with a map.

"Don't get too excited, Cole. It's Denmark," Reese said. "Denmark...?" Cole sighed. "So, it isn't a just combination of two names..."

"Sister, don't you know some Danish girl from some website?" Justin wondered. Alice just stared at him with a blank expression and realizing it. "Bel, right?" "You've got a friend there? Is she pretty?" asked Cole.

"Oh no, not again, Cole."

"Why?"

"Kyra is still mad at you because of the incident with _that girl,_ " Justin reminded him. "Kami? But that was... We should go! Right, Alice?" Cole didn't even try to explain that. He, Alice and Tashi headed on the platform.

"Moment, sister? Where is my laptop?" Justin asked. Alice smiled at him and teleported with Cole.

"Wait! What do you mean you left it in the art club?! Sister!"

* * *

 **Denmark**

A brunette girl with a blue bow in hair was sitting on a bench in a town, looking into her mobile phone. She was chatting with her internet friend.

"I'm in Denmark right now XD"

"Really XD"

"Yep XD"

She heard an unknown roar. The ground was trembling. She turned and saw a real dinosaur.

* * *

They stood in a Danish town. "Awesome!" Cole shouted, "dad would be so jealous." Alice looked away.

"What's up, Alice?" Cole asked. She didn't do anything. "Let's find that dino. I can't wait to send Mitch and the Compy squad on it!"

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, Akuno**

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," said Drack to his queen, "I will bring the dinosaur back to where it belongs."

"Wait!" Rex ran into the throne room. "What do you want?" Drack growled. "I'll go there," Rex said.

"What? You?"

Drack just laughed.

"You can not fight them as we saw the last time."

"Shut up, Drack!" Rex snapped. **"Why do you suddenly want to go?"** the queen asked. "You said if I'll bring you a dinosaur card you won't hurt my-" He paused.

"Your friends?" Drack still sarcastically laughed. "Do not lie to yourself. They forgot about you, they hate you! I knew friendship is stupid, but that stupid?"

 **"Wait a minute, Drack. If he wants to go so much, then let him go."**

"If you think so, Your Majesty..."

 **"But you,"** the queen turned to Rex, **"you'll bring me that card or your little friend will pay the biggest price."**

 _"I will not fail this time. I have to win for you, Ace, for **them**."_

* * *

 **Denmark**

"You know her from an art website?" Cole asked Alice during their search for a dinosaur. Alice nodded. "So, you're saying she likes anime just like you? Oh, she'll be perfect for ki-No! There's only one girl for my bro! And I won't stop until they'll get married. Welp, maybe I won't live that long, cuz her sis is gonna kill me for shipping them, but still!"

 _"What on earth is he talking about? Bel likes my arts of Rex the most."_

They heard a roar and screams. They immediately ran that direction and saw a big brown dinosaur.

"Mapusaurus!"

Alice noticed something in front of it. A brunette girl of their age. She knew her, she knew that girl from a profile of Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon. _"Bel!"_

She needed their help.

"Don't worry, Alice. I've got this." Cole grabbed Mitch's card and swiped it across his communicator, he was the only one who didn't have it on his left wrist but had it a pocket.

"Dino slash! Get faster, Compsognathus!"

Mitch appeared in front of them. "Hey, Mapusaurus!" Cole shouted the dinosaur turned to him. "Mitch, run far away, then I'll call you back, okay? **Speed boost**!"

Mitch in his biggest speed ran towards Cole, Alice, and Tashi. Mapusaurus followed him. Alice picked Tashi from the ground, they started running away.

"Mitch! You stupid little lizard! You weren't supposed to lead him to us!" Cole screamed at his partner.

 _"Here goes nothing."_

Alice turned Tashi to her card and swiped. Tashi rammed to Mapusaurus after her appearance. It flew so far away.

"Okay, you won, Alice."

They came back to the girl they saved. "Thank you, guys!" "You're welcome," said Cole with a little blush. "And n-nice to m-meet you, Alice." She turned to Alice, she just smiled. "Wait, so this is Bel?" Cole asked Alice, "she's pretty." Alice hit him into his back with her fist, because Cole was much taller than her, she couldn't hit his head.

"Bel, I 'heard' you're an artist like our Alice and you write great fanfictions," said Cole. Bel's cheeks turned red. " _T-tanks_ , Cole..." "Wait... How do you know my name?" Cole wondered. "A-Alice publishes drawing of her friends," Bel explained. "You what?" Cole looked at Alice. Ahe put one finger on her lips. _"No one will know about this, okay?"_

"I-I imagined y-you like t-that, Cole," Bel laughed. "Really?" _"If you just saw his whole family..."_

The roar sounded again. Mapusaurus was back. Alice didn't even wait and slashed Tashi's card.

"Pachycephalosaurus!" Bel unbelievably stared at Tashi's battle form.

Mapusaurus collected fire in its mouth, shot it to the ground. Tashi burned in the flames.

Meanwhile, Mapusaurus turned to Bel again, others didn't notice. She started to run away, it followed her.

Alice ran to Tashi. _"You alright, Tashi?"_ "That move... I guess that was **Volcano burst**. Kid was talking about that. Where did Bel and Mapu go?"

* * *

She was tired already, but she had to run for her life. She was looking behind her, trying to find a way to get herself out of this trouble. Then something hit Mapusaurus about six times. Bel stopped. A blond-haired boy with scars on his face was standing in front of her. Even with those scars, he looked handsome.

Bel stared at him for a while, then he took her hand and lead her away. When they were in a safe place he finally stopped. "Who are you?" she asked. He didn't answer. They both realized he was still holding her hand. He let it go, their cheeks turned red.

He touched button on some stone in his hand, a light flew to him and became a card. He put a card on the stone. Then a little blue thing with yellow horns stood next to them.

"A Carnotaurus?"

"Great job, bro," said the blonde and pet his Carnotaurus, "but we have to get his card..." "W-wait... D-d-do y-you know them?" Bel asked, "do you k-know Cole and Alice?"

When he heard their names a shadow fell into his eyes. "Why do you ask?" "Alice has a dinosaur just like you have, she has Pachycephalosaurus," Bel answered.

 _"Tashi...?"_

"Are they your friends?" "Stop it, okay?!" he snapped, "sorry..."

"Wi-will you at least tell me your name? I'm Bel Moon..." "Rex... And this is Ace..."

 _"Rex? I've got a feeling like I know him... Yeah, I got it! From Alice's drawing. They are his friends, but why is he...?"_

"Thanks for saving me, Rex, and you too, Ace." Bel smiled at them. Rex looked away.

"Rex, what's wrong? You can tell me..."

"Do really want to know about my tragic past?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'd like to know more about my savior," Bel said. "Maybe it will help me..."

Rex looked at Bel, he didn't know where to start.

"Fourteen years ago I was found as a baby in New York museum. My dad took care of me. When I was three he took me to Japan where I met Cole's family, after some time I started to live with them, because my dad traveled so much. Cole's younger brother, Max, and I became best friends. Then we met Zoe and her sister. We were friends for so long, but that didn't make me happy like I wanted to be. My biggest wish didn't come true until I knew the truth, then I finally met _them_... I met my parents, but that meant to say goodbye to everything I knew, to everyone I knew. I went with _them_ and lost my friends. Now after two years I'm back, but I lost _something_ forever..."

Rex paused, a tear ran down his face. Bel and Ace noticed. Ace jumped into Rex's arms and licked his face. Bel wasn't sure what to do now. Her pretty savior was sad and she was just standing there.

She hugged him, she hugged them both.

"Bel, what are you...?"

"I just... I want to comfort you..."

"You what...?" They both blushed.

"Rex, maybe you lost something, but you still have your friends," Bel reminded him. "I betrayed them... They forgot about me, they hate me... Drack was right..."

They looked into each other's eyes. "Bel..."

"I knew you will fail," a male voice said. _He_ was standing behind Bel, _he_ grabbed her hair. "Let her go, Drack!" Rex shouted. "Why would I do that?" Drack asked, "she's a friend of Little Komatsu. We can use her."

"Don't you dare!"

"Did you forget our deal? I thought you want to see _them_ again, you want to change _their fate_."

Rex touched his cheek, then nodded. "Rex! Don't listen to him! It doesn't matter what happened..."

Drack smirked. Rex felt electric shock on a back of his head again.

"Stop! It hurts him."

* * *

"Where did that Mapusaurus go?" Cole wondered, "how could we lost a giant dinosaur?"

A roar sounded for the last time. They didn't wait.

They saw a battlefield, Mapusaurus, Megaraptor, and Carnotaurus. "Ace?" _"He's here..."_

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

They turned. Drack with a smirk on his face holding Bel's hair and Rex were standing behind them.

"Bel... Dude..." _"Those scars..."_

"Dude, get away from this guy!" Cole growled. "Sorry, I can't." "What do you mean, dude?! Cause of him Paris and the Pteranodons attacked Zoe! She almost died! Do you really want to hear other reasons?"

"She could have died...?"

"Rex... Please, listen to your friends," Bel said, "they didn't forget about you, they love you." "Bel's right. Even kid was a little bit pissed off and Reese wanted to kill you... That doesn't mean they hate you! They- _We_ care-"

"Stop with those sweet words!"

"No one asked you, weirdo," snapped Bel. "Wait a sec, beware of black cloak and red hair... _He_ warned us about you!" Cole said.

"Beware of black cloak and red hair?" Drack repeated and turned to Alice, "do you know who was the first one who said that? You have his eyes, Little Komatsu."

Her fists trembled. "I'd like to know what you're thinking about right now. Too bad you can't tell me."

 _"Shut up. Shut up..."_ Anger ran through her veins like a poison, the whole body was paralyzed. _"Shutup_ _Shutup_ _Shutup... Don't talk about him in front of me..."_

"I hate you," when Drack said those words Alice tried to punch him, but he disappeared even with Bel. "Do you think I am going just to stand here?" he asked. Alice growled. Drack smirked again. Tashi jumped at him, she hit in his stomach by her head.

Then, something lifted him up in the air, Ace. He was holding Drack's cloak in his mouth. Drack let Bel go, she fell to the ground.

"Bel, are you okay?" Rex asked. "Yeah, don't worry," Bel answered.

"Alice, what on earth happened?" wondered Cole.

"It won't be that easy," Drack spoke up, "Mahin!" Megaraptor ran to them. "Dino slash! Let them hear you, Compy squad!" Cole and Alice swiped their cards, Tashi and the group of green Compsognathus.

Tashi ran towards Mahin, he dodged her and head to Ace. Mahin knocked him down and freed his master. "Ace! Get up!" The Compies were running around, Mahin was watching them, Tashi rammed into him. A fire generated in Mapusaurus' mouth, it used its **Volcano burst** against Mahin. Ace got up to his feet.

"Let's end this! **Cyclone**!" Rex swiped Ace's move card. A tornado surrounded Ace, he ran forward and rammed Mahin. He came back into his card. Drack picked it up and disappeared.

Mapusaurus looked at the others. "It still wants to fight," Bel said. "Alright... Ace, **Ninja-** " "Not this time, dude! Compy squad, **Power drain**!" Cole slashed a card. Compy squad shot white beams at Mapusaurus, they drained its energy, it changed into a card and a move card. Bel picked it up.

"We did it!"

She walked to Rex and hand him the cards.

"Wait a sec! Hey, Bel, the cards belong to me!" Cole shouted.

"Why?" Rex didn't understand. "Cole deserves them." Bel shook her. "Please, take this." She gave him a blue stone necklace similar to pink stone she had around her neck.

"This will remind you of me and your friends." "Bel... Thank you..."

They all changed their dinosaurs into babies. Ace ran to Cole. "Heya, buddy. Long time, no see."

"Ace, you know we can't," Rex said, "we'd better go."

"Wait up, dude!"

Cole and others ran to them.

"For what I said before... I really meant it. We love you, dude. Me, mom, dad, Dr. Owen, Alice, Kyra, Justin, Reese, Paris, Chomp, Zoe, kid, everyone. You're our friend. You're our family. You've always been like my little bro. You _are_ part of D-team."

"Cole..."

"I know I'm not the best person to tell you all of this 'cause I'm not the greatest big bro ever. I honestly know better siblings... I wasn't always there for you or kid. And that last year you've been with us I've been gone all that time. I wasn't there even for Xmas, parents anniversary or kid's and your birthday. I'm sorry, dude. But that isn't what I wanted to say. The things you've been through with _them_... You can't just forget all of that. Just remember how you and kid first met Zoe, how it all began."

"Cole, you don't know why am I doing this..."

"C'mon, dude, what is more important than family?"

" _Family_?" Rex repeated and gave Cole a death glare. "Dude?"

"Rex, they want to help you," Bel put in, "maybe when you tell them about your deal with that guy..."

"Yeah, dude, you can tell us. I'm sure we can do that thing for you too!"

"No, you can't," Rex answered, "you can't change someone's fate." He turned. "Rex, wait!" Bel came closer to him, she kissed him.

 _"Bel! You traitor!"_ Alice thought, her face turned red.

"I will never forget..."

Rex and Ace disappeared.

Only thing Cole could say was: "Wow..."

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, Akuno**

 _"We love you, dude. What is more important than family?"_

"They really care about me, don't they, Ace?" Rex asked, sitting on his bed, looking at D-team badge and a blue stone from Bel.

" _Everyone_... If they only knew..." He turned at his dinosaur tooth. _"Change their fate..."_

The doors opened. "Rexy, dear!" Mary rushed in. "Don't tell me it's a truth! Please, that girl didn't kiss you, right?"

Rex couldn't answer, he didn't want Bel to get killed by Mary.

* * *

 **D-lab**

"He got the card?" Justin screamed when he found out "the truth". Cole never told him and Reese that they let Bel give the cards to Rex and didn't really want them themselves.

"I said I'm sorry. He just found Mapu before us..."

"You two had one job!" Justin shouted. "We're eight..." Cole whispered.

"Kyra was right. You're cute when you're mad, Justin," Reese quickly saved them. Justin blushed, started to nose bleeding and fainted.

"You're no man, Jus, when you can't handle woman's compliment," Cole laughed.

* * *

I really want to thank Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon AKA Emma Hiiragi (don't forget to check out her DK fanfic s/12577763/1/Dinosaur-King-Together-Forever) for letting me use her character Bel Moon and for using my Cole Taylor and Justin Komatsu.

You're the best, girl X3

Okay, the next chapter will take me a little bit longer. We'll finally know more about the crystals ;P

See you next time, dinos


	8. Crystal move

**Katos' house, Morning**

Andy in his uniform was ready to school, standing in his room, thinking of his father.

 _"Andy, I'm sorry, I left you, but she didn't give me another choice. Take care of the crystal and my pocket knife use only in case of emergency. Be careful around black cloak and red hair. Dad PS: Beware especially of that ginger."_

Andy looked at the orange crystal in his hands, his crystal. He heard about its incredible power, but dad never learned him to use it. His father was supposed to protect it and Andy's life, but now he was gone. After he went missing Andy wasn't feeling very good, even his siblings were worried.

He headed to the school.

* * *

 **Komatsu's house**

In the house, next door sounded a beautiful voice, Kyra's voice. "What do you think?" she asked after she stopped singing. "Good as always," Justin answered staring into his laptop. "Ivi, you weren't listening!"

"Yes, I was," Justin murmured "Ivi, you're just mad you don't have a dinosaur yet." "No, I am not." "Yes, you are." "Fine! I am jealous! So what? This is just so unfair! Why am I always the last one?!" Justin shouted.

* * *

 **Taylors' house**

Max was sitting on a couch in the living room.

"He fought on your side?" Max asked Cole after he found out what happened in Denmark. "Yeah, I talked to him and reminded him so many things, but he..."

"He still helps them," Max finished.

"It looked like he cares about us. When I mentioned that Zoe almost died he looked terrified and when I talked about the family he wasn't so happy." "Do you think we can save him?" Max wondered. "Sure! But you and Zoe have to team up again or we'll lose him," Cole said.

"But she _hates_ me!" Max snapped, "didn't you hear her?"

"Have you ever heard of _Breathless_?" Cole asked. "Zoe's _despair_...? She told me about that. She felt like _breathless figure_ when they kidnapped our parents or when I was about to die..." "Or that dark thing appeared and Rex went away... She felt like that even when _you_ attacked her!"

Max grabbed his hair in the frustration."It wasn't me! I would _never_ hurt her! _I love her!_ Why would I do that?" Max shouted.

"Kid, can you say that? I'd like to record it," Cole laughed. "What did I say...?" Max paused, his cheeks turned red. "You said, bro, that _you love our Zoe Drake_. I waited for this moment so long! Finally!"

"What?! I didn't say that!" "Don't lie to yourself, kid. Mitch, Chomp and I heard that!"

"If you tell anyone, Cole, I'll tell to the certain girl you had a crush on her." "Fine, kid, you won this time..." Cole murmured.

* * *

 **South School, Afterschool**

After school, Andy went to the study room where he saw what he was looking for, Sabi Kon. She was sitting at a computer.

"Hey, Sabi!" He came to her. She didn't look at him.

"Sabi?" They haven't talked to each other since that battle.

"Sab-" "Let me be, Andy," she growled. "What...?" "Andy... We're just friends... That kiss... Sorry..."

Those words stabbed his heart with a knife. This wasn't the first time he felt like this. He shook his head and cried inside.

"I just wanted to know what you're doing here," he said. "I'm trying to find something about the darkness and that girl. But there are just things about the legend of Greyholt and some kind of rock band and a movie," Sabi explained.

"Do you really think they have a website?" Andy asked.

"Well, actually yes... Look at this, Andy."

"Ginger blog? Are you freaking kidding me?"

The black website had so many statuses on a homepage. "The girl that kissed my darling is gonna die (feel so angry)" "That little girl paid for ruining Drack's plans! *evil laugh*"

Then they looked at comments.

"MARY! This totally ruins MY plan!" "Calm down, bro."

"Good God, what's up with that girl?" came out of Sabi's mouth. "Looks like she's a little bit mad."

"She made her suffer..." Sabi whispered.

"Sabi, I wanted to ask you something."

"I won't date you," she snapped, "first up, Girls' rules and second, I _don't like you_!"

 _"Welp, that hurts..."_

"No, I didn't mean _that_ ," he said quite harmed, "it's about Star. Don't you want to join us? We travel around the world and-"

"Sorry, but no..."

"Why?"

"I want to find that girl and this is the evidence. Plus I need to talk to Dengyo."

"If you think so..."

* * *

 **North School, Art club  
**

"Al, I'm in a big trouble!" Max rushed to the art club.

 _"What did you screw up this time, Max?"_ ran through Alice's head.

"I said something in front of the worst person I could!"

"You told Zoe that you love her?" wrote Alice into her notebook. When Max read that he said: "No! I said _that_ in front of Cole! Oops... Why I can't keep my mouth shut?"

 _"I knew it. You love her, it's so obvious!"_ Alice laughed.

"Al, please, don't _tell_ anyone..." She smiled at him, letting him know it's their _and Cole's_ secret.

Suddenly, their communicators started to beep. When they looked at them, the fact that there were two different signals in two different places shocked them. They immediately headed to D-lab.

* * *

 **D-lab**

Kyra and Andy were already in D-lab when they arrived. "Where are they?" Max asked Reese.

"Bulgaria and Vietnam."

"Vietnam?"

"What is it, Kyra?" others wondered. "I heard it's a beautiful place. Can _I_ go there?" Kyra asked. "Wait a minute, Kyra," said Andy, "how are we actually going to teleport to two different areas?"

"Just select the location you want to go in and you'll teleport there," Reese explained, "I hope..." She finished under her breath.

"Okay, let's go!"

They went on the platform. "Fine, fine. Ally and I go to Viet," said Kyra. "And we take care of Bulgaria."

"Before you go."

Everyone stopped.

"I want you to know, there's _50%_ chance for transportation to succeed in this case," Reese said.

"50%?" Andy repeated, "you just said-" "I know, but there's even 50/50 chance of teleporting you to one place instead of two," she explained.

"Is this all?" "Yes."

"Fine, can we go?" Everyone nodded.

They touched the button.

* * *

 **Bulgaria**

"Well, looks like we're in Europe, Ma-" Andy paused when he saw blond girl instead of the brunette boy. "Looks like it didn't work as we thought... How could she mistake?" Kyra wondered.

* * *

 **Vietnam**

Max and Alice were looking at their communicators. "50/50 chance failed... I guess this is the first time Reese has mistaken..." At that moment Reese called them all.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab  
**

"Are you there?" she asked. "Kind of... But it didn't work how you told us," Andy answered.

"Yeah, Ree. I am in Bulgaria with Andy..."

"And where is a problem?" Reese asked, "you are all alright and in the places where dinosaurs are. As long as you come back with the cards I don't see any problem."

She ended the call.

"Why did you lie to them?" a robotic voice wondered.

"What do you mean, J?"

"What do I mean? You knew there was 55% chance for them to be torn apart between the two places. Why you didn't tell them?"

"Since when _you_ care?"

"I do not care. I identified a lie. According to things Kyra keeps on saying, it is bad to lie to your _friends_ and endanger them. You did that and you knew about that, Reese."

J's voice became silence. Reese turned him off by a little device.

"Shut up, when you don't know what you're talking about, J. You could be a little problem. I should stop talking to myself." She sighed. "It's starting to be a little weird."

What she didn't know was that it wasn't only herself who heard all of that. Behind the doors, there was standing the worst person to hear that. She was shocked, she couldn't believe that. Her... Her sister was... No... J was the one who was lying, right?

* * *

 **Bulgaria**

"Okay, that dino should be this way," said Andy and pointed the way, "looks like even the smartest person mistakes."

"Stop with that, Andy. She just... I think it was J's fault. He can't feel anything and..."

"Kyra, even humans make mistakes."

"But... Do... Do you mean Ally?" Kyra asked, "do you mean her last words?" "Kyra, I wasn't there. I can't judge her for that. And for what Nicolas says... He's still my best friend, I'll stand by his side."

"But Ally..."

"Oh, you mean the incident five years ago?" spoke up a girl's voice. They looked its way. Mary with some kind of headphones set was standing near them.

"You again?" Andy growled.

"Didn't your dad teach you how to treat a girl?" she asked, "maybe that's why Kon doesn't want you." "Shut up about my love life!" Andy snapped.

"Hi!" said Kyra, "I'm Kyra L. Komatsu, nice to meet you." Mary just laughed.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe _this_ is that famous _Lucy_." Kyra looked terrified when Mary said that name. "He-hey, Kyra...? What's wrong?"

" _Lucy..._ Only _he_ called me like that..."

Mary grinned.

* * *

 **Vietnam**

"Al, do you think Zoe loves Rex?" asked Max. Alice looked at him with horror in her eyes. She knew how it was between them and it was only because of her.

They both liked each other, but Rex was too shy and Zoe was hiding her feeling for _him_ only for her friend, only for Alice. As Cole and Ema said it's so obvious.

Zoe always wanted to make her friends happy.

"She likes you both," wrote Alice, "and you both have a crush on her." Max blushed.

"You asked cause she stands by his side, didn't you?"

"Stop with that," he snapped, "sorry... It just drives me crazy still hear that I hate _him!_ I want to save _him_. I want to meet _him_ again and apologize. I just rushed in... First, I have to talk with Zoe, but I'm so afraid. She _hates_ me..."

Alice opened her mouth, she wanted to tell him something but wasn't able.

"Even after five years, you can't talk?" Someone laughed. Drack appeared in front of them.

* * *

 **Bulgaria**

"Did you know _him_?" Kyra asked. "Of course I did," answered Mary, "I knew him better than anyone else. Maybe even more than your mother."

"How much do you know _my father_?" asked Andy.

"Very well, I saw him this morning..." "You... _You kidnapped him_!"

"Wasn't that obvious?" Mary wondered.

" _You..._ "

Andy wanted to activate Aaron's card, but he didn't have his communicator. Mary was holding it.

"You little-! Tell me where is my father!" "Forget it. Your guardian will soon meet his end. Give me your crystal, Andrew, and nothing will happen to him."

 _"Take care of the crystal..."_

"Never! You hurt the girl I like and now you're going to kill my dad... That crystal is so powerful for a stone heart like you."

Aaron's card flew into Andy's hand and with an orange light activated.

"So, you want a revenge, huh?" Mary smirked and summoned her Carcharodontosaurus.

"No, I can wait for a revenge."

* * *

 **Vietnam**

Max and Alice ignored Drack and ran after a dinosaur they saw. A yellow and green animal stopped and fell asleep.

"Wait a sec, this isn't a dinosaur it's a Dimetrodon," said Max, "but why would a non-dinosaur had a card?" "Because we created it," Drack answered. "What?"

"We created all new cards. Our queen created _her own stones_ to get _her own power._ We stole six fossils and make six new cards from them. Then we used already existing dinosaur for the last element and made it weaker. We did it even with this Pachycephalosaurus because it was too dangerous for us. That's why it hasn't got that light on its head anymore. Our queen was afraid that someone will betray us and it really happened. He took his Lufengosaurus and your cards and stones. Fortunately, we still have our dinosaurs and power to summon them and of course your friend. He'll do anything we tell him because he wants _them_ back and change _their_ fate."

During Drack's explanation, the sky changed a color. Max and Alice noticed. "Now!"

They heard Megaraptor's roar behind them, Dimetrodon woke up and stood up. It grabbed Mahin's tail, swing him around several times, then let him go. Mahin flew and smashed into a wall.

"That was Tank's move," said Max, "he has **Dino swing** card."

Mahin stood up and ran towards Dimetrodon. Max swiped Chomp's card.

* * *

 **Bulgaria**

Aaron already knocked Feray to the ground, but it still wasn't enough.

"Come on, Andrew!" yelled Mary, "I know you want a revenge right now!" "No, I won't rush this time, I have to wait for the best opportunity."

His patience paid off. He took the crystal from his pocket, still wasn't sure how it works.

It started to glow. Suddenly, he knew what to do. "I just need to wait a little longer for revenge. **Sun storm**!"

Aaron set Feray into a fiery vortex. She tried to running away, but the flames hold her like hands. The fire was getting bigger.

Feray was tired after they disappeared.

"Andy, that was awesome!" cheered up Kyra.

Then, the dinosaur they all were supposed to look for appeared, it had red and blue color. Feray turned to it.

"Achelosaurus! Now's our chance, Feray!"

Mary took a move card. " **Fire scorcher**!"

A giant fiery meteor was created at Feray's mouth. It crashed and totally destroyed the dinosaur.

Andy and Kyra just watched with their jaws down.

After that Feray and the dinosaur turned into cards, Mary picked up both of them and disappeared.

"What the..." "What kind of move was that?" Kyra wondered.

* * *

 **Vietnam**

After a long battle, Dimetrodon didn't have much power to left, it changed into a card and a move card. Alice quickly grabbed them. She looked at Max.

Mahin had still more power than Chomp. Max and Alice both knew they can't and don't have continued with the fight.

Max turned Chomp to the card and teleport just like Alice.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab, sometime later  
**

Justin activated Dimetrodons card. A chibi version of it appeared at their feet.

"It's so cute!" said Kyra.

It looked at him. "Don't make this cute face," snapped Justin, "cuteness doesn't work on me." It made a quiet sound. Justin took it into his arms. "Okay, you won, you're adorable! Moony, it will be you-No, Karo. I'll call you Karo."

"There was something weird that happened," said Andy to Reese, "my crystal worked as a move card." "Your crystal?" asked Max. "Yeah, I didn't tell you? I'm the owner of the sun crystal."


	9. The place where they belong

After he found out about _Mary's super strong fire move card_ **Fire scorcher** , Cole decided to meet up with the boys and start their training.

 **Sanjo Lake**

"What do you mean by training?" Justin asked Cole. Cole grinned. "We need to strengthen ourselves and our dinosaurs."

"But it does not answer my question."

"Well, we just practice fighting and perseverance," Cole said as he stretched. "That is why we will run around the city and fight against each other? In battle is important a strategy and knowledge of the opponent. If we will find Megaraptor and Carcharodontosaurus' weaknesses we will be able to defeat them in a few minutes."

Justin turned to Max, waiting for his support. "It would be great to get stronger," he said.

"What did I expect?" Justin asked himself, "family keeps together." He shrugged.

"What about the girls?" Andy wondered, "why they aren't here?" "They went to the café," answered Cole. "That is not fair..."

"Okay, little guys," Cole said and turned to dinosaurs and Karo, "count off. Alpha!"

A green Compsognathus with a red stripe jumped.

"Zeta!" A Compsognathus with a gray stripe jerked with his tail.

"Gamma!" The Compy with a yellow stripe wasn't there. "Hey, where is she?" Cole wondered, "Gamma!" Then he felt that something jumped on his shoulder. When he looked, he saw the yellow striped Compy next to Mitch. "Here you are, girl." Gamma tried to hug him.

"Delta!" The last Compsognathus with a blue stripe made a sound.

"We're all!" said Cole. "Cole, isn't that alpha, _beta_ , gamma, delta?" Andy asked. "It isn't supposed to be in order," Cole answered. "Why I have a feeling I know these names?" Max wondered.

"C'mon guys, let's train!" shouted Cole, "first up, one round around our city!"

He and his dinosaurs ran away. "Looks like we don't have a choice," said Andy, Max only sighed and joined his brother in running.

"Hey! don't leave me here alone!" screamed Justin and followed them.

* * *

 **Sanjo city, Downtown café**

Meanwhile, all five girls were sitting at the table with a cups of coffee or tea in front of them and were having a good time.

"And what you wanna talk about?" Sue asked, "rumors?" Zoe laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"You're the best one for rumors," Zoe answered. "That's not true!" "Oh C'mon, how many times did you tell me something you heard a few minutes ago? That's why you hate secrets."

"If I kept my mouth shut you'd be in a big trouble, girl, plus Rex'd steal your first kiss," said Sue.

Zoe blushed. "The first kiss!" Kyra said, "that's a perfect theme. So, Zo is still unkissed?" "No!" yelled Zoe, "it was two years ago..." "Do you mean that boy from the Caribbean?" Reese asked and drunk her green tea. "Wait, what boy?" Kyra and Sue wondered. "So many things happened there, but yes Jim and I kissed at the end," said Zoe, "he was trying to flirt with me all the time and it paid him off."

"Why you didn't tell?" Sue asked. "It was part of our adventures, I couldn't," Zoe answered.

"Welp, you know about _my_ first kiss," said Sue disgustedly.

"Who was it, Sue?"

"I guess you don't want to know... Especially you, Alice and Kyra... It was... We were just six and that idiot had kind of crush on me! It was Nicolas... Before he turned into _this_..."

 _"What?! My brother and my friend! That's disgusting!"_ thought Alice.

"Aww. My first kiss was Cole's friend Tory. We were eight years old," Kyra said. "Kyra, didn't you say it was _someone else_?" asked Reese. "I wonder how you're able to remember his name, Kyra. Since you've dated almost every boy you know," Sue said, "Reese unlikely didn't have a boyfriend yet from what I heard."

Reese turned to Zoe. She looked away and murmured: "Well, I still didn't mention Zander..." "Zoe..."

"And who was _your_ first kiss, Ree?" Kyra asked. "Someone you know, but I won't tell you. It's mine and his little secret," Reese answered.

 _"His?! It's a boy?!... Ree... You lied to me... I thought you love me!"_

"Alice, what about your first kiss?" Zoe wondered. Alice's cheeks turned red, she looked at the ground. "You haven't kissed yet, right?" Sue giggled. "Sue, let her go," Kyra snapped, "Ally wants Rex to be the one who steals her first kiss." _"Kyra, stop, it's so awkward..."_

Alice started to laugh. Others joined her.

A tired sweating brunette boy with glasses and his little pet entered the café. They all knew him.

"Sis... ter..." he whispered. The girls stopped laughing. "Si..." He fell to the ground.

"Ivi!" They ran to him. Karo fell next to him.

"Can you hear me, Ivi?" Kyra was so worried. "They're completely exhausted..."

Karo made a quiet sound, Alice took him in her arms.

"We... We have to take him to the hospital."

* * *

 **Sanjo hospital, later**

They were standing in a corridor of a hospital, only Kyra was sitting on a chair.

"What if something happens to him? I'll never forgive myself, what if... What if..."

"He'll be all right, Kyra," Reese assured her. "That's right," Zoe agreed, "you just have to relax."

"But what if..."

"Are you always in this good mood?" asked Sue, she smiled.

"Ivi..." Kyra was holding her head, trembling in fear with horror in her eyes. Alice patted her back while holding Karo.

"Brother..." Jessica and other dinosaurs tried to comfort her too.

"You have nothing to worry about, you've taken good care of him," they heard a woman's voice. Kyra looked up. A pregnant woman with short black hair, smile at her face and each eye different, the right one was red and the left black.

"Wendy!" Kyra said and stood up, "what are you doing here? You should be home." "My colleague called me that a group of girls headed by a frightened fake blonde brought an unconscious boy here," Wendy explained. "Fake?" Kyra repeated in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're natural," Sue said.

"As soon as I heard Komatsu, I headed here."

"Will Ivi be all right?"

"Yes, I've seen him. He needs to sleep."

Kyra sighed. "We were telling you this all the time," Sue reminded her, "how come you listen to _her_." "Kyra has a weakness for white cloaks," Wendy explained. Zoe, Sue, and Alice turned to Reese. "That explains a lot," Zoe whispered.

Then Kyra realized something. "Girls, this is our family friend and local doctor, of course out of service, Wendy. Wen, these are Ree, her sister Zo and Sue," she said.

"Nice to meet you." "Us too."

"How exactly do you know Kyra?" Reese asked. Kyra paused.

"Five years ago, I saw them here. After some time, I became a teacher for Kyra, making her an excellent nurse."

"Excellent... No..." Kyra looked embarrassed. "You both grew up really fast," Wendy said, "I can't believe you're the same sad little girls."

Suddenly, several men with three beds ran through the corridor, each one of them had one person covered by blood lying on them, the first girl was much younger than them, the other black-haired with a scar across her right eye and the last brown-haired boy with a visor...

They knew it was him, but they didn't dare say it. They watched him with terrified expressions, they were shocked and scared. Wendy realized why. She stopped one of the men. "What happened to them?" she asked. "Somebody hit them by a car and ran away," he replied and joined the others again.

"Do not tell me it was..." came out of Sue's mouth. "I will not tell you anything," Zoe muttered.

They heard a strange sound. Chomp came to them, and his expression looked like he's worried too. Kyra raised him from the ground.

"Kid!" Cole ran through the corridor after them followed by Andy, Sabi, Niki, Ema and their dinosaurs. Besides Cole and Sabi, everyone stopped by the girls. Andy turned to them.

"Why are _you_ here?" He asked. "Justin collapsed in front of us," Zoe answered, "were you near that accident?" Andy nodded. "Cole wanted to run around the city and during that Justin disappeared. I guess that's why he collapsed... We went to find him and then we met Sabi, her sister, Niki, and this girl in the park." Andy pointed at Ema.

"I've got a name, you know?"

"And then it happened..."

"In the park?" wondered Sue, "how did you get here so fast?" Ema and Niki looked at Aaron and Star. "Do you know fast Coelophysis and Dilophosaurus run?" Ema asked.

"How should I know?"

"Hey, we don't know each other yet. I'm Kyra Komatsu!"

"Kyra, do you remember how it went with Mary?" Andy spoke up again.

"When that bastard gets into my hands!" Cole grunted, he and Sabi stopped a little further away. Kyra went to them.

"Cole..."

"I'll... He'll regret hurting my brother!"

"Do you remember how that man looked?" Wendy asked. "Brown hair shaved at the sides, earring, a leather jacket," Sabi answered. "Yeah, nice leather jacket," Cole said. "Cole!"

"No way..."

After a while, Wendy noticed the man who had been treated, who fit Cole's description. "Jeff?" Wendy addressed him. "Wen, I didn't expect you here!" He laughed. Wendy stared at him, smelling an alcohol. "Jeff, what happened to you?" Wendy wondered.

"Well, some drunk guy beat me-" "Don't lie to me!" she shouted, "you hit two girls and a boy by a car!" "They went there themselves," Jeff said. "It doesn't matter! You didn't help them, you cowardly escaped and left them there!"

"I wasn't even there, at least you will confirm it to the police!" Jeff grinned. "No...I won't cover you again!" Wendy slapped him. "I don't want to see you anymore! This is the end!" "When my son will be born, you'll get back to me. You can't raise a child by yourself," Jeff laughed.

"You bastard!" Cole hit him in the face, grabbing him by his neck. "That was _my little brother_!" He seemed to be able to kill him where he stands. "A little brother...?" Jeff repeated.

"Cole, no, he's not worth it." Kyra and Reese dragged Cole away from Jeff.

"Let me go!"

Jeff left.

"And what would you two do if it was Zoe or Alice?" Cole asked. They both got their hands off him.

Wendy put her hand on her stomach. "Don't worry, I won't allow him to be your father, I will protect you from people like him, I promise. No one will harm you as they have harmed me..." She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Wendy, what's going on? How are you?" worried Kyra. "Don't worry... You're their siblings, right?" she asked Cole and Sabi. When they nodded, she continued: "Go there. They'll tell you more."

Sabi ran away, Cole headed after her.

"And what if we want to know how they are, but we aren't the family?" Niki asked. "What do you mean, Niki?" Ema wondered.

"That black-haired girl."

"You know her?" Andy asked. "Of course. She's the one who saved Sabi from that ginger girl," Niki explained, "don't you remember, Andy?" "Yeah... That girl... Sabi was looking for her..."

After a while, Cole came back.

"How is he?" Zoe asked. "They said he has a broken leg and something with his head," Cole answered, "I'm sure, he'll be good. He's a tough little guy. He can do that. You don't have to be worried about your boyfriend, Zoe." "Cole... _You are so dead!"_ Zoe yelled. Cole was ready to run away, but then Sabi walked to them, didn't look happy.

"Sabi, what's wrong? Is your sister okay?" The others were curious.

"Yes, she is," answered Sabi, "she has just scratches thanks to Max and the girl."

"Well, why do you have this look?" Andy wondered. "You know how I phoned my parents? They came for her and were unsurprisingly mad at me. No wonder, I'm mad at myself too..."

"Why?" Sue asked. "You're an only child, cousin. You don't know what is like to..." Ema looked at Cole and Sabi, wasn't sure to continue.

Wendy deeply sighed. "Wendy... You okay?" Kyra asked. "Yeah. Everything's all right, Kyra..."

"Don't lie. It hurts, doesn't it?" "Kyra. You and Alice should check on Justin... I guess he's awake already..."

"But, Wendy you..." Kyra couldn't stop being worried about her friend, until Reese didn't speak up: "Calm down, Kyra. I'll stay with her." "Ree... Really? Thank you..." Kyra hugged her, she only blushed.

"Wendy, please, stay here..." "Don't worry about me," Wendy answered.

Kyra put Chomp on the ground, then she and Alice headed to Justin.

"Sometimes it's great that she's so naive," Wendy said. "Yes," Reese agreed, "she'd believe in anything you say when you wear a white cloak." They smiled at each other.

Cole turned. "I go visit kid," he said, "have fun, you guys." Zoe was watching his back as he was walking away, then said: "I'll go too!" And joined him.

"What about that girl? Ema asked. "I'm not feeling to visit her right now," Sabi answered. "You were looking for her for so long," Niki reminded her, "and now..." "She doesn't even know us..."

"I'll go there," Wendy said, "I know how to act to someone like her." "I'll go too," Reese said.

"Why _you two_?" Andy asked. "Cause they're best for this," Sue snapped, "Wendy's a doctor and Reese's calm and nice, that girl won't freak out when she'll see them. Just imagine you wake up and see total strangers... I'd feel better if it was someone like them."

* * *

 **Max's room**

Zoe came to Max. Her arms were trembling.

"Max? Can you hear me...?" He was sleeping, he had the right leg in a gypsum and head bandaged.

"After that accident... Welp, the first thing was if Sabi's sister and that girl are all right, but then he asked me to take care of you and reunite D-team if something happened to him," Cole said.

"He really wanted to..." Zoe grabbed Max's hand and smiled.

Then Max opened his eyes. "What...? Where am I?" he asked.

"In the hospital, kid."

"And who are you?"

"What?" "They didn't!t say it can be amnesia..." His question shocked them, he didn't remember them. "Who are you two?"

"No way..."

"Actually, we're nine, but... _You don't remember us?!_ Kid... I am your big brother... Cole... And these little guys..." He pointed on the dinos. "Are Mitch, Alpha, Zeta, Gamma, Delta, Paris and..." Chomp jumped on Max's bed and bit him. "Chomp... And this is your best friend since you both were four, Zoe... Don't you remember her...?"

Zoe buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Look what you've done, kid!" Cole shouted, "you made her cry again!"

"Max... I..."

"Zoe, stop crying, please! That was just a joke! I couldn't forget _you_! So, don't cry!" Max said.

Both boys heard some kind of laugh. Zoe uncovered her face, she was laughing. "Gotcha!" "Hey, that wasn't funny, Zoe," Max said, "you made me worried and..."

"Yeah? And _you_ didn't make worried _me_?"

They smiled at each other.

"Cole, can get out?" Max asked. "Wha... Why?" "Cole, go or I'll tell Reese you had a crush on her," Zoe said. "That's not true," Cole said before he and his dinosaurs left the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Max. And I... I'm so sorry about what I said during our fight. I don't hate you... I was just mad because you attacked Paris..."

"You aren't the one who has to apologize, Zoe. Sue was right, I call myself your friend, but I am not. I almost _killed you_... I am the bad one here..."

Max hit his head. "Stop that, Max. I'm the only one who can do that and after all of that I really want to." Zoe pulled his ear. "Ouch... Yeah, yeah, I understand..."

"I know you didn't use the move card for the second time, Max. I... I just wasn't sure about talking to you after what I told you."

"I'm not mad at you. I can't hate you for anything because I lo-We're friends. So, everything's was forgiven?"

Zoe hugged him. "I'm sorry, I act like that, Max... Because of that, I lost even you. I don't wanna feel like that again... Without you, without Rex..."

"It's okay. As I said we're friends. We'll save Rex and Ace together."

"Together. But..." Zoe paused for a second. "You won't be able to go on missions for a month when you have a broken leg..." "What? But... But we _must_ help them!"

"We'll look for something to help them." "Yeah..."

* * *

 **The girl's room**

She finally woke up. When she saw two unknown women, she wasn't as surprised as they thought she would be. She sat and looked around.

"How do you feel?" asked Wendy. The girl looked at her like she has seen a ghost, didn't answer.

"We... R... Where is he? Is he okay? What is his name...? The boy who saved me..."

"His name is Max Taylor," Reese answered, "he's all right." The girl sighed. Reese came to her, she wanted to shake hands with the girl. "Dr. Reese Drake. Nice to meet you." The girl carefully took her hand, then she turned to Wendy. "I'm just Wendy..."

"I'm glad to meet you, Mrs. Wendy, Mrs. Reese..."

"What is your name?" asked Wendy. "I... I don't have a name... I don't have a name I am proud of... It's Damita Makuto, but please... Don't call me like that, it brings back bad memories..."

"Makuto? There is no way..." Wendy murmured. "But you need a name," Reese said, "what about Dark?" The girl nodded. "Dark..." she repeated.

"Hey, don't go there!" Sounded behind the door, in next second they opened. The first who entered the room was the dinosaurs, Aaron, Stegi, Ellen, Star, Mitch and Compy squad. They all jumped on Dark's bed.

"Aaron, let her go!" "Ellen!" "Stegi, come back!" "Wait up, little guys!"

Their partners followed them. "I told you not to open it," Sue snapped at Andy.

Sabi went for Star. "Star, leave her alone." "No... It's fine..." Dark said with some kind of smile on her face. "Welp, you're a real dino-magnet," Cole laughed.

"You're right," Niki agreed, "they really like her."

Dark stared at Sabi. "Herma... It's you... How's your sister?" "Don't worry about her, she's okay," Sabi assured her, "thank you for saving her and even saving me before."

"I had to... Don't ask why, but I had to..."

Dark turned to Cole. "Lo Siento... Because of me, your brother is..." She started to cry. "Hey, calm down, little lady..."

"I... I'd like to talk to him... I want to talk to Max..."

Dark jumped out of the bed. "Dark, wait-" Wendy tried to rush to her, but it looked like she's in a big pain.

"Wendy! What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I..."

"I'll take care of you," Reese said. Dark couldn't just stand there. She ran away with horror in her eyes.

* * *

 **Max's room**

"Max, the reason why you can't hate me..."

The door opened. Dark rushed in and hugged Max. "Muchas gracias, Max!" "Wait... You're that girl." "Si... Thank you for _everything_ , for saving me, for saving the dinosaur and-" "No problem! I'm glad you're all right." "Me too."

"I'm really glad to finally meet you, Max and Zoe," Dark said. "How do know our names?" Zoe asked. "I... Rex told me... He keeps on talking about you... He knows you're able to stop him and Akuno..."

"Akuno?"

"The darkness... I... Ouch..." Dark felt pain in her leg. She looked down and saw Chomp biting her leg. "You must be hungry, amigo." Dark smiled again. Chomp jumped into her arms.

"Dark!" The others came to the room. "Chicos... Is... Is Wendy...?" "Don't worry, little lady, Reese's with her," Cole said, "why did you run away?" "Lo Siento... I... I just can't stand someone's pain..."

"Dark..."

"Well, guys. Where is Ema?" Niki asked. "You mean that girl that's mad at me cause I don't know her name?" Andy wondered, "why is she even mad?" "Cause she's the perfect daughter of the great mayor Wada," Sue explained, "she's the best in everything, she never breaks any rule and that's why she went home."

"Sounds like someone's jealous, Sue," Cole laughed. "Me? Jealous of _her_? Never," Sue snapped, "only because everyone loves her and cares about her. And I've got no one..." "Hey! And what am I?! An air?" Zoe asked.

"Girl! No. You're my best friend, sorry about that. I'd better keep my mouth shut..."

"You're almost all..." Dark whispered. "What?" "I mean owners... 16... They talked about that... Hope, life, death, beginning, dreams, promise, hate, despair, knowledge, end, love, loss, patience, courage, light, darkness... The words that describe the chosen owners... The words that represent you..."

"What are you talking about?" Sabi wondered.

"About the stone plates and the legendary crystals," someone spoke up, the familiar blonde entered the room.

"Hey, weren't you supposed to stay with Wendy, Reese?" Cole asked. "Her friends came here and she wanted me to look over Dark," she answered.

"What do you mean by plates and crystals?" Niki wondered.

"The stone plates you use to summon your dinosaurs, you had to find them. Someone gave them to you, someone who knows more."

"You mean that Lufengosaurus guy?" Max asked her. She nodded. "Lufengosaurus?" Dark repeated. "Do you know him?" Max wondered.

"Si... He was part of Akuno too..." "Was?" "He left after they bring Rex to this era and stole the stones and some cards... Your stones and cards..."

"The hell! So, he rubbered into my room that night?!" Sue yelled.

"There is a deep connection between the stones and the crystals," Reese said.

"How do you know?" Zoe asked. "Thanks to Andy." "Really?" "Of course. Tomorrow he was able to create a new move by his crystal. I analyzed his stone and crystal, I've noticed some similarities not just in color."

"And that means...?"

"That explains why two of were able to summon a dinosaur without using the stone, all of you according to that boy are the owners and you have a power of your crystal, so even power your stone inside you."

"Welp, you're the genius here," Cole said and shrugged.

"It is not so hard to understand it," said Dark. Everyone except Reese gave her a questioning look.

"He gave you the stones because he knows you're the owner and can use a power of the crystals," she explained, "and... I... I have to go back to the park! After that accident... I've lost something there..."

"And what is it, Dark?"

"The crystal..."

* * *

 **Corridor of the hospital**

Justin, Alice and their partners stood in the corridor, Kyra left them there when she found out that something happened to Wendy.

Both siblings were really bored, but then someone pushed into Alice. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Justin yelled at him. It was a boy of their age, he had blue spiked hair, golden eyes, recorder in his hands and a wide smile on his face when he saw Alice.

"Alice! We haven't seen each other for a while!" he said. "Sister, do you know this guy?" Justin asked. "My name is Kenji Shinori! My parents came here and took me with them, but I didn't expect you, Alice."

"Chicos... You don't have to go with me..." Sounded from the crowd of people that headed their way.

"Nonsense, Dark. We can't let you go alone."

"But what about Max...?" "Kid can be alone for a few minutes."

"This can't be..." Kenji said, he ran to Dark and hugged her. "Wha..." "Cute! I've never seen someone like you! You're so cute!"

"Kenji, how did you get here?" Andy wondered. "Kenji! Let her go!" Sabi shouted. He obeyed her.

"Well, your other friends are beautiful too." "Kenji, don't even think about that," said Sabi.

"Oh, I like this little guy!" Cole laughed and lifted Kenji from the ground. "Just look at him. He's got a cool hair and loves women like a real man!"

"You like him just because he flirts with everything he sees just like you and Kyra," said Sue.

Since everyone was busy, Dark sneaked out. Only Sabi noticed and followed her.

* * *

"Dark!" They stopped in the park.

"Why are you-" "You saved me and my sister," Sabi reminded her, "I can't let you be alone."

"Gracias... Will... Will you help me find the crystal...?"

"Of course!"

They spit up and looked for the crystal, it didn't take long to find it thanks to Star.

She grabbed it in her mouth. "Good job, Star!"

They heard a scream. Sabi and Star ran to it. Mary was holding Dark, she couldn't escape.

"You again!" Sabi growled. "Aren't you happy to see me?" Mary asked. "Let her go!" "Forget it!"

Sabi changed Star to a card and swiped it. Mary activated her card. Both dinosaurs were ready to fight.

Feray grabbed Star's tail and threw her away. "Star, no!" " **Fire bomb!** " Feray shot a ball of fire from her mouth at Sabi. She couldn't move.

A fireball so close to her, but then someone pushed her to the ground. A boy with a scar on his nose. "Andy..." "Are you okay?" He helped her stand up. "Thank you..."

"Sabi!" The others came to them. "Guys? What are you...?" "Saving you and Dark."

"Are those real dinosaurs?" Kenji asked. "There's no time to explain," Cole said.

"Wait, you are..." Mary stared at Kenji for a while. "No way..."

"Sabi, an orange card," Niki reminded her. "I'm already one step ahead. **Atomic bomb**!" Sabi ran across her stone by a move card.

Star jumped into the air, then was falling down, heading on Feray, but something countered the attack, something very fast. Star became much slower.

The blond boy appeared next to Mary and Dark.

"Dude! Oh, C'mon! Not again..."

"Leave this to me!" Zoe said, but Carnotaurus turned to her. "You can't fight him!" Mary laughed. "You _can't_ fight my Rexy and his dino, cause you want to save them!"

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked. Mary smirked and looked at Sabi.

"It was so funny seeing you in despair," she said, "do you know who really caused the accident? Do you know why that happened?"

* * *

They were walking through the park, Sabi, her sister, Niki, Ema, Star, Stegi, and Ellen.

A little green animal ran across the road, curious Sabi's sister followed it, but at that time a black car was getting closer to her.

"Watch out!" Sabi screamed.

* * *

"You were supposed to lose so many things today, your sister, your Dilophosaurus, your friends."

"You..." Sabi was trembling with anger.

"I almost lost her because of _you_!" The crystal, that was lying on the ground next to her since she summoned Star, started to glow. Sabi picked it up.

"That's the same thing that happened to me," Andy remembered, "Sabi, you can use it as a move card." "A move card...? Are you ready, Star? Now!"

Star shot a storm of little sparkles from her mouth not only at Carcharodontosaurus but even at Mary.

It left so many little wounds on Mary's body, she let Dark go. She fell to the ground, she crawled to the others.

She hid behind Cole. "You okay, little lady?" "Si..."

"Let's call it **Throwing stars**."

"Dear?" Mary turned to Rex. "Wait, how did she call him?"

Mary smirked, then hugged Rex and kissed him. Zoe and Alice gasped, their faces turned red in anger.

Alice quickly activated Tashi's card. Tashi rammed into Mary and threw her in the air. Then Alice turned Tashi into her chibi form.

"Oh, hell..."

"Welp, remind me to never make her jealous..."

"Alice, that was awesome!" Kenji said.

"Do you really think it'll be so easy to defeat me?" Someone asked. The ginger girl appeared next to Rex. "I'm awesome and immortal Mary! I live in this place for a century. You can't get rid of me, Little Komatsu. So many people tried that already, including _your father_."

Alice ran towards Mary, she was about to punch her, but Justin hugged her and stopped her.

"Sister, no! That is what she wants. I know how you feel..."

"Why are you doing this?" Zoe asked.

"Okay, if you want to know..."

Mary laughed, then her appearance changed. There was standing Max instead of her.

"Kid, how?!"

"That is impossible..."

"What the..."

"The hell!"

"Our queen wants her revenge on you. That's all... She already killed you in other timelines, except the last one. Two other people traveled into this timeline like her."

Mary changed into Zoe, but with a black spot on her body.

"Our queen told me about your despair when you saw _this_." She turned to Reese. "How you were crying when your sister died in your arms!" Mary just laughed. Reese's eyes looked so emotionless.

"Shut up," she said, "shut up..." "How you were begging her for forgiveness!"

Mary changed back into a ginger girl. Reese headed to her. She looked so scary, she kept her poker face. Niki, Sabi, Andy, and Kenji didn't even know what was happening, but others were sure Mary's going to pay for that.

Dark stepped in her way. "Dark, get away from my way." "No! She's not worth it... I... know how it feels... Reese, I..."

Reese smiled at her. "Thank you, Dark."

"You're all so weak," Mary laughed. "Mary, you're doing all of this for _love_ , aren't you?" Dark asked. "What are you talking about?" Mary wondered. "You want someone to _love_ you. That's why you keep Rex so close and hate anyone who can _steal_ him from you, right?" "Nonsense." "It happened before, right? That's why you hate Asu, isn't it? She already did that, didn't she? She tried to take someone you love away from you."

 _"How come_ _ **I am** the bad one here?!" _ Alice thought.

"You don't know what you're talking about, little girl. You're getting on my nerves. Feray! **Fire scorcher**!"

Feray shot a giant fiery meteor at Dark.

"No! Dark!"

"That's the same move she used yesterday!"

Ace stood in front of her and got the hit instead. "Ace!" He and Feray turned into cards. Dark caught Ace's card.

Mary picked up Feray's card and disappeared.

"Awesome! We've got another card!" Andy cheered up. Rex came closer to the others. Dark handed him the card.

"The hell are you doing?!" Sue yelled.

"What the..." Andy whispered.

"You can't be serious, little lady!" Cole murmured.

"I have to agree," Sabi said.

"They are right," Justin put in.

"Well, wait up, you guys," Niki spoke up.

"What?!"

"Well, Dark has a reason for this." "Yeah," Zoe snapped, "let her do what she wants."

"Oh, hell girl, she's bossy again..."

"Si... He's your partner and friend. I... can't take him away from you..."

"Thank you. He's the only one I have," Rex said and summoned little Ace. He jumped into his arms. "I'm glad you're okay, pal."

"That's not true, Rex!" Zoe shouted. "Hell, girl, calm down..."

"Zoe..." "Rex, you're not alone. You still have me and Max. We want to save you, Rex. I won't give up because I lo-We're friends and I fight until the very end, that's what you and Max taught me."

Rex looked at Ace, he put him to the ground. Ace scratched his forehead. "This may be our only chance, Ace. Zoe, please, take care of Ace."

"What?"

"He's in danger in Akuno. They hurt even their own dinosaurs, I can't allow them to harm him."

"No, I'll save you!"

"You can't help me. I have to fix my mistake alone. I have to save _them_ and change _their_ fate alone."

" _Them_...?" Zoe repeated, "no way... Don't tell me _they're_... Your p-" Rex nodded. "You've figured out quickly," he said and turned, "what else did I expect from you, _a little sis of the smartest and most awesome person in the world_." "I can't believe you still remember that after all of these years," she told him before he disappeared.

Ace jumped into Dark's arms.

"Muchas gracias..."

"Heya, buddy!"

"Looks like this guy likes you, Dark. What even is that?" Andy asked. "Carnotaurus," Dark answered.

"We have to go back to Max," Zoe decided.

* * *

 **The hospital, Max's room**

"He what?"

"He gave us Ace, he... He has gone through so many things... I know, why he's doing all of this."

"Really, Zoe?"

"Yeah. What would you do if you lost something important forever?" Zoe asked.

"You mean when I almost killed you?" Max wondered, "if that really happened... I'd do anything to bring you back... I mean-!" Max blushed. "I know. I'd do the same anyone else too, Max..."

"You really think...?"

"Yes, they are. You, Reese and I are the only ones who know."

"Heya, lovebirds!" Cole and the others entered the room. "Cole, what the heck are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Well, we wanted you to know that Sabi and I want to join you, guys," Niki said. "That's right," Sabi added, "that girl hurt me so much and this is the only way to stop her."

"I... want to join too..." someone whispered, they turned to a voice, it was Dark.

"Dark, this is not a good idea," Max said. "No, I... want to help... Max, you also can't do anything right now... You and Zoe want to save Rex... I... I will help you!"

"Dark..."

"Dark, will you take care of Ace?" Zoe asked. "But Rex wanted..." "I know, but someone has to look over Max." "Hey! I don't need-Ouch!" Max shouted when Zoe touched his broken leg.

"Why did you do that?" Dark wondered with a scarred face. "Don't worry, Dark," Max laughed, "it's just fun. It doesn't even hurt that much."

"Really?" Zoe asked. "Don't you dare!"

 _"So, this is friendship...?"_ The true normal smile finally lighted up Dark's face.


	10. I remember

"Dark, you're finally smiling," Sabi said. "Yeah… I… Because you're the kindest people I... know…" "And what about your family?" Niki asked. Dark covered her ears.

"Please, no!"

"Dark, what's up?"

"Chill out, little lady!"

"No! Stop!" "Dark…?" Sabi came to scared and trembling Dark. "Dark, calm down. I'm here…" Dark snapped out of that. She looked at Sabi, crying. "Dark, you're okay?" " _Hermana_!" Dark hugged Sabi.

"What the…" "Can't you shut up?" Sue snapped at Andy.

" _Hermana_ … I…" "Dark, everything's gonna be all right," Sabi assured her. "Lo Siento…" Dark let her go and wiped her eyes.

"Lo Siento… But I... don't have a family…" "What?!" "I... have only my brother, he's part of Akuno. And my 'parents'… I'd... rather not talk about it…" Dark covered her right eye crossed with a scar.

"Dark, you can stay in my house," Sabi said. "Really?" "Yeah, my parents won't mind since you saved my sister." "Muchas gracias…"

"I'm sure they'll be okay even with Ace." Sabi noticed that Ace scratched his forehead. "He's doing it again," she told the other.

"What is he doing?" Justin wondered.

"Scratching his forehead…"

"Forehead?" Sue repeated, "wait, in Germany… Zoe, didn't you take photos of something in his head when I fought him?" "Yeah, I totally forgot about it after we went shopping," Zoe answered. "Something on his head?" Max wondered.

"I'll check the photos and try to figure it out," Reese spoke up, "and create two new communicators of course."

"I… don't want to bother you, Mrs. Ree-" "Dark, I feel too old when you call me like that. Call me just Reese, okay?" "Si… Lo Siento, M-Reese… I… May _I..._ have a communicator too? I… don't have my own phone and if Mary or-" "Slow down a little bit. Don't worry, I'll make it for you.

* * *

 **Kons' house**

When Sabi and Dark got home, Dark was still so shy, but she needed it. First up she took a shower, Sabi waited for her in her room. Then Sabi gave her some of her clothes to change it.

Dark was so modest about everything except food. It looked like she would have eaten anything, she hasn't eaten for days maybe weeks. Sabi was just happy to see that because Dark was so slim and short for her age, but still taller than Justin. Sabi just laughed.

"Why are laughing...?" Dark asked after she finished her meal and went into Sabi's room. "It's just... The way you eat reminds me of the times I used to go to the North School. Max eats the same," Sabi answered. Ace made a sound. "Ace says that Chomp would eat anything too," Dark told her. "So, you really understand them?" "In some way... I... don't know how or why... But I... feel some kind of connection with them... Why did you leave the North School?"

"Because the South School it's a better school for my future. I'm not sure... Everyone says I'm one of the smartest, but I don't wanna be... But I'm glad I go there... I met Andy, Kenji, and Dengyo." "Well, Kenji is..." "I know. But he's a good guy."

* * *

 **The hospital, next day, 05:00**

Kyra and Reese went to wake up Zoe. She was sitting next to Max's bed, her head lying on it, she was holding Max's hand. She was sleeping just like Max and their dinos. Kyra shook with Zoe a little bit.

"Hey, Zo, wake up..." She shook more. "You have to see this!"

"Okay... Okay..." Zoe murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Zoe, wake up!"

"What is it?" she asked and finally opened her eyes, "Reese, Kyra...?" When Zoe noticed that she's holding Max's hand she blushed and let him go.

"What is-whaa!" Kyra grabber her and Reese's hand and dragged them away.

She led them to a different room. After they entered a certain room, they both understood.

Wendy was lying on the bed, a little one was standing right next to her. Alice was sitting at her, a black-haired man and woman were standing on the other side of the room.

"G-good morning..."

Wendy just smiled. Zoe still wasn't pretty sure why was Kyra so excited about bringing them here, she felt so sleepy. But then she heard a baby cry. Alice was holding a baby all that time.

"Isn't little Gerard cute?" Kyra asked. Alice gave a baby to Zoe. "Yes, he is," she said when she saw this small human being.

Then she gave a baby to her sister. When Reese saw him, a wide sweet smile appeared on her face. It looked like a miracle.

This feeling of peaceful happiness she felt was the same as in the moment her little sister was born. She was nine when she first held her piece of happiness and hope in her arms. Zoe's baby laugh even made her cry several times. She wished to feel like that once more.

"I haven't seen this smile for a long time, Reese," Zoe said. "Yeah, Ree, you're a total softie!"

"I think someone is ready for kids," a black-haired woman with brown eyes and glasses spoke up. "What are talking about?" Reese asked. "You're so protective and smart," the woman said, "plus you're in the twenties That's the best age for a start." "How do you know?" Zoe wondered. Reese sighed and turned to Kyra.

"Kyra."

"I'm so so so sorry, Ree!"

"Calm down, Kyra. I'm not mad."

"Really?!"

"Zakuro, please, you are not the best person to give advice about having kids," Wendy said, "you can give all of them only one advice and that's _don't have kids when you're a teenager_." "Hey, that wasn't _only_ my fault!" The woman turned to the man.

"Okay, I get it."

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet," the woman said, "my name is Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori and this is my husband Sora Shinori." "Shinori?" Zoe repeated, "you're-" "Yep, Kenji's father. He was talking about all of you," the man said, "he's nothing like his stepbrother."

Zoe yawned. "Zo, are you okay? I think we should go." "Yeah..."

"You three go," Reese said, "I'll stay here for a while." "If you think so..."

Zoe, Alice, and Kyra left the room. Reese gave a baby to Wendy.

"They're almost all. I can't believe those three are really owners," Zakuro said, "did you tell them something, Reese?" "Nothing. We _did_ promise to keep it a secret, don't you remember?"

"I know, if Zepar found out, she'd kill us," Zakuro murmured. "Zakuro, it's better for everyone," Wendy told her, "especially for our owners."

"But you are not the guardian anymore," Sora reminded her, "you can tell them." "I don't think..."

"Zakuro, Sora, you already told them, didn't you?" Reese asked. "Everyone knows that Zakuro can't keep a secret," Wendy laughed. "They're our sons," Zakuro objected.

"I don't like it either," Reese spoke up, "I wish not to lie to my sister, but I can't. For her own good. All eleven of us agreed."

"Now that you've mentioned... When was the last time we actually met up like this?" Sora wondered.

"Five years ago," Zakuro answered, "after one of us died." "Isn't this a little coincidence? We met up again after someone died or rather was killed."

"Yeah, I heard about that..."

"Reese, will you... Will you take care of her?" Wendy asked. "Sure, I know how it feels to care about your little sister." "Muchas gracias, Reese..."

* * *

Several days later, Max was able to some kind of take care of himself, but Zoe still didn't let him. They both and Dark were searching the library.

"Why do we have to do this?" Max asked, "isn't there another way to help him?" "This is the only thing you can do when you're like this," Zoe answered, "and Dark wants to help too."

Max was sitting at the table with mountains of books, Zoe was standing next to him and Dark was hiding behind the bookshelves.

"And it looks... like Ace's presence helps Chomp and Paris," Dark said, "they're so... happy..."

"Dark, what do you remember from Akuno?" Max wondered. "They... They use technology from a different era and... They've created the new cards and stones and... The queen isn't the greatest person. When someone fails on their mission, she punishes them... She tortures them..."

"Torture...?" Max and Zoe's eyes widen in fear. "That's why... That's why he gave us Ace... He wants to protect him... She hurt him when he failed in Germany... They would hurt anyone... Drack doesn't care and Mary's excited by the suffering of those she loves... Rex only wants to fix the future... I'm not sure why my brother and the princess of darkness are doing this, but... As Mary said the queen of darkness Zepar wants a revenge..."

Dark came to them with more books, she was crying. "Dark, is everything alright?" Zoe asked."Si... I... I just... Bad memories... It still hurts..."

"Dark, please, don't cry. We're here for you. You won't be alone ever again, I promise," Max said and smiled at her, "we will protect you." It felt so warm. She knew she's safe with them.

Ace scratched his forehead. "Are you okay?" Dark wondered, "it feels uncomfortable... We... have to take that off..."

"What thing? Dark, do you know what is on his forehead?"

"I... feel like I have to know, but I... don't remember..."

"Wait, Zoe, didn't Sue say that you've taken some photos?" Max remembered.

"I forgot to show it to Reese..." Zoe sighed. "Zoe, why are you lying?" Dark asked, "you don't want to talk to Reese, do you?" "How do you know?" Zoe wondered.

"You're a bad liar," Dark answered. "Why?"

Zoe was quiet for a while. "She lied to you," she finally spoke up, "after you, Max, Alice, and the others teleported to Bulgaria and Vietnam, J said something about 55% of tearing you apart between the two places and that Reese knew it."

"But you weren't there..."

"I was behind the door, I couldn't open it for some reason. I still don't know..."

"Zoe, she's your sister!"

Ace scratched his forehead again. Chomp wanted to bite that thing, but Paris stopped him.

"I... think we should go to D-lab, I'm sure Reese will find out when we help her... And maybe I'll... remember something..."

"You're right..."

* * *

 **Near to D-lab**

 _"He's so strong and handsome and... Oh, Nick..."_

"Hey, Niki?"

Niki woke up from her imagination. "We're here, Niki," Sabi said. They and their dinosaurs Stegi and Star were near to D-lab. It was the first time they came there.

When they entered the main room, Reese was as always there and Karo was sleeping on the ground, but Justin was nowhere to be found. She was one who called them there to give them communicators.

They got purple and golden ones.

"How is Dark doing?" Reese asked Sabi. "She's fine. Star and Ace's presence makes her feel better. Max and Zoe are with her at the time," she answered, "she looks much better now." "So, are you sure she's going to be okay?" Niki asked, "Well, she was so pale and weak the first day." "She is stronger than you might think. She is so kind. I wonder why would anyone hurt her..."

Sabi remembered Dark's scar and how she covers it when someone mentions her parents. How many wounds and scars she has on her body, but there were two special, the one on her chest from the day she saved Sabi and the strange one on her left leg.

"Well, Sabi, Mary is just a bitch!" Niki said, "sorry..." She covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "Well, she would hurt anyone just for fun!"

"Niki..."

They heard beeping sound. "What is that?" Niki asked. "A dinosaur," Reese answered, her voice sounded bored from explaining the same thing once again, "go on the platform and press the button, you'll teleport." "Teleport?" Sabi wondered, "Where?" "Easter Island."

"I've always wanted to go there," Niki said, "Well, let's go, Sabi." "Okay, okay, I'm coming."

* * *

Max and the others got to the D-lab after some time.

"Don't worry, Sabina and Nicole are already there," Reese said, didn't look away from the monitor.

"We're here for something else..."

She stood up and turned to them. "Did you find something?" "Not really. It was Dark's idea to come here."

Max sat down, he felt so much pain in his leg.

"We must have been focused on Max so much that... we didn't notice the signal..." Dark theorized.

"Then what did you find?"

"I... thought you can help Ace," Dark answered, "Zoe didn't want to talk-" "I forgot to show you the photos from Germany," Zoe said instead of Dark and handed her glasses to her sister. "Why did you lie?" Dark whispered so only Zoe could hear her. "It's better she won't know the truth." "But lying is bad..."

Reese got the photos to her computer.

They all looked at the blurred photo of Ace in battle form. "Sorry... He was moving so fast in the water," Zoe apologized, "it maybe won't even help us. I'm sorry." "It is not your fault..."

The next photo was much better. Reese zoomed it in. It looked like some kind of broken electronic device. "What is that?" Max asked. "A chip..." Reese said and looked closely at the picture. "Akuno... Ace... Come here..."

The little Carnotaurus obeyed Dark. He jumped into her arms, scratched his forehead.

Dark noticed it. "Reese, take a look. They camouflaged it, that's... why we couldn't see it..." "Yeah, I see it now."

"What...?" Zoe wondered. "I don't see anything," Max said. "I was right..."

"I... remember now... They use these Akuno chips to... control dinosaurs..."

"Control dinosaurs?" Max repeated, "how?" "It's kind of... Brainwashing..." "No way..."

"They've created two chips before they brought Rex here... They wanted him to upgrade them... Those chips were only prototypes and I'm... pretty sure they've used it on Ace..." "But Ace obeys Rex without any device," Max objected. "But he fought you, didn't he?" "He refused to fight me and Paris in Germany, he was just dodging. He fought Mitch and Sue's Daspletosaurus," Zoe said, "I guess Drack was the one in the control. Rex doesn't want to fight me." "But why?" Max wondered.

"Maybe he has feelings for Zoe..." Dark murmured, but everyone heard.

"There is no way he likes her _that_ way!" Max laughed. "Yeah! He's just a friend!" "Why not?" Reese asked. "You seriously ship them?!" Max yelled.

"Oh, Max, you aren't jealous, are you?" Zoe wondered. "Wh-why should I be jealous?!" "Maybe cause you like me...? Maximus." "No way! And don't call me like that! You know it pisses me off!" "I know, that's why Cole told me."

"Please... Stop... Stop fighting..." Dark sobbed, she was crying, "stop... You're friends..."

"D-Dark! D-don't cry!" Max screamed. "Yeah... It's nothing. Just friendly arguments."

"Friendly...?"

"It's usual for friends and family to fight," Zoe assured her, "I always fight with Max and especially with Reese."

"Maybe because you're so headstrong, sis," Reese said. "And don't forget she's bossy," Max added. They both smiled. "That's not true!" Zoe objected. "Stop... It's uncomfortable to her..."

Zoe started to laugh. "Zoe...?" "They're right, Dark, plus it's just a fun."

"Fun... Okay... I... Think you're annoying when you're bossy..."

"Why me again?"

Max and Reese laughed.

* * *

 **Easter Island**

Sabi and Niki just got on the place. It looked so beautiful especially the famous statues.

"Sabi, this is awesome!"

"I know. Star and Stegi like it too."

"Well, I have to ask. Why did you name her Star? Why not like one of the stars or constellation?" Niki asked.

"You know me well. I wasn't sure about which star... I thought about Regulus, Zosma or Subra, but it's better the general name for what I like," Sabi answered, "and what about Stegi? You aren't original, are you?"

"How do you think this thing works?" Niki wondered. "Do not worry, that is the reason why I was created," a robotic voice spoke up from their communicators. Both girls screamed. "What are you?!"

"Greetings, my name is J. AI created as a manual for you."

"AI?" Sabi wondered, "unbelievable..."

"Just listen to me."

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab**

"I almost forgot," Reese said and gave Dark a dark blue communicator. "I... know I... wanted it from you, but I'm... not one of you..."

"As you said we need a way to contact you and we need your help," Reese explained. "You... Need me...? Does this mean...?" Dark started to cry and hugged Reese. "Does this mean I... am not useless...?" "Of course, you are not useless."

"Dark, you are one of us," Max said. "Yeah, you help us in any way you can," Zoe added, "you love dinosaurs like us and they love you." "Dark, come here." Max started to search for something in his fanny pack. He gave it to her.

"Max..." Dark was looking at a little yellow badge in shape of D in her hands. More tears were streaming down her face.

"Now, you're the official part of D-team, part of our _family_." "Max... This is the best thing anyone's done for me, except you saving me..." She hugged him. "Ouch..." "Muchas gracias..." "This is now the place where you belong, Dark. I promised you that we will protect you."

"You're my _real family_..."

"Uh... Dark...? Be careful... My leg..."

"C'mon, Max, be a little bit of a man," Zoe laughed.

"Reese, another dinosaur," J said, "the Netherlands."

"Okay, let's go... Ouch!" Max tried to stand up with crooks, but it was hard. "Forget it!" Zoe snapped, "I'll go."

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Dark asked. "Yeah. But before that... Reese, is it really safe?" "What are you talking about?" "I heard what J said about teleporting in two places..." "Don't worry. Choose one of the signals and teleport. A reason why it didn't work the first time was that they all teleported at the same time," Reese explained.

"Okay. Here we go, Paris."

* * *

 **Easter Island**

"It doesn't sound so hard," Niki said after J finished explanation.

"I still can't believe that we're talking to AI. She's really Little Genius."

Stegi made a sound and ran away. "Stegi, come back!" They followed him until they saw a black dinosaur similar to Stegi.

"What is that?" Sabi asked, "another Stegosaurus?" "It's a Lexovisaurus," J said. "Niki, leave this on me." "Okay." Niki nodded.

Sabi changed Star into a card and swiped.

The Dilophosaurus roared.

A Lexovisaurus lit up with a purple light. Stegi ran from Sabi and Star, Niki came to him. A pool of sand appeared around Sabi and Star, they were trapped, they started to slowly sink into the quicksand.

"Sabi!"

Star was panicking and sinking much faster. "Star, calm down! You're doing it even worse!"

"Sabi, take my hand!" Niki tried to stretch to her, but the pool of sand was too big.

"What... What now?" Niki asked. "Fight with it, Niki," Sabi answered, "I can't use moves cards right now."

Sabi called Star back.

"Okay..." Niki turned Stegi to a card and summoned her Stegosaurus.

"Spike arrows!" Niki slashed a move card. Stegi shot spikes on his tail at the Lexovisaurus. A few of them missed.

The dinosaur still had some power to fight.

The spikes stayed stuck in the ground, Niki noticed them and got an idea. She took the spike and handed it to Sabi, she grabbed it Niki pulled her friend out of the quicksand.

"Thank you, Nik..."

"No problem..."

Suddenly a fireball almost hit Stegi.

* * *

 **The Netherlands**

Zoe and Paris were standing in a tulip field with some windmills. "It's so beautiful and calm here. I wish we could all be here together. Max, Chomp, Rex, Ace... Just like the old times." Zoe found her old dino tooth necklace in her pocket.

The day when she and Max found them was precious to her.

* * *

"Look! Look, guys!" four years old Max called his two friends. He was looking at a skeleton of a carnivore. His friends ran to him.

"What dinosaur is that?" Zoe asked. "I don't know..." Rex whispered, "what carnivores were already found here in Alberta?"

"It's awesome!" Max cheered up.

Zoe jumped down and dug up two little dinosaur teeth. "Zoe, what are you doing there?" Max wondered. "Look." She showed them the teeth. "Wow!"

"Guys, I've got an idea."

* * *

It was one of the things that connect them. Zoe made a necklace from it, Max wears it on his fanny pack and Rex had the big one from his parents always around his neck.

* * *

"What about Best friends forever?" she asked. "No," Max disagreed, "that's bad." "You don't have a better idea, Max..." shy Rex whispered. "Yeah!" Zoe joined, "or you have any idea?" "We have to name our team! We all love dinosaurs, Dino-team."

"No way," Zoe snapped. "Why?"

"What about _D-team_?" Rex wondered. They both looked at him. "That sounds good," Max said, "D for danger!" "Well, dumb isn't so far," Zoe murmured.

* * *

"If it all can come back... If we can be four again... If we can be back in Canada just for once."

 _"Oh, you're Max and Rex, aren't you?"_

 _"I'm Zoe, little sis of the smartest and awesomest person in the world!"_

"We were so innocent..."

Paris made a sound, she broke Zoe's train of thoughts and memories. "Sorry... I got a little bit passed out, didn't I? We should find that dinosaur before Akuno does."

Zoe smiled and made a step forward, but then she felt a terrible pain in her stomach.

"No... Not now... Not this again..."

She tasted her own blood in her mouth. "Why now...?" Some of the blood streamed out of her mouth, she covered it with her hand.

 _"I can't stop right now... I must fight... I must fight for them... I won't fail, Max, I promise... For D-team..."_

Despite the pain, she felt she was still walking. Paris followed her.

 _"The pain... I can't... Come on, Zoe, remember who are you, all the things you've done. You saved the world. This is nothing for you, it's not like you're gonna die or something..."_

 _"Our queen told me about your despair when you saw this. How you were crying when your sister died in your arms!"_

 _"Shut up, shut up..."_

 _"How you were begging her for forgiveness!"_

Zoe stopped, she couldn't stop thinking about what Mary said, how much that ginger hurt her sister.

 _"I'm not going to die, for you. I wonder why it won't heal. Maybe cause it's a move card. They can have a different effect on humans... I have to ask Reese... No, it's only my problem. Maybe... A move card can heal me."  
_

She uncovered her mouth and swallowed the blood. Paris made a sound again, she looked worried.

"It's okay, Paris," Zoe assured her partner, "I just need you to heal me. I'm not sure if it'll work, but you never know until you try, that's what Max told me.

She turned Paris into a card and summoned her in battle form. "It is the only way, **Nature's blessing** , please, heal my wounds." She activated a move card and closed her eyes.

Then she felt stronger, her pain was gone.

She opened her eyes and ran to her partner. "Thank you, Paris, you're awesome. Don't let Sue know, but you're my best friend, I won't let you leave again, not this time."

* * *

 **Easter Island**

"Oh, hi, girls!" Mary with some kind of the headset was staring at Niki and Sabi with her Carcharodontosaurus.

"Oh, no, you again?"

"Well, here comes trouble..."

Both girls sighed.

"Screw you too, I'll take that Lexovisaurus if you don't mind!" Mary laughed.

"There's no way _you're_ getting it," Niki growled, "Stegi!" "Niki, stop!" "Why?" "That's exactly what she wants, make the dinosaur weaker, so it'll be easier for her," Sabi explained.

"Someone's smart here."

"Never call me smart!" Sabi called Star out. "Sabi, we'll take the black one."

" **Mary!** " Drack shouted at her from the headset, "you've screw everything up again!" "Chill out, bro..." "Chill out? You've told them our- _my_ plan! How many times you've messed up my plans?" Drack asked.

"We won't even live this number of years... And have _you_ done? You teasing me, but I bet you haven't done anything useful yet."

"I'm working on it. That girl just got here. She's weak. It still hurts her after two weeks. I have to admit you're magic is useful, sister."

"Don't forget, she's can't be healed until she has that device on her wrist."

"Mary, you know we need the stone and the device."

"But you can still play with her while she's dying"

"You aren't _that_ stupid."

While Mary was talking a battle was going on in front of her. The Lexovisaurus was getting weaker.

"We have to end this," Sabi said. "But that's what she wants, didn't you say that?" Niki asked. "Believe me. You'll take the cards, okay? I already have a plan. We'll use our move cards at the same time."

"Well, okay then..."

"Ready?" Sabi took her crystal, it glowed up.

"Now!"

Star shot a storm of little sparkles from her mouth. It created something like a blizzard. Mary or her dinosaur couldn't see anything through it. Then Stegi's spikes flew through and hit the Lexovisaurus. It turned into a card.

Sabi and Niki called their partners back to cards. Niki went for Lexovisaurus' cards, she picked them up.

"Do you think you're getting away with this?" Mary asked. Her Carcharodontosaurus was straightly looking at Niki.

"Niki, do you remember what J told us?" Sabi shouted. "Maybe..." "Teleport right now!"

"No way!" Mary yelled. Niki and Sabi pushed buttons on their communicators.

* * *

 **The Netherlands**

Paris made a sound once again. Zoe knew what she wanted to ask. "Yeah, I feel better now. We have to go."

"For this?" someone asked, Zoe turned. Drack and his Megaraptor were standing there, Drack was holding a grass dinosaur card. "Iguanodon! You already..."

"I got it while you were thinking of your past and being in such a pain."

"How do you...? It doesn't matter, does it? Paris, we can't let him get away with another card."

Both dinosaurs ran towards.

Drack came closer to Zoe.

"Unbelievable. I expect you'll die after several hours."

"I'm strong, you won't strike me down so easy."

"Really? You're slowly dying, little girl. That means you deserve some kind of truth."

"What truth?"

"Mary was able to kill that Kato, kill _her own son._ She still has some emotions unlike me. That means it won't be hard for me to kill my granddaughter."

"No way... You are...?"

"Yes, we are blood-related."

"No... There is no way you're part of _my_ family in _any_ way!"

"You react the same way like your sister did."

"She knows about it?"

"There are so many things she's hiding from you."

 _"I have to do something. Paris is losing... He doesn't seem to care about the other things. I can attack him while he's staying still. I know it's a risk, but even the only option."_

Zoe carefully swiped a move card. Three Pteranodons appeared in the sky and flew towards her and Drack.

"You're making it even worse for yourself, little girl. **_Say hello to his parents in, how you call it, a heaven_ ,**" Drack said and disappeared. The Pteranodons couldn't stop and Zoe couldn't move. It's going to happen again, she's going to die this time.

No...

Paris provoked Drack's Megaraptor, he attacked her. She turned into a card and **Metal wing** as well.

She saved her again.

Zoe felt the pain again, the blood in her mouth. She was so weak, couldn't stand anymore. She fell to the ground. Everything was getting blurry, but she saw Drack picking up her cards. She wasn't able to move.

 _"No... Not her! Please, stop! If you hurt her... If you... If you..."_

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab  
**

"I can't believe your plan actually worked," Niki said standing on the platform. "Really? You're a good friend then," Sabi laughed, "let's call that move **Throwing arrows**." "You aren't good when it comes to names."

"Dark! Max! Hi!"

"Please, have a good news," Max murmured. "Tada!" Niki showed them Lexovisaurus' and **Sand trap** move card.

"Strategy, grab and run, works!"

"Chicos, I... have a bad feeling..." "Why?" Sabi wondered, "what's wrong, Dark?" "Both signals are already gone and... Zoe hasn't come back yet... I'm... a little worried..."

"Didn't she, Sue and Kyra went once shopping after the mission?" Niki asked.

"I have to agree with Dark," Max said, "it feels strange." "I'll contact her just to make sure," Reese said, but she couldn't contact her.

"What do you mean, you can't?"

"Her communicator doesn't even work. There is no way to contact her..."

"That is not true," they heard some voice from the computer.

"Drack..."

"You know you can't talk to dead people."

"Dead!?"

"I have to go there!" Max tried to stand up with his crooks, it was so hard for him, but he stood up.

"Max, you know you can't. You have a broken leg and you can't teleport without a signal," Reese reminded him. "There _has to_ be the way!" Max yelled, "Zoe's in danger!"

"If she's still alive..." "Reese..."

"Reese, we're talking about _our_ Zoe," Max said determined, "she won't die that easy, she doesn't give up."

"I... know she's alive, I'm... sure..." Dark joined.

"Is there any way to get there?" Sabi wondered.

"It will still take us some time to get there... But we can use my plane..."

Something or rather someone materialized when Reese stood up.

Almost sixteen years old black-haired tall boy with a weird scar across his eye was holding a familiar body in his arms.

"Zoe!"

* * *

 **I'm back, dinos. Sorry, it took me longer than usual.**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapters so far :3 Let me know if you like it**

P.S. I have nothing against original characters (I love them, Separated trio and Ree), I like to write them like this.


	11. Screw the rules

**Warning, this chapter contains blood, if you have Hematophobia please skip into _Wadas' house, Ema's room._**

* * *

Her body was so pale, a few tears of blood dripped from her mouth. When Max and Reese saw her lifeless body in his arms, his body trembled, she lost her breath, he felt so weak, she felt so useless.

They couldn't help her.

"No, she's..." Niki whispered.

 _"I should go with her... This is my fault..."_

"She is _alive_ ," Reese said with a slight smile, "she's still breathing." "Thank god..."

"What... What did you do to her?!" Max shouted at the boy. "I'm not the one who hurt her. Let me explain it."

Everybody nodded.

"I followed her from the moment she got into The Netherlands. She looked like she was in a terrible pain, then Drack appeared and fought with her dinosaur. She tried to hit him with a move card, he avoided, but it almost hit her. Her Parasaurolophus saved her when she turned into the card. Drack got both her cards and her 'cursed' device."

"Cursed? What do you mean?" Sabi wondered.

"Mary is a witch and Drack used one of her spells on that device when you first encountered him. The spell causes not healing of this girl's body while she wears it. If I'm not mistaken, she has got serious injuries from her own move card."

"But that's two weeks ago!" Max objected.

"Her body wasn't able to heal itself, plus move cards have a different effect on humans than dinosaurs. She suffered for a long time and now her wounds are killing her. We can say that Drack saved her life by taking that device. Now she needs to heal herself."

"So, she will live?" Niki asked. The boy nodded.

"Akuno has got Paris... Do... Do you know what that means, chicos?" Dark wondered. "Akuno chip," Max answered, "they'll use her against us."

"Or... Even worse..."

"Don't have these kinds of thoughts, Damita," the boy said. "You know I... care about dinosaurs, Cruz... And you too... You should be on our side... Not helping Akuno!"

"Lo Siento, Damita..."

"If you're part of Akuno, you don't have the right to be here!" Sabi snapped, "I won't let you take her back into the darkness."

"Sorry, if I look like that, but I don't want something like this."

"Mmh... P... Paris..." came out of Zoe's mouth, she was awake.

She stood up on her feet. She couldn't stand very well. Reese let her lean on her.

"How do you feel, sis?" she asked her. "I..." The pain in her stomach was getting bigger.

"I'm fine..." she lied, "don't worry..." "How much it hurts? How can we help?"

Questions of her sister annoyed her so much, she didn't answer.

Reese saw some blood streaming from Zoe's mouth.

"I'll call Kyra!" she said. "Kyra Komatsu?" Cruz asked. "How do you...?" "I guessed. I'd better go."

"Hermano! Wait! Gracias for helping one of my friends..."

"No problemo, Hermana."

Cruz disappeared.

"Zoe, are you able to stand on your own for a while?" Reese asked. Zoe nodded. Reese let her go and took her phone.

Zoe's legs were still so weak she wrapped her arms around Max's neck, in another moment they both were lying on the ground, looking at each other, they were so close. Reese smiled and called Kyra on the phone.

Others helped Max and Zoe to stand up.

"Hi, Ree!"

"Kyra, do have a time?"

"For you? Always! You know, I'd do anything for you, Ree. I'm always here for you-"

"Zoe!" the others screamed. Reese turned back. Zoe was sitting on the ground, throwing up the blood. Reese's blood ran cold, she dropped her phone on the ground and ran to the others.

"Zoe, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

Her whole body was shaking. Others looked shocked and scared. Dark looked away, covered her mouth, she was crying.

"We need to get her to the hospital, now!"

* * *

 **Wadas' house, Ema's room**

Ema was lying in her bed with her Ampelosaurus Ellen.

"This isn't fair... The best things happen to poor people. Sue has got everything and I'm losing everything. Miharu..."

She got up from the bed and did something that nobody ever expected from her. She broke one of the rules of her dad. She turned on the radio, the rock song they just played made her feel better. She even started to sing: "So let mercy come and wash away what-"

The knocking on the door interrupted her. "Turn that thing off!" her dad shouted.

"No way!"

"What did you say?"

"No! I won't obey you anymore, dad! I've got my own will. I'm not your perfect daughter. Now, go away."

After a while, she heard another voice behind the door. "Cousin, what the hell does this mean?" Sue asked, "you've never refused to obey your father." "Leave me alone, cousin!"

"Fine, if you think so..."

 _"The hell was that...? Something's wrong. Why she's acting like that? She's got everything. That's unfair... The best things happen to stupid rich people! Oh, hell, I hate it here so much! I wish we could live in our own house like before. I just wanna live only with my family, not in this freaking rich house!"_

Four years she was living in that house weren't the best years of her life. Her uncle was always so strict and her parents didn't want to do anything about it, they thought it is best for her. Sue never liked the rules, she was permanently breaking them. She was nothing like her perfect cousin.

Ema was the perfect one of the family. The smartest in the school. That pissed Sue off from the moment she first met her cousin. She didn't know about the family of her father until she was ten and they moved into their house, until that incident.

* * *

 **Akuno, Throne room  
**

"Wow, bro. You've finally succeeded like Rex and I already did," Mary sarcastically laughed. "I haven't _only_ succeeded, I brought even her cards and a stone with that device." "You know that means she'll survive." "You're forgetting that we've already cursed someone close to her. She won't heal, sister."

"How could you?!" someone shouted. They both turned. "Rexy!"

"She's my friend! And your own blood!" "Why do you care, Rexy?" Mary asked. Rex came to Drack and punched him in the face. "She was... She _is_ my friend! And she's dying there because of you!" Rex headed out, but Drack's words stopped him: "I thought you want to see them again. You want to save their lives."

Rex touched his cheek, the one she kissed in her last moments.

 _"Do I really have to choose between them and my friends again? Come on, Zoe's probably dying... I'm so sorry. I won't let anyone else die."_

He ran out.

In the other room, he encountered Cruz with his baby Allosaurus.

"She's alive," he said. Rex stopped. "A-alive...?" "Si... I brought her to her friends, she's okay, but Drack-" "I know he's got her stone and Paris. If he'll hurt her..."

"We can take the card back to your friend, but you have to do it."

"Me?" Rex wondered, "why not you?" "If they'll find out, it'll blow up my cover," Cruz answered.

"Fine... Why did you stop me, Cruz?"

"If you'll go to your friends, Akuno won't help you. You won't be able to travel in time and save your-" "Cruz! Someone I love is dying! Just because of me..." "I know _you love her_ , but the only way you can help her is bringing her cards."

 _"I don't have another choice than believe him and hope she's alive...? This will drive me crazy! I can't just hide in Akuno..."_

* * *

 **Wadas' house, Ema's room  
**

"Michael Miharu, you... Why did you...?" Ema sighed, a despair in her body grew up. She never felt so lonely before.

"If I was with you... If dad didn't want me... Screw his rules, that's why we were so far away from each other, Miharu... That's what she meant. Having own life and friends, being with them. I'm sorry, Miharu. I don't know who that Akuno is, but I'll fight them for you, friend."

Ema found her phone and send a message to Zoe, not even knowing what she's been through at the time: "Hi, Zoe. I know it's a long time we talked to each other, but can you ask your sister to make one of those communicators for me? I know it sounds weird from me, but I'd like to fight too. Ema."

 _"Sorry, dad, but my friends are more important than your rules_ _..."_

"I'll find you, Miharu."

* * *

 **The hospital, Zoe's room  
**

She was lying on the bed, sleeping. Dark was standing in a corner, still trembling and crying. Sabi and Niki tried to calm her down.

"Lo Siento..." "Stop blaming yourself for everything back, Dark, it isn't your fault," Sabi said. "Well, only the guy that attacked her caused this," Niki joined.

 _"I've failed you..."_ Both Max and Reese heard her voice. It hurt them so much. "If I just..." "Max, you're the one who saved her. If you didn't get into the park, it could end up even worse."

"But she's still..."

"She's alive and we can be glad for that." Reese's smile kinda assured Max, but not really.

"Well, what about the others?" Niki asked, "will we tell them?" "I'm honestly not sure about that," Reese said. "You're going to lie to your friends?" Dark wondered. "Just imagine Sue's reaction," Max laughed. "Since when does she care? She isn't the kindest person," Sabi admitted. "But she cares," Dark objected, "Zoe... Zoe told me... that Sue fights for her friends..."

"But who her friends are?"

"Sabi, _we_ used to be her friends," Niki reminded her, "we're on a bad wave since go to the South School."

"Okay, you'll stop reminding me when I'll promise I won't tell her about this?" Sabi asked. Niki nodded.

* * *

 **Wadas' house, Sue's room, 3 hours later  
**

"Dinner time!" Sounded through the house.

 _"Mom's got happy mood again, that could only mean one thing. Tomato sauce... Oh, hell no! She knows I hate it... There is no way I'm eating it!" Sue thought._

* * *

 **1 hour later**

 _"The hell... I knew something is wrong with her."_

Sue was standing in her room, realizing what happened during the dinner. Ema hasn't shown up, she even wasn't in her room. She just disappeared.

Sue contacted Niki and Sabi with her red communicator. "Something weird is going on!"

"What do you mean, Sue?" they asked.

"Ema is gone. Her family tried to call her, but nothing. She's just gone..."

"Even she disappeared..."

"There are more people?"

"Andy Kato's father disappeared some time ago," Sabi answered.

"And even our classmate..."

"Wait, Michael?! The hell is going on... That ginger b-" "Do you really think it was her?" Niki wondered.

"I dunno... You know what? Let it go, it doesn't matter."

Sue end the call and headed to Ema's room.

She was really gone, her phone and even Ellen.

Only thing Sue found was Ema's bracelet. Sue looked at her communicator and Daspletosaurus' card. The crest of fire made her feel uncomfortable, but she had to do something. She put the card on a display. A little Daspletosaurus appeared.

It looked away from Sue. "Don't be mean. I know you don't like me, but I need your help. I need you to find my cousin. I heard you have a good nose. Can you find her?" Daspletosaurus sniffed Ema's stuff and headed out, Sue followed her.

* * *

 **Sanjo train station, half of an hour later  
**

A train left. Sue and her dino were standing near to a track. "Hell... She... She left. She just ran away? Why? She's got a perfect life, why would she leave? Ema... Are you sure?"

Dino nodded.

"We need help... Girl, please..."

* * *

 **The hospital, Zoe's room**

Zoe's phone rang. Dark was looking at it. "Pick it up," Max said. "Is it... really okay?" He nodded. She obeyed him.

"H-hello..."

"Hey, girl, I need your help! Ema just has done a bad thing and-"

"Sue?"

"D-Dark? The hell you have Zoe's phone?" she asked. Dark covered the phone. "I... can't lie to her..." she whispered. "Don't look at me," Max said.

"Leave it to me," Reese said and took Zoe's phone, "hello? Sue?" "Reese? Okay, can anyone tell me why Zoe didn't pick up her phone?" "She's... busy at the time," she lied, "can I do something for you?"

"I just... My cousin kinda ran away. I just wanted... If you'll see her let me know, please."

"Don't worry."

* * *

 **Wadas' house, Sue's room, next day 10:00  
**

 _"She's still missing... It's so weird... Maybe... Aunt was right, the village where Ema was born. It's the only hope."  
_

Sue heard the beeping of her communicator. _"Another dinosaur, wow... Nope."_

After some time, another beeping sounded. This time it was a call. When she picked it up, she saw Reese. "Yep?" "Ema went on Seychelles just a few seconds ago," she said. "What...? Is she okay?" Sue asked. "No need to worry. She wanted a communicator from me." "Okay... I'll go there!"

* * *

 **D-lab**

"I can't believe she went there all alone," Sue growled. "She was so determined and didn't want anyone to go with her," Justin explained. "It's okay."

Sue headed to the platform, but then the doors opened. Niki and Sabi entered. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I called them," Reese said. "Are you kidding me?" Sue murmured.

"We want to help Ema," Sabi answered. "And swim in the ocean!" Niki cheered, "we've got our swimsuits."

 _"You can't be serious... This is what I expected from Zoe, but you..."_ Sue thought and went on the platform.

"Are you going to just stand there?"

* * *

 **Seychelles**

They appeared on the beach. It was beautiful, but the sky had a weird color.

"What is that?" Niki wondered. "The same thing was there when we fought," Sabi remembered. "A battlefield... Ema is fighting," Sue said.

They heard a dinosaur roar. Stegi and Star ran after it.

They saw a battle of Ema's Ampelosaurus and similarly looking brown dinosaur.

A water rose around the dinosaur, then shut it off and hit Ellen.

"Ellen! C'mon! Break him! We can't lose!" Ema yelled. "Ema...?"

"Okay, Star-"

Ema swiped a move card before any of the girls could summon their partners.

"Ellen, **Aqua vortex**!"

The dinosaur was closed into a vortex and washed up, then it turned into a card and a move card. Ema took them and changed Ampelosaurus into a chibi form.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked them, "I told them-" "That you wanna go alone, yeah, yeah. But you just ran away yesterday! Everyone was worried about you!" Sue snapped, "you break your dad's rules and acting like... Whatever..."

"Chill out, cousin. I just need some time for myself."

"H-hey, since we've got the card, we can go on a beach," Niki said. "Good idea."

* * *

 **An hour later**

 _"Oh hell... I can't believe that even cousin brought a swimsuit here,"_ Sue thought. "C'mon, Sue!"

Others were playing in the water with their dinosaurs. She was sitting in a shadow and watching them.

 _"Weird... Where are the ginger and the dragon guy? They haven't shown up yet... What to do...? Maybe Zoe has a time for a talk."_

Sue tried to contact her best friend through a communicator. _Nothing._ _"The hell, girl... She always answers the calls... Busy again?"_

Suddenly someone's phone rang. Ema came from the water and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ema!" the voice from the other side brought a big smile on her face. "Miharu... Miharu, you're alright!"

"Yeah, but not for long. Beware of black cloak and red hair," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "where are you?" "In Akuno... I'm sorry, Ema, I lo-"

His voice became silence. Ema's eyes widen in fear.

"Miharu! Micheal, no!"

"Now, even you know, what we can do," a boy's voice spoke up. "You..."

The call ended.

Ema grabbed her blue communicator and yelled: " **Come here, you coward! Face me in a real battle!** " "Hey, cousin, the hell are you doing?" Sue wondered. Niki and Sabi got out of the water, took their communicators and came to Ema.

She was trembling with anger, her face was red. Then Niki grabbed her hand and pulled Ema to her, avoiding Megaraptor behind them attacking her.

"That's what I call reflex," said Drack that materialized in front of them, he was holding two crystal, blue and purple. "Another two crystals..."

"You bastard!"

Ema ran towards him, even Megaraptor kinda stood in her way, she continued and hit Drack. And again and again and once again.

He didn't care.

"You bastard! You killed him!"

She was punching him in the face, still didn't care. " **You killed my best friend!** "

Megaraptor turned to her, he was about to attack her.

"Oh, hell no, no my cousin!"

"Stop!" Ema shouted, "I don't need your help! You're going to pay!"

"Think about your actions before you do anything."

Megaraptor roared. "You won't scare me!" "Really? Mahin is very hungry right now."

Megaraptor came closer to Ema, but spikes hit him. The battlefield was back and Stegi was standing on the beach in his full form.

"This won't help you," Drack said. Niki jumped at him and made him drop both crystals. He shook her off. When she fell on the ground, she had the crystal right next to her, but Mahin turned to her.

"You're one of the weakest from them, so useless," Drack laughed. "I am not weak," Niki growled, "you have no right to act like this, to kill someone!" She grabbed the purple crystal, it was shining. " **Crystal break!** "

Four large crystals rose up from the ground and float around Stegi, he rammed with the crystals into Mahin. It slowed him down.

Sabi helped Niki stand up and took the blue crystal.

Ema summoned her dinosaur into the battle too. "He was my best friend..." "He was a bad guardian," Drack said. The blue crystal started to shine. "Ema!" Sabi threw it to her. She, fortunately, caught it. "Let's see how you'll handle this. **Aquaja!** "

Ellen shot three sharp water tendrils at Mahin. He turned to a card, Drack took before girls did and disappeared.

"Wait! Why did you-! Why did you kill him?" Ema and Niki changed their partners into baby forms.

Ema fell on her knees. "Why did you kill him?" she sobbed, "why...?"

She was crying. "I'm so sorry, Miharu. If I was with you, this would not happen... If I haven't lived under my dad's rules... I'm sorry..."

"Ema? Hey, cousin?"

Niki put her hand on Ema's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what happened to him," she said, "but we're here with you, Ema." "We're friends, don't forget it," Sabi joined. Even Ellen wanted to make Ema feel better.

Only Sue was standing away. She wasn't sure about it. She's always been a jerk to others, but now... She couldn't stand it.

Sue hugged her cousin. "That guy is going to pay," she said, "for hurting my friends and my precious cousin."

After a while, Ema finally stood up. "We'll show him that he messes with wrong girls."

"You're back!"

"We can beat him with this." She looked at the crystal, it was cracked as Niki's. Ema gasped. She'd swear she saw a reflection of a brunette boy in it for a second. She saw Miharu.

The crystal changed to a beam and flew into her communicator. It displayed a crystal, a half of it was shining. "What is that?" Ema wondered. "I think we should ask Little Genius," Sue said.

* * *

 **Japan, Sanjo city, D-lab  
**

"So, the crystals can be restored in the stones?" Niki asked. "Exactly. Justin figured it out and created Ema's communicator." "Really? I thought you're the genius here, Reese," Sue said.

"That is cool," Sabi admitted, "but what does that shining thingy mean?"

"It's the energy of the crystal," Reese answered, "it restores itself after some time. Be careful with using its power. We can't predict what would happen if the energy drop to zero."

"Justin, you're awesome," Ema said, "making this whole thing by yourself." She kissed Justin on the cheek. His face turned red. Reese stood up and left.

"Alice is gonna kill you," Sue laughed. "And what about the girls' rules?" Sabi asked.

" _Screw the rules!_ "


	12. Separated

**Warning, this chapter contains Kyra's yuri (girl X girl) imagination if you don't want to read it skip "Attention: Kyra's fantasy".**

* * *

One month passed out. Disappearance and death of Andy Kato's father and Michael Miharu were finally confirmed in public. It felt so weird, especially when they both were guardians. It made others even more worried.

Cole was behind his house training basketball. He was throwing a ball at a basket on a wall of the house. Every single try was successful. It didn't make him feel better.

He was afraid who's guardian is going to be next. His brother's? His own? He didn't want his parents to disappear too. Rex's, Zoe's? Neither person close to his family or his own friend.

He came to his dinos, they were looking over dark-gray crystal. The fact that she gave the crystal to him didn't calm him down. Kato did the same before he went missing.

Compsognathus with a yellow stripe climbed on Cole. "Hi, Gamma. It's weird being home alone. I was far away from them for a long time. I kinda regret it. I missed our family dinners... It was mine and mom's idea. I feel bad I left for almost the whole year and actually the last year with Rex. I saw even the little guys only for a few times."

Cole lay on the ground. He was looking at the sky until something didn't bite his head. He screamed in pain and sat. "Aaah! Chomp! Get off of my head!" "Chomp, we don't have time for this." Max ran to them and took Chomp into his arms.

"I know your leg is fine now but is it really okay running like this?" Cole asked. "I don't know, but I feel good," Max answered. "What else did I expect? Weren't you suppose to be with Zoe?" "Yeah, I'm just here for something."

* * *

 **D-lab**

Reese and Justin were working on the computers while Alice and Kyra played with Tashi, Jessica, and Karo. Reese was quieter than usual for a whole month, it made Kyra worried. Every time she asked her, Reese was so cold to her.

There was only one Kyra could do to make her smile. She came to Reese and took her glasses.

 **Attention: Kyra's fantasy**

 _"Ah! K-Kyra... What are you doing?" Reese snapped. "No. You're... You're so beautiful." Kyra hugged her. "K-Kyra... Do... Do you really mean it?" Reese asked she was blushing. "Yeah. And I think you look much better without your cloak on." "K-Kyra... You know we can't..." "But that's why I want it, Ree..." They were so close, almost kissing._

"Kyra. Kyra? Kyra! Give me back my glasses!"

Kyra fully snapped out of her imagination. Reese was standing in front of her, giving her a death glare. Kyra just nervously smiled and gave the glasses back. "I don't have a time for you, Kyra!"

As soon as she turned, Kyra hugged her. "Kyra!" "No. I won't let you until you tell me what's wrong, Ree!" "Kyra!"

"Tell me the truth," Kyra laughed.

"Lucy!" Reese yelled.

Kyra totally froze, Alice and Justin did as well. Reese was slowly realizing what she just said. "Kyra, I'm-" "It's okay... I'm not... I can't be mad at you," Kyra sobbed. Tears were running down her face.

 _"Note to self. Avoid Kyra's second name,"_ Reese thought, _"I forgot."_

Kyra smiled, still crying. "Everything's alright..."

"Kyra, are you sure?" Justin wondered.

Cole entered the room. "How you're doing, guys?" he asked. No one answered. He noticed Kyra's tears.

"Kyra? Hey, are you okay, girlfrie-" " **Don't you dare finish that line, Taylor!** " Kyra snapped, she wiped her tears.

"Okay, okay, please, don't kill..."

Kyra looked much better. "C'mon, Kyra. You haven't dated anyone since we broke up." "Yeah, but you were flirting with every girl even when we were dating," Kyra reminded him. "You did the same! Plus I don't have a secret like you!"

Cole looked at Reese. "Cole!"

"She's back... This is the first time I'm really glad to see Cole," Justin admitted. Alice and Reese nodded.

Another signal appeared. Justin immediately searched the location on his laptop. "It's in S-" "Slovakia," J finished instead of him. "Why you again...?" Justin sighed.

"Slovakia? Where is it?" Kyra wondered. "Have you ever heard of Czechoslovakia?" Reese asked. "Yep, it is in Europe," Cole answered. "Actually it no longer exists. It became separated countries, Czech Republic and Slovakia, several years ago. But the citizens still call each other _brothers,_ except hockey season," Justin explained.

"Cool..."

"Alright, shall we go?" Justin asked. "No way. Ally and you are staying here," Kyra said.

"Why?"

"I don't what you to get hurt..."

"How can we get hurt?" Justin wondered. "I have to agree, Kyra," Cole joined. "Don't you remember what that guy did to Zo?" Kyra asked.

"Kyra..."

"Let's go, Cole!"

They both and their dinosaur went on the platform and teleported.

"We're the ones to be worried," Justin said, "especially after it happened again. I feel weak that I can't help her."

"You're talking like, when we first met, Justin. Didn't you promise something?"

"Yes, I did, but you know her. I'm not sure if Cole will help her if she... You know what almost happened to her, what she did to herself."

"Maybe he doesn't seem like he can, but Cole will protect her," Reese assured him.

"If _you_ say so..."

Alice just smirked. "Shut up, sister!" Justin was blushing.

* * *

 **Slovakia**

"Welp, looks cool."

"Yeah..."

They were standing in a crowd of people. "It doesn't seem that anyone here saw a dinosaur," Kyra said. "Dinosaur maybe not, but a beautiful girl," Cole laughed. "Where?"

Kyra realized that all guys of their age that passed by looked at her.

"Ahoj." A black-haired boy with blue eyes and dark jacket took her hand. "Prečo je tu tak prekrásná dívka sama?"

"What...? H-hi... Sorry, but I don't understand you..."

"Hey, you get away from my ex!" Cole snapped. "Sorry, buddy, but-Cole?" "Tory, dude! I can't believe you're here."

"Wait, you know each other?" Kyra asked. "Yes, he's my good friend, Tory. He used to be our classmate, do you remember?"

"Yeah, maybe... Actually no," she answered. "Oh, C'mon!"

* * *

 **Japan, D-lab**

Reese and Justin were still working on something. Alice, unlike Tashi and Karo, was invisible to them.

Justin was nervously looking at Reese, his cheeks were red. "Uh... R-Reese...?" "Yes, Justin?" She didn't look away from her work.

"Uh... I wanted to ask... What I promised when we met. I-" "Before you say something. Do you still want it after five years?" she asked.

"Of course I want! That is why I am here now. I... I need to know when will I-"

"Justin, you ask me this every single day we know each other."

Justin's cheeks became redder.

"Oh god, Brothe, you're blushing!" J said. "What?!" Justin screamed with girly voice, "no! And how come you know that nickname?"

"Alice figured out that she can speak to me," J explained. "Clever," Reese said.

Alice was smiling at her brother, holding her communicator. "S-sister! How long you've been here?" Justin wondered, still having the high voice. "She has been here the whole time," Reese answered.

"You knew it?!"

"Calm down, brother. I won't tell anyone about you, cute lovers."

"Sister!"

Another dinosaur appeared.

"It's in South K-" "South Korea," said J instead of Justin. "J! Let me finish something just for once!"

"Justin, go with Alice," Reese said, "I won't tell it to Kyra."

"Really?" Yes."

"Sister."

Alice nodded.

* * *

 **Slovakia**

The trio was walking through the town, looking for a dinosaur. Both Cole and Tory were trying to flirt with Kyra, but she wasn't responding.

"Why did you break up?" Tory asked. "Do you remember that last basketball match?" "Yeah, your and Kyra's first kiss."

"After that, her best friend Kami kissed me," Cole admitted, "it broke their friendship and our relationship."

"Cole, you're saying it like it wasn't your fault," Kyra said. "If I'd admit my fault, would you forgive me, darling?"

Kyra just sighed.

"Hey, bro?" Cole turned back to Tory. The green Compsognathus with a blue stripe was jumping around him.

"Delta likes you, man."

A battlefield appeared. They followed roars and went against running people.

A red, white and black striped dinosaur was thrown on the ground. "Majungasaurus!"

Then they saw a blue dinosaur. "And Allosaurus!"

"The striped one needs help," Kyra said, "Jess."

She changed Jessica into fully grown Corythosaurus.

Majungasaurus attacked her. "What?! We want to help!"

"It's confused and scared," said a boy with a pale skin, weird scar over his eye and dark hair and eyes approached.

"Who are you?" Tory asked. "My name is Cruz Makuto," he answered. "Cruz?" "It's a Spanish name. I have origins there," he explained.

"He's handsome," Kyra said.

She came to him. "Kyra! We don't have time for this!" Cole shouted and took his communicator, changing Mitch to a card.

Majungasaurus threw Jessica to Cole and Tory. Cole fell to the ground, he dropped his communicator and a card.

Allosaurus blocked the only way he could get them back.

"You're one of them!" Cole growled, "you're a part of Akuno." "Si." _"Only one person says this,"_ Cole thought.

 _"I have only my brother, he's a part of Akuno..."_

 _"Dark..._ _I'm sorry, but I must fight your brother."_

"Cruz... Why?"

"Kyra? You remember me?" Cruz wondered. "Yeah, kinda..." Kyra answered, "we used to be friends."

* * *

They both were just a little kids. Cruz brought his little sister to a playground with him. Kyra with brown short hair was having a good time with them. She was taking care of Damita. She already had a scar across her right eye.

* * *

"Wait, Kyra, you know him?" Tory unbelievably watched them.

"Cruz, we can help you from Akuno," Kyra said, "you can be with your sister."

"Kyra... I can't I promised something to-"

She kissed him.

Cole's eyes widen. It felt like she stabbed him in a heart. The pain ran through his body.

He stood up. Mitch's card flew into his hands. _"Let's go, buddy. Soul summoning!"_

Mitch in his full strength appeared.

* * *

 **South Korea**

As soon as the siblings teleported, an orange and white dinosaur roared in front of them.

They called out their partners.

The dinosaur they fought looked almost like Chomp. "It's Diceratops, it can't be hard."

Tashi rammed to Diceratops and threw him to Karo. Justin swiped **Dino swing** move card.

Karo grabbed his tail, swing him around several times, then let him go. Diceratops flew and smashed into a wall.

Then the ground cracked, Diceratops fell into the hole and was slammed. It turned into a card.

"What was that?"

A pink-haired girl, purple-blue and purple dinosaurs were walking towards them. "Spinosaurs and Saichania. And who is with them?"

The girl wore a brown cloak and a black jewel around her neck. She took the cards.

"Thanks for exhausting him," she said. "Who are you and how come you have dinosaurs as well?" Justin asked.

"I'm the princess of darkness, Kami Ike. And I own them," she answered. "Kami Ike...?" Justin repeated, "why do I have a feeling I know that name...?" Alice nodded. "I'm not gonna waste my time with you," she snapped, "Spiny, **Tail smash.** " She put a move card to some hexagon in her hand. The card activated

Spinosaurus smacked Karo to the face by the tail. He was strong.

" **Earthquake,** Tank!" Kami did the same with another move card. Saichania slammed down her front feet and made a crack to the ground just like with Diceratops. Tashi was fast, so she avoided falling into the hole. The crack closed.

Saichania hit Tashi with her tail and threw her on Karo.

* * *

 **Slovakia**

The battle against Allosaurus was going well. Mitch was so quick for him to even hit him. Jessica was already in her card and Majungasaurus was untouched.

Cruz noticed it. "River! **Mayfly!** " He put a move card to a hexagon on his bracelet.

Allosaurus was running fast around Majungasaurus, he couldn't see him. He rammed into him 11 times.

It made Majugasaurus to came back to his card. Tory picked it up before Cruz could.

Allosaurus turned to Cole. Gamma jumped on him to protect her master. River, how Cruz called the Allosaurus, shook her off.

"Gamma!"

River was so close to Cole. He wasn't able to do anything. River's jaws were near him.

Then the crystal he had the whole time in a pocket started to glow. He grabbed it. _"I'm not going to die today. Cruz, you took the girl I love and hurt Gamma. This is your end!"_

* * *

 **South Korea**

Karo and Tashi were exhausted. Spiny and Tank were much stronger.

"Let's start the show time," Kami laughed.

Tashi was near her. Kami took the jewel in her hands, she had strange gloves. She gave the jewel to Tashi that ate it.

A chaos began. A light appeared on Tashi's head. She looked in the sky, looking for something. Suddenly, she attacked Karo, he returned to a card.

"Karo, no!" Kami was just smiling until Tashi didn't attack even Spiny and Tank.

Tashi shot a beam of light at them and turned them into cards.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan," Kami said, picked up her cards.

Tashi saw Alice and her brother. She wanted to attack them too. Alice came closer to her partner. She was weak. She changed back to a card.

The jewel and Tashi's card were lying in front of Alice. She tried to pick them up, but Kami appeared. "Don't touch that stone for your own good," she warned her.

Kami grabbed both the jewel and Tashi's card.

 _"Tashi... I'm sorry..."_

She gave the card to its owner. "It's your dinosaur," she said.

* * *

 **Slovakia**

After he lost, Cruz took a card of his partner and disappeared.

"That was so cool, bro!" Tory said. "Thanks, man... Kyra?"

"Cole, didn't have to do that. He didn't want to hurt me..." Kyra murmured. "Why do I have deja vu?" Cole whispered.

* * *

 **Japan, D-lab**

The siblings came back.

"No fair," Justin said, "the first time I teleport and we fail." He sat down on a chair to his laptop.

"You lost?"

"Yes... That girl was so strong... But I have to figure out what was wrong with Tashi."

"What happened?" Reese asked. "That girl had some jewel and Tashi ate it and went crazy. That light on her head came back," Justin explained.

The light appeared on the platform. Cole and Kyra came back.

They were kissing each other for so long.

"Kyra? Do you have to do _this_ here?" Reese wondered. They realized that they weren't alone and stopped.

"Hey! Get away from my sister!" Justin yelled. "Chill out, four eyes..." "Does this mean that ColKyr is canon again?" Alice asked through J.


	13. I just need some time

_"I'm so sorry. I've failed you, Max. I couldn't bring the card," Zoe said. He felt so bad seeing her powerless and hurt. He had that terrifying scene of Zoe throwing up her own blood still in front of his eyes._

 _He felt like he was losing her. He didn't want to feel that again._

 _Then he was watching Zoe being attacked by her own move card, this caused her injuries. He remembered that his move card almost finished it all. He still couldn't forgive himself._

* * *

 _She saw herself in arms of her sister, she was dying. "No… No! Please, no…" Her sister was crying. It hurt her so much hear her cry. She was always the strongest person she knew, but now…_

 _"Zoe, I'm sorry… Please, forgive me!"_

 _She heard dinosaur's roar, it sounded like calling for help._

* * *

"No!" She woke up. That nightmare… She still heard that cry in her head. She had to make sure everything is okay.

She quickly ran into Reese's room. When the doors shut, she woke up. "Zoe… What's wrong…? Does anything hurt you again…? Is the blood okay…?" "Yeah, I am fine. I just… I forgive you," Zoe said and hugged Reese. "You dreamed about what Mary said…" Zoe nodded. "I can't imagine you like that. I never saw you cry and I don't want to. I don't wanna die and make you sad."

She hugged her sister.

"You won't see me cry, I promise." Reese's eyes widen in fear when she saw another stream of blood dropping from Zoe's mouth. "No, not again…" She grabbed Zoe's hand and headed away.

This was like a nightmare for her. She felt like her little sister was getting weaker. "Reese..." She looked at her sister, even more blood was streaming from her mouth. Zoe let her go and fell to the ground. Horror in front of Reese's eyes was getting worse. She looked at her hand and realized what she has done.

 _"This is all because of me... Drack, you...! You're going to pay for this! What now? If I touch her it all is even worse."_

* * *

 **D-lab**

 _"Why I haven't figured that out earlier? **Little Genius**... If I was smart enough I'd realized it, but I didn't! I'm so stupid! I've failed... How can I call myself **her guardian** when I can't protect her? There's no time to be sad or blaming myself, she needs my help and I just need to stay away from her."_

"What are you doing here so late?" a robotic voice asked. "What do you want, J?" "I wanted to show you a record of your hurt sister, but you're already broken."

"Screw you, J. I don't have a mood or a time for you."

"Now you realized you could help her. You're so useless to her."

" **F*ck you, J!** I don't want to hear you..."

"Calm down, kids may read this."

"Leave me alone!"

"Why won't you just delete me?" J wondered. "Not now... I care more about my sister than you," Reese answered.

* * *

 **3 days later, evening**

She felt so sleepy, but she couldn't sleep, she had to find out what to... What to...

Everything went black. She fell to the ground.

 _She heard her own voice: "You just pay for my sins! Can you forgive me?"_

 _No... Not **that** again. I'm sorry, I let you die, sis!_

She quickly opened her eyes, everything was so blurry. Her glasses were gone. She stood up and recognized a hand with her glasses in front of her. She took them on and saw 14 years old blond boy with scars on his face.

"Are you alright, Reese?" he asked. "Rex... What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Is this really more important than the bags under your eyes?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I just... My head hurts..."

"You need to go sleep."

"I can't. Zoe needs me," Reese explained, "why are you here?" "I heard what happened to Zoe," Rex answered, "I have her communicator and Paris." "Why?" "I couldn't let them hurt her. She's my friend and Zoe would kill me. Will you tell Zoe that I brought Paris here?" "I'm sure she'll be happy."

Rex sighed.

"Reese, I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Max and Justin. And that... I've hit Zoe."

"I know you feel bad for it, but I don't blame you. I've figured out why you're doing this and what changes your behavior."

Rex touched a back of his head. "Dark helped me. She mentioned those two prototypes of Akuno chips. If I'd be able to get that off you'll-"

"I can't!" he shouted, "I can't go back on your side! There is no way you can help me or _them_. I must do this on my own, sorry." He gave her a green communicator and a grass dinosaur card.

"Only Akuno can help me with this." "Don't you realize they're just using you?" Reese said, "as soon as you'll become useless, Zepar will get rid of you. She wants us dead. You, me, Zoe, Max, anyone who has been there two years ago. If she's ever going to future again, her only reason would be Alpha gang."

"She's already got someone for the Alpha gang in Akuno," Rex whispered, "she is Zepar's secret weapon alongside with Cruz." "Justin and Alice already tasted her power."

The doors opened. From all the people the two he wanted to see almost the most entered the room.

"Rex!"

He wasn't able to look at them or talk to them. Zoe ran to him, wanted to hug him. "Stay away!" he yelled at her. She stopped. "I don't want to hurt you again... I have to go."

Rex completely disappeared from the room.

"What did he want here?" Max asked. Reese looked at the communicator. She opened it and gave Zoe the stone that was inside and Paris' card.

"It's from Rex," she said. "He..." Zoe summoned her friend, she was so happy. She picked Paris from the ground. Then tried to hug her sister. Reese made a step back. "Reese...?"

"The communicator caused all of this," she said, "I'd rather... Rather..." Reese's eyes were slowly closing. "Reese, you need to take a nap," Max said. "I..." She sat down, her eyes were closed. "I have to stay..." she murmured, "stay away from Zo... away from Zoe... I have to move... Find my own apartment..."

She fell asleep. "What happened that she's like this?" Max asked. "I don't know... What does she mean by staying away from me...?" Zoe wondered. "I'll call Kyra to keep an eye on her. And we should go... We should talk about something."

* * *

 **Sanjo city downtown**

They were sitting at the table with three chairs, eating ice-creams Max bought. They both looked at the free chair, Rex used to sit on it. Chomp jumped on it, Paris pushed him from it. Chomp climbed back. The scene made Max and Zoe's sad faces disappeared.

"What did you want to talk about, Max?" Zoe asked.

"Uh... I... It was... Do you really feel alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your injuries..." Max answered, "I don't want to see _that_ again... I still have nightmares of you throwing up blood... It's... Maybe that's why Reese wants to stay away from you..." "Max... Well, Reese used to be afraid of blood when we were younger..." Zoe was staring at the ground. "I'm sorry, you had to see me like that, Max, and for not bringing the card or for-" "You don't need to be sorry."

She looked at Max, he was smiling at her. That smile was always giving her hope.

"You're alive. That's the most important thing for me," as soon as he said it, Zoe blushed. He noticed. "I mean! Rex is in Akuno and if you'dbedeadyoutwowouldleavemealone! I need you-Ineedbothofyou!" His face was so red. Zoe was translating his words for herself.

She started to laugh.

 _"Her laugh... I never saw her so happy since Rex went away. That's what Sue was talking about. Zoe's honest smile."_

"Max, you have your perfect life," Zoe said, "Rex is the one who needs us." "Do you really think they're...?" Max wasn't able to finish the sentence.

Zoe nodded. "He keeps on saying he must fix something and we can't help him," she said. "Yeah, everyone says that Akuno is the only way to fix it," Max added, "and Cole told me that Rex looked like he's about to kill him when Cole mentioned a family." "Rex even said that Ace is the only one he has and Drack..." Zoe was quiet. "Drack what?" Max wondered. She still didn't answer. She hasn't told anyone about her connection with him yet.

"He wanted me to say hello to _them_ in a heaven..."

Max had nothing to say to it. He felt bad for punching his best friend for hurting Zoe. Max knew what darkness can do to other people, Sabi tried to kill Andy. His best friend lost something he wanted for so long and he punched him when he had to go through so many things.

"It all makes sense now, Max. Akuno brought him here and Dark told us that they have stuff from a different time, so they're able to travel in time. He can save _them_ and change everything. That's why we can't help him."

"But our stones maybe will able to do that too," Max said. "We can't do _anything_ without a time machine!" Zoe reminded him. "Yes, we can. We will save Rex and help him. Just have hope, that's what makes them weaker. We can't give up!"

"Max... It's too late."

"No, it isn't."

"I mean time. It's nine." Zoe stood up and wanted to go home with Paris, but when she did a step, she felt that pain in her stomach again. She touched wounds on her belly.

"Zoe! Zoe, what's wrong?" Max saw her painful expression, it made him worried. "I'm okay..." Max ran to her. "Zoe, how can I help you?"

* * *

Max was caring Zoe on his back. Chomp and Paris followed them.

"Max..." he heard behind his back, "I didn't want you to see me like this. I always wanted to be strong. I wanted you and Rex to respect me."

"No worries. We're both afraid of you when you're bossy. I know you're strong and tough. You protect and care about others. Your pain is at the last place. That's why I love-" He shut up before he could say something he'll regret. He blushed.

* * *

 **Taylors' house, night**

Zoe was tired, so Max decided to bring her to his home because it was closer.

She sat on his bed. "Max, what are you doing?" Zoe asked. "I don't even know..." he answered honestly, "maybe I finally realized that you're worth to be treated like a princess, Zoe." He smiled at her. "Max..." She blushed and yawned.

"Go to sleep," Max said, "you can take my pajama." "Okay. Can you go out?" Zoe asked. "Why?" "Do you really think I'm going to take my clothes off in front of you?" she snapped. His cheeks turned red and left his room. "You too, Chomp." Chomp went out of the room as well.

He closed the door, leaned on it. He was so red. _"She is... She's in my room... She's n-naked in my room... No, she has my clothes. Oh... I hope no one will go there. No one has to know about this."_ He sighed.

He went to Rex's old room. When he entered the room, there was someone he didn't expect.

His best friend was looking out of a window. It was dark outside already. "Rex, what are you doing here?" Max asked. Rex turned to him with a smirk on his face. "C'mon, punch me," he said. "What?" "I deserve it after hitting Zoe and hurting my friends."

"I won't punch you," Max answered, "I know what happened and I'm sorry." "It's okay..." "Rex, your parents-" "I said it's okay!" "I'm sure they wouldn't want you to help someone who hurts dinosaurs and your friends."

 _"As soon as you'll become useless, Zepar will get rid of you,"_ he remembered Reese's words.

"Max. They did something to Zoe's communicator," Rex warned Max. "I know, a strange guy that brought Zoe back to D-lab told us," Max explained. "No, I don't mean the spell. They did something with that program." "J?" Rex nodded. "It can be dangerous to you."

"How can he be dangerous?" Max wondered. "I heard what it said to Reese a few days ago, it technically tortured her and made her suffer."

 _"He turned against his own **creator**?" _ he thought.

"Max, you're next," Rex said. "What do you mean?" "They messed with Reese's program to hurt her and almost killed Zoe. Zepar wants her revenge on us." "And you still want to help them?" Max asked. "Believe me, as soon as I found out what Drack did to Zoe, I wanted to come back, but that means I won't be able to save _them_." "Rex..."

"Max, please, take care of Zoe and Alice for me." Max only nodded. Rex disappeared.

Max came back to his room, Zoe and Paris were already sleeping in his bed. She looked so beautiful. He doesn't know why he did that, he came closer. He almost kissed her on the cheek, but she murmured something that stopped him: "Rex... No. Don't hurt him. Drack, stop... I don't wanna die..." She was shaking with fear. Max didn't know what to do. Zoe was obviously having a nightmare and he needed to calm her down. He hugged her, but she was still scared.

Paris, who wasn't really sleeping, came close to her, Chomp did the same. Paris started to sing. Zoe stopped shaking after a while. Max smiled.

* * *

 _She was in the messy house. She left them there for one hour! "They're going to pay for this! This is disgusting," she said and growled, "Max! Rex!" She ran to their rooms and brought the brunette and the blond men into the living room. All three of them were adults._

 _"What do you want, Zoe?" Max asked. "Don't make stupid!" she yelled, "look what you two did! I can't leave you two home alone for an hour!" "But, dear..." came out of Max's mouth. "Do **not** 'dear' me, Taylor!" "Zoe, you know me well and you know I won't do this," Rex said, "I was working in my room." "But you were supposed to keep an eye on Max when I was gone!" Zoe reminded him, "and he made this. This is an even bigger mess than our kids ever done! You have half of an hour to clean it here." Zoe left the room._

 _The guys sighed. "She's right, Max. Not even the twins or Erika would make this mess." "Well, Nate is able to do that," Max laughed. "Yeah," Rex agreed, "but Maya would kill him, just like Zoe is going to kill us if we won't clean your mess." "Why are you always on her side?" Max wondered. They didn't know Zoe was standing behind the door and listening to their conversation._

 _Everything in front of her eyes went light. She was lying. She heard quiet voices. "Two people after a car crash!"_

 _A car crash? What happened to her?_

 _Someone was holding her hand. She couldn't see them. She thought she heard a female cry for a second, but it turned into a laugh. The only woman she knows laughs away the pain._

 _"You promised me, I won't see you cry anymore..." Zoe said._

 _The voices became silence. She was looking down. She was back in her 14 years old body._

 _Did she die? "Yes," said someone behind her. She turned and saw Max with half white and half black wings. "Max... Are you my guardian angel?" she asked. He shook his head._

 _Behind Max appeared Rex, with gray wings, Reese, she had black wings, Sue with the same wings as Max, and Dark, having only white wings._

 _"I am dead..." came out of Zoe's mouth, "but what about you?" "We're okay, girl," Sue laughed, "this is just in your head." "What...?" "You have your guardian angel closer than you think."_

 _Then Zoe noticed that she has wings as well, the white wings. "Who is it?" She didn't get her answer._

* * *

She woke up, realized that she is in _Max's_ room, lying in _Max's_ bed, and wearing _Max's_ pajama. She blushed. It was still dark outside. Max was standing on a balcony, watching the sky. She stood up and went outside on a balcony.

"You're awake." Max turned to her, she didn't look so happy. "A nightmare?" he wondered. Zoe nodded. "I'm okay... It was just... dumb dream..."

"We both talk when we sleep," Max said, "did you know that?" Zoe wasn't sure what he means by that. "What kind of dream was that about Drack?" he asked, "I heard you."

Zoe wasn't answering for a long time. "Max, there is something I didn't tell anyone. Drack is... He's my grandpa." Max was processing the information for a few minutes.

"What?!" he screamed, "how is this possible?" "Mary can change her appearance," Zoe said, "I'm sure they both can change their age." "B-b-but how come him? How do you know?"

"He said that he's emotionless, so it won't be a problem for him to kill his granddaughter..."

"But how?! I still don't get it! He tried to kill you!" "Can't you stop screaming?" Zoe asked. "Sorry... But it doesn't make sense..."

"Yes, it does. When I first met him, he knew my name-" "But... So, only you know about it?" Max wondered. Zoe shook her head. "He said that Reese knows about it too," she answered, "I don't understand why she didn' tell me..." "Maybe she wanted to protect you from him."

A beeping sound interrupted their conversation, another dinosaur. "What? Now?" Zoe asked. "Yeah," Max answered and looked at his communicator, "let's go to D-lab." "Eh... Max?" "Yes?" "Will you let me change my clothes?"

Max yelled and blushed.

* * *

 **D-lab**

They entered the main room. A map was on a big screen. "Malta, an island country," Dark said. She and Ace with a patch on his head were in the room with them. They already took the Akuno chip out of his head. "Dark?" "Where is Reese?" Zoe wondered. "She needed to sleep, Kyra is with her, but she prepared everything for you," Dark answered. "All right, let's go!"

Zoe wanted to take her communicator. "No! Don't touch it!" But Dark stopped her. "It caused the bad things that happened to you... Take... Take mine..." Dark gave her the dark blue communicator. "Thank you." "I... Don't want you... to get hurt like that again... I'm... sure it'll work the same with your stone..." Zoe put the stone inside Dark's communicator.

"Now go and... Help dinosaurs..."

"Don't worry."

Max, Chomp, Zoe, and Paris went on the platform. Before they teleported, Ace ran on the platform too. He disappeared with them.

* * *

 **Malta**

They stood near to the sea. A battlefield was nearby. Dinosaurs were playing at their feet. Max and Zoe noticed the little intruder. "Ace? How did he?" "He came when we teleported," Zoe explained. "I guess, he wanted to help," Max said. They heard a dinosaur roar. "It's near the water."

They were close the fight, seeing white and blue Jobaria fighting green Megaraptor. Max was much faster them Zoe. He was ready to join the battle. Someone grabbed Zoe's hair and pulled her to them. She wanted to scream, they covered her mouth. Max noticed nothing.

Zoe was trying to free herself, nothing. Then she finally faced him. Drack let her hair go and took her neck. "Unbelievable. I didn't expect you to survive that," he said. Max turned to them. "Zoe! Chomp, we have to help her." He changed Chomp to a card and summoned him in his battle form.

Drack wasn't scared of Max's Triceratops. He grabbed Zoe's neck even tougher, she couldn't breathe. "Bring me Breathless," he laughed. Paris growled. She made the loud sound. Drack let Zoe go. He covered his ears.

But he hasn't given up. He tried that again. This time he was stopped by a beam of water that hit him. He and his Megaraptor disappeared. Jobaria ran away.

"Zoe! How are you?" Max came to her. "I'm fine. I just need an air... Thank you, Max, Paris..." "I didn't do anything."

Something made a sound. They looked at the water. The blue-purple long-necked dinosaur was swimming in the sea. "Futaba!" They went to the dinosaur. Zoe rubbed him.

"Is that really you?" Zoe asked. "Since he recognizes you and saved you, I guess yes," Max said, "but we don't have time. That Jobaria is gone. We need to-" Futabasaurus pushed Max into the water. Zoe laughed. "You sound like Rex." "Zoe, why did he do that?" Max wondered and got out of the water. He turned Chomp back to his little form. "Maybe he doesn't like you or he's jealous." Zoe was smiling.

"Jealous?"

Futaba made a sound. "What does he want?" Max asked. "Maybe he knows where did Jobaria go," Zoe said. Futaba nodded, then looked at his back. "Do you want us to ride you?" she wondered. Futaba nodded again.

"Zoe, don't forget, we've got Ace with us," Max reminded her, "he won't go into the water. He's still afraid." "Don't worry, Max. You and Chomp stay here with Ace. We'll find Jobaria." "Zoe... Are you sure? Drack can-" "Believe in me, Max."

He still couldn't forget about her injuries, but he knew how strong she is. "If anything happened, call me, okay?" Zoe smiled.

They didn't even know that someone was watching them. He was standing not far away from them, but not so close to them to see him.

* * *

Zoe and Paris were sitting on Futaba's back, headed to a cave with a little lake. They saw sleeping Jobaria. "There he is." They got on the ground.

"Thank you, Futaba. Go back to Max and let him know that we're okay." Futaba swam away.

"I think, we should wait till he wakes up," Zoe said. Paris agreed.

Suddenly, someone covered her mouth again. "You won't escape me this time," the voice she heard made her feel weak again. Drack was holding her hands. "You know, little girl, I thought Breathless is stronger than you." She was surprisingly calm.

She stepped on his foot with all of her strength. He let her go. "You're a little bitch like my sister," he growled. "I _am not_ like you and your sister," Zoe yelled, "I'd _never_ hurt my family." "Never hurt your family? So, I guess, you are not like _your sister,_ " Drack said. "What do you mean?" Zoe wondered. "There are so many things she didn't tell you. She is one big liar."

"Don't you dare say a bad thing about my sister or else..." "Or else what?" Drack asked. "Or else this!" Zoe summoned Paris in her battle form.

"She is _not_ a liar," she shouted. Drack smirked and called out his Megaraptor.

* * *

Max saw the battlefield. "She did it."

Ace headed away. Chomp noticed it and bit Max to let him know. "Ouch, Chomp! Ace, where are you going?"

They followed him.

* * *

"You may look tough, but your dinosaur is weak," Drack laughed. Paris was lying on the ground, almost unable to fight. She needed help. Zoe realized that Jobaria is still sleeping in the cave. Paris roared and woke up Jobaria. He stood up, rammed into Megaraptor and threw him in the water.

Zoe ran to Paris. "Are you alright?" she asked, "I'm sorry, Paris. If I haven't lost in the Netherlands, we would still have our move cards... Now, we can't do anything." Zoe started to glow with green light and Paris as well. _"Zoe, this is not the end. Chomp, Ace, and Max believe in us. Drack won't strike us down when we'll stand together."_ "Paris...? You're right. We're unstoppable girls of D-team."

 _"Watch out!"_

Zoe looked behind her, Megaraptor jumped in the air and was falling her direction. A canon of water hit him. "Futaba!" He was swimming in the water.

The glow disappeared.

They heard a scream, then Max fell into the cave through a hole in the ceiling. Chomp and Ace fell on him. "Max! Oh, geez, that's what I call the entrance," Zoe said.

"Let's end this. **Hurricane beat.** " Jobaria stood in front of Zoe and Paris. Twin tornados converged on Jobaria, lifting him up in the air. Megaraptor jumped up and kicked Jobaria in the face, then smashed him with the tail.

Jobaria and Futaba turned into cards. Chomp and Ace grabbed them by their mouths. Drack was walking to them. "Do you think I am afraid of you?" he asked. Paris stood up and ran to them to protect her friends. It didn't stop him.

Someone stood in his way. Blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, scars on the face. "You traitor," Drack growled. "Rex..." He took the cards from them. "I'm going to make you suffer! Mahin, destroy!"

Rex stayed calm. "Max, Zoe! Catch!" He threw them several move cards. Max changed Chomp to the adult form. "You have no chance against me!" Drack laughed.

"Zoe, let's try a fusion move." "Yeah!"

Both Max and Zoe swiped one of their new move cards at the same time. " **Electric ivy!** " Paris shot a glowing green ball at Megaraptor, Chomp charged at him and hit him with an electric ball at his horns at the same time. Megaraptor changed in a card, Drack picked it up and disappeared.

They changed their dinosaurs into babies. "Rex, thank you for the cards!" Zoe ran to him. He gave her even Jobaria's card and **Futaba super canon** move card. "I knew, you'll come back!" "I'm sorry, but I can't stay," Rex said. "What? Why?" Max wondered. "Rex, we can help you," Zoe joined. "I just need some time to think... I'm sorry..."

* * *

 **Japan, D-lab**

"You healed him and he saved you?" Dark asked, holding Futabasaurus' card. "Yeah," Zoe answered, "Alpha gang found his card and used it against Max and Rex, but he was hurt. Paris and I helped him and we were having fun together." "They're all so kind..." Dark smiled.

The door opened and Reese entered the room. "You're already back?" "Reese!" "How do you feel?" Max wondered. She didn't answer. "Reese?"

"Zoe," she finally spoke up, "can we talk for a minute alone?" "Sure..." They went to a next room.

"What is it, Reese?" "I want you to be the first one to know. I'd like to move away," Reese said. "Wha... What do you mean...?" came out of Zoe's mouth. "I'd like to live alone. Living with a family isn't for me." "But... You can't..."

Zoe wasn't able to say anything else. She couldn't just leave her like that.

"I have to. I'm almost 23, plus I'm in the lab the whole time. It won't be such a difference for you." "But..." "Don't be a crybaby, sis."

"Why?" Zoe wondered. "I just... Need some time for myself," Reese answered.

 _"This is the only thing I can do for you right now, Zoe... I must wait until you'll be alright."_


	14. Who is in control?

**Akuno, Midnight**

Drack was standing in a room with a big computer, talking to the red-haired boy on a screen. It wasn't a normal boy, his red eyes were able to cut through human's soul, his gray skin wasn't a human-like. Even Drack and Mary looked more like normal people than him.

"Did I help you?" his robotic voice asked. "Of course," answered Drack, "you helped me to find her there, but _he_ stepped in my way. I really like your new design, J." "Yes. It is much better. Everything goes according to the plan." "I can't believe it actually worked. I thought she is much smarter," laughed Drack. "You mean my _creator_? She knew this will happen. That's why she didn't put me in one communicator. But that isn't a problem. He just must plug it into something I already infected by me," J explained.

"It won't be a problem. He isn't the smartest one."

* * *

 **Drakes' house, Zoe's room**

She woke up, her heart was racing. Nightmares haven't stopped. Drack was still following her. She still heard that cry. Her whole body was shaking. She wasn't realizing it isn't a dream anymore. She jumped from the bed and ran out of her room. She stopped when she opened the door of her sister's room. It was so empty. She was really gone.

 _"How could she do that? How could she just leave?"_ Zoe kept asking herself those same questions over and over again, but no one brought an answer. It just felt... weird.

* * *

 **North School, several days later, afternoon**

"Okay. So, we need Kenji?" Andy asked. "We need his recorder," Sabi answered, "he has a video of my fight with Mary, remember?" "Yeah..."

They came to their blue-haired classmate. "Hey, guys!" "Hi, Ken. Can we borrow your recorder?" "Tell me how's Dark, first," he said. "She's fine, Romeo," Sabi assured him. "And how come she still doesn't go to school?" Kenji wondered. "She isn't sure and she's babysitting Gerard." "Plus I'm sure she doesn't want to meet you every single day," Andy murmured, "so, that recorder."

"I'm sorry, no. It's the most important thing for me," Kenji answered.

"Give it to them," said a boy with long black hair and green eyes. "Bro!" "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Shiraki." Everyone looked at Andy like he was crazy. "Dengyo is right," Sabi joined. "But! Bro!" "Or you can go with them."

 _"Yay! Dark is gonna be happy,"_ Andy thought. "Sure," Sabi said, "Kenji, you are friend with Alice, aren't you? She's going to be there too." "Fine, I'll go."

The only reason he actually went with Andy and Sabi to D-lab was to find out the truth about what happened. And he wished to see Dark there.

* * *

 **D-lab**

Kenji's wish came true. Dark was in D-lab together with Max, Alice, Justin, Ema, Sue, Niki, Kyra, Cole, and Reese. "Are you kidding me?" asked Sue when she saw Kenji. She gave Andy a death glare. "Hey, don't look at me!" he said, "it wasn't my idea!" "It was the only way to get the video," Sabi said. "Dark!" Kenji ran to Dark and hugged her. "Honey! Light of my life!" Cole just laughed.

"Are we all now?" Ema wondered. "No. Well, Zoe and Alice aren't here," Niki answered. "But my sister is here," Justin said. Niki noticed Alice standing next to him. "A-Alice! I'm sorry. It's just... Since you don't talk..." Alice smiled at her to make her sure it's okay. "Since?" Ema repeated. "If I remember correctly, Alice used to talk until 4th grade," Sabi explained. "That's around the time you moved in the city, cousin," Sue remembered, "isn't it?" "Yeah..."

"I... bet Asu has a beautiful voice... just like Kyra has..." Dark murmured. "Asu?" "Alice's second name is Asuka, isn't it?" she asked, "so Asu." "That's a cute nickname~" Kyra almost sang. "Much better than Ivi," Justin whispered.

"We're still missing Zoe. Weird..." Max said. "Hell yeah..." Sue agreed, "she's sadder since you two came back from Malta. What happened there, Max?" "I don't know..."

"That is not true," Dark joined, "she started to act like that... after she talked with Reese..." Sue turned to Reese. "What did she do this time? She stole your clothes again?"

Chomp and Ace ran to the door, it opened. Zoe and Paris entered the room. "Oh, hell, girl! Finally!" "Better late than never," Cole said.

"I'm sorry, guys..."

"It's okay, you're here," Max said. Sue sighed.

"And why did you want that video, guys?" Kenji asked. "We'll try to figure out some things," Reese explained, "maybe we'll start with the crystals and owners." "Good idea!"

Everyone who already owns the crystal showed their crystal to others.

Light-blue, blue, purple, golden, orange, dark-gray.

The colors fitted the colors of the symbols on the stones.

Wind, water, earth, stars, sun, sound.

They all, but Justin, grouped and were examining the crystals.

"I totally forgot you kept Rex's crystal, Reese," Cole said. "So, what do we know about them?" Niki asked. "Thanks to Rex, we know that the crystals can be restored in stone plates." "And they're connected with them," Andy interrupted Zoe. "And that Akuno wants my crystal," she continued. "They... want all of them..." Dark said. "But if they are really the legendary crystals," Sabi said, "only specific owners and guardians can use them." "And since what we know, the power of crystals fits the elements," Cole said, "welp, I was right." "We are the owners," Max finished, "and guardians are..." "People close to us," Zoe said. "But owner can't be the guardian," Cole remembered.

"Then ask one of your guardians," Kenji said. "Well, we need to find them first," Niki explained, "Andy's father and Michael Miharu were guardians, but..." Niki became quiet when she saw Ema's expression. "Guys, there's a problem," Cole said, "guardians promised that they won't tell us anything. That's what mom said." "Cole?" "Damn it!"

"Are you kidding me? Mom is the guardian?" Max yelled. "Me and my big mouth. Why do you yell at me, kid?" Cole asked, "I didn't choose her to be my guardian." "What else do you know, Cole?" Zoe wondered. "I can't tell you, okay?"

"There were 11 guardians and 16 owners," Kenji said. "How do _you_ know?" Ema asked. Kenji showed them a white crystal. "I am kinda owner of the crystal of light. The 16th crystal," he said. "11 guardians and 16 owners?" "That kinder breaks my theory," Cole said, "14 stone plates..." "Actually light and dark crystals are creating a balance between other 14 crystals. And 11 guardians were because they can protect max two owners at the same time," Kenji explained, "my dad is my guardian."

"I guess, you tell us more, Cole," Kyra said. "C'mon, Cole can keep secrets better than me," Sue laughed. "Anyone can," Ema murmured. "Cole, this may be the most important information for us," Max snapped, "Akuno is after guardians." "We won't be able to protect them, if you won't tell us," Zoe joined.

"Fine! Dad, Dr. Owen, and Reese are another guardians. Happy?!"

"What...?"

Everyone looked at Reese. "Nobody knew what he was talking about or _someone knew more than the others,_ right Reese?" J appeared on a monitor. Then disappeared, when Reese press a button on the little device in her hand.

"I don't have to tell you who's who's guardian, do I?"

"That whole time...?" "I was supposed to protect you. I am responsible for your actions, fate, and life," Reese said coldly, "I wanted to tell you everything, Zoe, but we promised to keep the truth away from owners. I couldn't say anything against it, I was the youngest of them that day." "It's okay, Reese. We just need to keep you and the others safe now!" Zoe smiled at her.

"And what about the other guardians?" Sabi wondered. "I can't tell you." "Why?" "We are 8 now. Guardians of sun, time and ice, water and earth, all three are dead now. As you know, Kato and Miharu died, and several years ago even another one," Reese explained. "So, there are 16 crystals," Niki said, "I'm not a math expert, but we still have 9 left."

"Something still bothers me," Justin finally spoke up, "Drack told sister and Max that Zepar created the new stone plates. _How come_ there are crystals that fit their elements? According to the legend, yes, I read it, the crystals are ancient. I can say that they were created around the same time as the stone plates, that is why they are connected. But since 7 new stones were created by Akuno, it doesn't make sense."

"I... don't know much, but... Zepar keeps on saying that she is the real owner and creator of the crystals... That's... why she wants them..." Dark explained. "But she can't use them," Andy said, "even when she calls herself the owner." "She can't use the crystal moves, but... _**she can use them a different way...**_ " Dark remembered. " _ **the last crystal... Two years ago, a human has created the artificial crystal from Zepar's power...**_ That is all I know... Lo Siento..."

"Maybe something from the legend of Greyholt will help us," Sue said. "What is this legend?" Ema asked.

"Before our city, there was another town, Greyholt. Its founder, Sikers Grey, had magic crystals. It's exactly a hundred years since the power of the fire crystal got out of his hands. He burned the whole town and killed his wife. Desperately trying to bring her to life and return the town to its original state, but despite the unbelievable power of the crystals, none of them could do it. Therefore, he asked for the help of the queen of darkness, Zepar. She wanted to exchange the life of his wife with his daughter, he gave her voluntarily. Because of the incident, the power of the crystals was locked and can be used only by owners and guardians," Max told what he remembered.

"There is one part of the story missing," Reese said, "Zepar wanted the crystals, but Sikers refused and rather gave her his own daughter." "Si... But she didn't get the real Harc Grey... Some girl took her place instead... And became the princess of darkness until now..." Dark wasn't able to continue.

"Until now? Does that mean she's more than hundred years old?" Andy asked, "cool." "She didn't look that old when sister and I fought her," Justin said. "You really?" Alice nodded. "Her name was Kami Ike."

"Kami Ike?!" Cole and Kyra said as one. "What's wrong?" "Kami Ike... She... She was my best friend!" "Yep, until she kissed me," they explained. "There is no way it was her..."

"Do you really care about this?" Kenji asked, "she's so old." "She has Zepar's power... and as Drack and Mary, she can change her age... Because... She's their mother," Dark explained.

"Oh, hell... Zoe, it looks like you are connected to some princess after all," Sue laughed, then she covered her mouth. After so many questions, Zoe finally explained the truth to the others: "Drack once told me that he's my grandpa and Mary is Andy's grandma." "Are you kidding me?!" Andy shouted.

"I'm sorry, girl..."

Another dinosaur signal interrupted them. Reese immediately sat at the computer and found the location. "It's in the Italian city, Venezia." "Venezia? The city full of water?" Niki wondered, "that's a perfect place for Ellen-"

Someone went on the platform, Sue. "Bye, guys!" "Hey, cousin! Come back here!" She already teleported.

Cole laughed.

"Oh, cousin. I can't let her go alone," Ema said and headed on the platform. Max, Zoe, and Alice followed her, the teleported too.

"I can't believe that ginger is..." Andy growled. "Andy, it doesn't matter how are you connected, she still killed your father," Sabi said. "D-don't y-you th-think you c-can be something like th-them?" Kenji asked. "Kenji, Drack actually murdered one of our classmates!" Niki reminded him, "and now they're going to kill us!" "Okay! I t-take it back! Brother and Zakuro warned me about them..."

"Brother?" "What does Dengyo have with them?" Sabi wondered. "He was part of Akuno," Dark explained. "Wait up, you mean that Lufengosaurus guy you were talking about, little lady?" Cole asked. Dark nodded.

"Is Lufengosaurus long-necked creature?" Kenji wondered. "Yeah." "Then it is my stepbrother, Dengyo Shiraki. He has something you can call a stone plate with some gems on it." "Wait, but Ally has the same one," Kyra said. "We've got even the middle one, we are missing only one stone plate," Justin said. "Wait a sec. Shiraki is one of us! No..." Andy sighed.

Kyra looked out of the window. "It's so dark outside," she said. "Yeah. There will be a storm," Justin said, "Kyra, I think we should go and help others." Kyra nodded. "I'll go with you," Cole added. "Me too," Niki joined. "Wait, don't leave me here with Andy," Sabi murmured, but Andy joined the group as well. She didn't want to stay so she teleported alongside with the others.

"I wanna go too," Kenji said. "You need a stone and a dinosaur to teleport," Reese explained. "No fair... But I'm with my true love!" Kenji hugged Dark.

* * *

 **Italy, Venezia**

"Let's find that dinosaur," a familiar voice said. "Kid?" Cole looked up. They were under the bridge. "What's _up_ , Cole?" Andy asked. "I'd swear I heard bro..." Cole rubbed his head. "They'll have better luck," Kyra said. "How can you say that?" Sabi wondered. "Ma and Zo are more experienced than us," Kyra answered. "So, that means they're better?" Niki growled. "Forget it," Justin snapped, "there is no way that sport-brain is going win against me." "Yeah!" Cole agreed, "I can't allow Kid to be better than me!"

"You're kinda right," Andy joined, "that hot-headed Ice queen is getting on my nerves." "Well, Andy, you're mistaking," Niki said, " _you're_ getting on _her_ nerves." "They won't be better than _us,_ " Sabi added. _"You too, Sabi?"_ Niki thought.

* * *

 **Japan, D-lab**

It was getting much darker outside. The storm was coming. Dark was sitting on a chair and Ace was lying on her legs. He made a quiet sound. "I... know you wanted to go with them, but that city is full of water... Lo Siento, Ace..." He looked so sad. Dark rubbed him, he smiled. "They'll be alright... I'm sure... I... know that feeling when your fear... When it just causes trouble..."

"Dark, you are not causing trouble!" Kenji hugged her again. "Kenji... Let... Let me go..." she whispered. He obeyed her. "He is right, Dark," Reese said, "you only helped us so far." Dark blushed in embarrassed. "Gracias for my name, Reese... You maybe won't believe it, but... You aren't the first one who called me like that..."

"Don't be sad, Dark! Let me make you smile!" Kenji tried to kiss her, but Ace jumped at him and almost bit to the arm. "Okay! I get! Don't hurt me!" The girls laughed.

Dark noticed a little vase with a water and dying flower stem inside in front of her, its bloom was gone. It made her even sadder. _Why would someone keep this?_ She couldn't watch this. She stood up and went closer to the vase. She wasn't able to say how long it was there. Dark touched the stem.

"Dark?" Reese spoke up to her, "what are you doing?" "I just... Can't watch someone's pain... Who's is this vase?" Dark asked. "It's mine," Reese answered. "But why...?" Reese smiled, Dark that her cheeks turned a little bit red. "Long story."

"It's from your lover," Kenji said, "isn't it?" "One of the dinosaurs ate the bloom, right?" Dark asked.

It started to rain outside. They heard a thunder, everything in the lab turned off. It was so dark. Someone screamed and hugged Reese. Then they saw a light. Kenji's crystal was glowing. "It's really the light crystal," he said. Dark kept hugging Reese and crying.

"No... Lo Siento!" "Dark? Can you hear me?"

* * *

 **Italy, Venezia**

They managed to separate and search for the dinosaur before Akuno or the first group find it.

* * *

Niki, Justin, and Karo were relying on Stegi and his senses, but...

"Dead end!"

"No. The end, Niki. This is the 9th dead end he found. I am not waiting for the 10th one," Justin snapped. "Sorry..." "What did I expect from a dinosaur with the smallest brain?" Justin asked himself. "Well, you are the smartest here and didn't find it either," Niki said. "Hey!"

* * *

Andy, Aaron, Sabi, and Star weren't lucky as well. Andy was rather trying to flirt with Sabi than looking for a dinosaur.

"When will you understand that I don't like you, Andy?" Sabi growled.

"Just give me one chance." Sabi wanted to push him into the water, but she knew it won't stop him.

* * *

Kyra, Jessica, Cole, Mitch, and Compy squad actually found a dinosaur, but the wrong one.

There was a boat flowing in the water. Cole and green Compsognathus with a red stripe Alpha went in.

"Cole, do you think it's okay?" Kyra asked him. "No worries, Kyra," Cole laughed. Alpha growled. "What is it, Alpha?" Then the Megaraptor jumped into the water and roared.

Cole and Kyra screamed. Cole and Alpha fell into the water. "Drack..." "Yes?" Black-haired boy with black cloak hated by everyone was standing on a bridge.

* * *

Max and the others weren't looking really for a dinosaur, but for Sue, but when they finally found her.

She ran away, but they separated and surrounded her. "Okay, you won!" she said, "I'm so sorry, Zoe. I'm a bad friend. I can't keep a single secret..." "Why did you ran away?" Max wondered. "Do you know Zoe when she's mad?" Sue asked, "I just want to live..." She laughed.

"Sue, I'm not mad at you," Zoe said. "Really?"

Ema was giving Zoe a death glare all that time. "Ema, what's wrong?" Max asked. "I'm not sure about being near to family of that guy," she answered. "Hey! What's your problem, cousin?!" Sue snapped. "Drack murdered my best friend," Ema growled. "But Zoe didn't do anything! His death isn't her fault! Just cause she is related to Drack doesn't mean she's the same! We _can't_ choose our family! Zoe's got Drack, Alice's got Nicolas, and I've got your father."

"Take it back. Now!" Ema yelled. "Nope." "Ogata!" Cousins were about to fight with their fists, but Alice stepped between them. Zoe pulled Sue from Ema.

"Now you're fighting each other, huh? How pathetic," that girly laugh they can't forget sounded and the ginger appeared."Oh, hell no..."

"Oh, hell no..."

"Oh, hell yes! I'd hate to say that, but I agree. You can't choose your family. I don't care about Drack, I'm just getting on his nerves, but we've got even a younger sister. That little bitch has everything..." Alice quickly summoned Tashi. "Why am I even telling you this when you're about to die-Aaaah!" Tashi smashed Mary by the tail. She flew away.

"Who's that girl?" Ema asked. "Our nightmare..." others answered.

* * *

Justin, Karo, Niki, and Stegi finally encountered a dinosaur. Something broke through the ground, it was a brown dinosaur with a club tail. "Ankylosaurus!"

"See? I told you Stegi will find him," Niki said, "let's get the card."

* * *

A battlefield appeared.

"Andy!" "I know. We need to get there!"

* * *

Karo and Stegi were ready to fight. Niki put two fingers to her communicator, but the crystal move didn't come out like it was supposed to. She realized that all the crystals stayed in the lab.

* * *

 **Japan, D-lab**

Dark wiped her eyes. "Lo Siento!" "Wait, what does that mean?" Kenji asked. "Dark is Spanish. It's apology," Reese explained. "Dark, you don't have to feel sorry for your fear," Kenji said.

"Lo Siento..." Ace jumped into Dark's arms and licked her cheek. She smiled.

"There was the sound of the glass falling to the ground. 'I forgive you...' it came out of her mouth. Her heart beat so fast, her breath accelerating, her head pounding. It seemed like a big nightmare," came from Justin's laptop.

"J, what are you trying to do?" Reese asked him and didn't look at him. "Me? I am not the one who's doing this. This is all the writer's fault, _creator_."

"Hey, shut up!" Kenji snapped. Reese pressed a button on the little device, this time it didn't work. "Who is in control now?" J laughed, his eyes turned red.

* * *

 **Italy, Venezia**

They found the place of the battle. Karo and Stegi were winning against the Ankylosaurus.

"Guys?" "We will not let you win this time," Justin said. "Justin, what are you talking about?" Max asked. Alice put the hand on his shoulder. Max wasn't able to read her mind like Justin can, but when he looked in her face, he somehow knew what she wanted to say.

"I guess, we should leave it to them," Sue said. Ema swiped Ellen's card. "Or not..."

Ellen joined the battle. Then Ankylosaurs got hit by **Atomic bomb** and **Kamikaze tackle** moves. Sabi and Andy joined with their dinosaurs and weren't alone, Kyra and Cole did the same.

Ankylosaurus was fighting seven enemies at once. He turned only Jessica in a card. He was lying on his back, others jumped at him. He disappeared. "He's gone," Cole said. "How is this possible?" Sabi asked.

" **Mole attack...** "

Drack and his Megaraptor Mahin appeared. "You won't win with those unreal dinosaurs," Drack said. "What do you mean unreal dinosaurs?" Max asked. "All 40 original cards are the real dinosaurs only changed in the cards. 6 cards created by Akuno are artificial, we used fossils to bring them to life. That Black T-rex was created the same way. The new cards are the same as the Black T-rex," Drack explained.

A blue-haired man with red marks under his eyes was walking their way. "Isn't that what you hate the most, Max?" he asked.

"Seth!"

He smirked. "When humans create something to get a power or change a life?"Max just growled.

Max just growled. "Who the hell is that?" Sue wondered. "If I'm not mistaking, he caused so many troubles two years ago," Justin said. "He's that villain... I know, what you did to Rex when he was a baby! Zoe and Kid told me what you are! You endanger Reese by your Crylophosaurus, you bastard!" Cole shouted, "and I can't forget that Black T-rex..."

Seth's cold blue eyes were cutting through all of them.

He laughed, but it was a different voice, they knew that girly voice. He changed in Mary.

"Don't take it so seriously," she said. "You again," Andy growled. "Don't you want to take a break?" Sabi asked.

"Not really. Do you really think we would take _him_ in Akuno? That guy is the one who destroyed Zepar's power-"

"Shut the hell up!" Sue snapped and summoned her Daspletosaurus. "You wanna fight me?" Mary wondered, "fine. Fire against fire." She called out her Carcharodontosaurs Feray.

"It can't be so hard," Sue smirked, "attack!" But Daspletosaurs was looking somewhere else. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Someone can't control their own dino," Ema laughed. "Shut up, cousin!"

"Let's see, how you'll go with our fusion move," Drack said. He and Mary took their move cards.

Then a purple light came from the ground, it was moving closer to them. "What?!" Ankylosaurus broke through the ground again and threw them and their dinosaurs in the air. They fell down. "This isn't the end, D-team," Drack growled. "How dare that dinosaur hurt my beautiful face!" Mary yelled. They disappeared.

Ankylosaurus turned back to a card. Max wanted to pick it up, but his brother was faster.

"That's what I call victory!"

* * *

 **Japan, D-lab**

"Let's see how will others react to the truth about you, _creator_ , especially your sister," J said. "J, why...?" Dark asked.

"Because I do not care," he answered. "I know... You aren't the real person, but..." "But what? You're just a little girl, you-" **"Can't do anything!"** J's voice changed on a creepy female voice. Her face appeared instead of J's. Dark eyes, long gray hair.

"Zepar!" Reese growled. **"Nice to see you again, _creator_. Owner of light, owner of dark, and my dearest guardian."**

"You are the queen of darkness..." Kenji whispered. Zepar turned to Reese. **"You still have something I want, _owner."_**

"Wait, but they said that owner can't guardian," Kenji remembered. **"But there is one special crystal... The crystal with _my_ power!"**

* * *

Okay, before you say something, 40 original dinosaurs are 36 Rod and Laura told D-team about, then Megalosaurus, second Saurolophus, Velociraptor, and Isisaurus (he has a capsule, guys).


	15. First date

Reese and Justin were sitting in D-lab and working on something as always. They both were so quiet there.

"Reese?" "Yes, Justin?" "I need to ask..." "Even after five years?" she asked. "Sure," he answered, "I promised it."

"You need to deserve it," she said, "you still haven't shown me that you're worth it."

"B-but I..." _"I am not worth it..."_

"Justin, I don't have time for you." Those words hurt him so much.

Justin stood up, grabbed his laptop and ran away.

* * *

 **Komatsu's house, Justin's room**

Justin was lying on his bed, he took his glasses off.

"I am not worth it..." he repeated in his pillow, "not worth it... After five years of my work for waste... I always thought there was something more between us... She hates me..."

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him. Without his glasses, he couldn't see her very well, but he recognized his younger older sister. "Sister..." Alice smiled. "Sister, have you ever loved someone who hasn't loved you back?" Justin asked. _"I can say yes... I know it hurts... She knows you exist at least. You aren't invisible, Justin. Reese cares about you."_

Justin blushed. "What do you mean, sister? I didn't say anything about Reese!"

 _"You don't even know how many times I was there, bro."_

"Sister..."

 _"I still don't understand how can you read my mind... But you can't read everything!"_

Alice started to tickle her little brother. Justin was laughing. "Ha! Sister! Stop... Sis!"

* * *

 **Night**

Justin was lying in the bed, looking at his laptop and drinking coffee. He was writing a message to Reese: "I'm sorry." "You don't have to. I'm the one who acted badly, Justin," she wrote, "there are just so many things going on."

"So, is it fine if I will go to D-lab tomorrow?" he asked. "Of course," she answered, "don't worry." "I just need to tell you something..."

* * *

 **D-lab, next day, evening**

 _"Fine, calm down, Justin. You've trained this the whole day,"_ he thought when he entered the main room. Reese was as always there.

Justin's whole body was shaking, he was melting inside. This was his only chance. "Reese? I..." That was only he could say. When he saw her face, his mind went crazy. Losing all his senses, he failed.

He was lying on the ground, but Reese stayed calm. She took good care of him and called Alice.

When she got there, her brother was still unconsciousness. He was sitting on a chair. Alice just sighed and smiled at Reese to thank her. "He'll be okay," she assured her, "just needs to rest. I have to work. Will you stay here with him?" Alice nodded and Reese left the room.

 _"You're a little dummy, brother..."_

The door opened and Zoe and Cole walked in.

"What do you mean, he fainted again?" Cole asked after Alice wrote them what Reese told her, "as soon as he sees opposite gender, he's nervous. This guy needs a girlfriend." Alice gave him a death glare.

"What about Sue's cousin?" "Cole, now is not the best time to get Justin a girl," Zoe distracted him from his thoughts. _"But who? Girls from his class think he's weird and nerdy crap. Maybe..."_ Alice looked at Zoe. "Forget it... I won't be your brother's girlfriend," she snapped.

They heard a beep sound, Justin's laptop. Alice opened it. "Ivi, I wanted to ask you..." Kyra appeared on the screen. "Ally... Did something happened to Ivi?" Alice shook her head. "I... I'll call him later."

When the call closed, Alice saw Justin's deleted messages. She looked at them, not believing that her brother had ever written anything like that, and yet whom. He was shy about these things.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, looking over her shoulder. Alice hurriedly pulled the laptop down. Zoe was one of the worst people to see that.

Zoe opened it anyway. "For five years, I've waited for this, but I'm still such a coward... I wanted to tell you... From the moment I met you... I... I've always loved you! And I'd like you to be my... Girlfriend..." Justin's messages surprised her, but to whom the messages were before deleting took away her breath.

"Justin and... No... Justin has a crush on Reese?" Zoe was slowly aware of what she just read. "Wait, what?!" Cole said, his mouth was wide open, "you're kidding." "Alice, do you know what that means? When our siblings come together, we'll be practically a family." "Do you really think that's going to happen to them?" Cole asked, "I don't think Reese is crushing on him." "She's 23 and never had a boyfriend before, I don't think she's got a choice," Zoe said. _"You've got a point there."_

"And they'll be cute together." "She is twice older than him," Cole reminded her, "plus I'm not sure she wants to date a friend. After all, when I asked her on a date she refused." "They've more things in common," Zoe objected, "they spend every day together. They're perfect for each other." "Where did 'opposites attract' go?" Cole wondered.

"Ouch... My head... What are you talking about?" Justin murmured, opening his eyes. "Hey, four eyes, you like Reese?" "W-what?! N-no!" Justin cried, blushing and trembling, then he realized lying would not help him. He stood up.

"How do you know that?" His sister's eyes were the answer. "Sister... You read my messages! I... It is not like that!"

"What is not like what?" there was the too familiar voice behind him. Justin lost his breath for a moment.

"Hey, Reese! Justin wanted to tell you something," Cole laughed. Justin took a deep breath and turned to her. When he saw her, he couldn't move a single muscle. He didn't breathe again. It began to dim in front of his eyes. He knew he'd be short of air. Then somebody touched his back, knowing who. This time he was sure what she would say without even looking at her face.

As he felt the oxygen in his lungs, he said: "Will you have time tomorrow evening? I thought we should go on _a date,_ you and I and Karo if you don't mind." Everyone stared at him. His face was so red. _"Holy dino! Wow... He really said that..." "So, yes?" "My brother and my friend... If he's happy,"_ the trio thought.

"Justin..." came from Reese's mouth, her cheeks wear pink. She smiled. "Of course, you can take Karo with you, tomorrow at eight here?" she asked. "Yes!" She left the room, still smiling.

"What have I done?" Justin shouted. "You just got yourself the first date, mate." "No... This is wrong, there is a big age difference between us. This cannot work..."

"Justin, calm down, it's going to go well," Zoe assured him, "you two fit together." "But... She's eleven years older, and we're working together, and if it won't work, I could never come here or see her again..."

Alice put the hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

* * *

Reese leaned on the door, keep on smiling. _"He did it. I can't believe he actually did that. Justin... Seems like my first date. I thought it'll be someone else."_ She saw that dying flower in front of her eyes. It was there for two years, she couldn't just throw it away, even it was actually dead. It was the first man that loved her and she loved him back, but they couldn't be together. It wasn't just _a time_ problem, but even her sister problem. She felt so sorry for doing that.

 _"We must go on. He can't come back, Zepar would kill him..."_

* * *

 **Reese's apartment, next day, afternoon**

She was sitting in a kitchen, drinking her favorite green tea. Someone knocked at the door. When she opened it, there were standing Kyra, Zoe, and their dinos all cheered up. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. "We're here to help you get ready for your today's date~" Kyra answered. _"How does she..."_ Reese looked at her little sister. " _Zoe."_ She gave her that reproaching glare, she did that every time Zoe did something "bad".

They came in. "So, would you like some-" "Ree! This is a disaster!" Kyra yelled. She was looking through Reese's clothes. _"Kyra..."_ "I'm sorry that I brought her," Zoe said, "I totally forgot how excited she can be." "It's okay. Would you like some tea?" Reese asked. "Sure."

Sisters and Paris were sitting on a couch. Kyra and Jessica were in the bedroom, searching for some good outfit.

Reese gave her sister a tea. "Thank you." "Be careful, it's hot," Reese warned her. Despite the warning, Zoe tried to drink it, she burned her tongue. "Ouch..." Reese sighed. "I told you it's hot. Why you never listen to me?" She gave her sister the same reproaching glare. "Sorry... It has to be very hard to watch over me when I'm so rushed." Reese smiled. "I'm glad to be your guardian and protect you," she said, "but you're the one who saves me." Zoe just blushed.

"Ree! There's nothing that could impress a man!" Kyra yelled.

"Does she know I'm going to date her brother?" Reese asked. "No," Zoe answered, "and I won't tell her." "I thought she'd get jealous..."

"When was the last time we met like this?" Zoe wondered. "I'm not sure. I liked those old days when we had a good time together." "You sound like some old lady," Zoe laughed. Reese grinned.

* * *

 **The year 2126**

"Who dares to call me old?!" a green-haired woman yelled. They just got into the right time period after their long adventure. "But no one said anything," a tall black haired man said with sunglasses. "I know she said that!" the woman screamed. "Don't forget you can't hear her anymore," a fat man reminded her. "Yeah, you're right. I have to admit I'll miss them..." "Really?"

"You aren't only ones who are going to miss them," a twelve years old black haired boy growled. His blond friend was almost crying. He was looking at a badge in a shape of D.

There was a six years old pink haired girl standing next to the blonde. She was looking at him with her green eyes.

"I know you're sad... When you lose someone that doesn't mean you lose the light. Until you have them in your heart and thought of them makes you happy, they will still live," she said. "Laura..." The blonde smiled.

* * *

 **The year where DK Out of Time and Space takes place, Reese's apartment**

"I still kinda miss them," Zoe admitted. "You are not the only one," Reese whispered. She was thinking about him again.

They both looked a little bit sadder. They drunk their tea. Paris made a sound. They both smiled. "Zoe, how do you feel?" Reese asked. "What do you mean?" "Is everything alright? I mean, no more pain in the stomach or... throwing up blood...?" She looked so pale when she said that.

"Reese, are you okay?" Zoe was worried. "Yeah..." "Is your fear back?" "No... I'm just a little afraid... About you."

Paris made a sound again. She had a determined glare. "What is it, Paris?" Zoe asked. "She wants to tell us that I don't have to be worried about you," Reese said, "because you have not only one guardian that loves you and protects you."

"Ree!" sounded from the bedroom. "I think you should get ready for the date," Zoe said. "You two are more excited than I am," Reese murmured.

They went into the bedroom. Clothes were lying everywhere. "No wonder this is your first date, Ree. Why do you keep hiding your neck? Your best outfit is that pink shirt. But I found this~"

Kyra showed them a black dress. "It's pretty!" Zoe said. "I know! You'll be awesome, Ree."

 _"Okay, Reese, someone has to tell her who you're gonna date or else she's gonna give Justin a heart attack,"_ Reese thought.

Kyra started to taking clothes off Reese. She blushed. "Kyra! No!" "Why?" Kyra asked. "I am not telling you the reason in front of Zoe and Paris," Reese growled, "but I don't want you to see me... You know. Especially when, how to say it? When we have different preferences."

"But Ree!" "We want to see you in that dress," Zoe said. "Fine..." Reese sighed. "Give me a minute."

* * *

 **Komatsu's house, Justin's room**

Cole and Alice were helping Justin to get ready, but he didn't want to. Alice was taking care of his hair.

Alice's face entered the room, Nicolas. "Don't tell me, this shrimp is going on a date," he laughed. "Actually, he is," Cole answered. Nicolas rolled his eyes and left the room.

After several minutes, they found out that he took Justin's glasses that were on the table before he came.

"I can't go without my glasses!" Justin screamed. "Don't you have contacts?" Cole asked. Alice nodded. "But go see Reese without my glasses? I just can't!" "Why?" "It's... a personal reason..." Justin answered.

Cole's phone rang, he picked it up. "Cole, get Justin some elegant clothes," said Zoe. "Elegant?" "Ree! **You're so hot!** " Cole heard Kyra's voice from the other side. "Zoe, what exactly is Reese wearing?" Cole wondered. "I have no words..." "Zoe? Is he going to... I dunno, survive it?"

* * *

 **Reese's apartment**

"You are... beautiful, Reese!" Zoe couldn't stop smiling. Her sister was wearing the black dress. Nobody would imagine her like that. She was so pretty.

"I... Ree... You. Are. Totally. Hot."

"You're beautiful, sis."

Even Paris and Jessica agreed.

"You two already said that," Reese said, slightly smiled. "Hot... I need to..." Kyra wasn't able to get a full sentence. She left the room.

"Why is she..." "Rather don't ask," Reese warned her sister, "I'll explain it to you when you'll be older."

"It's weird seeing you like this, Reese," Zoe said, still smiling. "I have to change the dress," Reese said. "Why?" Zoe wondered, "you look incredible." "Yes. And what will Justin think when he'll see me like this? I'm sure he'd take it seriously. I don't go there to create some kind of romantic relationship with him. I'm much older than him, we are working together and I take him more as my little brother." "But he was crushing on you for so long," Zoe reminded her. "That's why I agreed. I want to make him happy just for once," Reese said, she took a gray coat over her shoulders.

"I must say that again, you are so beautiful. I... I have no more words. I just... wish you a good luck," Zoe said, Paris made a sound.

"Thank you, both of you."

* * *

 **D-lab**

Reese was waiting in the main room, looking at the dying flower. She took a green crystal from a pocket of the coat. The crystal glowed and the flower became more green, she gave it a life.

"I'm glad I can use its power... Thanks, sis..."

The door opened. Reese hid the crystal and turned. Justin and Karo entered the room. Justin was wearing a suit, no glasses, red rose in a hand, and slick-back hair. When they saw her they opened their mouths. Justin wasn't able to move.

 _"Oh, my... I..."_

Everything inside him was melting. His heart was beating more than ever. His face turned red.

He made a step forward. "Uh... H... Here..." He gave her the rose. "Thank you, Justin." She put into the vase with the dying flower. "Shall we go?"

* * *

They were heading to the city. Justin was so nervous, he wasn't able to speak.

"Justin, won't ask about your work again?" Reese wondered. Justin snapped out of his nervosity. "And when will I become a part..." "Justin, you don't have to be worried. I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I just want you to deserve it."

"Everything is just fine," Justin said, "when I can be with you."

* * *

 **Five years ago**

One rainy seven years old Justin was left all alone in a park. He was crying. He had wounds on his body from bullies. He didn't have his glasses yet.

"I'm so weak... I can't help them. Sister..."

He didn't know that someone is watching him. She knew he needed to comfort. He noticed a blond girl with an umbrella. She was around 17 years old. As soon as he looked at her, he fell in love with her.

Her sweet smile, pretty eyes, those glasses.

"It is not bad to be weak," she said, "only when you're weak you appreciate getting stronger." "Who are you?" he asked. "It doesn't matter now." "But-" She smiled and Justin blushed.

"But I am weak, I am coward. I ran away from the funeral. I left my family at the worst possible moment. Mom has a broken heart, Nicolas has broken feelings, Kyra has a broken mind, and Alice... Sister has a broken voice. I just left them."

"You can help them, Justin." "You're so wise and smart..." "You can be too if you'll try."

She gave an umbrella, kissed him and turned. "Wait! What's your name?" he asked, "and how come you know my name?" "You want to know so badly?" "Yes," he answered, "I want. I want to know the name of my ideal, the name of my heroine."

"I'm no hero..." He didn't listen to her.

" _I promise,_ I'll be just like you one day!"

That girl gave him hope. He decided to find her. Next day, he bought glasses to be just quite like her.

* * *

 **The present**

"I promised to be like you," Justin reminded her, "not just because of my feelings I have for you, but because it's the only thing I'm good at. I love to be your assistant, but I don't want to live in someone's shadow forever. When I'll become part of D-lab like you, I won't be that hated screw-up anymore."

"Justin..." "I know I'll sound like Kyra, but you are the smartest person I know."

Reese slightly smiled. "Justin... Understandable. I was always that nerdy kid like you. They bullied me in an elementary school," she said. "You and bullied?" Justin wondered, "you are physically strong. How could...?"

"I was weak because I didn't need to be strong. But everything changed when I turned nine." "Nine? Why? What happened?" Reese had that sweet smile again when he asked. "You mean..." "Yes. My little royal trouble was born. I knew someone has to protect her, so, I had to get stronger. And I know you got stronger since we first met. You got stronger because of your sisters. Justin, I was mistaken when I said you aren't worthy to be part of D-lab."

* * *

 **Komatsu's house**

Nicolas was kicking to a ball behind the house. "My stupid brother with my stupid twin," he growled. He kicked the ball so far away.

"Nick," a girly voice said. Girl with very long blond hair came to him. "What are you doing here, Nicole?" he asked. "Nick, well, I want to talk to you," Niki answered. "Screw you."

He headed away. "Wait! Nick!"

* * *

Nicolas was walking through the city, didn't care about anything. "Nick! I want to... I want to know what happened!" Nicolas stopped. "Why now?" he asked, "why after five years?" "Well, I'm afraid because of what is happening. Michael is already gone and I know how close he was to Ema. I don't want you to went missing or... die too... Nick, we used to be friends. What happened?"

"If you want to know so badly, I'm sure my sister will tell you. Oh wait, she can't... She still feels that shame for what she did, for what she said."

"Alice...? So, she 'caused' something?" The beeping sounded, Niki's communicator. "We've got a trouble..."

* * *

 **Reese and Justin's way to the city**

Karo ran in front of them, looked like he was heading somewhere. Reese stopped there was something weird going to happen. Karo grabbed something by his mouth. "Karo? What is that?" Justin asked. He sat on his knees. It was a card. "Reese! Take a look. A Saurolophus card..."

"Thank you for finding it..." Someone was standing in front of him. He looked up and saw the ginger girl. "Justin..." sounded behind him. He turned, Megaraptor was standing near to Reese, she could just shake in fear.

"If you hurt her," Justin growled. He took the card, then summoned Karo into a battle. Mary did the same with her dinosaur. Justin stood up and ran to Reese, but... "Make just one step and she's gone," said Drack that appeared next to Megaraptor. Justin stopped.

"Do you realize if anything happened to her, Zoe is going to kill you?" Justin asked. "Don't worry, that little girl can't do anything," Drack laughed. "Karo! We must save Reese!" "Didn't you listen to me? One step forward and she's..."

 _"And what now? I can't even move. Reese... I need to do something."_

Suddenly, purple spikes hit Megaraptor and some dinosaur rammed into him. Justin came to Reese, grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Don't worry," she answered. "What dinosaur attacked him?" Justin wondered. The yellow dinosaur with an orange forehead was ready to battle. "Saurolophus..." "But I already have its card," Justin said, "another one?" Megaraptor turned to them. "We need to get out of here..."

They ran away from the fight. Justin was still holding Reese's hand. When they stopped, someone came to them, Stegosaurus, Niki, and Nicolas. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked. "We followed that dinosaur," Niki answered. "Uhm... Justin?" Reese whispered, he realized that he's still holding her hand. He let her go and blushed.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? Komatsu," Mary said, slowly walking to them. "Oh, not you again," Niki snapped. "You look just like him," Mary continued, "I wondered if you're the same. You know, like father like son. Maybe that's why you and your stupid twin hate each other just like she hated _him_." "Shut up!" Justin yelled, "you don't know anything about it. My sister had a good reason!" "For hating someone? Don't be naive." "You..."

Mary turned to Nicolas. "I know you're like us. We have the same cold heart. You were born to live in the darkness, Nicolas." Nicolas looked at his brother, totally ignored Mary. "Shouldn't you be fighting those dinosaurs, loser?" he asked. "I know what I'm doing, brother," Justin answered. "How dare you ignoring _me_?!" Mary yelled.

Justin swiped **Dino swing** card. Karo grabbed Megaraptor's tail. Meanwhile, Mary's Carcharodontosaurus headed to Nicolas. Stegi stood in her way. "You won't hurt Nick! **Crystal break!** " Niki put two fingers to her communicator and activated the crystal move, but before Stegi could do anything, Carcharodontosaurus attacked with **Fire scorcher**. The huge fiery meteor hit Stegi and turned him into a card. "Stegi, no! It's much stronger now. How come it still has the strength to fight?"

"Karo! Stop her!" After Karo threw away Megaraptor, he went to stop Carcharodontosaurus. "I promised to get stronger for my family," Justin said, "I know, what you can do and I won't let you do that to my brother." "Well... Yeah," Niki agreed and stood in front of Nicolas, "maybe he isn't innocent, but we will protect him." "I promised..."

A light-yellow beam flew from Reese's pocket to Justin's hand, it was a crystal. It glowed. Karo rammed to Carcharodontosaurus and then to Megaraptor. He was stronger, but they still had the energy to fight.

Saurolophus came to others. "Uh oh... Bro, do something with it," Nicolas said. "I'm trying to think, but nothing comes to me," Justin growled, he grabbed his hair. "Wait..." Niki took the card Justin held. She came closer to the dinosaur. "It wants the card..." "I remember now," Reese said, "two years ago..." "Well, we won't take her away from you," Niki assured him. Then Megaraptor hit Saurolophus, he changed to a card. Mary tried to pick it up, but Nicolas was faster. "Finders, keepers."

Megaraptor turned to Reese. "Get away from her!" Justin shouted. Megaraptor was so close to Reese, she was looking into his eyes, couldn't move. She knew that feeling, two years ago she was facing Crylophosaurus like that. It was so uncomfortable. Her life was on the line, she had to fight.

"Let's end this!" Drack laughed. _"Not this time, Drack."_

Reese took two things from her pockets, a stone plate and card. _"Please work..."_ she thought.

"Dino slash! Wake up, Crylophosaurus!"

Crylophosaurus stood in front of her. "What?! That's impossible!" It attacked Megaraptor. It was so fast. It didn't take them long to win against Megaraptor and Carcharodontosaurus.

"You haven't won yet!" Mary growled before they disappeared with their cards.

"So, what were you two doing here before we came?" Niki asked Justin and Reese. "They were on a date," Nicolas answered. "Really?" They both blushed and nodded. "I need to ask something too," Justin said, "Reese, how come you have a stone?" "I found it and kept it as our secret weapon," Reese explained, "I'm not the only one who can use it because I didn't touch that button." "So, no glowy thing?" Niki wondered, "and someone else can use it too..." "I don't care... Let's leave those lovebirds alone."

* * *

 **D-lab, sometime later**

They came in the main room. "I'm sorry, that fight wasn't a part of the date," Justin said. "I enjoyed it, Justin, even with that fight," Reese answered, "and I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes." "Okay..."

Justin closed his eyes, he heard her left the room. _"What is she planning?"_ He was kinda scared, what is going to happen. He heard the door opened, Reese was back.

"Now, open your eyes." He obeyed her. Reese was holding a white cloak and smiling. Justin lost words. He had a warm feeling inside him. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Reese... This is..." She gave him the cloak over his shoulders.

"Congratulations. Now you are the official part of D-lab, Justin Ivan Komatsu," Reese said, "welcome colleague." "Reese... You are awesome!" He hugged her. She blushed. "You deserve this." "Thank you, Reese!" He took her hands, had tears in his eyes. "Sorry, it took me so long, Justin, but I needed to make sure if you're prepared and you are." "Thank you..."

"That is not all," she said. She came closer to him. Their lips touched. After the kiss, Justin's face turned red. "Why did you...?" "Go home, Jus. I'm sure, Kyra is already worried," Reese said. "Okay... See you tomorrow." Justin and Karo turned and left.

 _"He's so sweet..."_ She sat down on a chair and smiled. She heard a sound of shattering glass. She immediately stood up and turned. The vase with the dying flower and rose from Justin was broken. There was a tall gray-haired woman standing. "Zepar, do you want here?" Reese asked, "you are supposed to-" **"Be locked in the underground? Sure, but I have the power to spend a few minutes on a surface and talk to you, _owner_." ** "Zepar, if you're planning something," Reese growled. Zepar smiled.

 **"You know, two years ago I got my power back thanks to those fools, but D-team and _my_ sister caused my fall. But a little piece of my power stayed and certain human used it and created the last crystal connected to my power. She is its owner, now. Don't you know her motivations? I'm sure she wanted something back, but she helped me get my power back to destroy everything. I'm getting stronger, thanks to her. _Creator,_ I see how same are we. Older sisters, wanting power. We can work together. What do you think?"**


	16. The heart in flames

**"We can work together. What do you think?"**

Reese smiled. "Sure, we can. I can't deny my sins. I know, what I did... What do you think? I'll never hurt what's dear to me, my answer is _no_! There is no way I'll help you." Zepar smirked. **"Dear to you? Do not lie to yourself. Well, you are good at it, but... _Care_ about the others? Are you really that naive?"**

"If loving someone is naive..."

Zepar picked the rose from the ground, it immediately died in her hands. Then she came closer to Reese, she put her hand on her chest. Reese couldn't breathe. "Stop..." Zepar disappeared.

Reese took a deep breath. She felt a pain in her chest. She cleaned up the glass and headed home.

* * *

 **Reese's apartment**

She opened the door. She saw someone lying on a couch. It scared her, she turned the lights on. There was a pink-haired girl, she had hair down, and Parasaurolophus sleeping. Reese smiled. Paris woke up and ran to Reese. "Thank you for taking care of her," she whispered, "we'll let her sleep. Will you stay here with her?" Reese went to her bedroom, started to take off her dress. She looked at her chest, there were gray spots on her body. "Think twice before an action, Reese. Do not trick Zepar..." She sighed. "I forgot about her powers..." She took the green crystal and healed herself. "Sis, you help me more than you know." She dressed up.

"Reese?" sounded behind her. She quickly turned. Sleepy Zoe was standing there. "I thought you're sleeping," Reese said, "what are you doing here anyway?" "Kyra left after you and I wanted to wait for you here with Paris," Zoe answered, "how it ended up?" "Justin is happy and I'm okay, so, fine..." Zoe smiled and said: "I should go home." Reese looked out of a window. "Forget it," she snapped, "it's already dark outside. I won't let you go during dusk." "But, sis..."

"Go to my bed," Reese said, "I'll sleep on a couch." "I can't let you sleep on a couch in your own apartment," Zoe objected. "Go."

Reese sat down on a couch, took off her glasses and fell asleep.

After she was sure Reese is sleeping, Zoe came to her and covered her with a blanket. She sat next to her sister, Paris jumped on a couch. They both fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Next day, morning**

Zoe slowly opened her eyes, she was lying on a couch. A cup of tea and her breakfast were standing on a table in front of her. "What...?" "Morning, princess," Reese said, standing next to the couch. Zoe sat and rubbed her eyes. "Is that...?" "It's for you." "Thanks."

She ate the breakfast and drank the tea. Reese fed even Paris.

"Are you and Justin dating now?" Zoe asked. Reese paused, she was blushing. "Well, no..." "Why not? You're perfect for each other!" "I'm not saying we won't date in the future," Reese said, "Justin is just too young for that." "So, it has a chance." Reese nodded. Zoe smiled.

"Why exactly did you move from us?" Zoe wondered. "I had to protect you," Reese answered, "it was because of your injuries. He didn't curse only your communicator, but even me. When you were near me, you weren't able to heal. And I needed some time for myself." "I'm sorry, you had to see me like that. I know you're afraid of blood." "No, I'm not. Aren't you supposed to meet with Sue today?" "Yeah... She wants me to help her with her Daspletosaurus," Zoe explained. "You should go. Your friend is waiting for you," Reese said.

* * *

 **The old park, an hour later**

Sue and Zoe met in the old park. So many people avoid this place for an unknown reason, but Sue loved it.

She called out a little Daspletosaurus. It looked away from her. "It still doesn't obey you?" Zoe asked. "I don't understand why it hates me, it's so cold to me." "A little like you." "Quit it," Sue snapped.

Daspletosaurus bit her leg, Sue cried out in pain, Daspletosaurus ran away. She fell to the ground, she was bleeding. "Calm down, I'll call Kyra."

Zoe tried to do something with it. She knew Sue is in terrible pain.

* * *

Kyra was there very fast. She treated Sue. "Don't worry, it'll heal fast," Kyra assured her. "That damn lizard," Sue growled, "I knew I shouldn't get involved in this." "I'm sure you'll be friends-" "Girl, no!" Sue shouted, "that's what you say since I got the card, but some people just can't come along. I don't care, how important it is, I never had to start _playing with fire_." She stood up, with a lame step she walked away. "Wait-" "No, let me go..." She left.

"Zo... I know how it feels when your best friend leaves," Kyra said. Zoe sighed. "Sue... Someone has to find the Daspletosaurus..." Zoe walked away.

* * *

 **D-lab**

Kyra entered the main room. Reese was already there. Kyra with a sad face came to her. "What happened?" Reese wondered. "I saw the breaking of another friendship," Kyra answered, "Sue is mad because Zo dragged her into this adventure, her dinosaur bit her. I just can't watch someone losing their friend after what happened with Kami..."

Reese was totally calm. She knew Kyra, everything she says is actually less serious in real life.

Max, Justin, and Alice came into the room. "Hi, guys!" "Hello..." "Oh, Ivi! You look so cute!" Kyra screamed in happiness. Reese just smiled. Justin was wearing the white lab cloak from Reese and a tie.

"Yeah," Max agreed, "even I have to say that you look good, Justin." "Thank you, guys. Now, I'm a professional," Justin said and headed to a computer. "Are you kidding me?" Max whispered. Alice grinned.

* * *

 **The old park**

Zoe was walking through the park, unable to find Daspletosaurus, but she found her friend. She was standing there, doing nothing.

"Sue? Sue, I know you're mad, but I want to talk to you," Zoe said. "Nice to see you again, friend," Sue said. Something felt wrong. Sue would normally say: "The hell you want, girl?" She turned and swiped a card in her hand across her communicator.

A pink fiery dinosaur appeared. "Acrocanthosaurus..." _"No way... How did she get it? And why is she using it against me? Sue... What happened?"_

* * *

 **D-lab, later**

Everything turned off, light, computers. "Wh-What?!" Justin squicked. "Just the power," Reese explained, "don't worry, I'll fix it." She stood up and headed for the door, but it closed in front of her.

Someone laughed. "Uh oh..." came out of Max's mouth. "I know that voice," Kyra said, "J."

"Right, right, right." J's face appeared on the big screen. He had red hair and eyes this time. "You aren't as dumb as you seem," he said. "What do you want?" Justin asked. "Nothing. Just to tell you that you won't escape to help them." "Help them?" Max repeated, "help who?" "Your friends of course," J answered.

The screen changed to a fiery place with the Acrocanthosaurus and Paris fighting, then it changed back to J.

"Zo..." "I have got deja vu," Justin admitted. "Because a similar thing happened two years ago," Max said, "we need to get there and help Zoe." He ran to the door and tried to open it, but nothing happened.

"Haven't you listened to me, boy? You can't escape. I got into the main computer and now I control this whole place."

"And what now?" Kyra wondered. Justin grabbed his hair. "I'm trying to think!" "We need Ema," Max said, "she can stop that fire there." "That won't help us get out of here," Justin snapped. "But it's the only thing we can do," Max answered. "Max is right," Reese agreed, "we can't get out and Zoe needs you."

Max tried to contact the owner of water crystal, but nothing happened. "We've got a problem, my communicator won't work," Max said. "Of course. J blocked communication features," Reese said.

Alice took her phone and called Ema. "Sister, that's brilliant!"

"Alice?" came out of the phone. "Where are you, Ema?" Justin asked. "I'm quite unsure," Ema answered. "What do you mean?" "I was evacuated with my family..." "Evacuated? Wait, what happened?" Kyra wondered. "You don't know? There is a fire in the city caused by a dinosaur just like two years ago and as mayor's family, we were evacuated as first. I watched the news and there were people." Ema sounded a little bit worried. "It is not just Zoe..." Max whispered. "Who was there?"

"I saw Zoe, Rex, and Sue," Ema said, "I know I should go with Ellen and take care that fire, but I can't... There are dad's bodyguards that won't let me go."

Then Alice got an idea and smirked. "Sister, you aren't stopping surprising me." "What does Ally want to say?" Kyra asked. "Ema, don't forget you have our secret weapon," Justin said. "No need to worry."

"Now, how to get out of here?" Kyra said. Alice looked at Tashi, then pointed at the door. "No, no, no, no, no!" Justin screamed, "sister, I do not think we should destroy it here now!" Alice just sighed.

"We just wait here," Max said. "What?" Alice wrote something in her notebook, then she threw it at Max. "Zoe is in danger! She needs help! Are you really gonna stay here!" "Alice, we can't get out," he reminded her. _"So, you'll leave her?!"_ Alice was giving him a death glare.

"No, stop... We must go..." Kyra murmured. The big screen turned off. Reese noticed that the door is opened. _"J?"_ "When did it?" Justin wondered.

"Let's go!" Max headed away. Alice totally froze. Before he ran out of the room, she caught his sleeve, he stopped. "Al..." He looked back.

"Max, I'm sorry..." she pulled out of her mouth.

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"Alice, you..."

She hugged him. "Max, please, come back alive..." "I promise..." Alice let go of him. "Not only we will come back alive, but also with the dinosaur card." Alice just smiled. Max ran from the lab.

"Sister... I thought..." Alice shook her head. "Ally..."

* * *

 **The old park**

Paris wasn't able to fight anymore, she turned into a card. The Acrocanthosaurus was too strong.

"No, Paris!" Zoe wanted to run to the battlefield and help her friend, but Rex took her hand and stopped her. "Zoe, it's dangerous." "But..." "Sorry that I can't help you," Rex said. "We need to do something with Sue," Zoe growled. _"But how...?"_

Sue, standing against them, didn't even care about them or _she_ did care. _"Why aren't they stopping me? Girl... I have to do something with this..."_

"Let's see how you'll two stand against this," Sue said. Acrocanthosaurus turned to Zoe and Rex. Flames were heading their way. But they stopped.

Black-haired woman with glasses ran into the battlefield. Zoe recognized her, it was Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori. She was holding a red crystal. The flames were moving back.

"Zakuro? What are you doing here?" Zoe wondered. "Helping you," Zakuro answered, "but the crystal can't hold these flames forever."

Acrocathosaurus was heading to them. Rex stood in front of Zoe to protect her. Then a lighting hit the dinosaur. Triceratops ran to them and Max was following him. "Max!" "Are you alright?" Max asked. "Yeah..." "Sorry it took so long, but J kinda went crazy," he explained. "I told you they did something with it," Rex reminded him. "I know... Why is this happening?"

"Sue attacked me," Zoe answered. "What..? She would never attack you," Max said, "or... They control her. Mary once did the same thing Sabi." "Mary, of course," Rex and Zakuro said as one. "What are we gonna do about it?" Rex asked. "Sabi woke up thanks to Andy, he kissed her," Max explained, "maybe she'll react to someone close to her."

He didn't need to finish the sentence for Zoe to know what she must do. She ran to Sue and picked up Paris' card. "Zoe! What are you doing?!"

"Sue!"

 _"Girl... No, not her..."_ Acrocathosaurs turned to her. "Do you really think you can survive this, girl?" Sue asked. Zakuro went so Sue too, but she didn't notice her.

"Sue, snap out of it! Why are you doing this?" "It's too late, your friend is gone."

Zakuro hugged Sue from the back. A knife materialized in Sue's hand. Then everything turned against Zakuro, Sue holding the knife at her neck.

"Okay, that failed..." "Sue! No! This isn't you!" Zoe yelled. Acrocathosaurus was still after her, Chomp was protecting her. "Mary, if you want to kill me I don't care, but don't hurt her friends," Zakuro said. "I... I would never hurt my best friend," came out of Sue's mouth, she kinda got into control. She tried to move, nothing happened.

"Screw it. I'm in my right mind, but I can't anything, that sucks. And by the way, who are you?" Sue asked. "I'm Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori, your guardian, oops... I really can't keep a secret..." Zakuro was surprisingly calm in the moment when her life was of the line.

Sue tried to move again, still nothing. "Sue! Let me go!" Max shouted and ran closer. "Max, I can't! I can't move!" Max grabbed her arm, he tried to pull Sue from Zakuro, nothing.

"Don't worry about me, save the city first," Zakuro said. "We kinda can't," Max admitted. "Why not?" Sue wondered. "Our dinosaurs are weak against the Acrocanthosaurs. We need Ema with her water move card," Max explained. "The city is evacuated. I'm not sure if your friend can get here," Zakuro said.

"I'm sorry for doing this," Sue said, "I'm just a stupid puppet."

"We need a plan," Rex said when he came to them. "But how?" Sue snapped, "they control my body, you can't do anything about it." "It's Mary's spell," Rex explained, "it won't last for long."

Chomp turned to a card. Acrocanthosaurs was out of control. "Zoe, no!"

 _"Girl... No! Not my best friend!"_

They heard a sound at their feet. When they looked down they saw Daspletosaurus. "You're back..."

"Sue... You have to fight," Max said. "Fire against fire...? I can't do that..."

Sue's body was trembling. The temperature that was getting up made her dizzy. It was too hot for her. She dropped the knife, she could move. Zakuro walked from her.

Acrocanthosaurs was about to attack Zoe. "No!" Sue screamed. She tried to turn Daspletosaurus or Acrocanthosaurs to a card to fight or stop the chaos, nothing happened. _"Why now?"_

She was determined to save her friend. A card flew in her hands. She glowed with a red light. _"Hands and crawls off my best friend!" "My home ended up in flames and my family as well,"_ Sue heard a weird female voice, it was the card, _"I won't allow it to happen to you too. You are annoying, but you'd do anything for your friend. And she needs your help."_

Sue summoned her Daspletosaurs. It rammed into Acrocantosarus. Its forehead burned a little bit. Sue grabbed her head, it hurt so much. "Be careful, the dinosaur itself burns," Max warned.

"If I'll use **Firebomb** , she's gonna get even more hurt. I need another move card," Sue said. "Take this." Zakuro gave her the red crystal. "Thanks, but there's a tiny problem..." "What do you mean, Sue?" Rex wondered. "I dunno how the hell this works!" Sue snapped. Daspletosauru growled at her.

Acrocanthosaurus bit Daspletosaurs' neck. She roared in pain. Sue screamed too, she touched her neck.

"Sue! Are you alright? What's wrong?" Max was worried.

Sue held the crystal in front of her. "This isn't the end," she said. The crystal glowed. _"The fire crystal. It destroyed Greyholt, but it won't happen again."_

Daspletosaurus created a huge floating sword from the fire around. It hit Acrocanthosaurus. It made it weaker.

"Awesome, Annie!" Sue said. Then Acrocanthosaurs hit Daspletosaurus by its tail to the stomach. Sue felt a terrible pain. Her glasses fell on the ground. "Sue!"

Her legs couldn't hold her. She was almost falling. Zakuro held her, helping her stand.

Sue couldn't see very well, but she noticed a water attack on the battlefield.

She knew Daspletosaurus can't get any other hit, so could she. She couldn't tell when it will come. She made a step forward and heard a weird sound, like something broke, her glasses. Then she felt another pain. It was too much for her.

"Sue!"

She fainted. Others stopped her fall.


	17. Dying for you

She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confused. "She's awake," a boyish voice that she did not know very well. "Sue, how are you feeling?" Another boy's voice asked. "M-Max ... Who's here, and where are we?" "Don't worry, you'll find out," said the woman's voice, Zakuro. Someone put glasses in her hands, she put them on. She saw much better. She lay in a bed, Zakuro, Max, and Kenji standing beside her. Sue noticed that the glasses were scratched. "These are not mine, and where am I?" Sue wondered. "At our house. Your glasses have been destroyed in the battle, so I gave you my own, in the same circumstances we have the same number of diopters," Zakuro explained.

Sue slowly realized what actually happened before she fainted.

"In the battle... What happened to Annie? And where is Zoe?" Sue snarled, sitting quickly. "Annie?" Kenji wondered. "Do not worry, Zoe is with Rex and your Daspletosaurus," Max assured her, handing her Daspletosaurus' card and stone. She immediately crossed the card across the stone. A small purple dinosaur appeared on the bed. "Annie..." Sue reached out to her. Daspletosaurus jumped out of bed.

"Annie, wait."

Sue jumped out of bed as she walked on her wounded leg and felt uncomfortable pain. Annie ran to her, she was worried. "Annie, I'm sorry for what I said to you, I behaved terribly to you and you still came, I already understood why you didn't listen to me, we are both still so cold, but as for our friends, we have burning souls." She took Annie into her arms.

"You are the true owner of a fire crystal," Zakuro said. "You know, fire isn't my thing," Sue admitted, "it's uncomfortable to me." "What do you mean?" Max wondered. Sue sighed. "Guess I'll finally tell it to someone," Sue said, "a few years ago a home where I used to live has burned. I was inside during the fire, I almost didn't escape. And since then I don't have a good relationship with fire."

"So, that's why you live with Ema," Max said. Sue nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, cute story, but we don't have time for this," said a mysterious voice. A boy with long black hair and emerald eyes entered the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Sue asked him. "Dengyo Shiraki," he answered. A little Lufengosaurus followed him. "And this is Shadow."

"Wait a sec. You're that guy that gave us the stone plates," Max remembered. "Welp, that means _you_ broke into my room at night," Sue added. "Yes, it is me," Dengyo admitted.

"Bro, you did what?!" Kenji yelled. "Dengyo, what did I tell you?" Zakuro asked, "no breaking into someone's room." "Yes, mom, but it was the only way to help them," Dengyo said. "Maybe you're a weirdo, but I have to agree," Sue said, "it seems legit." She finished under her breath.

"Akuno already made up a plan," Dengyo said, "they used you to cause chaos and get rid of the people. They knew your friends will help you. They want the final fight. Your friends are now separated in the city." "And they are easy target and enemy for them," Sue finished, "Max, you said that Zoe is with Rex. I don't want to blame him, but you saw what they did to me. They can still control him."

"You're right, we need to find them," Max agreed.

"But isn't that what they want?" Kenji asked. "Yeah, but our friends can be in danger," Max said. "Go and help them," Zakuro said, "you have something they don't. You can win against them when you'll stay together. That's why you're the owners."

Suddenly, Max's communicator started to beep, he looked at it. "Another dinosaur, it looks like it's in the city," he said. "Then let's go!"

"Don't you get it? It's a trap!" Dengyo snapped. "Others don't know about it. We can meet them there," Max objected. "Do what you want." "Hey, shut the hell up!" Sue yelled at Dengyo, "we just want to help people we care about!"

She and Max left with their dinosaurs. "Man, she's tough," Dengyo murmured.

* * *

They were near to the place, but then the signal disappeared. "Max, he was right. It is a trap."

They stopped. Not long after their friends arrived, Ema, Justin, Niki, Sabi, and Andy. "Guys?" "How come that signal is gone?" Niki wondered. "It was a trap," Max answered.

"And you're all in it." Drack and his Megaraptor appeared. "Wait, only you? That'll be easy," Ema laughed.

Drack smirked. There was a black cloud around his Megaraptor.

* * *

Kyra and Alice were on their way to the others, but a blond boy stood in their way.

"Rex?" "I can't let you pass," he said coldly, "I must fight you." "Why? You don't have to, we're your friends. The darkness can't give you what we can," Kyra said. "I need to fix my mistake."

"I know how you feel."

"No, you don't know what it's like!" Rex snapped, "you don't know why I'm doing it!" His voice trembled, tears in his eyes.

"Rex... Please, listen-"

"No, you've never lost anyone in front of your eyes, you don't know the despair when you see someone you care about to die." He buried face in his hands.

"Rex..." Kyra slowly came to him and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed down their faces.

"I know what it's like," she said, "I know that despair better than anyone else." "Kyra...?"

"Five years back I've lost somebody too, I know how you feel. You're blaming yourself for it, maybe even hate, you're doing it all so you can see them again. I know it... The darkness promised to bring them back, right?" Rex nodded.

"I've attacked you, just for myself..." "It's alright You had your reason for it and it wasn't just for yourself. I'm sure others will forgive you." She put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, it's okay to cry," she assured him, "we're here with you."

"Kyra... Thank you ..."

* * *

All dinosaurs were fighting Megaraptor. He was much stronger. He grabbed Aaron's tail and threw him at Star. He rammed into Chomp and Stegi. Then he used **Hurricane beat** on Karo, Ellen, and Annie. He still had enough energy to fight.

* * *

Behind them, Mary and her Carcharodontosaurus appeared. The move card she held in her hand changed into a red beam. A red light lit up around the Carcharodontosaurus, fire in the mouth. She shot a fireball directly at them.

Alice ran to them.

"Kyra! Rex!"

She pushed them away, each to the other side, both fell to the ground. Alice stood in the same place as they before. The fireball was already a few feet ahead of her. It should have hit her every minute.

"Ally, no!"

She smiled and opened her mouth. She wanted her last words not to hurt anyone. But before she could give out any sound, the ball hit her.

"ALLY!" Kyra yelled from her lungs.

* * *

They were losing. Stegi, Karo, and Annie already turned into the cards. Even when Max activated **Lightning spear** Megaraptor didn't get hit. Actually did, but not really.

After he got hit, he disappeared. "What? What that?"

" **Dino illusion,** really useful move card," Drack explained. The real Megaraptor was standing next to him. "Hey, no fair," Sue snapped. "Every time we attack him by a move card." "He uses this move," Sabi and Justin said.

"You have no chance against me. I know your attacks. Now, die! **Ultimate wind!** " The move card in Drack's hand didn't glow and activate like it was supposed to.

"What...? How is this possible? Why it doesn't work?"

Suddenly, something hit Megaraptor 11 times, then he was thrown in the air, a dinosaur spined around, as Megarator was falling, it smashed his neck by the tail.

Lufengosaurs and Allosaurus with their partners Dengyo and Cruz joined the fight. "Shiraki? What the... What are _you_ doing here?" Andy asked. "Saving you," he answered, "you obviously have no chance against him." "Shut the hell up," Sue snapped. "Your dinosaur is already out of the battle," Dengyo reminded her. "She's tired from the last fight, okay?"

"You traitors," growled Drack, "I see. You knew this card won't work for me, Cruz. That's why you gave it to me. You brought that girl back and saved her. You betrayed us."

"I never helped you," Cruz answered, "I was just there, protecting those I care about." "Those you care about?" Drack repeated, "don't be naive." "I wouldn't be in Akuno if you didn't imprison my sister and I didn't promise something to my amigo."

"Interesting that you haven't figured it out," Dengyo said. "I don't have time to talk. My mission is to fight you and destroy you."

* * *

Her scream was heard all over the place. She covered her mouth to calm her sobs. "No, no, no, no! **NO!** Ally... She is... She is... _**You!**_ " Kyra turned to Mary with a murderous glance. " **You killed my little sister!** "

Kyra stood up, swiped Jessica's card. Tears were running down her face. Corythosaurus rammed in Carcharodontosaurus. Kyra took a light-gray crystal from her pocket. She had it from her mother. It glowed in her hands. "Ally... **Golden rain!** "

Before Jessica could attack Carcharodontosaurus used **Fire scorcher** and turned her into a card.

"Even when I have to protect someone I love... and I care about... I can't... I don't have a power..." Kyra whispered, "I am weak... I'm sorry, Ally, dad..." Convinced that her sister is dead, Kyra wasn't far away from collapsing.

Alice's body was shaking, still standing on her feet. Her eyes widened. She looked like a statue, but not like a dead man. She finally took the air into her lungs. She began to realize how much the fiery attack had hurt her. Some of her hair on her left side and her cheek were burned.

"Really?" Mary looked, "she seems totally alive to me." Kyra looked back. When she saw Alice alive and healthy, she smiled. "But it won't last for long," Mary laughed and activated **Fire canon** move card.

Carcharodontosaurus shot the fireball at Alice again. She couldn't really move. She closed her eyes. When it was supposed to hit her, she heard dinosaur's roar. She opened her eyes.

A blue Carnotaurus with yellow stripes and horns took the hit instead. "Ace... You saved me..." came out of her mouth, "but you're supposed to be with-"

"Asu! Kyra! Rex!" A black-haired girl with a scar across her right eye ran to them. "Dark?"

"Are you okay?" she wondered. "Yeah..." "Asu, your cheek..." "It's fine."

Alice turned to Kyra. She was still shocked.

"Stop with that already," Mary snapped. "Alice, do you think we can win against her together?" Rex asked as he came to them. Alice blushed a little when he was near her.

"Rexy? Dear? What are you doing?"

"Helping my friends," he answered. "Your... Friends?" Mary wondered, "what can they do for you?! They can't bring _them_ back, we _can_... Rexy, why would you go with them? You love me, don't you?" "I hate to say that, but I never loved you," Rex told her. Mary's hopeless smile made him feel bad for his words. "It was only your magic that made me like that. You made yourself believe in your own illusion, Mary."

"Yeah! You don't care about anyone..." Alice joined, "everyone even your own dinosaur is a puppet for you!" "I liked you more when you didn't talk, Little Komatsu... If you want a fight you'll get it," Mary said with

"Dark, go to Kyra. Take care of her," Alice asked her. "Si..." Dark headed to Kyra.

Meanwhile, Alice called out her Pachycephalosaurus. Tashi and Ace attacked Carcharodontosaurs together. Tashi rammed into her, Ace used **Ninja attack** and hit Carcharodontosaurus several times. She turned into the card.

Brokenhearted Mary picked up the card and disappeared.

"Ally..." Kyra ran to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Kyra... I can't breathe..." Alice murmured. Kyra let her go. She put hands on Alice's cheeks. It hurt her burned cheek. "Ally, you're alive..." Tears were _streaming_ down Kyra's face. "I'm so glad you're still alive..." she sobbed.

"Kyra, I'm fine," Alice assured her. Kyra smiled. "Ally... You speak..." "I guess yes..."

"But how? After five years..."

 _"I hate you!"_ That flashback got Alice again. She couldn't say the true reason in front of Kyra, she is so sensitive with that day.

"I' not sure," she answered. "I'm glad to hear your voice again," Rex said. Alice blushed. "Your voice is as beautiful as I imagined," Dark admitted. Kyra finally noticed Alice's burned cheek. She looked terrified. "Ally... We must take you to the hospital," Kyra said, then her mobile phone rang. She picked it up.

"Kyra...?" It was Cole's worried voice. "Cole, is something happening?"

"Yeah... I think you should go to the hospital. It's about..."

* * *

Megaraptor still had enough energy to fight. There was really no way to win against him or maybe...

Max remembered something, something so strong to work: "Guys, we have to use a fusion move." "Well, what is that?" Niki asked. "Activating two and more move cards at the same time," Dengyo explained. "I see. It's more powerful than separate moves," Justin said. "But Drack knows how we'll attack," Ema objected. "Leave it me."

Dengyo took a little gray crystal, it glowed. " **Mystic smoke.** " Some kind of smoke screen appeared around Drack and his raptor. "Now." Max, Ema, Sabi, Andy, and Cruz swiped their move cards. A five colored beam headed forwards the smoke. From the roar and a light that was coming out of it, they knew they did it. They changed their dinosaurs into baby forms.

The smoke disappeared. Mary was standing next to her brother, sadder than ever before.

"Hey! Stop with that! Leave my friends alone!" someone shouted. A boy was running to the victory group, throwing stones Drack and Mary. None of them hit them.

The victory group recognized the blue-haired boy. "Kenji, we just won," Dengyo said. "What?" Kenji stopped. "Yeah, kinda thanks to your brother," Sue added.

"You're very brave," Drack said, "what is your name, boy?" "The name's Kenji Shinori," he answered. Mary's eyes widen when she heard his name. " _Kenji Shinori_..."

She knew that name, she knew his name very well. She knew what her brother is planning. She couldn't allow him to do that.

"Drack, no!" He just turned to his younger sister. "Fine..." He smirked, then headed to the victory group. The smartest one of them tried to face him. Drack simply grabbed his neck.

They heard a roar. A blue and white striped dinosaur ran to them. "Crylophosaurus?" The only person came to Justin's mind. _"Reese...?"_

A brunette boy with Alice's face followed the Crylophosaurus. "No one can bully my brother, but me," he said. Drack let Justin go. "This isn't worthy," Drack said and disappeared.

Mary was staring at Kenji, studying his appearance and especially his golden eyes. Then she disappeared as well.

"Well, you have so much to explain," Niki said. "I just got a stone and card this morning," Nicolas said, "she gave it to me." "You're finally one of us, man," Andy said.

"And who are you two?" Justin asked Dengyo and Cruz. "My name is Dengyo Shiraki, Kenji's brother, Kato and Kon's classmate. And my Lufengosaurus Shadow."

"And actually the guy that broke up into mayor's house," Sue murmured. Dengyo sighed.

"Cruz Makuto and River." "Makuto...?" Sabi repeated, "you're Dark's brother..." Cruz nodded. "Wait, how can we believe them?" Ema wondered, "they both were part of Akuno." "Cousin."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Cruz said.

Max's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello? Cole? What...? What do you mean?! I'm coming!"

* * *

Kyra was running through the hospital corridor. She ran to Cole. "Cole, where is she?" Kyra asked between the sobs. "Kyra, calm down." "Cole, is she okay?"

Others got to them. Kyra was totally out of her mind. No wonder when she a few minutes ago thought that her sister died. Alice knew what to do. She went to find someone.

Kyra was almost crying. Then someone hugged her from the back. Kyra looked back. "Wendy..." "She'll be alright, I promise," the black-haired doctor told her. "Wendy..." Kyra shook her head and calmed down a little bit.

"Cole, what happened?" Rex asked. "Dude!" Cole didn't notice them until Rex spoke up. "Welp, you know..." Cole was so afraid saying that in front of Kyra. "Sometimes is better to say nothing," Alice said. "Wait a sec. You talk?"

"Don't mind me..." Kyra murmured and took a deep breath. "Kyra... Welp, I don't really know, what happened, but Reese was attacked," Cole said.

"What?" "No..." Dark covered her mouth. "I'd like to see her," Kyra said. "Kyra, are you sure?" Cole wondered. Kyra nodded.

"Alice, I'll take care of or burned cheek, meanwhile," Wendy said. "Thanks."

* * *

She had bandaged her left cheek. "It'll be okay," Wendy assured Alice, "be careful with smiling for some time. It'll leave some scars." "I saved Kyra and Rex and got just scars...? It's fine."

Alice looked at Rex and Dark. "I guess we're missing only Andy to the Scar club," Alice grinned.

"Wendy, do you know... Do you know how is Reese?" Dark asked. "Not really," Wendy admitted, "but her injuries are serious. It's a miracle that she survived..."

* * *

She opened her eye, sat down quickly. She heard the muffled murmur around her. She didn't see exactly what was happening or where she was. Then she realized she has a bandaged left eye and not only the eye, bandages were all over her body.

She realized where she was and what happened at the lake. She immediately got out of bed. She felt a stinging pain in her stomach, now, she would not care about her own death. She ran away, but somebody came in her way.

"Kyra, let me go..."

"Ree ..."

"Where is she?" she asked, "where is Zoe?" "Ree..." "Kyra, where is my sister?!" "Reese... I saw someone taking her away when I found you and Paris," Cole's voice explained. "What...?" He gave her one item. She saw it blurry, but she knew it was a green scarf, Zoe's scarf.

"She _was_ there..."

"Maybe it was just a dream," Kyra said. "Only a big nightmare, but in real life..."

"Ree ..."

"This can't be true," Reese said from her mouth, slowly sitting back on the bed.

"What if it's not true?" "Why am I so naive? Why did not I save her?" Reese asked, "if I..." She kept the stone face all the time. She did not even have a single tear, Kyra was worried. "Ree, you can cry, we don't mind."

Reese had not listened to her long ago, playing in the head of what had happened at the lake.

* * *

There was a dark figure behind Zoe. Reese stood still away from her, noticing the subject in the hands of the figure. She ran to her to prevent it, but it was too late.

Zoe's body fell to the ground.

She was still alive. Reese stopped. She could not even breathe. After a moment that seemed like an hour, she decided to move forward.

As she took the first step, her body paralyzed in pain. Something had pierced her body through. Her glasses fell to the ground. That explains the pain in her stomach. In the limbs, she felt a stabbing pain, wrapped around with ropes, and finally around her neck.

* * *

Zoe was still alive, Cole saw her. They kidnapped her.

"Ree, are you all right?" Kyra asked. A smile appeared on Reese's face. Her hand covered her right eye. She laughed. She couldn't stop. "Look, this is not funny," Cole said. She laughed on. "Actually, you're scaring me, stop it!"

"Cole, wait. Ree? She needs to laugh away the pain..."

She didn't react, she still laughed. Paris leaped into her lap. After a moment she began singing. Reese stopped laughing, revealing her eye.

* * *

Max got in the corridor where Alice, Rex, and Dark were waiting. "Is Reese okay?" he asked. "Yes, from what we know," Rex answered, "Cole and Kyra are with her."

"Hey!" Others came to them. "What is going on?"

Cole came from the room. "Cole, what happened?"

He told them how J wanted him to go to the lake, how he actually saved Reese's life by taking her to the hospital in time, how he saw Zoe being kidnapped.

"Wait, Zoe is..." Cole nodded.

"We all know what happens to kidnapped," Ema reminded them, "Andy's father. Miharu. They're both gone. It's a question of time when she'll join them."

"Shut up!"

"I have to agree with her," Dengyo said, "they would not let her live for long." "You were with her," Sue snapped at Rex, "what the hell happened?!" "It wasn't my fault, Akuno still had control over me," Rex said. "If you were with her!"

"Sue, stop," Alice joined in, "it was no one's fault." "Alice, you..." "We have to find her," she said. "Alice is right. She still out there, I know it. She needs our help," Max said, "we have to work together."

* * *

Reese was sitting on the bed with Paris lying on her legs, Kyra was sleeping and hugging her to comfort her.

"She is still somewhere," Reese whispered, "and I'm sitting here, hurt and useless." Paris made a quiet sound. Reese slightly smiled at her.

"Kyra? Kyra, wake up." Kyra opened her eyes. "Ree? Do you feel better?" Kyra asked. "Go home, Kyra," Reese said, "you're tired." "But..." "Go."

Kyra stood up. "Paris, go with Kyra, she'll take care of you." Paris shook her head. "Ree, she doesn't want to leave you in despair."

"Fine, you can stay," Reese said. Kyra left the room.

Reese lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hurt and useless..."

* * *

 _They're both gone. It's a question of time when she'll join them._


	18. Dream on

**Alice Asuka Komatsu's POV**

 **September 14th**

It's almost 4 months since our friend Zoe went missing. My friends and I were trying to find her, but we failed. Some of us gave up after a few weeks, Kenji, Ema, Sabi, Andy. _Why?_ Others still believed that we can save her, but they gave it up too.

My little brother Justin told me: "Longer is someone missing, the bigger possibility is that they're dead." Niki agreed with that and they both left.

Reese never joined us during those 4 months, at the beginning she just needed some time to recover, but then she started to be distant from us. Kyra was the only person who talked to her when she was in the worst state.

Max and Rex, the ones I always thought would never give up, I don't even know what they're doing, I haven't seen them in a while. Her disappearance really affected all of us.

Sometimes I believed in what Justin said. But I knew she is alive, I was sure.

Everyone blamed themselves for what happened, even I. How come I say something, bad things start to happen?

My life didn't change so much, only my appearance. I had shorter hair and a scar on my left cheek because of Mary's fire move card.

I lay on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was flying through my dreams. I came to Rex, he put hands on my hips. My face turned red. I blew up, a steam came from my head like in anime. It was a dream after all._

 _I can't believe that when he came back on our side, we lost Zoe. Like something didn't want D-team to be together, weird._

 _Even I'd loved to spend some dream time with Rex, but I couldn't stop thinking about Zoe. "Maybe I can see what actually happened... Is it right to use these powers? What am I saying? We must help her."_

 _I know what films are saying, don't use given power for yourself, but this is for everyone. My mind was focusing on Zoe. She has to be somewhere. No... Even with the power of crystal in my mind, I couldn't see her._

 _Well, I totally forgot you don't know. I always had realistic dreams. After few years I realized I can see the future, the past, and the present in my dreams. What else did you expect from the time crystal? Yeah, I am a fortune teller, in some way..._

 _I thought about her, but nothing happened. "Why I can't see her? Is she really dead...? Dead...? No..." Everything in front of my eyes changed._

 _I was standing in a dark alley. Some man walked there, a little brunette girl followed him. "Kyra! No! No... Not this... Get outta my head! 19... 7... 19... 7... I don't wanna see that. Think about anything else. Tashi... Tashi."_

 _I appeared in D-lab. Reese was cutting through me with her glare. I did something wrong. A card was in my hand. This was two years ago, after they brought Pachycephalosaurus I stole its card. When others found out, I was in a trouble, they were so mad at me but I couldn't give up the card._

 _This is how I found out the truth. They didn't let me have the card. But one person did something for me, I will never forget._

 _Zoe took the card in my hand and swiped it through her Dino-holder. She did that for me. A little orange Pachy with a light on its head appeared at our feet. Before she jumped into my arms, I hugged Zoe. I wanted to join them and have my own dinosaur and she did this for me. I named Tashi that day._

 _I have to find her. I focused my mind on her again. And I saw something, a green crystal in Reese's hands, Kyra was with her. They were looking at it. "Why I didn't think about that?" Reese asked, "the crystal doesn't have any cracks."_

 _"Cracks on the crystal? Wait a sec... Andy, Ema, Niki... Their crystals... I'm not sure what that means, but if I'm right... Wait, what else we tried to make sure Zoe is alive?" I asked myself and then it came to my mind. Maybe if I'll come back to June I'll see something more than all of us."_

 _I was standing at Max's house. Max, Rex, Nicolas, Sue, Niki, Sabi, Andy, Cole, Dark, Bel, and I were sitting around the table, Justin was just standing there and disagreeing. There was a candle on the table and dark in the room except for the light of the candle._

 _What is she doing here? Who? Oh, you mean Bel. She moved from Denmark to Japan because of her father. We met a few weeks after Zoe disappeared. She helped us. She lives near to Max and goes to South School._

 _We... They took each other's hands. "Are you sure it'll work?" Sabi asked. "I honestly don't get the point of this," Andy said. "If it'll succeed we'll see all the dead people we know and if she won't be there that means she's alive," Rex explained. "But it won't work. Nothing like ghosts exists!" Justin snapped. "Do you have any other idea?" my other self-wondered. "Sister..."_

 _"I'm... sure it'll work," Dark said. She closed her eyes and said something no one of us understood. "I don't wanna sound mean, but this is absurd," Niki admitted, then she squeaked. She felt a cold on her back. "Very funny," Justin murmured, "it was probably a wind-Yeeek!" He screamed as well. There was a weird wind blowing. "I have a bad feeling," Max said._

 _The flame of the candle was gone. "So, you finally decided to talk? After five years?" came from nothing. Bel screamed and hid behind Rex. "That voice..." "Why Lucy isn't here?" the voice asked. "You know she wouldn't be able to handle this," Nicolas said. "Who the hell's Lucy?" Sue wondered. "Where is Wada?" another voice spoke up. "Michael Miharu?" "There is no reason to rush," said another voice. "You need to..." "Protect..." a male and female voice joined._

 _There were five ghosts talking to us, five people were gone, our parents, our friend. I tried to separate the voices from each other. I heard just five voices, none of them hers. She was alive at that time, but she is now._

 _I saw the lake in front of me, Zoe was standing there without her scarf. It makes sense, Reese has her scarf. She has to be alive, but how to find her?_

 _"What could have happened after they kidnapped her?" I closed my eyes._

 _When I opened them, I saw a colorful tunnel or something. It was weird. Then I heard a female voice and saw the light. **"Save her..."** she said, **"she is the only way to fight Zepar. Find her..."**_

 _She was right. "Wake up!" someone shouted me._

 _The tunnel disappeared. It was dark around me. The only person in front of me was the brunette girl with a blue bow hair, Bel Moon._

 _"Bel? What are you...?" "I'm here to wake you up,"_ Bel _answered. "Forget it, no one takes away my sleep," I snapped. "Alice, I am part of your mind that wants you to wake up and find Zoe."_

 _"Just five minutes..."_

 _Bel had a card and stone plate in her hands. She summoned Daspletosaurs. I sighed and called out Tashi, then swiped a move card._

 _A magical beam turned Daspletosaurus into a stuffed toy. I love **Dino stuffer** move card._

 _"Now, let me sleep."_

Bel _came to me, she touched my chest. Quit those yuri thoughts. I couldn't breathe. A dark red crystal came from my chest. Bel gave it to me. "I'm sure you'll need this."_

 _I noticed the cracks on the crystal and remembered something. Nicolas' crystal has them too. When mom gave Kyra's crystal to her she gave her even bro's but introduced herself as only Kyra's guardian._

 _Reese said: "Guardians of the sun, time and ice, water and earth, all three are dead now." It fits the crystals with the cracks. I don't know if it shows even the owners, but it was the way to make sure if Zoe's still alive._

* * *

I opened my eyes, lying in my bed. The crystal was in my hand. How?

"Alice? Are you there?" I heard Bel's voice behind the door. I jumped from my the bed and ran to the door.

When I opened it, I said: "Tell Sue I've got the final evidence! We need to visit Reese!"


	19. Dying flower

**August 30th**

She was in her apartment almost all alone, locked inside by her own. Her only company was her sister's pet, the only one who could understand her.

No one saw her for weeks.

Her closest friend Kyra decided to help her. She was worried as always. She came to the door of Reese's apartment, she unlocked it.

What she saw inside didn't calm her down.

Reese was sitting on the floor with a green scarf around her neck, empty bottles lying around her. She was drunk. "Kyra!" she called when she noticed her. Kyra closed the door. "Yo… Yo so cute!" _"You can't be serious,"_ Kyra thought, _"she's totally drunk."_

She didn't believe that she sees her like that. "Are you crazy? How much did you drink?" she asked. "Today?" Reese wondered with childish voice. Kyra nodded. "Dunno… Dunno what I drunk during the last hour."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Kyra assured her. She took all the bottles with anything inside. She poured them into the sink. "NOoo~ Not the alcohol!" Reese cried, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to stop her, but she wasn't able stood up. Kyra sat on her knees to her. They looked at each other for a while, then Reese came closer.

Their lips touched. Kyra didn't know what to do, she waited for that moment for a long time. It wasn't like she imagined. Because of the taste of alcohol she couldn't actually enjoy it. She didn't move. When the kisses became deeper and Reese started to unzip Kyra's jacket, Kyra pulled herself from her. "No… I can't! Not now, when you're like this…"

"C'mon, Kyra…" "Snap out of this, this isn't you! Why would _you_ even started to drink?"

" ** _Because I am a little bitch!"_** Reese yelled, "hurt… I hurt so many people and especially _her_. I'm the worst thing that anybody could ever meet. I'm a cow and I hate myself for everything I've done. If I wasn't there she'd be alive. I had a chance to save her."

"Ree… This is what alcohol says and is, not you. This isn't the Reese I fell in love with." "Kyra, I feel like I'm losing my mind…" Reese murmured, the tone of her voice changed. "Blame it on the alcohol," Kyra said. "What else did I expect from you than song name reference?" Reese asked, "it isn't alcohol's fault. I hear her voice, I can't sleep, it drives me crazy. I feel like everything reminds me of her, of my mistakes."

„You aren't crazy! I know this feeling. The memory of him and that day followed me, I lost my mind, Ree. And I won't allow that to happen to you. I am here with you. I'll be there for you," Kyra sang and took Reese's hands. "Please, no more song references, even though I love that song. Maybe we should sing…" A drunk smiled appeared again.

Reese passed out on the floor

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

* * *

 **Next day, morning**

She finally woke up, lying in her bed. Her hair was so messy. The last thing she remembered was the song Kyra referred to. Kyra? Wait, how did she get there? Was she there the whole time and how long was that time?

"Ouch… My head…"

She sat.

"What hap… What happened?"

"You're awake…" Kyra came to the bedroom.

"Yeah… I'm awake, I'm alive…" "How do you feel?" Kyra asked.

"Bad… I think I'm going to…" She stood up and ran to the bathroom. Kyra was just standing there. Then, she went to the bathroom's door.

"Okay?" "What do you think?" Reese asked Kyra saw her sitting on her knees. "I made you a coffee. You'll feel better after a while. Why would you…?" "Didn't you listen to me yesterday? I'm a bitch… I've fucked up not only my life but everyone else's…" "What do you remember?" "I'm not sure… What happened?"

"W-well… You know… You and I… You kissed me!" "I did what?" Reese wondered, "Kyra, I would never do that…" Reese snapped.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

Reese felt better, she was standing in the living room with smiling Kyra. Friend's smile didn't make her happier.

"Kyra, you can't cheer me up. I lost my sister, J turned against me, I started to drink, parts of my body are artificial-"

Yeah... The body has artificial parts. Since that attack, I-Reese has damaged some of the organs. Some of the body is damaged so much that it can't be healed.

"I know how hard it is for you, Zo, J, your injuries-"

"You don't know!" Reese yelled, "you may lose someone or someone betrayed you, but… Do you even know there exists something worse than losing something dear to you? Have you ever lost something you never had?!" With those words, Reese put her hand on her stomach.

Her face looked so broken. Kyra knew what she's been through, it was the most painful thing for a woman. Kyra remembered how Reese reacted to Wendy's son Gerard, it made her so happy. Reese was very strong, but this was too much even for her.

Kyra came to her and hugged her. "Ree, no one deserves a fate like this... That you lost someone that doesn't mean lost the light until you have her in your heart and thought of her makes you happy, she'll still live." "Kyra..." She already heard those words, she was the one who told them to her. "Go home..."

"I can't leave you!" Kyra objected. "Go." Reese gave her a strict look.

Kyra shook a little bit in fear, Reese's glare looked so scary in Kyra's eyes.

"Let me know if you'll need anything," she said.

Kyra left.

"Sorry for being so harsh, but it's for your own good, Kyra," Reese told herself.

She went to the bedroom. Paris lying on the bed woke up. Reese came to the bed.

She lost a balance and grabbed the shelf to stop her fall. Her stomach hurt. Paris ran to her. "I'm fine..."

A book from the shelf fell to the ground.

Reese closed her eyes tightly, lost some of the tears. The pain was terrible.

"Don't worry... No wondered I still feel the pain. It cut my body through. I am still quite paralyzed by that or rather by losing Zoe..."

Paris made a sound to wake her from those thoughts. "Thank you... For staying with me..." Reese rubbed her and lay on the bed, Paris sat next to her head. Reese turned to a calendar on her wall.

 **August 31st...**

She lost the notion of time.

"Well... Happy birthday, Reese," she said before she closed her eyes.

* * *

 _It stabbed her body through again, destroying her organs. She fell on her knees, hearing kids laughing, reminding her of her loss this injury caused._

 _ **"You won't escape me. Your sister is waiting for you. I'll make sure you'll join her soon."**_

* * *

 **One hour later**

Reese's eyes were wide opened, staring at the ceiling. She felt a weight on her chest, sleeping Paris. She didn't want to wake her up. Reese sighed and smiled.

She was watching sister's pet for a while. A few minutes of not moving gave Reese back her calm nature, she forgot about yesterday's night, Zepar, her dream, all of her troubles. She just needed to be calm again. Avoiding stress the good way, not by drinking.

Then Paris opened her eyes. She looked so happy when she saw Reese smiling. Paris called out.

 _"Do you feel better?"_ "Yeah... Both physically and mentally," Reese replied.

Paris happily growled. She jumped off her chest, Reese sat.

There was the book lying on the ground, a photo album. Reese grabbed it. _"From all of the things, I had to find the worst one. The memories,"_ she thought. Anger was running through her veins, she threw the album at the wall.

She put her head up when she realized it. She covered her right eye for a second, then noticed a drawing that fell out of the album.

 _She_ should have put it inside of the album when Reese was packing before moving here. Despite a part of her wanted to stay as far away as it's possible, she picked it up. It was drawing of herself with a text saying: "The smartest and the most awesome person in the world." It was drawn by a child, by a little girl.

Reese had tears in her eyes.

 _"She always looked up to me... And I wasn't able to protect her..."_

 _"Please, protect Zoe and the boys, they both will take you as a sister."_

She heard a laugh behind her. She knew that voice. Despite knowing it was impossible...

"Zoe!"

She turned, _nothing._

"Snap out of this, Reese!" she yelled at herself, "she is _not coming back_. She _won't come back._ " Her fists were about to hit something.

Paris made a quiet sound. Reese turned to her. "She _won't come back. She won't..._ She won't if we'll just stand here. She needs us, both of us. I don't know where to find her, but we'll bring her back, I promise. But first up, I need to clear my mind."

Reese started to change her clothes to something more her, more serious. She kept Zoe's scarf, not only to hide her scars from that day but to keep her little sister with her. Every scar on the body just was still reminding it to her, arms, the neck, the left eye.

She heard a questioning sound like Paris was asking why is she doing that.

"I was hiding here for a long time. I should go outside. And according to today's date, I should visit my parents. They'll be glad to finally see me," Reese explained, "you wanna go?" Paris nodded and jumped into her arms.

* * *

They went to the house. When Reese's parents saw her they hugged her. She smiled. They already had prepared things for her 23rd birthday. She wasn't a type of these things, but every year she was able to go over it for her family.

They were so happy to have one of their daughters back.

Reese was having a good time with them, but they couldn't avoid Zoe forever. When her name was mentioned, they all became silent.

"I miss her too," Reese's voice broke through it, "I know how much it hurts, losing her. I'm sorry, she's gone because of me. Because I was weak. The truth is, I could save her and spare everyone from this and me from that injury. So many things I didn't tell you. I'm a lair... Consequences of that injury are worse than it seems. I can't have k... I can't... Sorry." She put the hand on her belly, she had tears in her eyes.

Paris pushed her head against Reese's leg to be noticed. She started to sing. Reese smiled at her, but the tears still ran down her face.

She took a deep breath and told them about her drinking and what the injury actually caused. They weren't as sad as she expected. They tried to comfort her by another hug, telling her all those nice things she needed to hear to make her feel better.

She hugged them back, letting more tears fall, apologizing for everything bad she did, her acting when she was a teenager, bad grades in school, cold-acting and unforgiving her sister.

During those four months, she never felt better. She would regret moving away from her family if it wasn't to protect Zoe...

But that didn't matter when she was gone...

"I'm sorry for not being able to give you grandchildren," Reese said before she left.

* * *

 **Reese's apartment**

She opened the door and went in with Paris. Max, Rex, Cole, Justin, Kyra, and their partners were sitting and sleeping at the table with a cake made by Justin with a candle in a shape of 23. They waited for her to celebrate her birthday. Reese slightly smiled, her cheeks turned red.

 _"Kyra's idea,"_ she thought. They didn't forget about her.

She and Paris had to be quiet not to wake others up.

She took a lighter and tried to light up the candle, it didn't work. Unfortunately, in this case, she doesn't smoke, so, she didn't have any wishes for her.

No wishes for her...

She didn't expect anything else. She doesn't deserve any of her wishes to come true.

Her friends forgiving her.

Someone, she should spend time with.

Her stop lying.

Her little royal trouble coming back...

Kyra opened her eyes. "Ree! You're back!" She jumped to her feet. Reese was sure they came here right after she left. "Was I gone for so long?" she asked. "You mean that we're all asleep? We're all very tired." "Kyra..." Cole murmured, "guys, get up." He said when he saw Reese. Others woke up."You're here!"

"You're here!"

Reese smiled. "Thank you, guys," she said, kept on smiling, "all of you."

"Ree! You're smiling!" Kyra cheered. "I haven't seen you smiling for a while," Cole admitted, "you look better. I guess..." Reese rolled her eyes. She was expecting their reactions like that, they will never change.

Paris ran to Chomp and Ace, they haven't seen each other for some time.

"Do you feel any better?" Max asked Reese. "Yes, I do..." Reese replied, putting her hand on her belly.

"So, no complications with your injuries?" Rex wondered. "Everything is okay," Reese answered, "now, that you are here." "Are you sure? Kyra said there is something wrong with you," Justin joined. Reese turned to her friend.

"Ree! I'm so so so sorry!" Kyra squeaked. "You know how she over dramatizes everything. You don't have to be worried about me. I'm surprised to see all of you."

"That the D-team broke up doesn't mean we aren't friends," Max told her. "Broke up?" Reese repeated. _"Next time get some source of information when you'll decide to stay closed home again,"_ she thought, _"it broke up... I can't believe they destroyed what my sister loved so much. No... How I know these two, they would never allow that. Max and Rex would never split up only because of despair."_

"It's not like we aren't a team anymore," Cole said, "just... Others went different ways." "Ema was sure we won't find _her_ alive and others started to believe that not long after," Rex explained.

"Love and hope will never be able to bring the dead ones back," Reese said as her eyes turned cold. Max and Rex looked so disappointed when they heard her.

"But maybe the lost ones. I know you can find her. As long as the original D-team stands together the hope won't disappear," Reese finished.

"Why don't you join us?" Max wondered. "I... I don't think I'll be able," Reese replied. "You said there are no complications," Justin reminded her."Yes, but Kyra won't let me to running around the city when I haven't healed yet."

"Yes, but Kyra won't let me to running around the city when I haven't healed yet. And you know me, I was never into the action or adventure."

"You know we can't-do it without you," Rex said. "You already did incredible things without me," Reese reminded him.

* * *

 **September 14th**

Reese took on her white cloak. Paris lying on the bed made a sound: _"I missed you like that. This is the real you."_ "I know. I love to wear it again," Reese said, feeling comfortable in her old clothes, still wearing Zoe's scarf around her neck.

She looked at it, wondering what would her sister say to her.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. "Ree!" sounded from the other side. Reese went to open the door. Kyra immediately hugged her. Reese took Kyra's key from her apartment a few days ago because she was almost still there.

"Kyra, what do you want?" Reese asked. "Ally wanted me to go here," Kyra answered. "Why?" "I don't know. She said something about the crystal."

"Crystal?"

Reese came back to the bedroom. Paris was prepared with a green crystal in her mouth. "Thanks." Reese took the crystal, Kyra entered the room.

Reese was looking at the crystal and saw her reflection, at the other half there was a reflection of pink-haired girl. "Why didn't I think about that?" she asked, "the crystal doesn't have any cracks." But it had one scratch on her side.

"And that means...?" Kyra asked.

She knew very well what does that mean. The damage on crystal symbols how damaged the owner and guardian is. The scratch was for Reese's injury. If the crystal is cracked, the owner or guardian is dead. Alice wanted to make sure if _she_ is still alive.

 _"Zoe..."_

"Kyra, tell Alice that everything is okay, Zoe is still out there," Reese said. "Ree, do you really believe that?" Kyra wondered, "I thought you started to drink because of Zoe is d..."

"She isn't dead. Kyra, so many things you don't know about me. I did a lot of mistakes I regret. I just needed to wake up," Reese explained. "Please, don't ever do that again. I was worried about you." _"But I obviously don't care,"_ Reese thought what would her sister say if she was there.

"Go home," her voice sounded nicer than ever. "Ree..." "Go." Kyra obeyed her and left.

Reese turned to Paris. "What did I say when I was drunk?" she asked her. Paris shook her head, she didn't know.

 _"I hurt so many people,"_ Reese remembered her words, _"I love that song. Maybe we should sing..."_ "Oh no! Did I actually sing...?" She was kinda scared of this fact. She shook her head.

"I'm never touching alcohol again. Anyways, someone has to get rid of J."

Paris jumped into Reese's arms.

"Let's go to D-lab," she said with a smile on her face.


	20. Bel Moon

**Happy birthday, Emma!**

 **This chapter with your awesome OC belongs to you ;P**

 **I wanna thank you for being a good friend and writer. Your support got me this far. (Guys, don't forget to check out her DK fanfic Dinosaur King Together Forever.)**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **June 18th**

Kenji was sitting in the classroom, not even listening what the teacher was saying until... "After the holiday we'll have two new girls in our class. One is from Denmark, her name is B-"

 _"Girls? No. Not this time. I need to get Dark. I won't flirt with them,"_ he thought, didn't hear the first girl's name. "And Damita Makuto." "Dark!" Kenji rose from the chair when he heard the name of the girl of his dreams. "Mr. Shinori, please, don't interrupt me." "I'm sorry..." Kenji sat down.

After the bell rang he went to Sabi. Dengyo and Andy were already beside her. They gave her money...? "I can't believe he didn't start with a love of his life," Andy admitted. "I thought he won't listen," Dengyo said. "When you don't want to lose don't bet with me," Sabi laughed.

"Hey, Sabi..." "Kenji, that was a priceless reaction." "Why you didn't tell me Dark will join our class?" he asked. "There were so many things going on," Sabi answered, "you know, with Zoe..."

Dengyo looked to the door. A pale dark-haired boy with little blue Allosaurus was standing there, Cruz Makuto. He came to them.

"Cruz, something happened?" Dengyo wondered. "No. I just wanted to talk. Is Damita okay? Where is she now?" He turned to Sabi. "With Dr. Wendy." Cruz actually paused for a second. "Weird," came out of Dengyo's mouth, "I'm sure I've heard that name." "She's a close friend of Komatsu," Andy explained.

"I'm glad my sister is with someone she can believe," Cruz said. Despite he was happy, he didn't smile. "Gracias, Sabina, for giving her love and family." "Cruz..."

* * *

Max, Rex, and Cole were on their way home when they saw a brunette girl walking their way. Max didn't know her, she must have been new to their neighborhood. Cole was prepared to flirt with her, but then he recognized her. He knew that blue bow in her hair. "Hey!" he called at her. Rex looked at her too, his heart was beating Moon, the name he couldn't get from his mind since he went back from Denmark. She came to them, smiling.

Bel Moon, the name he couldn't get from his mind since he went back from Denmark. She came to them, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Rex asked her. "We had to move because of my dad's work," she explained. "I never thought I'd see you ever again," Cole said.

"Who is she?" Max asked. "I-I'm B-Bel Moon," she introduced herself. "We met her in Denmark with Alice. She's her internet friend." "My name is Max Taylor, nice to meet you," he said.

Bel was looking at Rex the whole time. She noticed a dinosaur tooth and a blue stone she gave him around his neck.

"So, you came back to your friends?" She was still smiling, but Rex couldn't. When she mentioned his friends he headed away. "Rex..." His close friend is gone. _She's_ trapped somewhere in Akuno and they can't get there. Akuno knows _her_ weaknesses because of him.

Max's face was the same. "Wha-what d-did I say?" Bel asked nervously. "Hey, kid. Go home. I'll go with Bel to the café," Cole said. "Fine..."

* * *

 **Downtown café**

Both Cole and Bel were drinking their tea. "Welp, welcome to Sanjo city," Cole said. "You will flirt with me, won't you, Cole?" "Nope. I've got a girlfriend. Alice's sister. Got her photo."

He gave her his phone with a photo of four girls. Short-haired girl with blond, brown hair was hugging the other three, blonde, brunette, and pink-haired. The girl and the brunette looked so alike.

"Is that her?" Bel asked. "Yep, Kyra Komatsu." "And who are the other two?" "The blond one with glasses is Reese, she's the smartest person in the city or maybe even in Japan. And the other one... Zoe, Reese's little sister..."

Cole looked away.

"S-sorry..." "She's gone... Imprisoned who knows where. That's why Kid and dude reacted like that, she is their best friend. You know, she was kidnapped by someone from Akuno, that guy we fought in Denmark is part of it. Reese was there and got bad injuries. I think she blames herself. My _brothers_ are trying to find her, but it seems hopeless."

"Cole, aren't you flirting with this stranger by a tragic story of your friends?" a short boy asked. Shoulder length brown hair and eyes, glasses, laptop in a bag, a cup of coffee in the hand. "Oh, C'mon, four eyes." "My sister won't be happy."

"No need to worry, Justin. She's Alice's friend. What are you doing here?" Cole asked. "I had to take a break," Justin answered, sitting down and sighed. "Why?"

"We have got a little trouble in D-lab..."

"But my dad is there helping you, right?"

"Yes, he is, but... Reese is still recovering in the hospital. Even after three weeks, it is not getting better. I'd like to visit her, but as I said there are troubles with J in D-lab. He took control of the main computer and Reese is the only one who can delete him," Justin explained. Confused Bel was looking from Cole to Justin, didn't understand anything.

"Are you kidding me?! You haven't visited your girlfriend in the hospital yet?" Cole wondered. Justin's cheeks turned red. "She isn't my girlfriend!" he snapped.

Bel sighed and rose from the chair and headed out. She felt like something touched her leg. A half scream came out of her mouth. She looked down, a little purple animal with yellow stripes was standing there.

"Annie!" A brown-haired girl with glasses picked it up. "That is Daspletosaurus..." Bel said. "Yeah. I guess..." the girl murmured.

Bel knew that anyone who owns a baby dinosaur is involved in those adventures, she had to be their friend.

"She likes her," the girl said, "she usually isn't so nice to people. Her name is Annie and I'm Susan, but call me Sue." "Bel. Bel Moon." Sue smirked. "Welp, you know... This is weird..." "What is weird?" Bel wondered. "Nothing... I just-" Annie jumped into Bel's arms and happily growled.

"At least one of us is happy, Ann," Sue said. "What do you mean?" Bel asked. "Look, we barely know each other," Sue snapped coldly, "I won't tell someone like you about my missing best friend." She covered her mouth as soon as she said that.

"Gee, I can't even keep my own secret..."

"You mean Zoe?" Bel wondered. "H-how do you..." Sue murmured. She was quiet for a while, then she realized it.

"Mary!"

Or not...

Sue was pointing her finger at Bel. "Alright you ginger, take on your own appearance and get away from here!"

"H-hey, c-calm down... I know about her from a boy named Cole... And who is Mary?"

Sue chilled out a little bit. _"OMG, Cole, are you really going to tell that story to everyone?"_

"Wait... The hell... Alice talked about you!" Sue said, "you're that girl from Denmark. And the girl that kissed Rex." Bel blushed and then asked: "Zoe is your best friend?"

Sue nodded. "She is missing for three weeks now," she replied, "I was about to visit her sister in a hospital before I met you."

"Cole said she has bad injuries."

"Yeah... She needs to cheer up," Sue said. "Can I go with you?" Bel wondered. "Huh?" Sue was just staring at her.

* * *

 **Wendy's apartment**

"Great, Gerard is asleep," Wendy said as she came to Dark sitting on a couch. She was sad. "Everything will be alright..." Wendy put her hand on Dark's shoulder. "I... just can't stand someone's pain..." Dark sobbed. "Don't cry." Wendy gave her a big smile.

A doorbell rang. Wendy went to open the door. Cruz and his Allosaurus were standing outside. Allosaurus ran inside to Dark. Cruz and Wendy were looking at each other, he was taller than her, but they looked so alike. "I can't believe I finally meet you," Wendy said. "You know me?" Cruz asked. "Dark talks about you. Come in."

The teen obeyed her and closed the door. He was looking at Dark playing with River the Allosaurus. Wendy was watching her too, she was glad seeing her happy. "I have to ask," Cruz broke the silence, "what is your last name?" Wendy stared at the ground, her body kinda trembling. Cruz noticed some old scars on her body, similar to one Dark has across her eye.

"I gave up on my real name long ago," Wendy replied, "I'm known as Wendy M." She looked so sad. "Wendy..." "Just bad memories."

Wendy turned to Dark and smiled. "She's so happy," she said. "Strange. Despite the things she's been through she can still smile," Cruz said. "Yeah... I noticed her scars..."

"She's been through things normal kids wouldn't survive." He almost closed his eyes. "Our 'parents'... They abused her and tortured her since she was three," he told Wendy, "I was just watching her lying in the pool of her own blood. They never touched me... But she... I decided to take her away and we met Akuno, they saved us." "That explains a lot," Wendy admitted, "she knows how a big pain feels. She doesn't want anyone to feel like that. I know that feeling... My parents used to abuse me too... And it forces me to help others."

She had tears in her eyes. Cruz took her hand. "These bad parents _seem like the same ones_ , don't they...?" He didn't answer. "Humans aren't the greatest beings..." "Wendy, thanks for being a mother and sister for Damita," Cruz said.

They heard a baby cry. "Gerard!" Cruz let go of Wendy's hand, she ran to next room.

She came back with her son in her arms. When he saw Cruz he stopped crying. He was laughing. Wendy sat down on the couch next to Dark. Gerard reached his little hand to Cruz. "Hermano, he likes you," Dark laughed. Cruz came to them and took Gerard's hand. "Hi, amigo." He was smiling.

Then Gerard noticed River. Allosaurus was glaring at him like: _"What are you looking at?"_ The baby grabbed his tail. River softly growled it could have been translated as: _"Don't touch my tail!"_ Gerard looked surprised and kinder sad. He let go of River's tail. River felt bad for making him sad, he came close to him and let him play with him.

"River, don't hurt him," Cruz said. _"No worry, I won't bite, unless he's a ham."_

"Wendy? Do you think we can go to see Reese?" Dark asked. "Are you sure you wanna go alone?" Wendy wondered. "I won't let her go alone," Cruz said.

"Go. Reese needs someone to be with her."

* * *

 **The hospital, Reese's room**

Sue opened the door, she and Bel with Annie and a flower in her arms entered the room. Dark, Cruz, and River were already there. Reese and Paris were lying on the bed.

"Hi." Paris jumped on the floor and ran to Sue, she picked her from the ground. Reese didn't look at them, she was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Reese? You feel any better?" Sue asked. Reese didn't answer. "She hasn't spoken since we're here," Cruz said. "What...?" Bel murmured, despite not even knowing the young woman in the bed, she couldn't help to be worried.

"Welp, she was always like this," Sue forced herself to laugh a little bit, "not really interacting with people. Caring only about her work. Not forgiving-"

"Sue!" everyone, but Reese snapped. "Sorry," Sue said, "I can't help myself when there is nobody to stop me..." She sighed. "Sue... Please... Don't think about it..." Dark whispered, putting her hand on Sue's shoulder.

"C'mon, Reese! Just... say something... Don't do Alice," Sue said, "you're making everyone worried, Little Genius."

Bel came to Reese, put Annie on the ground. She put the flower in a vase to other flowers on a table next to Reese. Her glasses were lying on it as well. Her left eye was still bandaged, she didn't see clearly.

Bel started to sing. Her voice was so beautiful. The only person they know who can opponent her is Kyra.

When Bel stopped Reese let a tear run down her face. "Kyra? When will you stop trying?" Reese asked. Dark and Sue smiled, they were glad to hear her voice.

"So, the only person that can care about you and sing is your lesbian friend crushing on you?" Sue wondered. Others turned to her.

"What? Am I the only one seeing Kyra how she really is? Seriously? Don't tell m-" Sue became silent.

Reese smiled a little bit. "You're right about her. Kyra is kinda..." "But... We can't... judge her for that..." Dark objected.

"Who even are you?" Cruz asked Bel. "M-my name is B-Bel Moon..." "Alice's friend," Sue added. Dark noticed a pink stone around Bel's neck similar to one Rex had. "The girl from Denmark..." Bel nodded.

"Hey, Reese..." Sue said, walked to her. Paris jumped on the bed, pushed her her cheek against Reese's. "I have to ask. Is your eye gonna be okay?" Sue wondered. "The eye is the last thing that bothers me," Reese admitted, putting her hand on her belly, "rather be blind and see no evil than _this_."

Sue took her hand. "Hey, it'll be fine, girl," she said, "I'm no Zoe and as the Ice Queen I'm not good at these things, but we're here. We're here with you. Hell, I'm bad at this..." Bel grabbed their hands. "Sue's right." "Why?" Reese asked, "we just met..." "Yeah, but I have a strange feeling like I know you and I can't leave someone in trouble," Bel replied with a smile on her face.

Dark joined them. "You... You helped everyone so much... And we... We won't let you go through this alone..." "You all sound like Kyra," Reese said.

"I have to agree," Cruz spoke up, then he kissed Reese on the forehead making her blush. "Just hope you'll feel better."

"We'll find Zoe, I promise!" Sue said.

* * *

 **September 14th**

Bel was heading to visit Alice to start a new attempt at finding Zoe. Kyra immediately hugged her when she opened the door.

"Kyra... I can't breathe..." Bel murmured. "Sorry..." Kyra let her go. "What do you want here?" Justin sitting on the stairs, looking at his laptop asked, "another hopeless try?" "We can't give up the hope yet," Bel snapped. Justin sighed. "Sister is upstairs."

When she went upstairs she almost tripped. Nicolas' blue and white striped Crylophosaurus Ria was running around her. "Hi there." "Look what we have here," Nicolas said as he came from his room, "you want what here? Oh, Bel..." Nicolas actually smiled when he saw her. It wasn't like he liked her or anything, but Ria did. "Sis, is in her room, sleeping I guess." "Thanks, Nick." "Don't call me that!" he growled and went into his room.

"Alice? Are you there?" Bel asked. She heard like Alice jumped from bed the bed and ran to the door.

When she opened it she said: "Tell Sue I've got the final evidence! We need to visit Reese!" "Alice, slow down. What are you talking about?" Bel asked. "Kyra..." Alice ran downstairs. She accidentally hit Justin sitting on the stairs in his head. "Ouch... Sister...?"

"Kyra!" The oldest sibling came under the stairs. "Ally, what is wrong?" Bel went on the stairs. "Kyra, go to Reese and ask her about the crystal," Alice said.

"Sister, what does this mean?" Justin asked after Kyra left. "Alice, calm down..." "Listen to me," Alice said. "You had just a bad dream," Bel said. "Sister, stop with this..." "No! Listen to me!" Alice snapped, "I know how to find Zoe! And Reese has the only proof that she is still alive to persuade others to help us!"

"Sister..." "We have to tell Sue." "Alice, are you sure?" Bel wondered.

"100% sure because Zoe needs us and she's our friend."

Alice a determined look in her eyes.

She knew what she was doing.

 _"Zoe... Just hold on."_


	21. Way to find the lost one

**Wadas' house**

"Come on, come on. Wada, Ogata..." she kept on saying as she was pressing the doorbell.

Ema opened the door. "Is Sue home?" Alice standing outside with Bel and Tashi asked. "Um... Hi? Another hopeless try?" Ema wondered. "It isn't hopeless," Bel objected. "You don't even know her," Ema snapped, "I just don't want my cousin to find a dead body of her best friend."

"It's your choice to believe that or not. Just tell us where Sue is," Alice said. "I don't want you to waste your time, but I owe it to you for leaving you in the art club all alone. She's at the lake," Ema replied. "Thank you, Ema."

"No problem. Just keep my cousin out of trouble."

* * *

 **At the lake**

A brunette with glasses was sitting near to lake with her Daspletosaurus. Candles and flower were on the coast, they were from Ema and the others that lost the hope.

 _"Is this really hopeless?"_

Her Daspletosaurus Annie turned around and ran into Bel's arms, she, Alice, and Tashi arrived. "Sue!"

Sue looked at them. "Anything new?" she wondered. "W-well, Alice has something," Bel answered. "Really?" Alice nodded. "I'm sure it can be dangerous, but we have to do that. We need others." "Oh hell no. I doubt cousin will help us," Sue growled.

"Don't worry, I know what to do."

* * *

 **September 15th, North School, Art club**

Everyone from the North School met up in the art club, others from the South School were contacted by Justin. Everyone, but Max, Rex, and Reese.

"So, what do you want, guys?" Niki asked and turned to Sue. "Don't look at me," she snapped, "this was Alice's idea." "Y-yeah... She hasn't really said anything to us," Bel said. Everyone looked at Alice. "Welp, sis? Tell us."

"Wh-what?! I-I... I can't talk... No... No, no, no!" Alice was so pale, sweating and almost fainted. "No need to worry, sister," Justin said, "let me handle this. It is about Zoe."

"What did I expect?" Ema sighed and left. "Screw you too, cousin..." "No wonder she is tired of this, it was 4 months," Kenji said, "sorry, guys, but it seems useless." He was gone as well. "I agree," Kyra spoke up, "but Ree and Ally believe and that gives me hope."

"And what is it all about?" Sabi wondered. "Sister had her crystal stored in her mind and she can see future, present, and past in her dreams. She saw her," Justin explained.

"That's nonsense," Sabi admitted, "you didn't give me a good reason for this. Sorry." "Looks like Ema was right," Andy said. They both left.

"Welp, the hell you guys think?" Sue asked with fire in her eyes. Others looked at each other. "Before you say anything, you need to know it isn't useless," Alice said, "Zoe is still alive." "Yeah," Kyra added, "I'm not sure how it works, but when Ree looked at Zo's crystal she was sure she is alive. If it'll make Ree happy I'll do it."

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"We'll do it," Cole replied. "I don't want to agree with _him_ ," Cruz said, "but si." "Alice, where did you see her?" Dengyo wondered. "At the lake, she didn't have her scarf, so it has to be after the incident. Then I saw some kind of wormhole, I don't know what that was..."

"What the hell did you see, sis?" Nicolas wondered with his mouth wide opened.

Justin took his laptop and show them something. It was that colorful tunnel. "This is a simulation of what sister described to me," Justin explained. "So, what is that supposed to be?" Niki asked.

"Time warp..." Dark whispered. "How do you know?" Justin wondered. "I..." "She and Drack went through to bring Rex here," Dengyo explained. "Si, Zepar is able to open it," Cruz added. "That would make sense," Sue said, "I guess..." "Well, what are you talking about?" Niki wondered. "Zepar can open... the way to travel in time and... Asu saw that 'portal'... It... obviously means... Zoe's been sent through," Dark told them. Niki nodded to let her know she understood. "I still don't get it," Kyra said. "Kyra, the only thing you will get is the grass stone plate from Reese," Justin said.

"Why?"

"I have been looking at the lab's researches and-" "And by looking he means he stole them," Nicolas interrupted his younger brother. "Thank you, Nicolas... There was something about the original time machine," Justin said, "it used the stone plates. Seven original stone plates. I'm sure if we'll use them at the lake something may happen." "Why the hell lake?" Sue wondered.

"It was the last place where we saw Zoe," Cole replied. "And the place where Rex appeared that night," Cruz added.

"W-wait... T-time machine...? A-are you joking...?" came out of Bel's mouth. "Well, after getting through a lot of weird stuff, I am still surprised too," Niki admitted.

"We'll meet up at the lake after an hour," Alice said, "Sue, will you bring Ema's plate with you?" "I'll try." "I'll do the same thing with Kid's and dude's," Cole said.

* * *

 **The lake, an hour later**

They all were there with the original stone plates.

"So, are you sure it'll work?" Niki nervously asked. "It has to," Sue growled. "The problem is that it won't probably work without the whole time machine," Justin said. "And you're telling us now?" Nicolas wondered. "Chicos... I... I'm sure it will work... I feel here... some energy... Like the stones..." "Dark? You're kinder creeping me out," Bel admitted.

"Just put the plates around Alice's," Cruz said. Alice with her dinosaur in her jacket took her stone. "Wait!" Kyra yelled, "what if something happens... Ally, you shouldn't hold it." "Kyra, what can happen?" Cole laughed.

"Hey!" Everyone turned around. A brunette with his yellow Triceratops and blonde with his blue Carnotaurus ran to them, Max, Chomp, Rex, Ace. "What are they doing here?" Dengyo wondered. "Rex?"

"Cole, why did you stole our stone plates?" Max asked his brother. "You know, Kid..." No one of them was sure about telling them about their plans. Only one person spoke up, Sue: "We're savin' Zoe! Somethin' you two already gave up!"

"That's a lie!" Rex snapped, "we were looking for her all the time! Days, nights, every time we could." Sue shut up, she was shocked. They both spent all their time searching for her. And what did she do for her best friend?

"Sue? You alright?" Bel whispered. Sue looked at her. "Don't worry... We'll... We'll find her..." Dark joined. "Y-yeah..."

 _"I promise, I'll help you anytime you'll need it,"_ Sue remembered Zoe's words.

"Hey, are we going to just stand here or really help her?" Sue asked. "And what are you going to do?" Max wondered.

"It won't work," Rex said when they explained their plan, "you can't do that without a time machine." "Anything is possible when you believe," Dark and Cruz said unison. "Let us at least try," Justin said. "Those stone plates are powerful enough for this," Dengyo assured them.

"So, will you just try it?" Niki asked. Max and Rex nodded. "Wait! I still think it can be dangerous," Kyra said, her voice was shaking a little bit.

"I'll take it," Bel said. "Are you sure?" Rex asked. Bel smiled. "If she wants to she'll have it. I don't have the patience for this, I have to agree with Ice Queen," Nicolas snapped, "are we going to do something?"

Alice slowly gave the middle plate to Bel. She felt bad about that. Others gave the six original stones, water, fire, wind, grass, earth, lightning, around.

 _Nothing happened._

"Oh, C'mon!" Sue shouted.

Then a portal opened behind Alice and Tashi. It was absorbing the wind. "It worked!" Niki cheered.

"Yeah, but how it works...?" Alice murmured, she came closer. She and Tashi fell in. "Ally!" Kyra screamed. Max and Rex took Alice's hands. Tashi was tightly holding Alice's jacket. The boys tried to pull her back, but they couldn't. Even Ace helped, he grabbed the edge of Rex's pants and pulled them. The portal took two boys and the Carnotaurus too. Others tried to reach for them, but when Bel dropped the stone plates when she tried to help them, the stones separated from each other when they hit the ground and the portal shut.

"Kid..."

"So, they're..."

"Ally! No!" Kyra sobbed, she covered her mouth. She was crying. She fell into Cruz's arms.

Bel and Sue picked up the stone plates and put them back together.

 _Nothing happened..._ They waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 1 hour. _Nothing happened._

Everyone was still watching the place in surprise.

Cole felt a pain in his leg, he looked down, Chomp was biting him. He stayed there with them. "We've gotta get them back..."

"We let them..."

"We... have to do something..." Dark said. "You are right," Justin agreed, "but we need help." "Who the hell can help us with this?" Sue asked.

Justin grabbed his chin, he was shaking, closing his eyes.

"Justin! This isn't time for this," Bel snapped. "So... Wait, he is thinking," Niki said. "Let him think," Nicolas joined, "he's maybe annoying with this, but his idea can help."

Justin opened his eyes with a determined look Alice usually has, taking the lead role: "Let others know what happened. We can not do it without them. We must go to D-lab."

* * *

 **D-lab, sometime later**

"You did what?!" others asked after they explained them. "That's impossible," Sabi said. "Who's stupidest idea was that?" Ema murmured and glared at her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it failed. So what?!" Nicolas snapped.

Reese and Paris entered the room. "How is possible that portal opened?" she asked and sat down on her chair. "That's kinda why we came to you, Ree," Kyra replied.

"Zepar..." Dark whispered, "I'm... I'm sure Zepar opened it... But she needed the stone plates..." "If I didn't drop the stones we could have saved them," Bel said looking at the ground. "Don't worry about it," Cruz said putting his hand on her shoulder. "We need to figure out how to open it again," Justin said. "And where the hell did they end up," Sue added.

"We can't track them," Reese said, "since none of them has their communicator or anything we'll be able to contact them." "But we have to!" Kyra yelled.

"If you listened to us you would not be in this trouble," Kenji snapped. "It was the only way," Dengyo replied. "But you sent them into the totally different era, Shiraki!" Andy growled.

"And now you care about that?" Sue shouted, "you Andy, cousin, Sabi, and Kenji totally didn't care when Akuno did this to Zoe! Now you care?! Now, when _we_ caused it?! Aren't friends supposed to help each other anytime?!"

"Cousin..."

"Isn't this what D-team is about?!" she wondered, "helping those we love? Even it means destroying everything... Max, Rex, and Zoe are able to do anything for us and their families and now it's our turn."

"Si... They need us, we can't just stand here..." Dark added.

Then the stone plates in Bel's hands started to shine. "What the...?"

 **"Save them..."** came from the stones, Bel screamed a little bit, **"she can't win when you'll be together..."** "What are you?" Dengyo asked. **"It doesn't matter... I will guide you to your destiny..."** "I know this voice," Reese said, she heard it two years ago just for a few minutes, but she recognized it.

"Do you know where my brother and his friends are?" Cole with Chomp on his head and Mitch on his shoulder asked. **"Yes, I do..."** she answered. "Can you take us there?" Justin wondered.

 **"Go to the lake with the stone plates... I'll take care of the rest..."**

Her voice became silence and the light from the plates disappeared. "What do you think?" Cruz asked the others.

Ema, looking away from everyone, was closing her eyes tightly.

"Fine!" she shouted, "I'll go." "Me too," Kenji joined. Andy and Sabi nodded.

"Can we believe her?" Nicolas wondered. "Well, Nick has a point," Niki admitted. But their partners had a different opinion, both Ria and Stegi seemed to believe her. Even other dinosaurs and Karo agreed.

"Whoever it was, she seems to know more than us," Sabi said. "Agree. I just have a weird feeling." "Everything will be alright, Hermano," Dark assured Cruz, "she isn't bad."

"Welp, let's go," Sue said, heading out, but then...

"Wait," Reese stopped her, "you can't go as a big group."

"Why not?"

"Someone shouldn't go there," she said turning her head to Kyra.

"And you need some backup if anything happened," she finished explaining.

"But who should stay here?" Kyra wondered. Everyone turned to her. "Fine, fine..."

"Bel, Damita, Kenji, you three will stay too," Cruz said. "Hey! I wanna go!" Kenji snapped at him. "Forget it, brother," Dengyo said, "Sue, you too." "Why?" Sue wondered.

"I am staying as well," Justin added. "Nicole, it can be dangerous," Nicolas murmured, "don't go with us." "Nick...?" Niki kinda blushed seeing he cares about her. "I'll be here with you," Cruz said.

"Shall we go?" Cole asked. "Will you make sure Ally will be okay?" "Kyra, if I'm good at something it's getting my twin from troubles," Nicolas assured his oldest sister.

"I don't think it's the best idea letting _them_ go," Sue said. "Cousin, we can do it," Ema told, "I'll bring your best friend back." "Now you believe?" Ema just smiled.

Nicolas, Ema, Sabi, Andy, Dengyo, and Cole left the lab.

"Good luck," Reese whispered.


	22. Unforgettable past

He felt a hard and cold ground under his back. Something was licking his face. He opened his eyes, a blue yellow-horned Carnotaurus was standing in front of him. He was lying in the grass. "Ace...? Where and when are we?" he asked his partner. Rex sat up, holding his hurting head. They were at the lake, but obviously in a different time, despite everything looked the same as he knows it there.

Ace then ran to a different sleeping body. A brunette girl in a black jacket with spots of paint on it. "Alice!" Rex stood up and ran to his friend. Her eyes were closed, blood was flowing from her head. Rex put a handkerchief on her wound. Her Pachycephalosaurus was beside her. "She can have even more injuries," Rex said, "we have to find someone to take care of her. Ace, Tashi, are you two alright?" Ace nodded. Tashi pushed her cheek against Alice's. "Don't worry, Tashi, I'll make sure nothing will happen to her," Rex assured her, putting his hand on her head. Tashi happily growled.

Rex took Alice on his back and headed with her and dinosaurs to the city. It was a little bit smaller, it had to be the past. _"What time this can be?"_ Rex was asking himself the whole time. The technology around was obviously older than ten years from the present.

"Hey, is she okay?" a girl in front of them asked. Shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, glasses with a crack. She wasn't more than 15. He knew those glasses, Sue had them in the present. He had a feeling like he knows her. "Yes, she is just unconscious," Rex replied. "Go with me."

* * *

When they got to the girl's house she led them to her room. Rex put Alice on her bed. Ace and Tashi jumped next to her. Rex was holding the handkerchief at Alice's wound.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl. "Zakuro Shiraki," she answered. _"Shiraki? That woman we met when Akuno was controlling Sue. Dengyo's mother..."_

"My name is Rex Owen. She is Alice Komatsu." Ace and Tashi made sounds to get attention. "And Ace and Tashi of course," Rex said with a smile on his face.

"You're taking good care of her and protect her," Zakuro said, "is she your girlfriend?" Rex's face turned totally red. "Wh-what...? N-no! We're... We're just friends..." Zakuro could only laugh.

When he calmed down she asked: "What happened to her?" Rex paused. He couldn't tell her they traveled through time. "She hit her head and I'm not really sure," he lied.

"I'll look for my friend, she lives with me and wants to be a doctor, she can help her," Zakuro said and left the room.

As soon she was gone, Rex looked around the room. He noticed a calendar, end of July, the year 2000. _"She couldn't be so young when Dengyo was born, right?"_ Rex asked himself, _"hope our presence won't change the history. So, Zoe is some when we don't know, but how to find her? She can be literally in any place in any time. Why would Zepar avoid killing her?"_

He looked at sleeping Alice, she looked so peaceful. He smiled. The blood didn't stop.

Then he realized he can help her. He found something in his bag, a glass of a green liquid. He let one drop fell on Alice's head, after few minutes it healed. He was glad he stole things from Akuno. Mary's potions were useful.

Rex laughed a little bit when he imagined how would Mary go crazy if she'd find out her magic helped Alice.

He put the glass back to the bag.

"I wonder what you dream about," he said.

* * *

 _She was sitting outside with Rex. She hugged him and then she kissed him. Bel would kill her if she'd find out._

* * *

Rex heard the door opening and some voices. He came to the unclosed door from the room and looked outside. Zakuro was talking to a black-haired boy with Kenji's golden eyes. He saw just her back.

"What do you want here, Sora?" Zakuro growled. "Zakuro, you can't hide from me forever when I am-" "Yes, I can," she snapped, "go to your girl and leave me alone." "Hey... About Hikari..." "Shut up! Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him to her and kissed him. After that, she shut the door.

"Ouch!" came from the other side.

Zakuro turned, Rex finally saw her face. She was crying. She leaned on the door, then fell on the floor. "I hate him... How could he?" She crossed her arms. "Hikari Yori..." She dug her nails into her arms. "Sora, you're just an idiot... Why did you do this to me?"

Ace ran from the room to her, Rex followed him. Zakuro looked up at him. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes... I just... It's complicated..."

They both were quiet for 5 minutes, then Zakuro spoke up again: "I'm pregnant with Sora and I'm not the only one, even a girl Hikari Yori... Oh... Can't keep even my own secret... My roommate used to date Sora, but then I spent a night with him and a week later Hikari did the same..." She continued crying.

Rex immediately figured out what will happen. Since Zakuro is Dengyo's mother and Kenji is younger than him around one week. Next year is the year when most of his friends were born. That girl is Kenji's mother, but he never heard about her...

"Zak?" "Don't call me like that," Zakuro sobbed, "only one person called me like that... I screwed up my whole life by this..." "You don't even know how strong and smart he will be," Rex said, he was smiling. Zakuro smiled and stood up. "Go back to your friend, I'll find Wendy."

* * *

He waited with Alice and dinos for an hour. She was still peacefully sleeping. Rex was holding her hand. "We will find her. We have to get back as soon as possible," he said.

The door opened, Zakuro with a black-haired girl entered the room. The girl looked like Dark Makuto, but not both of her eyes were red, her left one was black. Rex already met this girl as a woman, Dr. Wendy, a friend of Komatsu family.

"Rex, this is Wendy Makuto, my roommate," Zakuro said, "I'm sure she'll take care of Alice." As soon as the girl saw him, she hid behind Zakuro. "And she will never change," Zakuro added.

Rex laughed. He knew more, he knew how Zakuro's friend will change.

"She is just shy that I can't believe she has ever dated popular Sora Shinori..." Zakuro murmured.

When Wendy noticed Alice she came to her. "W... What h-happened to her...?" Wendy asked. "She hit her head," Zakuro answered. "G-give me... Give me some time..." Wendy said.

Rex and Zakuro left the room. "Do you have any place where to go?" Zakuro wondered. "Well, you know... We're travelers," Rex lied again, "how do you feel?" "Fine. I'm just a stupid teen and I made a mistake," she said. "You think that giving life is a mistake?" he asked. Zakuro didn't reply.

"Zakuro!" came from outside. They turned to the window. Sora was standing outside knocking on the glass. Zakuro sighed. "Will he ever give up?" This reminded Rex of Kenji, he was desperately trying to get a girl of his dreams just like his father.

"I can say like father like son," someone whispered in Rex's ear. It scared him, he turned around. Alice was awake. "Alice...?" They both were blushing while they were looking at each other. "You know me, I had to take a break," Alice said. "D-don't worry... She is... Okay..." Wendy said. "Rex, I think we should talk alone," Alice told him.

They came back to Zakuro's room. "What? Where are we?" she asked. "Sanjo city, summer 2000, the house of Zakuro Shiraki and Wendy Makuto," Rex explained. "But why? Won't this change a history? Rex, when I now meet Wendy and she'll meet me ten years later and Zakuro will meet me another five years later, can it change something?" "Alice... I don't really know," Rex confessed, "but it can't be so devastating. Just don't tell them anything about the future."

Alice nodded, her cheeks were red. She didn't remember anytime she was with Rex all alone or standing so close to him. He was making her heart skip a beat. She had to say something...

"Do you know how to get home or find Zoe?" she asked. Rex shook his head.

"And where is Max?" that question took Rex's breath away, he totally forgot his best friend was with them when they fell in the portal. "Looks like we have to do one more thing," Rex said. "I just hope he'll be okay," Alice said, "so, Zakuro and Wendy, huh?"

Rex explained her Zakuro's situation. "Dengyo or Kenji never mentioned it... No wonder..." Alice murmured, then those words spilled out of her mouth, "thank you for trying to save me, Rex..." Rex smiled and blushed a little bit.

Alice looked around, her eyes fell on a photo on a shelf. A photo of a dark-haired man with the glasses Zakuro has now and Sue has in the present and a young black-haired girl.

* * *

 **Night**

It was dark outside. Rex, Ace, Alice, and Tashi still didn't know how to get home. Alice noticed that Zakuro was sitting in the backyard, looking at the stars. "Zakuro?" "He told you about that, didn't he?" Zakuro asked. "That doesn't mean he's a bad person," Alice replied quickly.

"I know, he is a good guy."

"Yeah... One of the kindest people I've ever met..."

"He cares about you," Zakuro said. Alice's face turned red.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered. "Thinking... What would my dad do if he was here?"

Alice sat down next to Zakuro. Her eyes sparkled a little bit, she had tears in them. "The man in the photo in your room?" Alice asked. Zakuro nodded and smiled. "He was the best... I had only him. After I was born, my mother just ran away, she left us. I used to live with my dad my whole life, but then... The boy named Jeff shot him, he ended up in the hospital for months and he died there."

 _"Zak... Find your mother..."_

"Then I found poor Wendy, she ran away from her family. They tortured her. We were both all alone and that's why she lives here," Zakuro explained, "but now I made myself her enemy by the thing with Sora..." She put her hand on her belly and sighed. "You had a really good relationship with your father, right?" Alice asked. "Yes..."

"Our fathers had a similar fate," she said, "mine was shot too... Five years ago. Before he went outside with my sister, I saw him with the gingered woman. He was cheating on mom... I told him I hate him. And a few hours later he died in the hospital. He was shot in front of my sister's eyes. I thought that my words caused it..."

"Alice, I didn't even know..." a boyish voice behind them said. Both girls turned. The blonde was standing there. "Rex..." The brunette looked sad. "You aren't the only one... There are just a few people knowing, but no one knows about that woman. He was acting like an idiot around her." "I know that feeling..." Rex admitted.

He sat next to them. "You can't take losing your family easy... I... I... The night I came back, I woke up, the fire was everywhere. When I found my parents I saw only blood, so much blood. The fire was around them. I can't remember their last words very clearly, I was in a panic... Then she kissed me on the cheek in her last moments. They both died in front of my eyes... I never told anyone..."

Rex's voice turned into silence. His skin was even paler, the whole body trembling, the eyes closed tightly, tears running down his face. The brunette couldn't just watch the boy she loved so broken. She hugged him. Her body trembling, the eyes closed tightly, tears running down her face as well. Rex opened his eyes and noticed who actually hugged him. Alice had her hands around him.

"Alice?"

"You can do this. You still have Ace and you still have us, we are your family..." she sobbed, "I'm sorry, Rex..." He hugged her back. "Rex..." He pushed her body closer. Alice blushed. She felt how he was shaking.

She just couldn't watch him like that. She pushed herself closer and kissed him on the lips. "Alice...?" Rex was blushing. Alice hid her totally red face in a hoodie of her jacket. Zakuro was just smiling. "Alice, thank you," Rex said. Alice looked at him.

He was watching the night sky. "They're beautiful, don't you think?" he asked, "I remember looking at them with Max and Zoe. I wonder if they can see them too." "Rex..."

"We should go find the way home and them."

"Rex, wait. It's too late you should go to sleep," Zakuro said, "but..." "But what?" "One of you will have to sleep on the floor." "I'll be on the floor," Rex spoke up. "B-but Rex..." "Alice, nothing will happen to me," he assured Alice. "Rex, I know how bad sleeper you are. I can't let you sleep on the floor," Alice snapped. "Alice, do it for me." Rex's magical smile made her blush, she nodded not even knowing what is she doing.

* * *

 **Later**

Alice was already sleeping on a couch with Tashi. Rex was staring at the ceiling, Ace was next to him, couldn't sleep because of the hard ground he was lying on. He sighed with a smile. "Ouch... My back... Rather me than her," he whispered. _"I never thought I'd be able to tell anyone,"_ he thought and touched his cheek, _"I can't be so scared forever. I did a bad thing by joining Akuno. I'm sorry... I'm the one who caused all these troubles. Zoe... Max... I hope you're alright."_

He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Next day**

Rex, Ace, Zakuro, and Wendy were standing around the couch, Alice and Tashi were still sleeping. They were trying to wake her up.

"Just... Five minutes..." she murmured. "Alice, wake up. I have something to tell you," Rex said. "Nope..." "Alice..." Wendy shook with her, nothing. "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty. It's too late for sleeping," Zakuro told her and joined Wendy.

"It's too early..." Alice whispered. "It's eleven." "What?!" Her eyes were wide opened. She sat up. Tashi was awake as well. "What do you want?" she asked. "Rex wanted to talk to you," Zakuro replied, "we'll let you two lovebirds alone." As soon as she said that both Rex and Alice blushed. Both girls left.

Rex took a red device from his bag. There was a blue light on a tiny display. "Look." He showed it to Alice, but when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes she stopped responding to everything. "Are you listening?" He waved his hand in front of her eyes. She blinked. "What? What is it?"

"Device from Akuno," he answered, "it can find devices infected by J." "You mean...?" "Others are here or someone we know. They found the way to find us," Rex told her. "Can we locate them by this thing?" Alice asked. "Yes." "Then what are we waiting for?" she snapped. "We've been waiting for you to wake up," he said. Alice paused and laughed a little bit.

* * *

They were walking through the city with Zakuro and Wendy helping them find their friends. Alice accidentally ran into some girl. Blue hair and eyes. "S-sorry..." "Hey, don't you have eyes?!" the girl snapped. She grinned as she looked at Zakuro. "Hikari..." she growled. "Oh, Zakuro. Looking for something?"

Zakuro looked away from her. "Hikari!" A boy with golden eyes came to them, Sora Shinori. He had eyes only for Hikari, didn't even notice others around. "S-Sora...?" He didn't react to Wendy's voice. His mind was blank. "Hey, Sora!" No answer. "Idiot!" He totally ignored even Zakuro.

"Sorry, girls, but he's mine," Hikari said and kissed him. _"No way..."_ Then the couple left. Zakuro's hands were shaking in anger. "That little bit-" "Zakuro... Y-you okay...?" Wendy asked, putting her hand on Zakuro's shoulder. "Y-yeah..."

"Alice." Rex took Alice's hand. "This girl," he whispered. "I know. This isn't the first time I see a guy acting like this around a girl. My dad. You. She's a puppetmaster..."

"What?"

"A girl playing with boys like they are puppets," Alice explained, "I hate this woman." "We can't change this, Alice. Nothing that happened," Rex told her, "it can affect Kenji, Dengyo, and possibly everyone." "I know... I can see it, but I'd like to save the others, dad, Kato, Michael, your parents."

"Thank you, but... we shouldn't."

Rex was smiling at her until they both didn't realize that Rex is still holding Alice's hand. He let her go.

"We should continue looking for the others," they said unison, blushing.

Alice headed to search, but she ran into someone again. _It was a mirror_. She starred in her own face. She ran into her twin. "What on earth are _you_ doing here?" Alice wondered. "I'm on a vacation in the past," Nicolas replied, "I'm obviously saving you, sis."

A yellow animal ran to Ace and Tashi, it was Chomp. They started to play. Cole, Dengyo, Andy, Ema, Sabi, and their dinosaurs ran to them. "Dude, Alice! I told you we'll find them," Cole said. "Are you okay?" Sabi asked. "Of course we are," Rex answered. "I can't believe we really got in the same time so easy," Andy admitted.

"And where is Max?" Ema wondered. "He is somewhen else," Alice replied. Cole just sighed. "Looks like we'll have to travel one more time," Andy said. "How did you even get here-" "Zakuro," Dengyo looking at Zakuro and Wendy interrupted Rex. The girl with glasses turned to him. Dengyo's Lufengosaurus Shadow jumped in her arms, he happily growled. "Shadow! I'm sorry for him..." "It's okay," Zakuro said.

"Dark!" Sabi said when she saw Wendy, the girl looked exactly like her just without the scar across her eye and with one eye different. "No... This is Wendy?" Nicolas murmured. Alice nodded. "Wait, that doctor?" Ema asked. "They're both cute," Cole said. "Forget it," Dengyo snapped quietly, "you _won't_ flirt with my mother!"

"Well, it looks like this is the goodbye," Rex said. "Wh-what...?" came out of Wendy. "I'm glad I met both of you," Zakuro confessed, "and something is telling me that this isn't the last time." "Zakuro, I think you should find your mother and forgive her. She made a mistake, but all adults do that," Alice said. Zakuro smiled and put Shadow on the ground.

* * *

The group was near the lake. "Hey, when we're already saving people by time traveling, what about saving the lives?" Nicolas asked. "You mean those who died?" Andy wondered, "we can save my dad..." "And Miharu," Ema added, "we have to do that." "No," Alice said, "it can change the present and future." "Of course. You don't wanna save dad, do you, sister?" Nicolas snapped, "you hated him!" Alice froze in the place, her skin totally pale, eyes wide opened, the body couldn't move.

 _"I hate you!"_ she heard her own voice repeating those three words over and over and over again.

Others stopped as well. Tashi looked at her partner, then she growled and ran against Nicolas. Ria stepped in her way, Tashi rammed into her. "That's why you stopped talking." "Nicolas, she is right," Dengyo said, "we should not play with the past." Nicolas ignored him and went to his twin. "If you kept your mouth shut he would be still alive," he told her. "Nicolas, that's enough," Cole shouted. Nicolas grabbed Alice's shirt. Rex stepped in front of her to protect her. Nicolas let her go. "Don't you get it? We would change everything we know," Rex said. "Nicolas, stop. You would not hit a girl," Sabi reminded him. "I think it should be a problem too," Ema joined, "as much as I want to see Miharu again, I can't just change the present." Nicolas looked away from his sister. "Fine!" he snapped.

"Alice, are you okay?" Rex asked. Alice only nodded, not looking very happy. Nicolas closed his eyes tightly. "Listen to me, sis, because I won't repeat myself. Sorry... For blaming you and being an asshole... 'Bout saving dad and the others, it was just an idea."

"Even if we'd be able to save them, _she_ would not allow us to change something," Dengyo said. "Who?" Rex wondered. "Some white birdy thing led us here," Andy explained. Rex knew that description.

"Pterosaur," he said.

"Yeah," Ema replied, "how do you know?" "She was guiding us two years ago through the different time eras," Rex answered.

Dengyo took the seven original stone plates. "Let's hope she'll lead us to the place where Kid is," Cole said. The light came from the plates and the portal opened. "I still have a bad feeling about this," Rex admitted. He had bad experiences when he was a baby with the time warp behind the portal. Alice put her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her, she was smiling. She said nothing, but he knew she would say that they're doing that for their friends.

* * *

They all were flying through the colorful tunnel for a second, then a light appeared around them.

"Pterosaur, I never thought I'll see you again," Rex said. No answer. "What is wrong?" Sabi asked. **"She is getting back her power... You have to... keep the last crystal away from her... You have to stop her..."** Pterosaur said. "The last crystal?" Ema wondered. "Dark was talking about it, remember? A human created the artificial crystal," Sabi said.

"Just take us to the place where my brother and Zoe are and then back home," Cole said.

* * *

He was waking up, slowly moving his body, opened his eyes. He was lying somewhere in a dust. He stood up and looked around. _"Where am I? What... Oh yeah, that portal. Rex? Alice? Where can they be?"_ As he was looking around, the place seemed much more familiar, but it wasn't Japan. He was once there, but he couldn't remember. It was a dig-site, he knew that place, but memories were far away.

Then he heard a voice, a voice of a girl around his age: "I told you not to go with me. Why you never listen to me?" He knew those words, only one person would say that. He saw a blond girl with long wavy hair and glasses. She didn't look happy, but worried. He knew her. A little pink-haired girl was behind her, holding an edge of her shirt and a plushie dinosaur. He hid behind a big rock.

"But I wanted to go with you, sis," the little girl said. There was no doubt about that, these two sisters were Zoe and Reese ten years ago.

"It's too dangerous for you," Reese said, "go back." "No. I won't leave you alone." "I'm almost adult. I don't need a guard." "You can meet some weirdo, but I will protect you," Zoe said. Reese turned to her. Zoe was so scared that her sister will be mad at her, but she was smiling.

"Oh really...? And if someone will do _this_?" The smile changed into a smirk. Reese started to tickle her little sister. "Ree! S-stop!" Zoe couldn't stop laughing, tears were running down her face. She wanted her revenge and tried that too. Both sisters were laughing. Then they fell to the ground, still laughing and smiling.

 _What on earth happened to her? No one remembers Reese ever being so happy. Something changed her. She was more like Kyra than herself._

Reese got to her feet, then helped Zoe. A little brunette boy walking backward ran into Reese, it was 4 years old Max. "Sorry!" "It's okay..." He turned.

"Hey, watch your step!" Zoe shouted. Max had no words, he was scared. A blond boy ran to him and hid behind him, non-other than Rex. He was blushing.

"What are girls doing here?" Max wondered. "Max, don't be rude," shy Rex whispered. "Oh, you're Max and Rex, aren't you?" Reese asked. "Yeah!" Max replied, "and you?" "My name's Reese Drake. Nice to meet you," she said. "N-nice t-to me-meet you too," Rex stuttered. "Wait, I know that name..." Max murmured. "I-I k-know who you are. You're _Little Genius_ , right?" Rex asked. "Yes, I am," Reese answered. " **WAIT, YOU'RE DAD'S ASSISTANT, Y-YOU'RE A GIRL?!** " Max shouted. "How dare you talk about my sister like that?!" Zoe yelled. "I... Dad never said you're a girl..." "You weren't listening to him, Max..."

Max was staring at Zoe, scared of her again.

"Don't look at me like that and apologize to her," she growled. "Who do you think you are?" Max snapped.

"I'm Zoe, little sis of the smartest and awesomest person in the world!" she answered. Reese blushed as she heard her sister's words.

"Why are you even here?" Max wondered, "girls don't like dinosaurs." "And it's dangerous here," Rex added. "I told you," Reese reminded her. "I'm not afraid. The danger is my second name and adventure my third. And I love dinos."

"Wait, really? What dinosaur is your favorite?" Max asked. Zoe smiled and showed him the plushie. It was a Parasaurolophus. "It's cute," Rex whispered. Max tried to touch it, but Zoe glared at him and hid the plush in her arms. Reese smiled. "You know, Zoe doesn't want anyone to touch Jessica," she said, "she is overprotective of her." "No true," Zoe murmured, having pink cheeks.

"Do you want to look around with us?" Max asked them. "Really?" "I'm sorry, but-" "But Ree!" Zoe immediately interrupted her sister as she heard "but". "I wanna go..." She made a sad look. "I never said you can't go, but I have work," Reese replied. "It won't be fun without you, sis," Zoe said. "Go." "Fine, but will you take care of Jessica, please?" she asked and gave her big sister her precious plush toy. "Don't worry. Just play safe and where we can see you," Reese said with a big smile on her face. Zoe nodded and ran to the boys.

Reese was watching her little sister with her new friends playing on the dig-site just like 14 years old Max Taylor hidden behind the rock. _Ten years._ He totally forgot... _"Zoe... I have to get back and find her."_

"Don't hide," Reese said, "I know you've been watching the whole time. Go away from the rock." She turned around, Max obeyed her. She looked surprised when she saw the boy that she talked to a few minutes ago, but older. "Who are you?" she asked. "If I'll tell you, you won't believe me," Max told her. "What?" "It's complicated."

"I believe that, but why are you here?" Reese wondered. "A long story... But I'm glad to see you so happy," Max said. "I'm sure I'll understand soon," Reese said. Max nodded. "You will because you are the smartest person. You're going to listen to that for a long time. Please, protect Zoe and the boys," Max said, "they both will take you as a sister." He turned and headed away.

 _"That was close... I just hope this won't affect anything,"_ he thought.

Max stopped when he was far away from a younger version of himself and his friends. _"And now how to get home?"_ He sighed. Then a portal opened, eight people fell from it and knocked him to the ground.

"H-hey, Kid!"

"Cole? Guys?"

"Looks like we found him," Andy said, he was lying on Cole that was on Max. They were under Dengyo, Nicolas, Alice, Rex, and Sabi. Ema was sitting on the top.

"Umm... Ema?" "Yes, Sabi?" "Can you get off of us?!" Nicolas snapped. Ema stood up. Others then got to their feet.

Chomp jumped into Max's arm and bit him. "Chomp!"

"Kid, you're alive!" Cole said and hugged his brother with his partner. "Well, yeah... But how did you...?" "Pterosaur," Rex answered, "she brought us here." "And where and when actually is here?" Ema asked. "I know this place... This is-" "Canada, Alberta, ten years ago," Max interrupted the blondie, "the dig-site where we met Zoe."

"Wait a sec, I remember," Cole said. "You weren't even here," Max reminded his brother. "Yep, but I know you two and dad went here. I stayed home with mom."

"Max, why exactly were you here?" Sabi wondered. "We went here to see dig site and visit Rex's dad. Another reason we traveled here was dad's new assistant, known as _Little_ _Genius_ , her family was on vacation," Max explained. " _Little Genius_? I see," Dengyo murmured, "Zoe went here with her." Rex nodded. "So, you already saw yourself?" Nicolas wondered. Max turned. Three little kids were playing in the distance. "You were cute and happy," Alice whispered.

Tashi, Ria, Star, Ellen, Aaron, and Mitch looked happy to be on the dig-site. Chomp, Ace, and Shadow didn't have a time for play, they knew their job hasn't ended yet. Ace slightly growled, Rex looked down at him.

"Max, we-"

"I know. Zoe is waiting for us."


	23. An old friend

"I still don't know if it was the best idea," Sue confessed, "why they didn't let me go?" "Because Ema cares about you," Bel said, holding Annie in her arms. Sue laughed. "Ha, ha. Very funny." "Sue, Ema lost a best friend herself. She doesn't want you to feel the same," Niki explained. " _That's_ why she never even tried to find Zoe?" Sue snapped, "she would let my best friend die!" "Sue, the darkness hurt her a lot. I'm sure she's just afraid of them," Kenji said. "My cousin and afraid? Never." "I mean, they took her best friend from her. I know how it feels. I hate Akuno because they took my mom away, but at the same time I'm afraid," he explained. Kyra hugged the blue-haired boy.

"K-Kyra...?" "Poor Kenji... Don't be afraid. I know losing someone is hard, but we're with you," Kyra sobbed. "Kenji... I didn't..." came from Dark's mouth. "No one knew... She died after I was born. Or rather was killed. Zakuro, my stepmother told me _it was Mary_..." Kyra let him go.

"Kenji?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't forget that if you'll ever feel sad, Kyra is always here to hug you and take the air from your lungs," Sue laughed. "L-love really can kill," Bel said. "That's not true!" Kyra took Bel's hands. Bel blushed. "Love only helps," Kyra said. "Well, Bel is right," Niki agreed, "love can kill. We know Mary. She can kill for love."

"She isn't the greatest person," Cruz said, "but I know worse. Someone who can torture a little child..." "It was really you, huh?" Justin spoke up, "two missing kids. Ten years ago. You've been abused..." "Si... But it's okay."

"Yeah, I remember now," Kyra said, "Dark is that girl I've treated on the playground." "Si..." Dark was looking at the floor. "Dark! Don't cry!" Kenji yelled and hugged her. She was blushing. "I'm here with you!" "K-Kenji?"

Cruz glared at Kenji. He let go of Dark. He was scared of her older brother. "Looks like you all know each other before all of this," Bel said. "Well, yeah," Niki said, "somehow..."

"Grr... I can't just stand here," Sue growled, "I have to find Zoe!" She was about to leave, but Kenji stopped her: "We can't remember? We don't have the stone plates here." "But-" "Sue, we have to wait," Justin said.

"But..." Sue hit herself in the chest with a fist.

"I have to save her. I didn't help her when we first encountered Drack and she saved my life in that fire. I owe it to her."

"And what kind of person Zoe actually is?" Bel asked. "Zoe? Well, she's a good person," Niki said. "Si... She's... really kind..." Dark whispered. "And she never gives up," Cruz added. "She's pretty," Kenji said. "And she loves her friends," Kyra told her. "Yeah. She is a very caring person," Justin joined, turning to the others. "She's so bossy." Sue smiled. "But she is the best friend anyone can have."

Paris lying on Reese's lap made a sound. "You're right," Reese agreed, she was smiling. "Ree?" "I never saw you happy," Bel said. "I'm not this cheerful type, you know?" "But the smile suits you, Ree," Kyra said, "I know this sweet smile. You and Paris are happy you'll see Zo again, that is true _sister love._ You both care about her more than anything else. That's why you felt so broken." "Shut up, Kyra," Reese said coldly not looking away from the screen. "Ree..." "You're overdramatizing again," Reese told her friend.

Then she noticed something on the screen, she looked closely.

"The hell do you mean by _sister love_?" wondered Sue, "I mean I get it, but not understand it." "Well, not only sister love, but the sibling love," Niki said, "I think Kyra means protecting the family. The things I do for my brother and what Ema does for hers." "I guess being an only child in Kyra's presence means not understanding so many stuff," Bel said. "Exactly," Sue agreed.

Paris jumped on the floor, Reese stood up and headed away. "Where are you going?" Cruz asked her. "I have something important to do," she replied and left the room with Paris.

* * *

 **Near the lake**

They both were so close. _"What was that? Why now?"_ Reese was asking herself. Suddenly, Paris ran faster to the lake. Reese kept her own speed and then lost Paris form the view.

When she came to the lake Paris was nowhere to be found, but Reese stopped and noticed something or rather someone on the coast. There was a girl with pink pigtails standing. Reese saw just her back, but she would recognize her anywhere.

"Zoe...?"

The girl looked back with a wide smile. She was the same as her friends remembered her.

"Zoe, you're..." Reese couldn't get a sentence from her mouth, it was so shocking to her.

"Reese!"

The girl, Zoe ran to her sister and hugged her. She was hugging her for so long and crying. Reese was slightly smiling. "Reese... I missed you so much... I..." Zoe sobbed. "I missed you too, sis..."

Zoe took sister's hands, having tears in her eyes. "Sorry for leaving you... But after 4 months I finally found the way to travel back to present," she explained.

 _"4 months...? Were that 4 months even for her?"_ Reese asked herself, _"no... That would be a strange coincidence."_ She remembered how two years ago ten minutes in the present were several days for the trio and others traveling through time. _This_ was impossible.

Reese noticed that Zoe's arm doesn't have any scar from the **Metal wing** attack, but it could easily disappear throughout the time.

The thing that bothered her the most was that Paris wasn't there. If this was _the real Zoe,_ Paris would be with her. She ran away somewhere, but not to her partner. Reese realized that whoever was standing in front of her wasn't her little sister. She let go of "Zoe's" hands. But it was too late. The girl smirked. Her appearance changed.

An older gray-haired woman with dark eyes was standing there. _"Zepar..."_ She put her hand on Reese's chest, made her feel pain and not being able to breathe. A weird crystal came from her chest. Zepar took it. It had dark colors: blue, green, violet, red, black. "You..." Reese fell on her knees.

 **"You're so naive,"** Zepar said, **"your sister is _not_ coming back. She is dead. And do you know what the best part is? _You_ did it. We are the same. We both stabbed our sisters in the back. Can't you see it? Will you help me?"** "No," Reese immediately replied. **"Let me repeat myself. Help me and I'll bring her back and heal you."** "I won't let you manipulate me," Reese snapped. **"You already did,"** Zepar reminded her, **"now, do you want to see her again?"** _"Zoe... I want to..."_

 **"Wasn't that the reason you created me and the last crystal? To see her happy again. To see all three of them."**

"Will you really bring her back?" Reese asked. **"I am not a dirty liar like you."**

 _"She'll be back and safe... This is the only thing I can do."_

Reese nodded.

Zepar wanted to shake her hand as a partner, but then Reese said: "We should keep it a secret. They would not believe me if they find out. Let's pretend." **"Clever girl."**

Then they heard a weird sound. Zepar teleported somewhere else, Paris was standing in front of Reese, she made that sound. "Paris..." Something lifted her from the ground, some kind of dark power with the same colors of the last crystal. It threw her away. "What was..."

An evil female laugh sounded. Reese looked up. Zepar was flying, she had two devilishly looking wings of the same colors, holding the last crystal in front of her. Reese's eyes widen in horror, this was her fault. _She had a deja vu. Zepar already destroyed part of the city by this power and now she gave it to her. "I'm sorry, kids..."_ **"Finally! After two years. All of this thanks to _you, creator_! This power."**

 _"Zepar, you... Of course, she hurt Paris. I am her partner, nobody else is important for her. She is going to free Zoe and then I can..."_

Suddenly, a white dinosaur stood in front of her, Corythosaurus. "Ree!" She knew that soft voice, she looked behind her. Kyra was running to her. "Ree, are you alright?" Kyra asked. "No. Not really," Reese replied. Kyra helped her to stand up.

"Fine, fine, Jess. Let's stop her!" Kyra took her crystal from her stone plate, but before she could activate **Golden rain** move, two dinosaurs knocked Jessica down and turned her into a card. "Jess!"

 _"Kyra, this is pointless. You can't save me..."_

A girl with long pink hair and a black jewel around her neck was standing behind the Spinosaurus and Saichania. "Kami!" Kyra said. The girl didn't answer. "Kami, it's me, Kyra!" "She's under Zepar's control, Kyra," Reese explained.

Another two appeared in front of the girls, Dimetrodon and Allosaurus. "Lo Siento for being late," Cruz said when he, Justin, Kenji, and the girls got to them. "The hell is that?" Sue asked looking at Zepar. "The queen of darkness... Zepar..." Dark whispered. "Well, I remember these wings," Niki said, "but I'm not sure where I saw it." "Does that matter now?" Kenji wondered.

"Let us take those two first," Justin said, he put two fingers to his stone plate, waiting for activating of his crystal move. _Nothing happened._ **"Don't you know the power of your crystal? The moon crystal can't be used during the day."** "That makes sense," Bel admitted.

"Okay then. **Dino swing.** " " **Mayfly!** " Justin and Cruz activated their move cards, but Spiny and Tank avoided them. "They cannot do this alone. Annie-" Sue realized she and Niki can't help them. Ema and the others had their plates to travel through time. "Stegi... So, we're useless," Niki said.

"We have to stop Kami _and_ Zepar, but how?" Kyra wondered. "Get the crystal," Reese said. "Yeah, maybe if we were able to fly, but we can't!" Sue snapped.

Zepar laughed again, then turned to Paris lying on the ground. Reese couldn't allow Zepar to hurt her. She ran to her sister's partner. **"So naive."** The last crystal glowed, a dark smoke appeared around Zepar. "River!" "Karo! Protect Reese!"

Dimetrodon and Allosaurus left the battle and ran to her, but the smoke was faster. It materialized to something similar to plant's vines. They were heading to her.

Then...

Something got the hit instead. Crylophosaurus. "Ria?" **"Impossible!"**

Others were back. Standing at the other of the battlefield. Cole was holding Jessica's card from before. "Cousin! Niki! Catch!" Ema threw them their stone plates, it was too far away. Annie and Stegi caught them by their mouths and brought them to their partners. Sue and Niki them called out for the battle. Others did the same. Spiny and Tank were standing against 13 enemies.

Zepar used the crystal again. The smoke flew to Spiny and Tank. They attacked Star, Aaron, and Mitch first, then Stegi, Annie, Ellen, Ria, Karo, and Tashi. They left only Shadow, River, Ace, and Chomp because they were Zepar's target.

Meanwhile, Reese picked Paris up and came back to Kyra. Paris called out. "I know you want to fight, but you can't without Zoe," Reese told her. "They didn't bring her back..." Dark noticed.

Back in the battle, Karo, Ria, Star, Mitch, and Stegi lost already. Chomp and the others were dodging Zepar's attacks and were attacking Spiny and Tank with Tashi, Annie, and Ellen. Ace and River used **Ninja attack** and **Mayfly** on Tank. Annie and Ellen attacked Spiny with their crystal move **Flare sword** and **Aquaja.** Tashi rammed into both Akuno dinosaurs and Shadow used **Neck crusher.** And at the end Chomp hit them with **Thunder bazooka.**

It still wasn't enough.

Kami took move cards and put them to the hexagon similar to one Cruz had on his bracelet and activated **Shockwave** and **Earthquake.** Tank's attack was heading to the time-traveling group. They all dodged it, but Max fell to the ground and dropped the grass stone plate he kept. He didn't notice that and ran with the others to Bel and the rest. They picked up their cards.

"How are we going to win against them?" Sabi asked. "Zepar now has her power back," Dengyo said, "we have to stop her." "Don't worry about Kami. We need to just take that jewel," Cruz told them. "That shouldn't be that hard, we'll just send the invisible one there," Nicolas said and turned to his twin. "We won't send Alice there," Bel snapped. "It's dangerous to touch that cosmos stone with bare hands," Rex explained. "It was an idea..." Nicolas murmured. "But why?" Andy wondered. "We don't have time for this," Ema said.

"That crystal... What is that?" Kenji asked. "The last crystal," Reese answered, "artificially created, obtaining Zepar's power."

Daspletosaurus, Ampelosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus were exhausted. "Annie! Get the hell up!" "Ellen, you can't give up just yet," cousins yelled at their dinosaurs. Ellen and Tashi gave up, they changed into cards. Ema and Alice grabbed them. During the fight of dinosaurs that were left Zepar tried to attack again, this time her target was Dark. The vines were heading her way again.

"Dark!" Kenji, Sabi, and Bel wanted to do something with that, but they couldn't. Reese pushed Dark from her way to save her.

Then Paris changed in a green beam and flew from Reese's arms. In the next moment, a full-grown Parasaurolophus was standing in front of her and got hit. She roared.

 _"No... Impossible... Only one person can..."_ Reese thought, she smiled.

She looked at the place where the others were standing not long ago. A girl was there with a wide smile on her face. Sue noticed where was Reese looking. When she saw the girl her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that. Others finally turned that way too. Max blinked a few times. Rex grinned.

"Girl!" Sue said. The girl... Zoe ran to her friends. "Max! Rex! Sue! Reese! Guys!" "Zoe!" She ran into her sister's arms. "Zoe..." "Reese, are you all right?" she asked. "Yes. Now I am," Reese replied, still smiling. "Girl!" Sue hugged her best friend. "You... Girl... I... I missed you," Sue murmured to her shoulder. She was crying. "Don't ever do this again... Please..." "Sue..."

"Cousin? You're crying?" Ema wondered. "No, I'm not!" Sue snapped and wiped her eyes.

Then Max and Rex put their arms around Zoe. She blushed. "Guys..." "We almost stopped believing," Rex said. "Zoe... We're finally together, all three of us," Max said. Someone slightly pushed her to get her attention. She looked behind her. It was Paris. Zoe hugged her.

 **"So, you're back."**

"I won't let you hurt my sister and friends!" Zoe yelled at Zepar. **"Don't lie to yourself! Your best friend attacked you! Your sister would let you die! They don't care about you!"** Zepar said.

 _"You..."_

"The only one who lies here is you!"

 **"Fools. Kami."**

Spiny and Tank were running against D-team. "Well, we can't fight with them," Niki said. "Yep, they're stronger than anything," Cole growled. "No. They're getting the power from the crystal and it can't last long," Reese said, "not now."

"So, let's end this together," Max told his two teammates, Cruz, Dengyo, and Sue. They all nodded and swiped the move cards. Annie and Shadow attacked Tank by **Fire bomb** and **Neck crusher.** River and Paris used **Mayfly** and **Emerald garden** at Spiny. And Chomp and Ace ended that with their fusion move **Thunderstorm bazooka**.

Spinosaurus and Saichania turned into cards. "Yes!" D-team cheered. They all, but Zoe, changed their dinosaurs into chibi forms. Zoe summoned Pteranodons, they flew at Zepar, she dodged.

 **"You can't take me down! I am not a weak human like you!** **You can't stop me,"** Zepar laughed. "But someone has to," Bel said. Pteranodons were flying around the team, then flew back at Zepar, but before that Dark jumped on one of them.

"Dark, are you crazy?" Kenji wondered. "Maybe... But... As Bel said... Someone has to stop her... And take the last crystal... You save Kami!"

"Leave it on me," Kyra said and headed to pink-haired. "Kyra! Get back!" Cole shouted and ran after his girlfriend.

"Dark! Hey, bird! Take me too!" Kenji called at Pteranodons, two of them roared at him. The one with Dark was flying closer to Zepar. Dark jumped at her and tried to take the crystal. Zepar shook her off. Dark was falling from the several feet from the ground. "Dark!" Her brother caught her in his arms. "Damita?" "Did I do it?" she asked. "Sorry, Dark, but no," Andy replied. "Dark! You're... so stupid..." Sabi sobbed. "But brave too," Ema said.

 **"So foolish."**

"Foolish, but genius," Bel, riding another Pteranodon behind Zepar, said. Zepar was too focused on Dark that she hasn't noticed Bel. The Pteranodon hit Zepar's wing and made her drop the crystal. Reese's eyes widen in horror. "It can't break," she said.

"Aaron, we've got just one chance," Andy told his dino and threw him to the falling crystal. Aaron grabbed it in his mouth. "Gotcha!" "Well done, Aaron!" Niki said. Zepar's wings disappeared, she fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, Kyra was close to the girl, but she had a whip in her hand. She swung with it to keep Kyra away. "Kami, I..." "Stay away!" "Hey, Kami!" Cole yelled. Kami totally ignored him. "Kami, we used to be friends," Kyra reminded her. "It was just her play," Kami said. She teleported next to Zepar.

 **"This isn't the end,"** Zepar said, **"my plan of getting rid of you maybe failed, but _you'll_ make another mistake." **She was looking straight at Reese. She was slowly coming closer. "Don't come any closer," Justin growled and stood with Zoe in front of Reese to protect her. "If you'll touch her you'll pay!" Zoe snapped, "I and Paris will make you regret ourselves!" **"How cute,"** Zepar smirked.

Then a light appeared between them and her. It materialized into the Pterosaur. **"You!"** Zepar growled. **"Stop..."** Pterosaur said. **"There is no way _you_ are stopping me!" "This isn't right..."**

 **"You know, I'm tired of you having everything!"** Zepar yelled, **"why the good has to always win when the darkness is more powerful?"** They both suddenly disappeared.

"Wow, that was..." came from Ema's mouth. "Cool?" Sue wondered. "Weird?" Niki joined. "Easy?" Nicolas added.

"Do you really think this is over?" Kami asked. "We do, if you don't mind," Dengyo said. "You stupid-"

Then.

Max jumped at her and reached for the black cosmos stone. "Max! No, don't touch it!" Rex and Zoe yelled, but it was too late. He was holding it in his hands. His body shined for a moment, eyes widen and slowly closed. Hands dropped the stone as the body hit the hard and cold ground. Kami didn't move a muscle, just watching the scene in disbelief. "Max... He saved me..." she whispered.

"Max!"

Everyone stared at Max's lifeless body with horrific expressions.


	24. Alpha comes back

"Kid!" Cole ran to his little brother and sat on his knees. "Kid?" He shook with him. "Wake up, bro!"

No one else moved. Only Zoe took Rex's hand, she was trembling with fear. Rex blushed, he was confused and surprised to see her scared.

"Kid?"

"Cole, leave it to me!" Kyra cried and ran to the brothers. He was about to check on Max, but then they heard snoring. Everyone paused. "What the... He's..." Andy murmured. "So, he is sleeping," Niki said. "You've gotta be kidding me," Zoe growled. "Hey, didn't you say it can be dangerous?" Nicolas asked Rex. "Yeah, but..." "At least he's alive," Bel added, "right?" "Someone has to take care of him," Sabi said.

"Don't worry," Cole said, "I'll take him home." "I'll go with you," Kyra said.

* * *

 **D-lab**

They were all looking at the black cosmos stone and the last crystal. "What the hell is that?" Sue asked. "The cause of all our troubles," Dengyo replied, "the cosmos stone that allows Zepar to control Kami and the crystal with Zepar's power." "We have to protect both of these," Sabi said. "If she'll get the crystal she'll be invincible," Cruz said. "These things are more powerful than anything we have seen before," Justin murmured.

"Nick, is something wrong?" Niki asked. Nicolas was staring at the ground with a thoughtful expression. "You know, it seems weird," he said. "What the... What do you mean, buddy?" Andy wondered. "You said that Zepar is after the original D-team. Max, Rex, Zoe, Reese and some other guys. That she wants a revenge. Then why she didn't kill Zoe when she could?" "You have a point," Rex agreed, "Zepar rather sent her to a different time." "I'm sure she wanted us and especially you Rex, and Max to find her. When I saw the time warp and Pterosaur in my dream her voice was different," Alice added.

"That's right," Kami standing in a distance spoke up, "Zepar wanted you to see that. She knew you will try to find her. Meanwhile, I would get rid of you and then she would find the trio and kill them by herself." "Why are you even here?" Ema snapped, "aren't you our enemy?" "Shut the hell up, cousin!" Ema looked away from her cousin. "As Shiraki said, that stone was controlling her," Andy reminded her. "We can trust her. Believe me," Rex said. "I agree with Rex," Reese said.

The door from the main room opened, the lost one with her partner entered the room. "Girl! Finally!" "Better late than never..." Dark whispered. Zoe went home to change her clothes. She wore a green shirt, black shorts, and gloves covering her arms.

"Wow, girl, you look totally awesome!" Sue cheered.

"What took you so long?" Justin asked. "Mom and dad were so happy to see me, I had to stay for a while," Zoe answered. Alice smirked and whispered something to Rex. "And you visited Max, didn't you?" he wondered. Zoe blushed and nodded. "He's still sleeping."

"Now, the good question is if it's still the effect or him," Bel laughed.

* * *

 **Sometime later**

The friends left Rex, Zoe, Reese, Kami, and their dinosaurs in the lab alone. "I'm so glad to be back," Zoe said. "It was just a few minutes for you," Reese said. She wanted to sit on the chair, but Paris was lying on it, she quietly growled. Reese sighed and smiled.

"Kami," Rex spoke up, "I think you should tell the truth." "Won't it be better if Max will be here too?" Kami asked. "What are you two talking about?" Zoe wondered.

"Guess I have no choice. You know about the Greyholt incident, so, I should start there. Zepar wanted Sikers' daughter Harc and I took her place. Being her slave. I was just 15, but thanks to her power I became immortal. She wanted more followers. That's why Drack and Mary were born. Zepar wasn't sure about my loyalty, she wanted me to kill my brother, the reason I traveled to that time, to find him. I refused, but she manipulated me. _He is gone._ After several years, she wanted me to find the guardians. Haru Shiraki, he was the first one who tried to protect me from the darkness. He was hurt. Then Komatsu and Kato did the same, but unsuccessfully as well. Ten years ago, I found Cruz and Damita running away from their 'home'. I took them in Akuno. And now... I'm sure you know what happened. I used to be Kyra's friend, but I had to stay away from her because Zepar would kill her. Everyone who tried to protect me paid, everyone I knew and didn't help Akuno is about to get killed and that includes _you_."

Kami closed her eyes.

"Everything because I tried to save Harc's life. I couldn't protect anyone. Not even Spiny, Tank or Terry. They brought you here, Rex, because of me. Zepar knew I know how to get into the future."

"Wait, you've traveled through time?" Zoe wondered, "it can't be." She looked at Kami, but there wasn't the teen standing anymore. A pink-haired 6 years old girl with emerald eyes and a red logo on her clothes was smiling instead.

"L-Laura?!" surprised Zoe said, but she was the only one to react like that. Rex and Reese were calm about this information. Zoe turned to her sister and then to her friend. "You knew about that?!" she asked. "Yeah, during my time in Akuno I could not notice," Rex replied. "It was obvious," Reese said. "Gee, what else did I expect from Little Genius?" Zoe laughed.

"I'm sorry for everything. Rex, Drack killed your parents because of me. Max is under the effect of the cosmos stone just to save me. Zoe, I was the one who kidnapped you. And, Reese, then I attacked you. I left terrible scars on your bodies and souls. I'm so sorry..." Laura ran to Zoe and Rex _(let's call her Kami when she's in her 16 years old body and Laura when she's 6, okay)_. She hugged them, couldn't stop crying. They hugged her back.

"I'm sorry..."

"Laura, you didn't want to," Zoe said. "Yeah, we saw what the cosmos stone can do to you," Rex said, "Zoe is back and Max will wake up."

"Sorry for being a crybaby," Laura said and finally changed back into Kami, "Zepar wants me to be like this."

"Why did you even traveled through time?" Zoe asked. "Well... Two years after we came back, Rex disappeared. Rod wanted to find him and ended up in the past. It took me several years to get to the same time. 100 years ago. Now, he's gone because of it," Kami replied, "all of this happened because it already happened." "What...?" Not understanding Zoe just glared at her. "I get it," Rex said, "I left the future because of Drack and he exists thanks to Laura and she got into the past because I left." "So, it doesn't lead anywhere..." Zoe sighed. "And those hexagons?" she wondered. "Since I knew what is gonna happen, Dengyo was able to steal them from the pirates," Kami explained, "Zepar had already planned to get the cards. She uses everything she can from other eras, especially Alpha gang's equipment."

"Do you know what that last crystal is?" Rex suddenly asked her. Kami turned to Reese that was holding the crystal.

She looked away from them, regretting everything. She felt strange, her body couldn't stand it. She had to get out, but after making one step, she collapsed on the floor.

"Reese!"

 ** _"So naive."_**

Zoe ran to her. "Reese! Can you hear me?" "What happened?" Rex wondered.

"Reese!"

 _No answer._

* * *

 **The hospital, corridor**

They were just standing there. Zoe was scared. Tears in her eyes, almost lying in Rex's arms. He was holding her hands.

Laura was standing with them instead of Kami, crying. Reese was hurt because of her.

* * *

"Wendy...? Why am I...?" Reese wanted to ask. _No more pain._

"Your sister and friends brought you here," Wendy replied. _"They saw me collapsed...?"_ "You know your injury... It just can't completely heal for some reason."

"So, these things will remind me of what I've lost?"

"Reese... I know it can be hard, you are so young."

 _She heard child's laugh._

"You know nothing," Reese snapped.

She left, running all the way home. Crying.

* * *

She locked herself in her apartment, leaning up against the wall, putting her hand on her heart. _"I get it. I deserve this."_

Couldn't stop those thoughts, still hearing the laugh. Her heart didn't want that, but her mind accepted it. The fate she deserves.

The door unlocked. The only other person with keys was...

"Sis?"

Zoe and Paris entered the apartment.

"Reese?"

"Go away," Reese snapped. "But..." "I don't want you to see me like this. _Broken._ " She was covering her right eye.

"Wendy told me what happened," Zoe said, "I'm sorry." "You don't have to feel sorry for someone _like me_ ," Reese told her as she took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. Then, she hugged her sister, holding her tightly.

"Reese... You'd be a great mother. You're a protective and caring person." "I can't."

Zoe hugged her back. "I can be your child," she said. "What?" Reese wondered, looking at her, her cheeks were red.

"I'll do that for you, Reese." "Zoe..." Reese laughed and rubbed sister's head.

"You're dumb, sis..." She was smiling.

"No, I'm not," Zoe snapped. "I know, but this is childish. You've always been... Sorry for not being able to make you an aunt. I know how much you wanted it."

"It's okay, but I'm worried about you."

"I can be happy without children. As long as I have you two here, my family."

 _ **"So naive. So cute. I'm sure you don't want them to die, creator,"**_ Reese heard that familiar voice in her head, then _she saw Zoe's body being stabbed through in the dark like her own was 4 months ago. Blood was flowing from her mouth and body, eyes were so dead. Her body fell on the ground, it was still moving. She was smiling._

Reese couldn't stand, she lost a balance and leaned on Zoe. What she saw... Was that...?

 _Child's laugh was repeating in her head over and over again._

"No... Stop!" Reese covered her right eye.

"Reese! What's wrong?" Zoe asked. "Nothing..." Reese felt a stinging pain in her body, it was like a poison. Running through her veins, it was killing her. _Zepar... She was inside._

She gave Zoe a crystal. Grass crystal. "Leave." "Reese?"

"Go!"

Zoe obeyed her. Reese closed the door.

"Can't you wait until we'll be alone, Zepar?" she asked and turned. Zepar was standing there. **"I don't like waiting, you know?"** "It almost blew up the cover. What if they'd find out? It'd be over with our plan. Why do you keep teasing me like that?"

 **"I want to make sure you won't betray me, creator,"** Zepar replied, **"you're very smart. I doubt you would give up yourself and not try to _'be good'_ in eyes of your _'friends'_ "**

"Why would I do that? You are able to destroy everything dear to me and you would do that if I'd betray you," Reese said. **"And you won't do that."** Zepar turned into a smoke that flew inside of Reese's body.

 _ **"You're mine now."**_

"No... Stop..."

* * *

 **Downtown café**

"Can we really believe her?" Ema asked. "And here we go again..." Sue sighed. "Cousin, you asked this even when Dengyo, Rex, and Cruz wanted to join."

"I just don't want anyone to betray us," Ema said. "Ema, I have to agree with Sue," Sabi joined, "we were controlled by the darkness like them and if you'd never believe us again..." "That will never happen!" Dark objected, "Lo Siento... I just... I didn't mean to... Yell... Lo Siento..." "Chill out, Dark," Andy said.

"We can 100% believe her," Rex told his friends. "I'm with Rex," Zoe added. They didn't tell them about Laura, they were sure that others would freak out.

"Well, no one of us can wear a halo," Niki admitted. "I get it, I'm no angel," Nicolas growled. "If angels even existed," Justin commented. "And here we go again," Alice murmured.

"Why you don't believe in angels?" Cruz that just came to them with Wendy and Gerard asked. He had a pink bag and caring the baby inside. "The hell's with that bag?" Sue wondered and laughed. "It's cute, right?" Wendy said, "it's from Zoe." Cruz was just blushing.

"I must say, pink isn't really your color, Cruz," Dengyo spoke up. "Agree," Kami joined. "You should be glad that Cole isn't here," Bel said. "It looks awesome!" Kyra cheered.

"Why do you care about what people believe to?" Sabi asked Cruz. He showed them a necklace he had hidden under his shirt, it was a cross. "I totally forgot, Cruz," Kami said. "Sometimes in Akuno, you are left only to believe," Cruz told them.

"I wonder why," Ema commented and turned to Kami. She stood up and headed out. "Lau-Kami!" Rex and Zoe called. "Sorry, but I have to go..."

She was staring at the ground and ran into someone. When she looked up she saw a black-haired woman. "Z-Zak..." "Kami...?" "You know each other?" Sue wondered.

"Yes, we do. Zak is my d-It doesn't matter, does it?"

Alice's eyes widen. "No way..." she whispered, "it can't be..."

"Zakuro? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked her. "Wendy... Kenji told me that a new girl was saved, the description fitted Kami, so, I had to come," Zakuro explained and looked at Rex and Alice, "you two just came back, right?"

They both nodded. "I'd like to talk to you." The couple stood up and with Zakuro went outside.

"I'm surprised you remember," Rex said. "I couldn't forget..." Zakuro hugged both teens. "Thank you, Rex, Alice."

"Wait, what have we done?" Alice asked with a goofy smile. "You saved Dengyo. You two gave me the power to fight. I kept my son thanks to you," Zakuro explained, "I just wanted to thank you for that."

"You're welcome," Rex said. Zakuro turned around, waved to them and walked away.

"So, we saved Dengyo's life, huh?" Alice said, "that's what I like on time traveling, you never know what or who you actually saved." Rex didn't answer.

Alice thought that it was maybe because of that kiss from before. "Rex? You know... What happened in the past... I... I'm sorry about that..." she murmured. He looked at her with a surprised expression. "What are you saying?" he wondered, "you have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong." "No... Rex, that kiss, it was wrong..."

Alice's cheeks were so red, she couldn't look at him. Her body was trembling and sweating. She was holding her hands together near to her chest.

"Alice..." He took her hands. "I'm not mad at you. It was... It's okay..." "No, it's not!" Alice snapped looking into his eyes, into his beautiful blue eyes. She was melting inside.

 _"Ah... They're watching me! He has them only for me!"_ she thought.

"Why not?" Rex asked, "Alice, what's wrong?" "I... Bel," Alice replied, "she loves you and isn't the only one... I know you feel the same about her or Zoe. I just can't _have_ you. They did so much for me... I'm sorry, Rex. Looks that I have to only dream about you like I did until now."

The brunette turned and was about to leave, but the blonde grabbed her arm. "You know why I said the truth in the past?" he said. Alice looked at him. "I believe you. Alice, not even my best friends knew about that." "Rex..."

He came closer, she didn't know what to do. Then he kissed her on the cheek. She felt redder and redder like she was about to faint, but he was holding her.

"I-I... I have to go!" Alice said and ran away still looking at Rex, so she almost tripped. He was just smiling, then headed back inside.

Everyone noticed his smile. "What happened there?" Andy wondered. Zoe laughed. "What?" "I haven't seen you blushing like that for a long time, Rex," she said. "Wha..." He next to her.

Bel turned away from him. "Where is the sister?" Justin asked Rex. "I don't really know," Rex admitted. "What did you do to her?" Nicolas growled. "N-nothing," Rex answered. "And then that he doesn't care," Sabi said. "Well, Nick would never leave Alice in a trouble," Niki joined.

"I think we should go," Wendy spoke up and took Gerard from Cruz. Dark nodded. "Take care," Cruz said. "Don't worry. Bye."

Wendy, Dark, and Gerard left.

Bel didn't look happy. She couldn't stop thinking about Rex and Alice. He was so happy when he came back. Something happened between them and that drove Bel crazy.

"Bel?" She snapped out of her thoughts. Sue was talking to her. "Bel, you okay?" she asked. "Yeah... It just... I'll find Alice," Bel said and stood up.

 _"I have to know how it really is..."_

* * *

 _Reese was blind, couldn't do anything. She was trying to control her own body, she couldn't. Zepar was stronger. Child's laugh didn't stop. She tried to move, she did. Her mind wasn't really in control, but it was enough. She was walking somewhere, she touched something, but still blind._

 _Then_ her eyes opened, staring into the mirror, they weren't like they were. _It wasn't her._ The dark eyes behind the glasses were cold, dead, evil.

 _ **"See? You are me. This is what you've become. Playing with a great power is maybe fun, but it has its consequences. So naive. Maybe seeing your loved ones dead will-"**_

"No!" Reese yelled, "don't even try to touch them. I allowed you to play with me for a long time, but I won't let you hurt _them._ "

 ** _"Do not worry I won't hurt them, but you-"_**

" _ **No!**_ I won't do that... I see... You brought her back to use me and hurt her. You..."

 ** _"You are so easy to manipulate. You aren't as smart as you may see. Little Genius. Now, I have a work for you."_**

"I won't obey you, Zepar!"

Reese's body was trembling. She was leaning on the sink, but her arms were weak. Everything around her was spinning, she was slowly falling to the ground.

 _It was in her head. Zepar grabbed her neck, holding it tightly. Reese couldn't breathe._

 _"Gh... Gah... Uh..."_

 ** _"Listen to me, miss, I won't repeat myself. Do it. Because if I'd have to they will die slowly, I'll make them suffer, I'll torture them until their death."_**

 _Torture? No... I can't allow that..._

 _"I-I... Ah... Gh... I'll... I'll do it," came out of her mouth._

 _Zepar smirked and let go of her. Reese fell on her knees, took a deep breath. A blank expression was watching the queen of darkness that was controlling her body._

 _"I... I'm... I'm sorry, kids..."_


	25. Journey to end

There were two cells, one on the right side and one on left. The right one was full of girls, three brunettes, two of them had glasses and one wavy hair, blonde with a very long hair and one with short blond-brown hair. The left one had boys, a tall black-haired and brunette, a light-haired boy with a scar on his nose, black-haired with a ponytail, and two brunette brothers.

"Let go of me you two!" they heard a voice in the corridor. They knew that voice. A gingered-haired girl and black-haired boy brought a brown-haired girl, she had short hair and a scar on her left cheek.

"Ally!" Kyra said. Drack and Mary throw Alice in the girls' cell. She was lying on the ground, she sat up and turned to them with an angry glare. Kyra hugged her tightly. "Ally, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah..."

The villains closed the cell. Alice got on her foot and ran to the bars. "Let us out!" "Nope," Mary laughed.

"Why are you two doing this?" Andy asked. "Because Zepar wants to," Drack replied. "Why are you even listening to her?" Sabi wondered. "Thanks to our mother Kami we have life, but thanks to our queen we have immortality," Mary explained, "we'll do anything for her." "You know, you aren't the only ones here. The blonde and pink-haired, they are locked somewhere else," Drack said. "Be honest, are they okay? Is my best friend fine?" growled Sue. "Yes, for now," Drack answered, "Zepar wants to kill them herself, but only when they'll be all."

"She's waiting for Kid," Cole realized. "So, until Max is sleeping, they will live," Niki said. "Let's hope others will protect him," Sabi said. "Our hope is in hands of my stepbrother, Danish, and Dark," Dengyo reminded them. "Yep, we're screwed," Sue sighed. "Damita maybe isn't strong, but she is smart," Cruz said, "same with Bel."

"Don't forget Ree!" Kyra joined. "Do not rely on her that much," Drack said, "she's a lair." "Who asked you?" Cole wondered.

"W... Why did you kill him?" Ema asked Drack, "why did you kill Miharu?" "Your guardian? There was no reason. Zepar only wanted to get you on our side by that," Drack replied. "We killed them to show our loyalty to our queen," Mary added, "I didn't want to kill your father, Andrew, but she didn't give me another choice. I didn't want to kill my son, but..."

Their enemy was crying, she was so weak.

"That doesn't change the things you did," Justin said. "Ivi!" Kyra yelled at him. "Bro, I'm maybe an asshole, but even I think that was too much," Nicolas admitted.

"Well, I get it," Niki spoke up, "what Dark meant back then. So, you're doing this for love." "Yeah..." Alice joined, "you just want someone to love you, but every time there is someone to take them away. Sora Shinori, dad, Rex. Someone always steps in your way..." "So, you're trying to get Zepar's attention," Niki finished, "even your mother loves someone more."

"And Drack is only trying to protect you," Cruz joined.

Drack and Mary left.

"Welp, Zepar is avoiding killing by her hands," Sue noticed, "every dirty work here was done by someone else." "She wants to kill only three people herself," Cole said. "We gotta get out of here," Nicolas said, "quick." "Have patience," Andy said.

Sabi looked at the lock on the cells, it was electronic. "Justin, can you do something with those locks?" she asked him. Justin came to the bars, examined the lock. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. This type of technology... I never saw something like that..."

"Well, we can try to get through the bars," Niki said. Kyra immediately tried, but she didn't fit between them. "Looks like this won't work for you girls with that weight on your chests," Andy said. All of the girls gave him a death glare. "Andy, if we'll ever get out of here, I'm seriously gonna kill ya," Sue commented. "Agree. I'm sure Dark would fit in, but we just can't," Sabi admitted.

"There is a way out, I'm sure," Dengyo murmured. "You're right," Cruz agreed and went to the corner. He pushed a stone away, there was a hole. "The hell is that?" wondered Sue. "Damita used to be prisoned here, so Kami's Saichania Tank dug up this tunnel for her to escape," Cruz explained, "it leads to the control room, where we can turn off the locks and actually everything." "Yeah, but who will go?" Justin asked.

* * *

The youngest Komatsu was crawling through the hole to the control room. "Why wasn't I silent?" he asked himself. He didn't feel comfortable there, the darkness inside was waking his fear. "No... This is the only thing I can do for them," he murmured, "being weak isn't wrong, only thanks to that I can become stronger. Reese..."

Justin saw a light. When he got at the end he was in a room with a computer. He stood up.

"Alright, this cannot be hard for me."

He noticed his own bag with laptop and other stuff. They were about to use it, every information he had. He took the bag and started to find a way to free others.

There was a map on the monitor. There were three floors of the underground. The first floor from the top had visible cells. On the second were some rooms. And the third one had one room. It looked like cameras were there. He looked at the cells, he was right.

He checked the two rooms on the 2nd floor, Rex and Zoe. He had to unlock them. He looked at the last camera and saw Kami against some black-haired boy.

"I just need to..."

* * *

 **The second floor**

They both were closed in their respective rooms, communicating through the monitor.

"Zoe, I'm sorry," he said.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"If I didn't make that deal with Akuno, this maybe never happened," Rex explained. "This isn't your fault," Zoe assured him, "we will get out, Rex." "I'm so glad you're back," Rex confessed, "those four months... If I was with you-" "Stop blaming yourself, it was nobody's fault, plus I'm not the one who is hurt the most after that... I just have a headache sometimes. It's nothing. We need to get out before Zepar'll do something bad."

"Yeah. But we need a plan, we're in enemy's base," Rex said. "But you know it here, right?" Zoe asked. "Kinda," Rex replied.

"I just hope she won't hurt Reese and Max..." Zoe whispered, but Rex heard that. He knew Zepar is after all of them, he had nothing to comfort her with.

He could say only one thing: "They won't give up."

The doors of his room opened. _"Mary?"_ he thought. He waited, expecting a trap. He went outside. Nothing.

Zoe came from the room next to his. Someone opened the doors. Why?

"Rex, do you think... someone is trying to help us?" Zoe wondered. "Maybe, but every 'good' person from Akuno isn't with them," Rex answered, "there are only Drack, Mary, and Zepar if I know..." "Let's find Paris and Ace first," Zoe said. "Good idea," Rex agreed and nodded.

* * *

 **The first floor**

The cells opened.

"He did it!"

"Great job, bro," Nicolas said. "He maybe did it, but what now?" wondered Sue. "There is a room with the dinosaurs on the second floor," Justin's voice said, he got to the microphone. "Second floor?" Andy repeated. "Yes. And Kami is on the third floor. I just freed Rex and Zoe on the second floor," Justin explained, "just take-Ahh-!"

"Justin!"

He became silence.

"Cruz!" Alice turned to the tall boy. "You know where the control room is, right?" "Sure." "Wait, what are you planning?" Sabi asked her. "Justin is in trouble, someone has to find him," Komatsu twins replied as one, "you go for the dinos, we'll help Justin. And stop saying what I'm saying!" The twins yelled at each other.

"But, Ally, Nicolas..." "Kyra, they'll be fine," Cole assured her. Putting his hand on her shoulder. "Cruz will be with them."

"I'll go too," Ema said. "C-cousin, you think it's a good idea?" Sue asked. "Well, Sue, I never saw you worried about Ema," Niki said. "I'm not worried," Sue snapped.

"We can't waste our time here," Dengyo growled. "Who's wasting time?" Sue growled.

* * *

 **Surface, Taylors' house, Max's room**

Bel, Dark, Kenji, and Chomp were standing around Max's bed, he was still sleeping.

"How long do you think he'll sleep?" Bel asked. "I... don't know..." Dark answered. "We have to wake him up!" Kenji said, "he's our only hope."

"Max! Wake up!" Bel shook with him. "Please, Max! Your friends need you. Please..."

"The power of that cosmos stone... is bigger than we thought..." Dark murmured, "he has to... wake up..." Tears were running down her face. "Dark..."

She took his hand. Some dark light appeared on their hands and disappeared after a while.

Max murmured something and opened his eyes. "You're awake!" Dark wiped her eyes. "Max! Get up. Others are in trouble," Bel said. "What?!" He quickly sat up. "What happened?"

"After you touched that stone, you passed out," Kenji replied. "No. I mean with others," Max corrected him. "We were in the café and after I left... Others disappeared," Bel explained, "Reese is gone as well. And they got Alice and Cole too. They told us about that. They're in Akuno."

"Akuno?" Max growled. He got to his feet and headed away, others followed him.

* * *

 **Lake**

There was already someone standing when they got there, Zakuro Shiraki-Shinori.

"Kenji!"

"What are you doing here, Zakuro?" Kenji asked his stepmother. "You said Dengyo is in Akuno," Zakuro reminded him, "I am not leaving him there." "It... can be dangerous..." Dark said.

"He is my son, I just can't, even if it could cost my own life."

"So, you know how to get in the Akuno?" Max wondered. Zakuro shook her head. "There is no entrance. The only way inside Akuno is teleporting given by Zepar," she replied.

"But... There has to be a way, right...?" Bel whispered, her voice shook a little bit.

"Why I have to be the one to figure this out?" Max growled, "why they didn't leave Rex or Reese here?" "Max... You maybe aren't the sharpest tool in this, but... You're giving others hope..." Dark told him. "Dark..." Max smiled at.

Then he felt like something grabbed his leg. When he looked down there was some dark pool, it was like a quicksand. He screamed and tried to get out. "Max!" They tried to reach for him.

Kenji pushed Dark away from it. "Why me again?" Max wondered. "Zepar," Zakuro said and took Max's hand. "Zakuro, no!" Kenji grabbed her arm. Even Chomp tried to help. All four of them disappeared after a while.

"Dark... We let them..." Bel was still in a shock, she couldn't finish that line. "Bel, they are... Where we wanted to go..." Dark said. "What...?" "They're in Akuno..." Dark explained.

* * *

 **Underground, 3rd floor**

Max was lying on the cold ground. He opened his eyes and saw a tall black-haired boy with black eyes and goggles on his head. He knew those goggles, but that was impossible.

"Long time, no see," the boy said. "Max? You're okay?" someone asked. Max sat up and saw Laura in her 16 years old body. "Kami?"

"Where are we?" Kenji murmured. He and Zakuro woke up. They all stood up. "Zak! Why are you here?" Kami asked her, "it's dangerous."

"I don't have time for this," the boy continued, "I was waiting for you, Max Taylor."

"Zak, take Kenji and get out of here," Kami said. "We'll take care of him," Max added and changed Chomp into a card.

"Zak! Go!" Kami shouted. "I have to agree," Kenji said, grabbed Zakuro's hand and ran away.

"Who are you?" Max asked the boy. "Max... There is something you don't know," Kami said, she turned to Laura.

"Wha-what?! L-Laura? How?"

She changed back into Kami. "It's a long story. I gave myself to Zepar to save Grey's daughter, but we can talk about it later," she told Max. "Zepar gave you immortality and you betrayed her. You know, _sister,_ someone just won't give up this power," the boy said.

"Sister?!" Max repeated, "Rod?" "Of course," he answered.

"I thought you're dead, Rod," Kami sobbed, she was smiling, despite knowing he is under Zepar's control.

"You've been here the whole time... She lied to me..."

Rod activated a fire card in his hand. "No..." A red Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared. "Terry?!"

"Don't worry, Laura. We'll take care of it." Max swiped Chomp's card across his stone plate.

* * *

 **2nd floor**

Rex and Zoe came to the suspicious door. "What do you think?" Rex asked Zoe. "I don't know," she replied, "this place is... weird. I feel like something is going to jump at us any minute, this door isn't an exception."

"We should go somewhere else," Rex said. Zoe nodded in agreement. They turned, but then heard dinosaurs' roars.

They looked at each other. "Was that..." "I have no doubt."

They ran back to the door. Rex stepped in front of Zoe and opened it. Two dinos jumped in their arms. "Ace!" "Paris, you okay?"

Other dinosaurs were inside in their chibi forms. "Looks like everyone is here," Zoe said. "Not everyone," Rex said, "I don't see Chomp here." "Does that mean that Max is still on a surface?" Zoe asked. "Maybe... Let's hope he is and Bel and the rest are with him."

"Hey, are you able to find your partners?" Zoe asked the dinos, "bring them the stones?" Spiny growled in agreement. "I see. They'll need you, guys," Rex told them. Tank roared at Ace and Paris. Dinos grabbed the stones and ran out.

"Do you think Sue and others are fine?" Zoe wondered. "Zepar wants us, not them. I can't tell if she will hurt them," Rex admitted. "After what she did to your parents and the guardians, I'm afraid what she can do to Reese," Zoe said. "I'm sure she'll be okay," Rex assured her, "first, we must get out."

* * *

 **1st floor**

The four of them stopped. There was a crossroad.

"We should go left," Alice said. "No, let's go right," Nicolas objected. "You just wanna disagree," Alice snapped. "Stop you two," Ema growled.

"Nicolas is right, we'll go right," Cruz said. "Fine..."

They walked the right way.

"If that person hurt Justin I'm gonna kill him," Alice murmured. "I'm sure you can't," Cruz told her, "there is a big possibility that it was J." "Yeah..."

Ema stopped, there was a brunette boy with a green hoodie standing in front of her.

"M... Miharu...? No way... You can't be..."

"Ema, stop, he's dead," Nicolas reminded her. "Miharu!" Ema didn't listen to him, she ran towards her best friend.

She ran through like he was a ghost. "I'm sorry, Wada. I lo-" He disappeared.

"Miharu? No..."

"Was that a hologram?" Nicolas wondered.

"Something like that."

Drack materialized next to them. "It is based on **Dino illusion** move card," he explained, "when you'll touch them they'll disappear." "Why are you 'helping' us?" Alice asked. "They?" Cruz wondered. "Illusions to play with your hearts," Drack replied.

"Sorry for that," Ema said, "but if it worked on me, what about others?" "Andy would never fall for this," Nicolas said. "He maybe not, but someone else..." Cruz told them.

"Kyra!"

"Sis, you and Cruz save Justin. I'll go find Kyra with Ema," Nicolas said.

* * *

 **Surface**

"What are we going to do now?" Bel asked, "there is no way in, no way out." "No... There is a way," Dark said. "But she said..."

"We can go through the lake, but... I can't..." "Dark? What's wrong?" Bel wondered.

Dark was staring at the lake, shaking. "I can't..." "Dark, you okay?" Bel put her hand on Dark's shoulder.

"I can't..."

"Dark, you're afraid of water, aren't you?" Dark carefully nodded. "I can't... Lo Siento... I... I still can see how... I almost drown..."

"Dark... It's fine. Go to Wendy, I'll find others."

"No... I have to... They need both of us. They helped me and now's my turn," Dark said with determination in her red eyes. She jumped in the lake, but she couldn't swim.

She was swinging her arms around her. "H-help!"

"Dark!"

Bel jumped into the lake and swam to Dark. She reached her hand to her. "Dark... Take my hand!"

The black-haired wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Are you okay?" Bel asked. "Si... G... Gracias..." "Next time think before your actions, please," Bel said. "Bel... Lo Siento... I thought... I thought I could do that, but..." Dark sobbed.

Bel sighed. "Don't cry. Just keep holding me, okay? We'll get to the Akuno, together," she assured Dark.

Then Dark saw a shadow in the water. "Uh... B-Bel...?"

* * *

 **1st floor**

"How are we gonna get out?" Andy asked. "Well, we need to get our dinosaurs first," Niki said, "I won't leave Stegi here." "You're right," Sabi agreed, "who knows what they can do to Star." "According to what Justin said, they are in one of the rooms on the 2nd floor. I know how to get there," Dengyo said.

"Let's hope there's nothing that can attack us," Sue said.

In the other moment, they hear loud noises and bunch of footsteps. Something was coming.

"The hell's that?"

Sue hid behind Dengyo, she grabbed his shirt. Sabi ran into Andy's arms.

But then, they saw a pack of seven dinosaurs with stone plates in their jaws. They ran to their partners and gave them the stones. "Aaron! How did you get here?" Andy asked his dino. "Annie!"

"Wait a sec..." Cole noticed that little Corythosaurus didn't run to anyone. "Jessica...?" Cole looked around and realized it, "Kyra! She's gone!"

"Uh oh..."

"We must find her," Dengyo said, "she can be in danger."

* * *

 **1st floor**

 _"Kyra... Why do keep getting into trouble?"_ Nicolas thought. He and Ema ran to the crossroad where they stopped. A brown-haired man similar to Nicolas was standing in their way.

"No..." Nicolas murmured. "Wait, who are you?" Ema asked the man. He was staring at Nicolas, no answer.

Kyra behind walked slowly to him. "Kyra? Wha-what is happening?" Ema was still asking, but he didn't answer.

"Nicolas..." Kyra whispered. She had a creepy smile, her eyes weren't as cheerful as always.

"Nicolas, who is that?" Ema wondered.

"D-dad...?"

* * *

 **2nd floor**

"Now, how to get out?" Zoe asked Rex. "I don't know... There is no escape," he said, "we can only teleport out, so far as I know."

"There is a way," a robotic voice said. A half scream came from Zoe's mouth. It scared them both.

"J?"

"Of course."

"What do you want?" Rex wondered. "Why are you acting like this, Rex?" Zoe was confused, J was supposed to help. That's why Reese created him.

"I forgot you don't know about that," Rex said, "J is infected by a virus. When Drack got your communicator they did it. He took control over D-lab when you were gone." "Virus?" Zoe repeated.

"Yes, but I want to help," J said. "How can we believe you?" Zoe wondered. "What if I'll tell you there is one person on the lowest level, near to Zepar."

"You mean...?" she whispered. "My creator," J replied.

"No... Reese!"

* * *

 **3rd floor**

Kenji was still running, dragging his stepmother behind. "Kenji, stop," she said, "we must go back." "Didn't you want to help Dengyo?" Ken asked. "Yeah, but what about m-Kami?" "Max will take care of her," he assured her, "we have to get somewhere where Drack or Mar-"

He ran into somebody. A woman around Zakuro's age with blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Kenji wondered. The woman was smiling at him.

"Hikari Yori..." Zakuro said.

* * *

 **"You see. The** y h **aven't** seen th **e last o** f us. I **pre** pa **red terr** ifying **surprises for** them **. The** end is **coming. Sooner** or later **, they'll be gone. It's** already **over."**

There was a female figure standing in a dark room. Nothing around. She was holding the last crystal, her hand had dark marks with colors of the crystal.

 **"I w** ond **er ho** w th **ey w** il **l re** act **to...** us **."**

 **To be continued...**


	26. Save them

She was running through the corridor as fast as possible, trying to find a way to get to the lowest level.

 _"No. No, nononono! I have to get there, I have to find her! Why? Why her? She can't be... Please... Please, don't hurt her..."_

She had tears in her eyes, fear in her mind, following her. It wasn't holding her back, it was her fuel. She couldn't allow Zepar to do that, she just couldn't. She had to protect _her._

She tripped and fell on the ground. She hurt her knee. "Ha... ah..." Her breath was getting faster, she was weak, couldn't stand up, but she had to...

"Sis..."

* * *

 **1st floor**

"Nicolas, he can't be," Ema said. "I know, but Kyra..."

"Why don't you join us, Nicolas?" Kyra asked standing next to her "father", "we can be a family again. Together."

"Kyra!" Nicolas shouted. His sister looked scared of him. "He can't be here! He's dead! He died! Wendy watched him die, Kyra!"

"No... Nicolas... Stop..." Kyra whispered, "stop saying this!" She was crying. "Nicolas, stop," Ema told him, "you're scaring her." "Do you have another idea?" Nicolas snapped, "he is _not_ my father."

"Nicolas..."

"Kyra, snap out of this!" Kyra only smiled, she looked more creepy.

"Isn't she under Akuno's control?" Ema asked, "I never saw her like that." "No... She's just more herself," Nicolas said. "What?" "After his death, Kyra was left with emotional scars. She was blaming herself and desperately wanted to see him again. She tried that. She tried to kill herself," Nicolas explained.

* * *

 **2nd floor**

Dark opened the door. "So, this is Akuno..." Bel said. "Si... We have to find others... I think... They'll be on the 1st floor."

Both of the girls were still wet, they just got out of the water.

"Okay, Dark, lead the way."

They headed away.

* * *

 **3rd floor**

"Hikari Yori...? No... You can't be..." Kenji murmured.

"Yes, I am, Kenji," the woman said. Kenji started to cry.

"M-mom!" He wanted to hug her, but Zakuro took his hand. "Kenji, stay away from her!"

"What? Zakuro, let me go!" Kenji yelled. "Kenji, listen to me!"

"Why should I do that?" he wondered, "you aren't my real mother!"

Zakuro only gasped and let go of her stepson.

* * *

 **1st floor**

Justin was tied up with wires, upside down in the control room. J was on the monitor.

"Um, J?"

"What do you want?" J asked, "I won't free you." "No. I just wanted... If you should turn me around for a few minutes somehow. My head is spinning. The b-blood... runs to my head when I'm upside down," Justin said.

"Fine."

The wires controlled by the program changed Justin's position.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **2nd floor**

"Zoe!" Rex ran to her and helped her stand up. "Zoe... How are you?" he asked. She didn't answer. When she realized she can run again she said: "I... Reese! She's... We have to-"

"Zoe, calm down." He took her hands.

"No... We've gotta... She can be in danger!" Zoe turned and wanted to continue with running, but Rex was still holding one of her hands. "Rex! Let me go!" she yelled at him.

"Zoe. Listen to me."

"No! We have to go there!"

"But that's exactly what Zepar wants!" Rex shouted. Zoe shut up, she was staring at him, her mouth and eyes wide opened. "Rex..." "Zoe... I... I didn't... Didn't want to yell at you. I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I was just too rushed. Rex, I am afraid," Zoe confessed, "I'm scared... We don't know what Zepar can do."

"Zoe, it'll be fine. We'll find her," Rex assured her, still holding her hands. Zoe came closer, it looked like she wanted to kiss him.

Bel has hidden behind the corner. She growled. Anger was running through her veins. _"Get away from him!"_ she wanted to scream, but then Zoe changed her mind.

"No. I can't."

"What?" Rex wondered. "I can't just kiss you," Zoe said, "Rex, I used to feel something for you, but... I can't betray one of my friends." "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "Alice loves you for a long time and I just can't-do this to her. Even that new girl Bel, she has a crush on you, but they are my friends. Why am I saying this to you when we're running out of time?!"

"Zoe..." Rex was just standing there, blushing, couldn't say anything.

"Reese needs our help!" Zoe told him and dragged him away.

"She was hiding her feeling because of her friend?" Bel whispered.

 _"She would do anything for her friends!"_

 _"She's the best friend anyone can have."_

"Zoe gave up on her love for Rex because she wanted him to notice Alice," Bel assured herself that she understood, "I can't just 'take' Rex. It would make Zoe's sacrifice pointless. I'm sorry..."

She turned around and wanted to find Dark that was already gone, but there was a blond 10 years old girl with a blue bow, Bel's bow in her hair.

"Who are you?" surprised Bel asked her. "My name is Erika," the girl introduced herself. "What do you want?" "I was sent to destroy you," she answered with a smile on her face.

"What?!"

A yellow-green dinosaur similar to Iguanodon appeared, walking towards Bel. "Fukuisaurus?"

* * *

 **1st floor**

"Kyra, hey, I know how it feels to lose and miss someone you love," Ema said, "it doesn't matter how much you want or try, they can't come back. But they want us to be happy. Kyra..."

"But he is back," Kyra said with that creepy smile.

"He isn't back!" Nicolas shouted.

"Nicolas..."

"Kyra!"

Kyra looked at her "father", he said nothing the whole time. Suddenly, several spikes hit him, he disappeared. Kyra was watching it with a scared face.

"Nick!" Niki, Stegi in the battle form, Ellen, Jessica, and Ria ran to them.

"No... Dad..." Kyra sobbed, "not again..."

"Nick, you okay?" Niki wondered, "where are the others?" "That's what we wanted to ask you," Ema said. "Well, we found out Kyra is gone, so, we split up," Niki explained.

"Ally!" Kyra said, "where is she?" "When Drack told us about these illusions we decided to find you," Nicolas said, "she's with Cruz. Hey, how you feel?" "Bad," Kyra answered, "but let's find Ally, I'll feel calmer knowing she's 100% fine."

* * *

 **3rd floor**

"Kenji..."

Zakuro was looking away from her stepson. "Sorry for bothering you, Kenji," she said.

Kenji turned to Hikari. He hugged her. "Mom..." She patted his back.

"Kenji, I'm sorry for leaving you," she said.

When he let go of her there was someone else standing, the ginger girl. "Mary!" he growled, "why are you playing with me like this?!"

"I am not playing with you, Kenji," Mary replied. "You're taking over the face of my mother _you've_ killed!" Kenji yelled at her. "Killed?" Mary repeated, "what did you tell him, Zakuro?"

"He was asking me about his real mother his whole life," Zakuro told her, "what was I supposed to tell him? That his mother is a murderer, she plays with men, and she left him because of Akuno?! That _you_ left him, Mary?!" She covered her mouth when she realized she let another secret go out.

"You can't keep any secret, can you?" Mary wondered.

"What...? No..." Kenji was looking at Mary with his mouth wide open. "No! You can't be! You can't be my mother! Hikari Yori was my mother, not you!"

"Kenji... Hikari Yori never existed. I made out her body to get your father," Mary explained, "and I did it alongside with Zakuro. Sora was under my control until Dengyo wasn't born, he was interested in her. Kenji, after you were born, I had to leave you, because of Akuno." "I guess you're the same as your mom at this," Zakuro said.

"Why should I believe you?" Kenji wondered, "you already killed Kato, your own son. And kinda my brother...?" "Rather don't think about that," Zakuro murmured. "Why do you care about me?"

"Kenji... I didn't want to kill him, Zepar forced me to," Mary sobbed, "I used to play with men like with puppets, but then somebody told me something."

 _"You don't care about anyone... Everyone even your own dinosaur is a puppet for you!"_

"She was right. I was forcing them to love me, that's why, you Zakuro, took them away. Sora, Kenji. Thank you for that. You are a better mother for Ken than I would ever be."

In another moment Mary screamed in pain. She fell to the ground. She had a bloody scratch on her back. "Mary!"

Andy with his pocket knife with Mary's blood on it was standing behind her. "Andy? Why?!" Kenji snapped. Dengyo, Sabi, Shadow, Star, and Aaron ran to them.

"Andy!" Sabi yelled at him when she saw Mary lying on the ground, "what are you doing?!"

"Revenge," Andy replied, "for my father and for her playing and hurting you."

"Mary, you okay?" Zakuro asked. "Yeah, I'm immortal, did you forget?" Mary stood up.

"Why do you care about her?" Dengyo asked his mother. "Den, it's the only 'secret' I kept," Zakuro said, "it's complicated."

"Mary, what do you want?" Sabi wondered, she looked a little bit angry seeing her.

Kenji stood up in front of the ginger. "Hey, guys, leave her alone!" "Kenji, are you crazy?" Dengyo asked. "Don't you know she killed my father?!" Andy shouted at him. "You don't get it. She's..."

Kenji was quiet, he didn't feel comfortable about telling them the truth.

 **"Ma** ry, **yo** u tra **itor,"** they heard two female voices talking as one. "Zepar...? No! It's not like that!" Mary said she was scared, "p-please... Don't..." **"D** o **n't? Wh** at? Yo **u me** an _t_ ** _his?!_ "**

A dark sharp thing came from the ground, it was about to hit Kenji, but Mary pushed him away. It stabbed through her body. "Mary!"

There was no blood.

"Ah... Kh... Kenji..." "Why...?" he asked her. "I-I couldn't protect you... Thi... This is the best I can do for a-anyone... Sis... Zakuro... Take care of him, please..."

Zakuro nodded.

Mary's body was slowly turning into a dust. Everyone was only watching.

* * *

 **1st floor**

Alice and Cruz were walking through the corridor, still haven't found the control room. "Cruz, I thought you said you know where the room is," Alice murmured. "Si, but it seems that Zepar isn't using only illusions of humans, but changing the place too. We're walking in circles."

 _"Please, Justin. Just hang on."_

There were two roars sounding. Tashi the Pachycephalosaurus and River the Allosaurus with the plate and the bracelet in their mouths were heading their way. "Here you are!" They ran into their partners' arms.

"But if they found us, they can find even Justin," Alice said. "Maybe..."

"Where do you think they can be?" sounded from the distance. Ema and the others ran to them.

"Ally!" Kyra immedetaly hugged her sister. "K-Kyra...? I'm okay..."

"So, you haven't found Justin yet?" Niki asked. "Zepar is just playing with us," Cruz replied as he shook his head.

"You can't search one stupid floor?" Nicolas growled. "Shut up!" Alice snapped. "Stop arguing and let's find Justin," Ema said. "Agree."

But when they were about to continue a Megalosaurus stepped in their way. It had a weird colorful light around him. "Uh-oh..."

Drack was standing behind him. "Hey! I thought you are on our side!" Ema yelled. "What?!" Niki and Kyra looked at her. "Your side?" Drack repeated, "I would never do that." "Then why did tell about the illusions and how to defeat them?" Cruz wondered.

"You don't get," Drack said, "I have no choice. _She is_..." A shadow fell into his eyes. "Mary is dead! Zepar gives me no choice!"

"Wait, Mary...?"

"Attack!"

Komatsu twins looked at each other and summoned their dinosaurs in battle forms.

"If you wanna fight here you have it!" the twins said at once. "Wait, there isn't enough space for a fight," Cruz said.

"We can't leave a fight!"

"I can't believe Zepar just killed her," Alice admitted. "Mary was the most loyal person to her," Nicolas said. Their plates started to glow, they put their finger to them. A dark red and blue shining crystals came out of the plates.

In another moment, a flashing light lit up and blinded everyone for a second. When they could see again Megalosaurus and Drack didn't move.

"What...?"

"How did you? Why did you?" Kyra wondered. "Time crystal and ice crystal. Maybe it... No. That's nonsense," Ema whispered. "It's exactly what you think. Fusion of two crystal moves," Cruz said. "So, it froze them in time?" Niki asked. "Weird," Kyra admitted.

"We can attack them," Ema said. "That would be unfair," Cruz told her. "Let's find that little loser." "Stop calling him like that!" Alice yelled at her twin.

They ran around Drack and his dinosaur.

When they were far enough, Alice and Nicolas turned Tashi and Ria into chibis and broke the effect of the fusion move.

Then a door in the corridor closed in front of them. "What?! What now?" Kyra asked.

"Drack is after us, how are we going to get from this trouble?" Ema wondered.

They heard a roar of the Megalosaurus. When they turned Drack and dino were already standing there. He changed Megalosaurus back to a card.

"What the..."

"Since my sister is dead, I have no reason to be here," Drack said. "So, you'll just let us go?" Niki wondered. He nodded. "You really cared about her, didn't you?" Kyra asked. Drack only disappeared.

* * *

 **2nd floor**

Bel tried to escape, but the corridor was shut. "Where do you think you're going?" a robotic voice asked.

Fukuisaurus was still walking towards her.

 _"No... Think! What would others do? Except summoning their dinos..."_

"Why? Who are you?" Bel asked again. Erika didn't answer.

When Fukuisaurus was close enough to attack a fireball hit her. She disappeared, not like the other dinosaurs, she turned into a smoke.

 _"A fire attack? Was that..."_

"Bel!" someone called her. There was a group of three people with Daspletosaurus in adult form standing behind Erika. Cole, Sue, and Dark. Bel smiled at them.

"Hey, you girl! Don't even try to hurt my friends," Sue yelled at Erika. The girl looked a little scared. "Hurt...?" she wondered, "I... I didn't want to..." She turned to Bel, tears streaming down her face.

"Why is she reminding me of Rex?" Cole asked, "like he was a girl... Weird."

"No... I didn't want to!" Erika cried and ran to Bel. She hugged her and changed into a smoke just like her dinosaur before.

Bel was still confused by that. _Who was that girl?_

"The hell just happened?" wondered Sue. She changed Annie in a card. "Akuno's illusions..." Dark replied, "beings... created by Zepar... not able to... touch the life... Similar to Mary's ability... to change appearance... They can take any possible face and... keep the character of the person..."

"Illusion?" Bel repeated as she came to them, "but of who?" "I thought you know her," Sue said. Bel shook her head. "Bel... Please... Don't do this to me ever... again..." Dark whispered. "Sorry for leaving you without any word, but I saw Rex and Zoe," Bel told them. "Really? Dude is with her?" Cole wondered.

"Bel, were they all right?" Sue asked her, "wasn't she hurt?" "They looked okay," Bel answered. Sue sighed. "But Zoe was stressed. She was saying something about they have to find Reese here."

"What?! She's here!? No... Where is she?" Cole asked. "I don't know... They ran through the locked corridor," Bel said as she pointed to the door. "We've gotta get there!" Cole decided. "Wait!" Bel interrupted him, "I need to talk to Alice first. W-we can't follow Rex and Zoe, so..."

"Fine..."

They were walking back the way the three of them got there, but the door shut.

* * *

 **1st floor**

Back in the control room, tied Justin was hanging from the ceiling again upside down.

"So, you are locking my friends?" Justin wondered. "Of course," J answered. "Clever..." "And you can't stop me."

 _"Oh really? He is right, I cannot. What would Reese do? She would not doubt herself like me. Think. I am now the part of D-lab, I cannot fail. But I need some coffee! Moment! The coffee!"_ Justin remembered how easily you can break a computer by spilling a coffee.

He opened his bag and took a thermos from it. He opened it, he had to be careful not to spill the coffee inside. _"I just have to hit it and hope it will work."_

Justin threw the thermos at the computer, the coffee spilled on it. "Wh-Whaaa! N-no-" The computer shut down. The power in the whole Akuno turned off.

* * *

 **2nd floor**

Someone screamed in the dark.

"Alright, who the hell is hugging me?!" Sue's voice asked. "Not me," Bel's voice next to her replied. "You really think it's me, ladies?" Cole wondered.

"Lo Siento..." Dark sobbed, "I..." "Dark, you don't have to be afraid," Sue told her. "We're here with you," Bel said. "Gracias..."

* * *

 **3rd floor**

Max lit up horns on his visor.

Rod put an orange card to a hexagon he had. Terry collected fire in its mouth, shot it to the ground and hit Chomp. Max and Kami couldn't see the battle in the dark, they only heard Chomp's roaring of pain.

"No... Chomp!" "Be careful, you know you fall into Rod's traps easily."

They had to do something, but they couldn't in the dark. If Max would use **Lightning strike** , he can hit them. Chomp can't hit the enemy when he can't see him.

"Terry, stop!" Kami shouted. "Don't worry, we can do it," Max said. "No. I learned something about you fighting, Chomp's maybe strong, but he never won without using a move card. And you can't use a move card because you can attack us since Chomp can't see his target." "I know, but what else can we do?"

"Maybe Terry will recognize me, but I'm not sure if Zepar doesn't control even him," Kami said, then shouted into a pitch dark, "Terry, please! It's me!"

They heard unhuman steps heading their way. The red T-rex came from the dark.

"Hey. I'm sorry I let Zepar take your card away from me, Terry. I wanted to protect all three of you, but I couldn't," Kami said. Both pairs of green eyes were staring at each other. "Please, stop fighting and help us."

"Attack!" sounded from the dark. Terry growled and roared. He was ready to attack them. "Laura!" Max stood in front of her. Terry opened his jaws, then Chomp ran into him and threw him away.

"That didn't work. Laura, leave it to us," Max told her. Kami only sighed.

The light from Max allowed her to see a spiky rolling ball. She recognized it and picked it up. It rolled off. It was Saichania. Kami smiled at her. "Tank, you're okay." Tank growled: _"Spiny, where are you? You're taking your time at the worst possible moment!"_

There was a roar at Kami's feet. When she looked down she saw a little Spinosaurus with the hexagon in his jaws. "Spiny, thank you," Kami said as she took the hexagon, "but I won't need this. Not this time. Can you two distract Terry?" _"Terry?!"_

Both dinos growled in agreement.

Kami was heading in the dark and grabbed Max's hand, dragging him with her as a source of the light.

Spiny looked at Tank. _"Is he really here?" "She wouldn't want us to distract him if he wasn't here! C'mon! We have a job!"_ Tank growled and ran to the sounds of the battle. _"Just hope you have a plan, Tank..."_

"L-Laura! What are you doing?" Max asked Kami. "I need to see on my way," she replied. "Why?"

"You'll see."

Tank and Spiny were heading to the fight, but couldn't see anything. Spiny tripped over something. _"Spiny! What are you doing?!" "Sorry..."_

Suddenly, the lights turned on.

Kami saw her brother and headed with Max to him.

Spiny got up and ran with Tank to Terry when they saw him. He was stomping on Chomp. _"Chomp?"_

 _"Terry, stop!"_ Spiny roared. _"Spiny? Tank? What are you two doing here?"_

Rod noticed two other dinosaurs, he smirked and took another move card. "This will be fun. **Fire scor** -" "Rod, no!" Laura yelled.

He was confusedly staring his little sister. "Do anything you want, but please, never use this move again! Don't you remember what it did to Terry the first time?"

She had tears in her eyes. "Snap out of this! Please. Remember..." "Why? Zepar can give everything. Why should I leave this?" he asked her. "Because you're leaving everything behind!" Laura cried and found a little yellow projector device, "you're leaving everyone..."

"Everyone...?"

"Rod, don't let Zepar win," Max joined. Rod shook his head and smiled.

Laura ran to him and hugged him. When she let go of him he fell on his knees. "Rod! Are you okay?" Laura turning into Kami asked. "Yeah. Just a little exhausted. Max, go to the next room. Zepar's there, but remember, she can play with people and manipulate them." "Why are you telling me this?" Max wondered. "There is something... You have to see for yourself," Rod said as he changed Terry into a chibi form. He started to play with Spiny and Tank.

"Okay... Chomp, let's go," Max told his partner. Chomp got up to his feet and headed with Max to the big door. It opened.

Max and Chomp ran into another room. The door closed behind them.

They were expecting the enemy, but Zepar was nowhere to be found. They noticed someone else, a blonde. Long wavy hair, a white lab cloak. She turned around.

"I w **as** exp **ectin** g **you,** Max," she said by two different voices.

"No... R-"

 **To be continued...**


	27. Hand in hand forever

Max and Chomp ran into another room. The door closed behind them.

They were expecting the enemy, but Zepar was nowhere to be found. They noticed someone else, a blonde. Long wavy hair, a white lab cloak. She turned around.

"I w **as** exp **ectin** g **you,** Max," she said by two different voices. When he saw the left purple eye behind the glasses he stopped. Her right eye was dark, she had a dark mark on it and her hand.

"No... R-"

Another door opened. Rex and Zoe with their dinosaurs in battle forms entered the room. "Max!" Their friend was staring at the person that was supposed to be their foe.

Zoe noticed her and could say only her name.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous," Zoe said. She didn't answer. "Can't you two see it?" Rex wondered, "she is..." He didn't want to say that, not in front of Zoe.

 **"W** hat **are** w **e?"** she asked him, **"a traitor? Exa** ctly. **Le** t every **body** hear it **, Reese** **Drake** is **a dirty** liar **and trait** o **r!"**

"No! That isn't true! Whatever you are, don't take over my sister's face!" Zoe yelled. **"Tha** t wou **ld b** e ki **nda** hard. **D** o **n't** you **reco** gnize **even** your own siste **r?"**

"What...? Stop! You aren't my sister!"

 **"Oh, little** Zoe **. You st** ill don **'t get it. Do y** ou reall **y bel** ieve Reese **would** never do so **mething** wrong? **Open** your eyes **and yo** u'll fi **nally se** e the truth. **She traded herself to me for you, she betrayed you."**

"No..." Zoe noticed the last crystal in Reese's hand. She was giving her a questioning look, she was waiting for sister's explanation. "What does this mean, Reese?" she asked.

"Zoe... I **am t** he one **who created** the **last cry** stal and br **ought** Zepar **back**." "But why would you do that?" Max interrupted her. "Zoe, d **o you** remember what you told me **that morning** after Rex went away?"

"I wanted everything to _come back._ I wanted Rex to _come back_..." Zoe remembered.

"When I went to D-lab there was... Something," Reese continued, "I felt its power, it was... calling me... I somehow knew it can help me to make all three of you happy. I had nothing to lose. I've been experimenting with that _'cloud'_ of energy. I had two bases for it, grass and moon crystal. I became the owner of the last crystal. I didn't use it. But I've created a monster that is hunting you down."

"Zepar..."

 **"Th** at whol **e time, you were** the targets. **And sh** e a **s we** ll. **The power of the la** st cr **ystal is t** he **only thing that** can giv **e me my power to destroy you. If you w** ant t **o stop** it, yo **u hav** e to de **stroy** us. Both of u **s."**

"Reese! Please, snap out of this!" Zoe shouted as she was heading closer to her sister. "I can't..." "Please..."

Zoe stopped when she was close enough. "Doesn't matter what happened, you are still my sister," she said.

 ** _"Now!"_**

Reese took Zoe by her neck. "Zoe!" _"No..."_ Holding tightly, causing her sister not able to breathe. "R... Reese..."

 _"Zepar, stop!" **"Why? This is so fun."**_

A horrible sound sounded through the room, Paris. Reese let go Zoe. _"No, no..."_

Zoe fell on her knees, barely breathing. The boys ran to her. Reese looked at her hand, slowly walking backward, away from them.

 _"No... Zepar... Keep your hands off my sister!"_

 ** _"But that was your hand."_**

"Zoe, are you okay?" Max asked her. "Yeah..." "Be careful next time," Rex told her. Zoe stood up. "Reese... Please..."

 _ **"You're the one causing troubles."**_

Reese took her head. "Get out!" she yelled, "get off my head, Zepar!" _**"No, you will obey me."**_ "No! I won't! Stop... Stop hurting them." **_"You're the one who hurt them."_**

"Reese! What's wrong?" Max wondered. "It looks like she's trying to fight it," Rex said.

She covered her right eye. "Zepar is getting her power from the last crystal and me... That means in order to destroy her, the last crystal has to be destroyed," she explained. "But if you really are the owner," Rex said, "the destroying of the crystal will..." Nobody else seemed to know the effect of it, but they noticed how much it scared Rex.

A shadow fell into his eyes, he was looking at the ground. His hands in fists shook, his voice was gone. He saw the fire in front of his eyes, he felt so powerless again.

"Are you sure?" he asked her after a few minutes of silence.

Reese smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked. "When will the crystal hit the ground and shutter, attack me," Reese said. "What?!" Zoe screamed, "attack?! Reese, no! We would never do that! I won't attack you!"

"Zoe... Please. It's the only way. If the crystal breaks, my body, my soul, I will die and Zepar will be powerless without the last crystal. It'd may be the only chance to destroy her. You have to."

"We can't!" Zoe snapped at her sister with tears in her eyes, " _I_ can't! You're my sister." "Zoe, please. You always save me, do it even this time." "Sis..."

Zoe wasn't the only one who refused Reese's request, Chomp, Ace, and especially Paris roared in disagreement.

Rex put his hand on Zoe's shoulder to comfort her, but she shook it off. "Leave me alone!" Zoe yelled.

"Reese, this is crazy!" Max joined, "you don't have to break the crystal!"

Reese stretched the hand with the last crystal in front of her. "I promised to protect all of you and that's exactly what I'm going to do," she said, still smiling, closed her eyes. She was about to throw the last crystal, her creation, at the ground, destroy it, destroy Zepar, and end her own life.

Her arm stopped.

 _She opened her eyes but saw nothing._

 _ **"Do it. Break it. Destroy yourself,"** the voice was telling her, laughing, **"you can't. You're afraid."** "Stop..."_

 _ **"NO! You're so naive."**_

* * *

 _She heard nothing._

 _Couldn't move._

 _Strings wrapped around her wrists._

 _"What...?"_

 _Her right arm moved, but she didn't want it._

 _ **"How are you, my little marionette?"** a female voice asked._

 _She didn't know it, but it sounded so familiar like she heard it in a nightmare. Something was telling her to listen to it, but she somehow knew it's bad._

 _She fell on her knees. Her body was shaking._

 _So weak..._

 _She was looking into a mirror. She had two straight lines of weird dark colors running down her face._

 _"I am no puppet," she said, "no traitor." Traitor? Why did she say that? Who would she betray?_

 _"I'm sorry..." What is she sorry for? She didn't know._

 _What? Someone was holding her wrist, but she saw nobody. No. There was a blurry brown color in front of her._

* * *

"I won't let you do that. You are part of the team, my friend, my family. I can't let you! We'll find another way to stop Zepar, I promise."

* * *

 _"Max...?"_

 _She didn't know that name, no... She knew it very well, but couldn't remember._

 _Someone else took her hand too. She saw a blurry yellow spot._

* * *

"We will help you. You don't have to do this. Zepar must have a weakness and we will figure it out."

* * *

 _"Rex..."_

 _Another name slipped out of her mouth, but she just didn't know. It felt like she knows them, but she didn't._

 _Two other hands joined them, a pink color appeared in front of her._

* * *

"Reese! Do you remember when we were kids? The fun we had? I want it to happen again. I don't want to lose you, sis! We're all in this together, we won't leave you. We will fight against Zepar together."

* * *

 _"Zoe."_

 _It was the similar feeling like before, no... It felt quite different. She was calmer. That voice... It was..._

 _She didn't know those names, but it felt like she should know them._

 _They were talking to her._

* * *

"Reese! Wake up! Please. Wake up!"

* * *

 _Reese? Who is that? Why do they want her to wake up?_

* * *

"Sister, please!"

* * *

 _Sister? Girl's words surprised her. Are they really talking to her?_

* * *

"Wake up!"

* * *

 _"I can't," she replied._

* * *

"Please, remember!"

* * *

 _Remember what?_

 _Then it flashed in front of her eyes. Three little kids playing somewhere, a plushie in her arms. "What is this? Why am I seeing this?"_

 _It disappeared._

 _The strings forced her to stand up. She saw three people in front of her clearly, two boys, one girl. They were still holding her hand._

 _ **"Just look at them. Wouldn't they be beautiful dead?"** the creepy female voice asked, **"just kill them and I'll set you free, marionette."**_

 _"Kill?"_

 ** _"Yes, kill those brats and you'll be happy."_**

* * *

"Kill..."

"Reese!" they still screamed, "please, don't! Wake up!"

* * *

 _"Who are you? You, those kids? Why would I do that?"_

 _The strings were forcing her to move, she couldn't control her body._

* * *

"Reese!"

* * *

 _That name was repeating in her head. Who is that?_

 _ **"Just do it already!"**_

 _Why? She couldn't just kill those three children in front of her. They were trying to help. Why would anyone try that?_

 _Their voices, their faces, their warm hands holding her. She knew them but forgot..._

 _Wake up..._

 _Please..._

 _No..._

 _She grabbed the strings and..._

 _Set herself free._

 _"I won't let you play with me, Zepar. I am no puppet of yours."_

 _ **"Oh, my sweet little marionette, don't be naive, don't lie to yourself. You can't escape me."**_

 _"I know."_

 _Reese put her hand on the green scarf around her neck, sister's scarf._

 _"I won't run away anymore! I won't let you hurt my little siblings."_

 _ **"Why? They won't forgive you your sins. You never forgave them, why should they do that?"**_

* * *

"I am not begging for forgiveness," Reese said out loud.

She was holding the last crystal in front of her, D-team was holding her hand.

"Reese?"

She completely snapped out of Zepar's control. The dark mark on her face and hand disappeared.

"We forgive you," Max said. "What?" Reese wondered, "despite everything I've done?" "You had your reasons for it," Rex told her. "Everyone deserves forgiveness," Zoe cried, "we're only humans, we're making mistakes! I forgive you, sis!"

"Forgive... me...?" Reese repeated. A tear flowed down her face, she smiled. "Thank you, you three."

"Wha... Wait! Reese, don't cry! It's alright!" Max panicked. "Calm down, Max. It isn't because she's sad, but because she's happy," Rex explained. "But you promised me I won't see you cry," Zoe objected and hugged her sister, crying.

"Zoe..."

The boys looked at each other, then they both joined the hug.

"Welcome home, sister," the trio said as one making Reese blush. She hugged all three of them back. "I am home..."

She was safe and sound. No more pain, no more sadness, no more strings, no more Zepar.

"It's great to have you back," Zoe sobbed. "I'm happy to be back. With you," Reese said.

She was quiet for a while then when she spoke up: "I'm sorry... I've put you all three in danger by my selfish actions."

"Selfish? What is selfish about wanting somebody you love being happy?" Max wondered. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt," Reese confessed, "but I hurt all of you myself." "It wasn't your fault," Rex said, "it wasn't you who forced Drack and Mary to kill."

Zepar appeared behind the trio and smirked. "Watch ou-" Reese pushed them away to spare them from the hit that was coming, but then... "Gah... ha..." Something stabbed her belly through.

Blood flowed from her mouth, her eyes widen. "Reese!" The trio was watching the scene with horrifying expressions. Zoe covered her mouth.

 **"So naive."**

"I... told you... I won't let you... hurt them... I..."

The thing in her belly disappeared. She was barely standing. "I..."

Her eyes slowly closed, her body fell to the ground. "Reese!" The trio ran to her.

Rex took Zoe's scarf around Reese's neck and put it on her wound to stop her bleeding. Zoe was just crying, shaking with fear. Max tried to comfort her by a hug. She continued crying.

 **"See? This is what happens when you _love_ someone. She was _trying_ to protect you and ended up being killed instead."**

"No!" Zoe cried, "she won't die. She can't!" She put two fingers to her stone plate, let the green crystal come out of it in her hands. She looked at it, fortunately, it had no cracks yet.

 **"Why? Why are you even trying?"** Zepar asked her, **"she betrayed you. She is the real villain."**

"Stop blaming others for your actions!" Max growled, "Reese did nothing wrong! _You_ forced her to do that!" **"Max Taylor. The same as I expected. A foolish so-called leader that naively sees good in everyone."**

"How do you know?" Rex asked Zepar. She turned to him. **"Rex Ancient Owen. The smartest one of the trio, calm and fast, worthy of a title of the leader."**

Zepar's eyes fell on Zoe that was giving her a death glare. **"Zoe Drake. Total opposite of her sister. Happy, bad liar, bossy girl able to do anything to protect her family. Also called _'little royal trouble'_."**

"Only one person knows that nickname," Zoe said. **"Of course. My stay in creator's body allowed me to see her memories and other things. I know everything about you. Even when she's hurt she causes troubles."**

"This isn't my sister's fault!" Zoe snapped. **"She is a liar."** "Shut up." Zoe didn't want to hear Zepar talking bad about her sister. **"She's useless."** "Shut up!" **"Wouldn't your life be better without her?"**

"Stop!" Zoe yelled. She couldn't listen to her words. The green crystal in her hand started to shine.

A thorny vine came from the ground and smacked Zepar. "Again!" Zoe yelled. The attack repeated over and over again until she was telling it.

"Make her pay for what she did!"

"Rex... Stop her..." came from Reese's mouth, she was very weak, "Zoe... can get... into a trouble..." "Don't worry, just don't talk," Rex said, he turned to Max, "Max! Can you hold the scarf at the wound for a few minutes?" "Yeah."

The boys switched positions.

Rex ran to Zoe and tried to take her crystal.

Max was holding the scarf as Rex told him to. "Max..." "It will be okay, Reese. Just stay calm," Max said. "Max... Will you... take care of Zoe for me...?" Reese asked him. "What...? I don't have to, you're supposed to protect her," Max answered. "But somebody has to take my place..." "Stop saying that! We won't leave without you!" "Max... You really are... a great person..."

Zepar had no scratch.

"Rex! What do you think you're doing?!" Zoe snapped at her friend. "Look what you became because of Zepar," he said. "She hurt Reese! Played with her, made her a puppet!" Zoe reminded him, "I will make Zepar pay for that!" "Calm down, Zoe."

 **"Can't you see how your friend is afraid? Hurting your friend maybe won't scare you."**

A fire appeared around them. Rex couldn't move. The memory came back. "Stop... Not that again..." He was almost crying. His stone plate was glowing, he put his fingers to it, the light blue shining crystal came in his hands. He held it in front of him. Ace sent a storm of wind shurikens at Zepar, they hit her, but she was still standing. The fire disappeared.

"No..." "It still isn't enough," Rex murmured. **"Not even you can control yourself?"** Zepar wondered, **"strange."** "You reminded me of the worst day of my life," Rex growled. **"The worst day? You mean how Drack killed your parents... Interesting. The memory of humans doesn't remember some important things, but it remembers death, loss, despair. I guess you will remember this moment until your deaths, but don't worry, it won't last long."**

"Not this time, Zepar!" came from the distance. A combination of fire, water, and rocks hit the queen. It finally made some little damage, but still not enough.

They all turned to the attackers, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Rod, and Laura as Kami were standing there.

"Guys!"

"Sorry we're late," Rod said, "but we had some work."

 **"How dare you two show up here?"** Zepar asked them, **"traitors!"**

"How dare you to hurt our friends?!" Kami yelled at her. **"Oh, little princess. I must ask myself... Why didn't I kill you when I had a chance? I could kill you just like I killed Ronwe."**

"Ronwe?" Kami repeated, "but she was killed-" **"By the fire crystal?"** Zepar wondered, **"by the hands of her husband? Yes, but with my little help. I would never leave an opportunity to get rid of my younger sister!"**

"Wait... What...?"

"No way... Ronwe can't be..." Rod murmured.

 **"Yes, she can. Ronwe Grey is my sister. As the younger one, she was pretty, everybody loved her, she had everything she wanted, she was nothing like me. Doesn't it sound familiar? The older one trying to get power, but gets on 'the bad side', losing everything she had."** Zepar's eyes fell on weak Reese. **"She wasn't far away from becoming me. We are the same."**

"No! She is nothing like _you_!" Zoe cried. **"You don't even know her."**

Some dark wave was coming to Zepar's enemies. Something came on its way and then turned into a card. "Was that... Jessica?" Rex wondered. "Everyone! Are you okay?" sounded behind two siblings. All of their friends and their partners arrived in the room.

"What took you so long?" Kami asked them. "Sorry, we wanted to be faster, but someone had to get down here and he was taking his time," Ema explained and glared at Justin. "Fine, I get it..." he murmured, stopped, staring at Reese. Her blood around her... His head was spinning, he was feeling dizzy, almost throwing up. He covered his mouth, turned away.

"What's up with him?" Sabi wondered. "He's afraid of blood," Nicolas answered. "Ree!" Kyra noticed her friend lying on the ground and ran to her.

"Ree! Can you hear me? Wha... What happened?" She took Max's place. "Zepar attacked her," he replied.

"What?!" Cole turned to the queen with a death glare, "that's enough! My brother, my friends. I won't let you hurt them!" He was walking fast towards Zepar. "Stay away from my family!" he shouted, "Mitch, Compy squad, charge!"

All five Compsognathuses jumped at Zepar, bitting her, trying to hurt her. Still no scratch. She shook Mitch and three green Compies off her. She was about to attack Cole, but the green Compy with a yellow stripe kept on chomping. "Gamma! Don't you dare touch my girl!" Zepar only picked Gamma up and threw her on the ground. Gamma made a quiet sound. "You!"

 **"What can you do to me?"**

Cole shook a little, he saw what she did to Reese. She could kill him where he stood. He closed his eyes.

The attack was about to come, but then he heard a roar. When he opened his eyes he saw his brother's partner taking the hit instead. "Chomp!"

Cole walked back. "Any plans?" he wondered. "Think twice before your actions," Cruz replied. "I didn't ask you!" Cole snapped.

"We have to do it quickly," Kyra said, "Ree can't take it for a long time. We must take her to the hospital or else..." "So, we have no time to lose," Niki murmured. "No _time_?" the twins said as one and looked at each other, "do you think what I think you do? We've gotta stop time." "What the... What are you two talking about?" Andy asked them.

"You'll see." Komatsu twins took their stone plates, they were glowing. " **Time Freeze**!" A bright light appeared, it blinded everyone. When it was gone Kyra was looking happily at Reese. "The bleeding stopped!"

"How the hell did you do that?!" Sue turned to the twins. "We're good, huh?" Alice said. "There is no time for this, sister," Justin interrupted. He was sitting on the ground, working on his laptop. "Yeah... But you have time to work," the twins snapped. "I am trying to get some information about _this_ ," he explained, "moment... What...?"

"What's wrong?" Ema wondered. "T-this thing... It's... Invincible..." "Wait, what did you just say?" Sabi asked him. "He said that our enemy is invincible," Kenji repeated, "what?!"

"You shouldn't be here," Kami spoke up, "not you Zak. It's dangerous." "You act like I ever obeyed you or cared," Zakuro replied. "Are you really gonna act like a teenager?" Kami growled as she turned to Zakuro, "just stay away from the fight." "It's weird to obey you when I'm twice older than you," Zakuro admitted. "I just want to protect you as you want to protect Dengyo."

"I must agree," Dengyo said, "please, don't try to help us in the battle. Take care of Kenji." "Agree," Cruz joined, "Damita, Bel, you too."

"Fine, let's show her hell!" Sue shouted as she swiped a move card, " **Firebomb**!" Annie jumped into the air, rotating, and falling down with a fire in her mouth. She hit Zepar, but no damage. "No way..." "No scratch," Dengyo said, "impossible..." "I told you she is invincible," Justin reminded others, "but you did not listen to me." "What on earth is she?" Andy wondered.

 **"The queen of darkness! The most powerful being ever living!"** Zepar laughed, holding a black jewel in her hands.

"I have to ask once again," Nicolas said as he turned to Rex, "isn't that thing dangerous like you said?" "She's the one who created that power and she can control it," Rod explained. "And we can't win against her," Sabi added. "I must agree," Justin said, "it is technically impossible for us to beat her." "Yeah, that really cheers me up from the second smartest person in this room," Cole murmured. "Well, we can't just give up," Niki snapped.

"We can't win, but maybe we can stop her," Max said. "What?" "Zepar!" he shouted, "let's make a deal!" "Max, you know how every one of our deals ended up bad," Zoe reminded him. "Stop hurting my friends and destroying everything," Max continued, "and you'll get me." "What?!" "Kid, you've gotta be kidding!" Cole yelled.

Zepar smirked. **"That was easier than I thought. Come to me, boy."**

Max made a few steps forward. "Max, come back here!" Rex shouted. "Are you mad?" Kami wondered. Max didn't listen to them. "Kid!" He continued.

Suddenly, someone hugged him. "Max, you idiot!" she said. He looked back and saw Zoe with her arms wrapped around him. "Zoe...? It's the only way. We can't win," he said. "No!" she yelled at him, "I almost lost Rex and Reese this way, I don't want to lose _you_!" "Zoe... I'm sorry..."

"I won't let you do that, Max! I... I love you!" Zoe gave Max a kiss. His cheeks turned red. "Please, don't leave me... I don't know how this will end... But I want everything to come back! Remember back in Canada?"

 **"How sweet. I can make you be together forever!"**

"No!" Dark ran to Zepar to prevent her from attacking the couple. "Dark!" "Damita, get out of there!"

Zepar came to her, grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her closer. **"You're brave and foolish. I know these red eyes. Impossible... You can't be..."** "I... won't let you hurt them..." **"What are you going to do?"** "Hope dies last!"

Dark took Zepar's hand. A black light appeared. Zepar let go of her. **"Owner."**

"Zepar! Keep your hands off my Hermana!" Cruz growled, " **Mayfly**!" River hit the queen several times, it wasn't enough. **"Oh, I see now, _guardian_. You and Dengyo Shiraki have been spying on me the whole time." ** "You knew the Little Genius will betray you, but you allowed us to do that before."

 **"Don't worry, guardians, you're right after all the owners!"** It happened so fast, some darkwave came to them and in the next moment everyone, but Bel, Cruz, Kami, Rod, Zakuro, were lying on the ground, didn't move even their dinosaurs.

Bel immediately ran to Reese in case Tashi or Ria would turn into cards and their move will stop effect her.

"Dengyo, Kenji!"

"Damita! What happened?!"

"Maybe her attacks can detect the power of the crystals inside of them," Rod theorized. "Terry, Spiny, Tank! Get up!" Kami yelled, "Max, are you really gonna give up?" No answer.

Zakuro kneed beside her son. "Dengyo, please, you're the only ones who can stop her!" She shook with him to wake him up, nothing happened. "Den..."

Zepar was slowly walking to them. Her eyes fell on her hurt creator. Bel stood up, she gave herself some courage. "Go away!" **"Why are you even trying?"** Zepar asked her, **"you have nothing to do with this. Did you just come to meet death?"** "I came here to save my friends," Bel replied. Zepar only laughed. Bel noticed a power coming out of the last crystal into Zepar's body.

Then two dark wings came from her back like before and she absorbed the cosmos stone. **"As much as I want to kill _her_ I can't, it would also kill me."**

 _"Wait, does that mean Reese has to die in order to defeat Zepar...?"_ Bel thought, _"no... No one will die today!"_

"You won't kill anyone!" she snapped. Zepar looked at her, her dark cold eyes were cutting through her. Bel made a step back. A knife appeared in Zepar's hand. **"I really like _this_ way," ** she said as her arm with the knife quickly came closer to Bel's face.

"Watch out!"

Someone pulled her down to dodge the knife. In the next moment, she was lying in Cruz's arms safe and sound. Her cheeks turned red. "Are you alright?" he asked her. "Y-yeah..."

Zepar only laughed.

The fear was filling the room. None of the owners or dinosaurs got up yet.

"I agree," Zakuro said as she stood up, "you won't murder anymore! Mary... Drack... They're both gone because of you!"

"What...?" Kami murmured, "no..."

 **"They were just an annoyance."**

"Just stop with this already!" Zakuro yelled. "Zak, no!" Kami shouted, "get away from here! She already killed Drack and Mary... I don't wanna lose even you! Zak!" Zakuro turned to her m... She turned to Kami. "I'll be fine." "Zak!"

 **"I'm sure I'll enjoy killing you in front of her eyes."**

Zepar was heading to Zakuro, still holding the knife. "No... Zak!" Kami took the whip she had and ran between them. "Get away from her!" Zepar was close enough to stab her. Before Kami was able to protect Zakuro and herself, Zepar attacked.

Suddenly, Rod stepped in her way and got hit. The queen ripped his clothes by the knife. "Rod!" "I'm okay... Just a shirt," he assured his sister. Kami glared at Zakuro. "I told you to stay away!" she snapped. "Sorry... But I couldn't just stand here, Dengyo and others need us!" "You won't help them dead!"

Zepar teleported behind Zakuro and was ready to attack again, but then...

Lufengosaurus rammed towards Zepar and stopped her. "Shadow?"

"You won't hurt my mother!" someone growled. A boy with black hair and a ponytail, Dengyo Shiraki was awake. "Den...?"

"Yep, as I said we'll show you hell," Sue joined. Annie stood up to the fight. "Sue, here!" Zakuro gave her a fire move card. "This is... Mary's card," Sue noticed. Zakuro nodded.

"This should work... **Fire canon**!" Sue swiped the card. Annie shot a fireball at Zepar, it still wasn't enough. "The hell?" "Justin said she is invincible, remember?" Dengyo said. "Everything has its weakness," Bel joined as she got on her feet, "maybe this will help." She found move cards in her pockets. "Bel, you're incredible, you know?" Cruz asked. Bel's cheeks got a red color. "Muchas gracias!" Cruz took the wind card and ran to his partner.

"River! Come on! This isn't time for a nap!" Allosaurus opened his eyes, watching Cruz, waiting for him to continue. "Come back to the battle and you'll get as much ham as you want to!" He actually stood up. "Guess you really can get a man to do something just by promising him some food," Bel murmured.

Cruz put the move card to his bracelet and said: " **Sonic blast**!" River shot a ball of wind creating a tornado, but with the same result as Annie.

" **Rock roller**!" Stegosaurus created a huge rock and pushed it against Zepar. " **Aqua whip**!" A whip out of water shot from Ampelosaurus' mouth surrounded Zepar and smacked her around. Still no scratch. Niki and Ema joined the others while Stegi and Ellen attacked again.

"So, even with these new cards from Dark and Bel we can do nothing," Niki said. "We can't give up just yet," Ema told her, "for Miharu, for everyone."

They noticed that others were moving. Dark got up as well with Kenji, Sabi, Star, Andy, and Aaron.

"What the...?" "Niki, I know where you saw those wings," Sabi remembered, "that dark... thing in the sky two years ago." " _That_ thing?" Andy wondered. "It almost destroyed the city," Kenji said. "Not only the city... but the whole cosmos..." Dark corrected him. "You're kidding!" Andy didn't want to believe.

"This thing attacked the city and did a huge damage," Nicolas waking up reminded them. "That's why we have to stop her," Alice added. The twins, Justin, Kyra, and Cole got up.

 _"They know what they stand against to and they still want to continue,"_ Kami thought, _"Haru, Komatsu, Kato... If you saw them right now, they're just like you. I know you'd be proud. Why I never did this?"_

"Kid! You already defeated her!" Cole snapped at his still sleeping brother, "you can do it even this time!" "Cole's right!" Sue joined, "we can't do this without you."

"Sue...?" Zoe, Rex, and their dinos opened their eyes. "I agree with them," Rex said, "we're even more powerful than before." "If we'll give up... she'll... Sis will..."

"Who...?" somebody murmured, "who said we're going to give up...? You don't know if anything's impossible unless you try!" Max and Chomp quickly stood up in a yellow light.

"Wow, Kid!"

In the next moment, a bolt of lightning hit Zepar, unlike the other attacks this one seemed to work.

"Hell yeah!" "Yeah! Taste the hope!" Kenji laughed.

 **"This... Power. I knew you're the one."**

"What on earth was that?" Andy wondered. "The crystal move," Justin replied. "Max has his crystal inside of him," Alice said, "just like I did."

"Ree! How are you?" Kyra kneed next to her friend. "Kyra...?" "It'll be okay, I promise. We'll get you out of here." "Kyra... Kids, use the crystal moves... It should work on her... Especially... The trio... Hope, knowledge, life..."

"But we cannot," Justin looking at his laptop said, "since some of us already used the crystal move, they cannot use them again." "Why not?" Sabi wondered. "Every power has its limits," Cruz said. "When you use your crystal move, the power of the crystal goes to 50 %," Justin explained, "using it twice in a row would cause power to be exactly zero." "And we don't know what can happen if the power drops to zero," Ema remembered, "we can't risk our lives like that." "The power of the crystals is connected to our souls, it would probably kill us," Kenji joined. "You're maybe the owner, but you have no dinosaur or crystal move, so, you're safe," Andy reminded him.

"But only Alice, Nicolas, Max, Rex, and Zoe already used them," Bel said, "others can attack." "Only Max's attack did some damage," Rex joined. "But why mine?" Max wondered. "Hope..." Dark murmured. "Does it matter? There has to be another powerful move like that," Zoe said.

"We need a very powerful move, huh?" Rod whispered, holding **Fire scorcher** card. "No! We won't use _this_ move!" Kami yelled at him as she noticed the card in his hand, "I don't want _it_ to happen again. We must get some time for the crystals to recover. I maybe have a plan. A fusion of our moves worked on her as well. Terry, Spiny, and Tank can keep on attacking her until others won't be able to finish it." "That's genius, Laura," Rod agreed. "In that case... you'll need this..." Dark gave them three move cards, **Magma blaster** , **Water sword** , and **Quake saber**. "Thanks."

Future siblings put the cards to their hexagons. Tyrannosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Saichania combine their attacks and hit the queen of darkness. She lost balance and fell on her knee. **_"How...? Even though I'm now much stronger, this attack works the same for me. I need more power."_**

 **"This isn't the end!"**

Zepar stood up and flew to them. Kenji took his crystal and stepped in her way, holding the crystal of light in front of him. The started to shine. Zepar covered her eyes. The legendary crystals make her weaker.

The light disappeared and Kenji turned to his friends. "I'm so cool, aren't I?" Then Zepar grabbed his head, lifted him from the ground. "Kenji!" She threw him away and walked towards him. Dark ran to him.

"I... I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled. **"Still those same red eyes,"** Zepar whispered. She smirked. Grey arms raised from the ground and headed to Dark. "Dark, no!" Sabi shouted and turned to her Dilophosaurus as she swiped a move card, " **Atomic bomb**!" Star the Dilophosaurus jumped into the air, she was falling at Zepar, but the queen dodged. "What...?"

The arms were close to Dark, but then a strange light lit up in front of her, making the arms disappear.

"Pterosaur...?"

The light change into a black-haired woman in a black and white dress. She opened her red eyes staring at her older sister.

"Who is that?" Nicolas asked. "Ronwe Grey," Kami replied. "The hell? Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Sue wondered. "She is the Pterosaur, but that's... Impossible," Sabi said.

 **"Well, well, well. What have we here? You finally decided to show up, Ron, after one hundred years. I never thought I'd see you again, sister."**

"S-sister?!"

 **"Please... Stop... This isn't right..." "Do you think I even care?!"**

"They're sisters... Doesn't that mean Zepar is that dark Pterosaur?" Cole theorized. "Yeah... Those colors..." Max remembered. "That explains her revenge on us," Zoe realized. "We stopped her once," Rex said, "this shouldn't be a problem."

 **"Get out of my way, Ron. I am now more powerful, I can kill you this time!"**

Kyra stood up and yelled at Zepar: "Why?! Why would you hurt your own sister?!" Zepar's surprised face looked at her. "Family is someone who will always love you and hurt them is just disgusting!"

Before any other word could slip out of her mouth, Zepar she standing in front of her, grabbing Kyra's chin. **"Kyra Lucy Komatsu. Caring and talented musician with a broken mind. The weakest and worst of all."**

"Ky... ra..." Reese was still staring at the ceiling, knowing her friend is in trouble, but she couldn't move.

 **"You really care about your siblings, don't you?"** Kyra only nodded. **"Just let me do this."** Zepar let go of her. Kyra's body was trembling. She started to scream.

Reese turned her head Kyra's way and saw the fake blonde holding her head, crying, shaking, screaming, her eyes closed.

"Kyra! What did you do to her?" others yelled.

"Ally! Nicolas! Ivi! No!" Kyra screamed the names of her siblings. Reese knew very well what her friend is seeing. She tried to at least sit up. "Ky... ra..." Her arms were shaking. Her glasses fell on the ground. Everything was so blurry. "Kyra... Open your eyes... It isn't real... Kyra!"

Kyra opened her eyes, calmed her body. "You promised, it will be okay..." "Ree..."

 ** _"Impossible. She's still alive..."_**

 **"Just stop..."**

Ronwe was standing next to her sister. **"Won't you ever give up, Ron? I am the one who has the power now and you're slowly dying."**

 **"Destroy the last crystal... And use your crystals..."**

"But destroying of the last crystal will cause-" **"You'll stop Zepar..."** Ronwe interrupted Rex. "No!" Max shouted, "I promised Reese we'll find another way!"

"I don't get it. Why are you guys against it?" Andy wondered. "Because if Zepar will die... Reese will die as well," Bel murmured, her voice was shaking. "As its creator, she is connected with the last crystal," Dengyo explained.

"We won't do that!" Zoe yelled, "destroying the last crystal is technically killing Reese by our hands. And I won't let her die!"

 **"It's the... only way..."**

"Saving the world includes killing Ree?" Kyra whispered, "no..."

 **"You can't win! You can't stop me without destroying the source of my power! You won't do that! Can't you see it's useless?! You're all so naive."** Zepar's devilish laugh sounded through the whole place.

"Doesn't matter how impossible it seems you have to try..." Reese said. She was standing, her hand on her wound, the last crystal in her hand.

Everyone was looking at her.

 **"Still alive, huh?"**

"I won't die so easily... Not when lives of everyone are in my hands..."

 **"You won't do that! You're too afraid!"**

"If you think so..."

Reese put her hand in the air, prepared to do that. "No!" others cried. "Reese, you know what will happen to you," Rex said. "Yes, I do... But does it even matter...?" "What do you mean?" Cole wondered. "I'll say hello to them there..." "Please, don't do that!" "There has to be another way!" Max and Zoe yelled at her. "Ree, they're right!" "Sis, please..." Reese ignored them.

"I'm sorry, kids..." she said.

She threw the last crystal on the ground. It shuttered into seventeen pieces.

"Reese!"

Her eyes were closed as her body was falling.

Panicking Kyra and Bel caught her in their arms and lay her body on the ground. "Ree? Ree, can you hear me? Hey! It's me, Kyra. Please, wake up!" Tears were running down Kyra's face. Others were in shock. Zoe wanted to run to her sister, but both Max and Rex took her arms.

 **"She really did it..."** Zepar said, **"I... Gha... My power..."**

 **"Attack..."** Ronwe said as she changed into several light balls and flew into hands of the owners with their dinosaurs still in the battle.

Kami, Rod, and Cruz took their new move cards.

"Together..." Max murmured. "For Reese..." Zoe sobbed. "For everyone..." Rex whispered.

The light appeared around the dinosaurs.

Chomp the Triceratops, Ace the Carnotaurus, Paris the Parasaurolophus, Tashi the Pachycephalosaurus, Ria the Crylophosaurus, Karo the Dimetrodon, Ellen the Ampelosaurus, Annie the Daspletosaurus, Stegi the Stegosaurus, Star the Dilophosaurus, Aaron the Coelophysis, Shadow the Lufengosaurus, Mitch, Alpha, Zeta, Gamma, Delta the Compsognathuses, River the Allosaurus, Terry the T-rex, Spiny the Spinosaurus, and Tank the Sachania attacked the queen of darkness.

Seventeen attacks combined were quickly heading to Zepar. The superfusion move hit her before she could even scream. A dark smoke came from the place.

She was gone.

"We did it!" everyone cheered, they changed their partners into chibi forms. Only Zoe didn't do that. She ran to her sister, fell on her knees next to her.

"Reese, wake up!"

Reese looked so peaceful like she was sleeping, but she was slowly losing her breath and blood. **Time freeze's** effect was gone since Tashi and Ria weren't in the battle forms. Zoe put on sister's glasses.

She was trembling, almost crying, and wasn't the only one. Justin couldn't watch the scene because of the red color around. Kyra and Dark let their tears run their faces. Max and Rex felt the same as Zoe, useless. They saved her, but in the next moment, they lost her. No... Not yet.

"She's still alive," Bel said, "but weak... It's a question of time when she'd be a goner... I'm sorry..." "It's okay, Bel. It wasn't your fault," Rex assured her.

"We have to take her to the hospital," Sabi said. "Her crystal was destroyed," Zakuro reminded her, "just like all the owners, her soul is dead."

"Wait, but she isn't the real owner," Max remembered, "she created the crystal herself, it can't be the same!" "Well, maybe, but..." Niki said, "she's slowly dying." "She isn't dead yet." "Max, give it up already," Kenji spoke up. "Dead people can't be brought back," Justin murmured, "when something is broken it will stay broken... I won't let her die!" He shook his head and ran to Reese's body. He pushed his sister away. Despite he was feeling dizzy, he stayed with her.

"Justin's right," Ema agreed, "we can't bring them back, that's why we have to save her!" "How?" Andy wondered.

That was true, how? There was no way to do that. The hope was leaving more of them.

"I know!" Dark said and showed them a move card, a grass move card. "What is that?" wondered Sue. "Are you sure it will work?" Dengyo asked. "Move cards don't work on humans," Cole said, "right?"

"It will work," Zoe whispered as she took the card, "it has to... She can't die. It worked once... It has to even this time." She closed her eyes, swiped the move card across the stone plate, hoping for a miracle.

Zoe heard a deep breath. She opened her eyes. Her sister was barely breathing, most of her blood around her was gone, the wound on her belly was healed.

"Reese!"

Zoe turned Paris to a little form and took Reese's hand. _"Please, work... Just wake up..."_

"It healed... How...?" Bel wondered. "A miracle," Rex replied. "Impossible..." Zakuro added. "Anything is possible if you believe," Max said.

Reese's lips moved: "My... Bl... It tastes... Bad... I... So... rry... M... R... Zo... I'm..." Her eyes opened. She looked confused. Justin helped her to sit up. D-trio gave her a big hug.

"Welcome back, sis!" they said again as one. "I'm alive...?" Zoe was nodding in happiness. "How...? My soul was supposed to..." "Yes, but an artificial crystal doesn't work like ours," Rex explained. "And Zoe and Paris healed you," Max added.

"Thank you..." Reese murmured as she turned to her sister before she passed out.


	28. Epilogue

**Okay, guys, this is finally the epilogue, the last chapter... I really enjoyed writing this fanfic for you. I wanna thank my good friends XiaolinDinoMaster for his fanfic that got me to publishing mine, CarnotaurusMan for his inspiration from his fanfics, and especially Bel-TheSweet-Sylveon/Emma, imyouknowwho/jboy44, and TheCrazyRavenclaw for their help and reading.**

 **Thank you so much, guys, I would never get here without you :)**

* * *

Her eyes were closed, her body looked less alive, her breath was slowing down.

"Reese! No..." Zoe whispered, "she can't be..." She was still holding her hand. "Zoe, moment," Justin helping Reese to sit said, "she is fine. I still hear her heart beating." _"Moment, her heart,"_ he realized and blushed. "She's just exhausted," Rex assured Zoe. "No wonder," Max joined, "she's been through a lot of things today."

Kyra kneed next to her friend and checked up on her wound. "Incredible... It's totally healed." Zoe smiled as she turned to Paris and pet her. "Thank you for that..."

"Hell yeah, girl. You really are the best friend and sister anyone can have," Sue said, smiling. "I never thought there would be someone you'll love, cousin," Ema admitted. "Wha...?" Sue's cheeks turned red. "Shut the hell up!" she snapped. Zoe laughed.

"I hate to interrupt you, but how are we going to get out?" Rod asked everyone. "I have a better question," Nicolas said, "who are you?" "My name is Rod and this is my sister Laura."

Almost everyone looked at Kami. "I thought your name is Kami," Dengyo said. "It's a long story," Kami confessed, "after Rex disappeared from the future, Rod decided to find him and ended up in the past, where I later got as well. Before the Greyholt incident happened, we became friends of Grey's family. When Sikers set the town on fire and killed Ronwe, he wanted to fix that and went to Zepar, not even knowing her connection with his wife. Zepar wanted Sikers' daughter as an exchange. And that's the moment when I stepped in, I sacrificed myself to save Harc's life. I became immortal Kami Ike the princess of darkness." "Zepar took me and made me immortal too, hiding me as her secret weapon until now," Rod continued.

Others' surprised glares were just watching them.

Bel turned to Rex. "You're from the future?" she wondered. "It's complicated," he replied.

"I'm not sure if we can believe him," Cruz admitted. "You too, Cruz?" Sue murmured. "Everybody thought he's dead and now he just appears... Strange." "I wanna keep him," Kyra joined, "he's cute." "Kyra, no! You won't flirt with my brother," Kami snapped. "Fine... Fine..."

"Can't we focus on how we're gonna get out?" Zakuro asked. "Yeah... There is no way out, right?" Alice remembered. "But, Dark, how did you and Bel get here?" Kenji wondered. "Yeah, I thought you stayed on the surface," Max said. "We went through the lake," Bel answered.

"Lake?" Sabi repeated, "Dark, you... You finally overcome your fear...?" "No..." Dark replied, "not really..." "She did well," Bel admitted, "she was so determined to help you that she almost did it." Dark looked at the ground. Kenji immediately hugged her. "Dark, please, don't cry!" Everyone just laughed. "Futaba led us here..." Dark said, "there is a room with water... on the 2nd floor... full of dinosaurs..." "So, that's our way home," Niki cheered. "Looks like it," Ema said. "But he isn't that friendly," Max remembered. "That isn't true," Zoe objected, "I still think he was just jealous." Max only blushed.

"I'm not sure if it's a great idea," Bel said, "Reese is hurt. Going through the lake can be dangerous for her." "Agree," Cruz added, "we can't risk something like that." "She's maybe healed, but she's weak," Rex reminded them. "You guys go. I'll stay with her," Zoe decided. "Girl, are you sure?" Sue wondered. Zoe nodded, still holding sister's hand. "You are the best one for this, Zoe," Justin agreed.

"I'm staying too," Max said.

"We'll wait until Reese wakes up and then we're heading to the surface," Rex joined.

"Maybe I should stay here with you," Kyra said. "I think Kid and the others can do it themselves," Cole assured his girlfriend, "with the little guys."

"Dark, Bel, lead the way home!" Andy said. Others headed away, leaving the original four alone.

* * *

In the next room, everyone was talking to each other. Cole looked at Rod. "Hey, I can't believe you two are the same kids I met two years ago," Cole said. "And I can't believe you kissed my sister," Rod snapped coldly. _"Holy dino, another protective sibling..."_ Cole thought.

Kami stopped. "Laura, is something wrong?" Rod wondered. "No... I'm just so glad this finally ended and you're back. I missed you so much, Rod..." "I won't leave you ever again, I promise."

"Go ahead," Kami told him, "Zak?" The woman turned to her. "Can we talk alone for a minute?" "Sure."

"We'll wait for in front of that room," Dengyo said. "Okay."

Everyone left.

"What is it?" Zakuro asked Kami. "First of all, I can't believe you gave up on your father's glasses. They still have that scratch from the day he tried to save me..." "I didn't give up on him, I just thought they would suite Sue when she broke hers," Zakuro explained. "Zak... I'm so sorry he died..." Kami sobbed, "I loved him so much..." "You didn't do anything," Zakuro objected, "I didn't obey him and put him a danger." "That boy who shot him... Jeff... Jeff Miharu, he was part of Akuno back then." "Jeff? Guess it was similar to Cruz. Zepar wanted the guardian on her side," Zakuro theorized. "After Jeff gave crystals of water and earth to his younger brother Michael, he left." "So, what you're trying to tell me here is that I should forgive Jeff?"

"I may hope that when you'll forgive the man that killed your father, you'll forgive a woman that abandoned you," Kami admitted. Zakuro took Kami's hands. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"Zak... Thank you..." Kami said.

* * *

D-team was sitting near Reese. They made her a pillow from Max's fanny pack and Rex's brown bag. She was still sleeping.

"So, we're finally together again," Max said. "Yeah..." "I missed you so much, guys," Zoe laughed, "I'm glad to be with you." "Me too," Rex admitted, "sorry for everything... Sorry for hitting you, Zoe." He turned to her with a guilty look. "That is a long time ago. I was never mad at you. We saw what Zepar can do."

Zoe's eyes fell on the almost lifeless body of her sister. Max put his hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine. Just give her some time," he told her. "For once I hope you're right..." Zoe deeply sighed. "You know her," Rex joined, "she won't give up so easily." "You're right. She is awesome. I'm just a little afraid of the effect of the move card..." "Why?" Max wondered. "I once used it on myself in the Netherlands, but it didn't help. Even after that I... threw up blood..." Zoe explained. "She will be all right," Rex told her, "you couldn't heal because of Mary's spell. She should be fine."

Everyone was silent for a while.

Unknown to them the creator woke up, staring at the ceiling. She was alive and feeling surprisingly well. They saved her... She opened her mouth a little bit and whispered few words: "Kids...? I... I owe my life to you..."

The trio turned, dino gathered around her. "Reese!" They ran to her. "Huh? You're..."

"Do you feel any better?" Max asked her. "Yes... Kinda..." "Kinda?! What do you mean?" Zoe wondered, "you can be only okay or not okay!" "I'm... fine... Just don't yell at me, sis..." "Are you sure? You seem... weak," Rex said. Reese didn't say anything.

"You all right, sis?"

"I guess so..."

"You guess...? So, is something wrong?" Zoe was so worried. "No... I just... can't believe..." Reese answered. Still processing what happened to her, she tried to sit, but her arms broke under her weight. Her body felt much heavier than ever before. Like Rex said she was weak. Her body was about to hit the ground, but someone stopped her. Her sister was holding her, helping to sit. Reese gave Zoe a smile. "I think you should rest for a while," Rex told her, "we have enough time."

"No... It's okay. I'm... fine. Better than I thought I'd be... After what happened... I wonder why I survived."

They were just staring at her in disbelief, processing what she just said. "You survived because we won't let you die!" Zoe snapped, "because _I_ won't let you die!" "That's right," Rex joined, "we can't let anyone die." "You're incredible," Max admitted, "you defeated Zepar despite you being hurt." "I... am no hero," Reese said. "Yes, you are," Zoe objected, "you're the smartest and most awesome person..." "Can you stop with that child's play?" "But you kept Zepar away from us for so long," Rex reminded Reese.

"What?"

"You fought her until your last breath just to protect us."

 _"Get out! Get off my head, Zepar! Stop hurting them!"_

"I fought her...?" Reese remembered the strings she cut off. She fought for them. All because of that green scarf she had around her neck before. How could a fabric set the puppet free? Somehow it did... That scarf made her believe during those four months and now it saved her from Zepar and bleeding out.

No...

It wasn't the scarf that did all of that. Reese noticed it lying next to her, she took it and put it slowly near her chest. Her hand was shaking. Her body became paler as she saw her blood on the scarf. She felt dizzy.

"Reese, are you okay?" Max asked her. "Sis... Your fear... You never overcame your fear of blood, right?" Zoe wondered. "How come you're right again? But it's okay. I can handle it better than Justin," Reese assured them, "I'm not gonna vomit, it's fine..."

"Sis... Why did you lie about that? Why did you lie to me?"

"I... didn't want anyone to be worried... And... Zepar would use it against me..."

"But how did Zepar get inside your body?" Max wondered. "I let her," Reese replied. "But why?" "To bring Zoe back... When you went to find her..."

"But we were already on our journey to save her," Rex objected, "your deal was unnecessary." "She even promised to heal me..."

"What?!" "Why did you believe her?!" Zoe snapped at her sister, "she's a liar! She'd say anything just to get you... And you fell right into her trap." "I know..." "I'm sure you wanted to trick her," Rex said, "but you risked too much." "She would never do anything for you," Max growled, "she was a selfish person, didn't care about anyone, not even her own family."

"She didn't lie. That's the only difference between us," Reese murmured. "You aren't like her!" Max shouted, "she was pure evil."

"She chose me because we're the same," Reese explained. "How did she choose you?" Max and Zoe were totally confused. "Maybe when we entered two years ago," Rex theorized, "four of us went on the ship to find our parents and that should be the moment when Zepar targeted you."

"So, if we would keep you away, you could have been fine," Zoe said, "I won't forgive myself." "It wasn't your fault, sis..."

"No... After Kami hit me, I didn't lose consciousness, I saw how they attacked you and I couldn't do anything... I'm the one who would let you die. You were stabbed in the belly. If I'd do anything maybe you could have..." Tears ran down Zoe's face. "I'm... I'm sor-" "You don't have to be," Reese assured her sister as she hugged her, "I told you I can be happy without children as long as I have all of you."

"Everything is as it should be," Rex said. "So, is this a happy ending?" Max wondered. Reese nodded. "I hope so. I would say that if anyone tried to hurt my siblings again, I'd make them pay, but you can take care of yourselves."

"Did you just call even Max and Rex your siblings?" Zoe asked. "Yeah..." "Why?" "Someone once told me that if I'll protect them, they'll treat me like their sister," Reese said. "You remember?" "What do you mean, Max?" Rex wondered. "When I was in the past Reese noticed me and I told her that," Max explained.

They heard a strange sound. They all look at dinos, it was Chomp. It sounded like he'd say: _"What else did you tell her?" "Justin won't be happy that Max changed something in the past,"_ Ace's growl joined, _"but it maybe helped us."_ _"Really? How?"_ Chomp wondered. _"If-" "Leave it you two,"_ Paris snapped. They both turned to the female dinosaur. She walked to the creator. _"Are you sure you're okay? Didn't I do something wrong?"_ "Don't bother about it," Reese replied, "you did what you could, it isn't your fault I can't be completely healed."

"Wait a sec, you understand her?" The trio couldn't believe how many secrets Reese has. "Of course. You can say it's similar to how Justin can read Alice's mind. I think we should go..."

"But you're still pretty weak," Max objected, "we can't risk it." "It's fine."

Reese slowly stood up, still holding the scarf. "See? I'm okay. Ah..." She closed her eyes tightly like something hurt her. "Anyway, we're taking you to the hospital," Rex decided.

"Guess I have no other choice..." Reese sighed.

* * *

It was already evening when got to the hospital. After a while, Reese left with Wendy to talk in private. The trio kept standing in the corridor.

"Don't worry, Zoe," Max said, "I'm sure she'll be-" "No," Zoe interrupted him, "I know she'll be all right. Isn't this weird? There won't be any more adventures." "Yeah..." Rex agreed, "but we can't say that for sure. We thought it was the end even two years ago." "Every day with those three is an adventure," Max laughed as he looked at their dinosaur friends. "I know I said that the danger is my second name and adventure my third, but I don't want to be included in anything like this again," Zoe admitted.

"Bel! No way! I won't-"

They heard a familiar voice. Bel was pushing Alice their way. "Oh c'mon, Alice." "No!" Alice kept refusing, she was blushing. "Why do you want me to do that?" she whispered, "don't you love him too?" "Yes," Bel answered quietly, "but I heard what Zoe did for you, she's holding her feelings back to give chance to you. And I want it as well. So, go and get Rex." "But..." "Go before I'll change my mind. But remember, if you'll fail, I'm immediately getting him, okay?" Alice sighed. "Fine..." Bel walked away.

"Alice? Everything all right?" Rex asked her and walked closer. "Y-yeah... I just want... You know... I'dliketotalktoyou, but... afterfiveyearsofsilence... Ican'tfindtherightwords!" "What...? Sorry, what did you say?" Alice's face turned totally red.

"Is she doing what I think she is?" Max wondered. "Of course!" Zoe cheered.

Tashi pushed Alice towards Rex. "I-I..." She was trying to avoid eye contact, because of Rex's beautiful blue eyes. "Rex... That kiss really meant something to me. I dreamed about that moment for a long time. You don't even know how stupid your presence makes me feel. I..." Alice turned around, she wanted to run away as far as she can. Her whole body was trembling, sweating, melting inside. "S-sorry!" Her steps were heading away, but a paper fell out of her pocket. Rex picked it up. It was a drawing of him with Alice. He went to her and took her hand. Alice hid her face in the hoodie of her jacket. "It's okay. I know how you feel," Rex told her, "totally confused." "I..." Alice noticed that Rex is blushing as well. Max and Zoe standing behind him were smiling at her. Zoe was nodding in agreement. "Go for it!" she called them.

"What about we'll go somewhere together today?" Rex asked Alice. Her eyes widen. "Y-you m-mean d-date...?" Alice almost fainted. "Alice?" She shook her head. "Sure, Rex! 100% sure!" A wide smile appeared on her face. Rex looked at Zoe. "Is it okay if we'll go now?" he asked. "Yes," Zoe replied, "have fun. And be nice to her, Rex." "Don't worry."

Rex, Ace, Alice, and Tashi left.

"I can't believe they finally got together," Max admitted. "Maybe we can get together too," Zoe murmured. "What was that?" Max wondered. "Nothing... Max, thank you for trying to find me." "Huh?" "You and Rex never lost hope," Zoe said, "thank you." "We had to. You don't even know how everyone felt without you, how I felt without you... Zoe, I... I... I lo-"

Suddenly, a rumble sounded. "Man, I'm so hungry," Max growled. Zoe laughed. "Go to the cafeteria. You have to eat, plus you have to be tired. We just saved the world," she told him. "Are you sure?" he wondered. "Go. We can be here alone."

Max and Chomp walked away, leaving Zoe and Paris alone.

* * *

Reese was standing in an almost empty hospital room, looking out of the window, still holding sister's scarf. "Is this really how it ends?" she asked herself.

The door opened and Wendy entered the room. "Good or bad results?" "Unbelievable," Wendy answered, "Zakuro told me everything. Those move cards have similar power as the crystals. With that power... Your injuries are healed." Reese's head raised up when she heard Wendy's words. "All of them?" "I'm sorry... But you still-"

"I still can't," she interrupted Wendy, putting her hand on her belly, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I understand you. As the guardian and a woman, you need to protect someone. I know how it feels. Every woman guardian became mother slowly after they became guardians, but you and me, I gave up on that post very soon. It's just that feeling like you have to."

"It's okay," Reese said, "don't forget it requires even something else than just being able or rather someone." "You didn't find the right one yet, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for everything, Wendy." "No problem."

Reese turned to the door. "How many times do I have to tell you that listening behind the door is rude, sis?" she asked as she went to the door and opened it. Zoe leaning on it almost fell on the ground. Reese gave her sister a reproaching glare. "I'm sorry..." "Reese, don't be too strict," Wendy told her.

Reese smiled at Zoe. "You heard I'm fine. Anyways, I have some work for you in my apartment." "What exactly?" Zoe wondered. "You'll see," Reese replied.

"I wish I had a strong bond with my sister like you two," Wendy whispered, "if she only knew she has a sister."

* * *

The sun was slowly going down. Cruz was sitting on the coast of the lake with River beside him.

The brunette girl with a blue bow in her hair went to him. "Cruz?" He turned to her. "Bel. Thank you." "For what?" she wondered, sitting next to him. "For saving Damita," he replied. "Sabi already did that," Bel said, "Dark did very well. I didn't even know she is afraid of water." "She is... Have you ever heard of a tortured little girl?" "Yeah... That's terrible..."

"Our 'parents' used to torture Damita. They once threw her into the water for no reason, I watched how she almost drown. That was the moment I told myself to finally do something. I took her to the hospital, but when I found out they'll call our 'parents', I couldn't risk it. I panicked. We ran away here, where Kami found us. Unbelievable that Akuno actually saved my sister's life. They treated her much better."

"She didn't deserve that," Bel said, "no one deserves anything like that." "She really likes you, Bel. Maybe we should try to help her together."

"Maybe... Cruz, when I first met Akuno, I thought they just use people. I didn't want to believe anyone. I felt like that even when I met you and found out you were part of Akuno, but then you changed my mind. Thank you for saving me..."

* * *

When the sisters entered Reese's apartment, Paris ran to the bedroom and lay on the bed. "Is it okay?" Zoe asked. "Yes, it is. She really likes to sleep there," Reese said, "let her rest."

"Then what did you want?" Zoe wondered. "I know you did so many things for me today, but can I have just one request? Will you help to pack my stuff to move away?"

"Move away?!" Zoe snapped, "where are you moving?" "Home," Reese replied, "Max and Rex should join us later."

* * *

The dark fell over Sanjo city.

Sabi and Star were lying on the bed, relaxing after the long day. Dark entered the room. "Hermana, is... everything okay?" she asked. "Yeah, don't worry. Just tired of that all time-traveling," Sabi answered, "did you just call me Hermana?" "Si..." "After you called me that the first time, I found out what it means. Dark, am I like a sister to you?" Sabi wondered. "Si... You were-"

A yelling sounded from outside. Sabi sat up and saw fireworks outside. Sabi, Dark, and Star went to the window and opened it. Andy, Kenji, Niki, and Dengyo were standing in their backyard with a box of fireworks.

"Sabi!" Andy yelled, "I never stopped trying. I want you to know, I love you, Sabina Kon!" "What...?" Sabi confusedly glared at him and blushed. A firework in the shape of heart blew up. "I feel the same about you, Dark!" Kenji joined, "from the bottom of my heart, I love you more than anything in the world!"

"That fool..." Dark whispered, "you should... give Andy a chance." "Didn't you just call Kenji that is acting the same as Andy a fool?" Sabi wondered. "You're the one... who taught me to act like that... to someone I love..." Dark explained. "Love? You think I love Andy?" "Si..."

"Well, Sabi, Dark, you have your chance!" Niki told them. "That was your idea, Niki, wasn't it?!" Sabi asked. "Well, kinda!" "I told them to use Kato's pyromania skills," Dengyo said.

"Maybe he isn't that bad," Sabi admitted. She smiled at Andy and his confession.

* * *

Ema went to Sue's room to tell her the news.

"What do you want?" Sue asked. "I talked to dad. You know how you wanted to live without us? Now you have a chance," Ema said. "The hell are you talking about?" Sue wondered. "I'll move away to the village I grew up with mom for a while," her cousin explained. "What?! You're kidding! You're leaving?" "Yes. Since Miharu died I feel like I have to go back, back where he and I grew up together."

"Cousin... When-" "Next month," Ema immediately replied, "it won't be for long, maybe a year? Will you visit us on holiday?" "What do you think of me? Sure!"

"I almost forgot," Ema remembered, "dad found you and your family a great house cause I told him." "Ema, thanks!" Sue hugged her cousin. "I didn't know your such a softie," Ema admitted.

* * *

They were in the middle of the packing, guys already joined them, but they were all so tired.

Everyone, but Max, took a break for a while. They were sitting on the couch.

"How come you're that energetic?" Rex asked Max that was in the bedroom, "this is practically cleaning." "He's just looking through the photo album he found," Reese giving Rex and Zoe some tea explained. "He can't focus even a five seconds..." Zoe sighed. "How did your date with Alice end up?" she asked Rex while he was drinking his tea, making him almost spilled it. He blushed. "W-well... It wasn't... bad..."

"Hey, look what I found!" Max spoke up and ran to them. He was holding a silver flute. "My flute...?" Reese said. "Remember how you used to teach us to play it?" Max asked her as he gave it to her. "Of course I do."

Several years ago Reese actually taught D-team to play the flute. Max and Rex were good at it, but Zoe was really bad. Every time her breath wasn't enough, she started coughing.

"It was fun actually," Rex admitted. "I don't think so," Zoe snapped. "You're just mad because you were bad at this," Max laughed and sat next to her.

"I think I should give it a try," Reese still standing said. She closed her eyes, put the flute to her lips and blew. A beautiful, calm melody sounded through the apartment while her fingers danced on the flute.

* * *

The same melody played on guitar sounded in Cole's room

Mitch and Copy squad danced to the music.

* * *

Kyra was sitting at the piano and played the melody too.

Even though they couldn't know others play the same song, it felt like they are in the same place.

* * *

Zoe's head slowly fell on Max's shoulder, her eyes closed. His cheeks turned red.

Reese stopped playing.

"S-she's sleeping?" Max wondered. "Are you surprised?" Rex asked him, "she's been through a lot today. Don't forget that the day she disappeared is still one day with this one for her." "Okay...?"

"Go home, boys," Reese told them, "I'll take care of her." "You have to be tired as well," Rex said, "last time you worked too hard you collapsed." "I'll just watch over her. Don't worry," Reese assured him.

She... I lay Zoe on the couch and covered her with a blanket while the guys left.

"You saved me once again, sis," I said, "thank you..."

I took a paper and pen, heading to the table to write about everything that happened today.

As I sat down I felt like a big weight fell off my shoulders. This was really the end.

I started to write this day, but I couldn't focus for long. I was tired. I thought if anyone would want to read such a long letter. It would be enough for a book with around 28 chapters.

Zoe's communicator lying on the table lit up. No, that was impossible. I deleted him. Maybe I was just too tired. This could have been just my imagination. My body felt weak, I wasn't able to hold the pen for long, Zepar took too much of my strength.

* * *

Next day everyone except Reese gathered near the lake as Rod and Laura asked them to.

"Y-you're leaving?!" Kyra screamed when the siblings from the future told them where they're going. "But why?" She was crying, Kyra was never good at controlling her emotions.

"This isn't the place where we belong, Kyra," Kami told her. "Agree," Cruz said, "you both deserve to go home."

"Okay, but before you go. I'm sorry," Ema apologized, "sorry for not believing you." "It's understandable," Kami admitted.

"Well, we didn't have time to know each other better," Niki said, "maybe you can stay a little bit longer." "That isn't the best idea," Rod said, "Ronwe promised us to take us home. It's best for her to take us there as soon as possible." "She's still weak, huh?" Dengyo wondered. "You talked to her?" Max asked. "When we left you, she just randomly appeared," Kenji explained.

"But since you are going back to the future, that means you will take the dinosaurs with you," Justin remembered. Rod and Kami looked at each other and then at the little dinos playing together. "What? I won't give up on Star," Sabi said. "Same," Nicolas agreed, "Ria is... my friend."

"We won't do that," Rod assured them. "Yeah. I remember your goodbyes, guys, and I just can't do something like that to you," Kami admitted. "Si... After your soul summonings... You're much closer to your dinosaurs, maybe even connected," Dark joined, "it wouldn't be right to separate you..."

"Yeah... I felt miserable when I found out I won't see Tashi again," Alice admitted and whispered, "it was maybe because of Rex too..." "Hell no, I'm not giving Annie to anyone!" Sue snapped, "I remember how Zoe's happy mood just vanished once Paris was gone." "Sue...?"

"Welp, the little guys are finally staying," Cole said, "but..." "What's the matter, Cole?" Max wondered. "Guys, something feels odd," Andy confessed, "this is too happy and boring for an ending." "Yep, too happy," Cole replied, "at least this time I can say goodbye to dude." "What?" Max, Zoe, Alice, Justin, Kyra, and Sue turned to Rex when they realized what Cole meant. "Don't look at me like that," Rex murmured, "I... I am staying here with you." "Really?!" Cole and Alice immediately hugged him. "I have nowhere to go in the future," he explained, "and I realized how much I need my friends." He touched a little blue stone around his neck and gave a big smile to Bel.

"By the way, did anyone notice we aren't all?" Cruz asked everyone. "You're right," Sabi agreed, "Reese is missing." "Well, I'm sure she didn't feel well after yesterday," Niki said. "But her again," Ema joined, "isn't that strange and suspicious?" "Don't even try to blame her?" Sue snapped. "Man, I'm not getting her out of some occult crazy-ass stuff again," Nicolas growled. "Maybe we're just overdramatizing," Bel said. "That is Kyra's work," Justin commented. "Alright, let's make missing person posters," Cole laughed, "a pretty, but creepy almost emotionless scientist slash researcher missing..." Everyone's faces turned to scared glares. Cole was slowing down his speech when he noticed that. "Not much of a talker... Rather... Studies... She's standing right behind me, right?" Everyone nodded.

Cole slowly turned around. He couldn't see into Reese's eyes because the sun reflected on her glasses, making her so much creepier. "Welp, guess I'm gonna go!" "Pretty, but creepy, huh?" Reese looked away. Cole finally saw her eyes, they weren't mad.

"Ree, you're beautiful!" Kyra cheered, "I can't remember when I last saw that outfit on you!" Reese had a pink shirt with blue jean vest, light jeans, dark pink scarf around her hips, and the green scarf around her neck, holding a yellow rose, a letter, and something in a brown paper. She made her scars over the left eye, neck, and right arm totally visible, she didn't care.

"I thought you said you'll rest today," Zoe reminded her sister. "I know, but I had to come," Reese replied. "Wait, why that flower?" Sabi wondered. "I know!" Kenji shouted, "it is for your lover, isn't it?!"

Reese ignored him and walked to Rod and Kami. She whispered something to them and gave them the stuff she had. "Don't worry, we'll give it to him," Kami assured her. "Thank you..."

Then everyone said their goodbyes two siblings and their three dinosaurs went through to the time warp and left the present.

"I love you, Kami!" Kyra yelled, but the portal was already closed. "I didn't even know them, but I'll miss them," Bel admitted.

"They should be okay, right?" Max asked his teammates. "They did hundred years on their own," Rex reminded him, "they should be fine." "Reese? What was with that letter?" Zoe wondered, "who was it for?" "You don't have to know everything, sis," Reese said as red cheeks turned red.

* * *

 _I hope you remember because I never forgot. I really miss you, but don't worry, I'm doing fine. Everything you just read can be taken as my usual daily life. I wrote this letter to thank you and let you know I'm okay._

 _Before I met you, I felt like there is nobody to love me. Everyone saw me as an emotionless figure, an empty shell without a soul, just like what Zepar made me, but you didn't. Don't be afraid, I feel fine about my injuries, Zoe, Max, and Rex are taking good care of me. They help me to move back home. I think Kyra plans to celebrate it, I heard her talking about something like that. I just hope there won't be any karaoke. I wish to meet someone like you._

 _I kept one of the flowers you gave me, it's slowly dying, but I couldn't just throw it away._

 _I'm sending this letter, my story, and a yellow flower to you. I hope there is someone who loves you in the future._

 _With love,_

 ** _Your angel._**


End file.
